


Sebastian Stan & Characters Stories

by hailmary_yramliah



Series: Writing [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Tumblr, ao3 - Freeform, oneshots, stories, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 117,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Sooooo Tumblr has continually marked my account with adult content and it gets me pissed off so I'm going to transfer the works I have onto here. Hopefully it gets recovered :(.Tumblr: hailmary-yramliahBTW this has some smut/triggering content so just be aware of that
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Lance Tucker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823347
Kudos: 36





	1. Bullies (Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we have something dirty, detailed, long, and multiple p*rn gifs (im damn horny and you're the best smut writer i know)? For Sebby or Bonky. If you can't think of anything maybe Blythe can help (i love Blythe, she/he is amazing and your relationship with them is *chef kiss*) / Since Seb is into spanking and S&M and you're willing to write female rimming, can you write something detailed and kinda long with those?.. 👉👈 (im one kinky hoe) / Some stupid fan was saying mean stuff about Reader and was trying to make Reader and Seb break up. Seb got pissed and went home and took his frustration, angry, and love on Reader. Then Reader died (not actually) from bliss that Seb created by surprising moves in the bedroom (the rimming) and hardcore sex (but passionate). That was the first thing that came to mind, hope that works 👉👈 - Blythe
> 
> Warnings DNI if under 18+: Smut, language, bullying

Sebastian was furious.

How could people be so ignorant and mean?

He was angry at one of his ‘fans’ for saying cruel comments on his recent Instagram about you. It was the first time he has posted a picture with a current partner since 2014 and they had been making up lies and overall just trying to make Sebastian break up with you. He was not about to tolerate it anymore.

He felt like he needed to release the steam that was building in his system and the best way to do it was through you.

You were busy doing work on your computer and listening to music so you couldn’t hear the loud footsteps coming towards your shared room but what did catch your attention was Sebastian grabbing your armrest and turning it so you faced him.

“Seb!” You screamed, completely startled by his actions. You saw how he was mad and as you were about to ask what was wrong, he slowly wrapped his big calloused hand around your throat, prompting you to stand up from your seat. Anger was forming in his eyes and you were just afraid that steam might leave his ears too like a cartoon character.

The hold on your throat was tight at the carotid artery, making your struggle to breathe heighten. You wondered what was going on with Sebastian, never seeing this side of him before.

He only mumbled lowly while bringing you to the bed where he released his hold and situated on the edge of the mattress, making you stand in front of him. “Stupid people always trying to hurt my girl.” You began to realize what this was about. You weren’t oblivious to the fact that there were many people jealous of you and Sebastian’s relationship. It just seemed that this time Sebastian was pretty much over it, sick of getting a ton of hate directed towards you. It’s been going on since when you began dating… nearly three months ago.

“Strip,” Sebastian growled. Partially scared but aroused by this dominant side of him, you followed his command and removed all your clothes, just leaving your underwear but he stopped you.

“Let me.” With a quick but smooth motion, he pulls at the fabric and brings it down your legs, making sure to feel every area of the skin with a flat palm of his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to your stomach, making you smile softly at his passion.

**“W** hat did they say?” You asked quietly, cupping his beard in your small hand. He grasped it, kissing the palm while part of his anger dropped momentarily.

He sighed. “Pretty much anything they could think of. You’re just using me and things like that,” You rolled your eyes at him, wondering how he could let such little things get under his skin. Though he kept speaking. “But there was this one comment saying that you were a whore and just spreading lies to get me to break up with you and I just lost it. I’m close to deleting my account.”

With wide eyes, you get Sebastian to look up at you, hooking your finger underneath his chin. “Babe. Don’t listen to them. You know they aren’t true and at this point, I’ve accepted that people will hate me and our relationship so I’ve come to ignore them.” Pulling away from your finger, he looked away with shame.

“I just get so pissed off when people are mean. Mean to my baby girl. I can’t lose you.” He looked back at you and you had a huge smile on your face, assuring him that you would never leave him or lose him. He smiled at that, then with a quick turn of events that flashed before your eyes, you were being pushed onto the bed with your ass up in the air and your face pushed into the sheets.

“SEBA!” He chuckled at your muffled yell and gave a crackling smack! to your asscheek, causing you to whimper. He continually smacked them hard, eventually producing tears from your eyes at the pain but your cunt to drip in arousal.

“Mhm… you have a thing for pain?” He teased you. Once soothing them over with his rough hands, he spread your ass and delved deep onto your puckered hole, making you gasp at the unexpected feeling, however it felt amazing.

**Yo** u pussy clenched around nothing, aching for him to play with it too. But you were so aroused by the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue stiffening at the tight ring of muscle as well as the rough beard tickling at your skin. After a few licks, your were moaning like crazy and fisting at the sheets.

You let out a wanton moan. “It feels so good!” You wanted more. Snaking a hand underneath your body, you lifted your hips and brought your fingertips to play with your cunt, spreading the arousal all over and lubing up your fingers before pushing in. Sebastian chuckled at you, watching how you pleasured yourself. He helped a bit, rubbing at your pearl to get you on edge.

It happened to work because for the stimulation to your clit, to the pumping of your fingers, and his licking, you soon came down from your orgasm with such intensity that your legs shook. Sebastian held onto your hips, moving lower to clean up your cum and to eat you out.

“Taste so good sweetheart.” He praised after licking your cunt. “If only these people knew how good this pussy is.”

You bit your lip harshly, eventually feeling Sebastian suck on your clit with fervor. You were trying hard to maintain the loud screams you wanted to let out, scared that your neighbors might hear it. He sucked and prodded your pussy with his tongue, skillfully getting you to cum again with a thrust into your entrance.

Your second orgasm was just as intense, the feeling of it building up in your stomach before the dam broke. As it did, it was coating all over his tongue for him to lick and clean up.

“I want my cock to fuck this tight pussy,” Sebastian grunted. He got up and stripped of his own clothes, allowing you to rest for a moment. Yet it didn’t last long when he pulled up your body and slammed his cock inside your entrance, making you let out a scream from the slight pain of your walls stretching. He didn’t even let you adjust, he just went on to fuck you at a feral pace.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” He grunted, his cock disappearing in and out of your walls. “So god damn tight.”

Soon enough, he wanted to hit inside you deeper. He brought up one leg on the mattress, allowing to get a new position inside you. You whimpered when you felt his tip hitting at your g-spot continuously.

You groaned. “Mhmmmmm!” Sebastian kept letting out curses, thrusting his cock relentlessly into your pussy.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard babydoll. You’re not going to walk for the next couple of days.” His words sent shivers down your spine. Just as you leaned your head, trying to contain yourself since your eyes were repeatedly rolling to the back of your head, Sebastian tutted you and put your hair up into a makeshift ponytail.

**“Y** ou’re not cumming yet.” He demanded gruffly. You whimpered, involuntarily clenching your walls around his thick length. Sebastian growled from it and slapped at your ass. It was burning yet again but heightened the tight feeling in your stomach that was slowly but surely building up.

Sebastian could feel your were clenching again, indicating how you neared your orgasm but trying not to let go. He repeated himself, making sure you followed and didn’t cum until he said so. To reinforce himself, he gave another smack to your ass before rubbing his hand over the skin that grew slight welts.

“You’re such a pretty baby for me, princess.” You were going beyond crazy at this point. Everything felt so good and Sebastian had picked up the pace, pounding deep into your cervix that you were scared it might be bruised. Well, in that case it was what Sebastian was going for anyway.

“I’m so close… please Seb.” You begged. You couldn’t hold it anymore. The pressure in your stomach was to much to bear and you wanted so badly to release the feeling. You spoke his name like a prayer, hoping he’ll let you cum.

“My baby is close to cumming now?” He taunted. “Hold just a little longer. I want to cum with you.” Whining, Sebastian let go of your hair and gripped at your hips instead. Eventually, he felt himself about to cum. “Okay, let go for me, darling.”

You practically screamed as you let go. Your throat was hurting from the vocality but none of that would matter except for Sebastian giving you a cream pie you would never forget. You plopped hard onto the bed as he bottomed out inside you, filling your stretched cunt with his warm seed. He pulled out, stroking and admiring the sinful picture you presented. Your pussy was destroyed, abused, and Sebastian loved it.

He was breathing heavily, looking down to see you haven’t moved from your position. “Y-YN are you okay baby?” He asked, slightly worried that you might’ve fainted from how rough and fast he was. Maybe your body couldn’t take him.

You nodded with your face down, it was just about the only part of your body that could move since all over you were aching and sore. Sebastian literally made you die and go to heaven through sex. “Mhm. ‘M good.”

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. “How about a round two huh?”

Could you even do a round two? You already came three times, all more intense than the last. However, Sebastian wouldn’t take no for an answer. He laid on the bed before getting you to be on top of him.

“Ride my cock, babygirl. I know you can.” You sunk on his length, sore but feeling satisfied with the full feeling of his cock inside you again. You began moving, slowly, but Sebastian didn’t seem to like that. He pulled you into his hard chest, gripping your hips and using his own to thrust inside you.

“You feel so good around me. Fuck!” His pace was ruthless yet again. He pounded all over your spots, even ones you didn’t know about. Your body was limp, letting him use you like a rag doll.

“You’re mine baby. You’re mine and you’re so fucking beautiful. All these fuckers are just riling me up.” He chuckled into the shell of your ear. You only let out small gasps, waiting until you could cum again.

You did, nearly passing out from how blissed out you were. Sebastian finally stopped, thinking he fucked you good. He pulled out, cum leaking onto the sheets below. He made a quick trip to clean you up and afterward would let you sleep. He was happy and satisfied, having to fuck the anger out of him did some good. You as well, you liked this version of Sebastian.

“I love you, YN.” He kissed your temple and didn’t wait for an answer. It was because he knew you immediately fell asleep so you could recover.


	2. I Cheated (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

Sebastian Stan could never ask for anything more. He had the fame from acting, a lovely group of friends and family, a supporting fanbase, and lastly a wife that he loves that spanned the distance of the universe.

For the first few days after your marriage, he was ecstatic with you. He made love to you almost every night and when you visited Hawaii, a place that you’ve both never been before, he couldn’t stop saying how much he loves you. Partners would have probably found it annoying but within the two of you, you were both mad lovebirds to ever think that you would get tired of one another.

But after a few months passed, Sebastian could tell he was now more content in the marriage. Some things have changed between the two of you where he wasn’t showing his love as frequently as before. He occasionally told you he loves you and showed it through sex but due to how busy he was in traveling for shooting the new Winter Soldier and Falcon series, it has since become limited.

But now, three months into the marriage and over two years of you and Sebastian dating, he made the biggest mistake of his life. He cheated on her.

He wasn’t sure what got into him but he found himself in bed with a woman he has never met before and in a totally new state from where he lived with you. He just somehow felt that this Georgia woman was more lively and out-going than you were. You were categorized to be chill and soft which of course, had Sebastian fawning over you because of it.

Sebastian hid the affair after it happened the first time but soon after as weeks turned into months, he found himself in bed with his new mistress. Sometimes he would tell you that his flight got delayed and while it was true that it did, it wasn’t because the airline was being held back; no, it was because he had overstayed the night at the mystery lover’s home. He even made sure to leave no trace of her whenever he returned back home to you in New York City.

Then suddenly, some news came from you. You happily told Sebastian that you were pregnant with a child. Actually, it was twins. You were having twins.

Sebastian had one more filming session in Georgia and upon having time to himself to reflect on his actions, his conscience got the best of him. He began to feel guilty more and more up to when he finally reached Georgia. He had to stop this now and he had to do it before it escalates even more.

Sebastian did his best to avoid his mistress for the whole week that he had filmed on set. But then he spent the second to last day to tell her that he had to stop all of this. Yet, she didn’t want to. She insisted that she would make me happier than his wife has. She told him that she loved him. She tried to manipulate him again to show why he cheated on you in the first place but the guilt Sebastian felt was too much to bear.

He went home the day after and while greeting you with a big hug and smile, he couldn’t help but notice yours. Every time he would picture that innocent smile and hear how you would ask about his day. Sebastian loves that about you. He loves you in general but he was to stupid to think so. You would kiss him constantly, care for him everytime, and tell him so much I love you’s…

He didn’t want to let any of that go so he stopped everything with his mistress. He would delete and block her number and unfollow from all her social media. He made her seem like she was a ghost. Though, he didn’t want to keep his guilt a secret so he had decided to tell you. He told you everything from the beginning he met her to the day before where he broke it off.

He watched as your once happy expression became broken. He never thought of turning back time until this moment. He felt like dying right in this moment of seeing you in such shame. What pained him even more was the fact that you hadn’t yelled at him. You didn’t physically hurt him or throw a fit, or even threaten to leave which he had expected. Instead, you just stood there and cried silently while questioning in your mind what this relationship ever meant to him.

But of course, Sebastian couldn’t tell.

He couldn’t even tell if you would ever forgive him. He thought you would file for divorce immediately and want to change your last name back since you might want nothing to do with a “Stan”. But shockingly, you forgave him. You made Sebastian promise you that he wouldn’t do it again.

And what she said afterwards sent chills down his spine.

“I-I’ll be better.”

That’s when it hit Sebastian. It was all his fault, but because of how much you loved him, you blamed yourself.

Sebastian tried making it up to you. Your lives continued the same together but deep down, the two of you knew that things would never be the same. Maybe even more for him because he had been the one to engage in an affair.

You never told Sebastian, but he could tell that every night you would cry yourself to sleep. You still have nightmares about it as stupid as it might sound and you would wonder what you’ve done wrong.

But he was the one who did wrong. He was the one that scarred you.

“I’m so sorry, YN.”

  
  



	3. June 9 (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay, Seb or Buck having sex with reader and Seb/Bucky has LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of c*m. So it always leaks out and its creamy and heavy. Thus Seb/Bucky decides to record them having sex and he pulls out and records his c*m leaking out and reader is still stuffed to the brim but Seb/Bucky keeps fucking reader and it just gets messy + some porn gifsssss? [2/2] / Oh my god! I just had a idea. Stomach bulge when he goes in with his 🍆 but a little stomach bump when reader is full of Bucky's 💦c.u.m💦
> 
> https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e218551614ef

If Bucky had one word to describe you, it would be that you’re perfect.

Perfect personality, perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect body. The adjective  _ perfectly _ encaptures you as a person.

So when he sees you on your hands and knees naked on his bed, playfully wiggling your ass to invite him in bed, all he could think about is how  _ perfect _ you are.

“Hi Buckyyy…” You greeted seductively, softly biting at your lip as you watched him stalk over to you. You noticed his hardening member through his jeans, slightly smirking at the effect you have on him.

“Hi sweet doll.” He growled back. With his flesh and metal hand, the feeling of warm and cold, hard and soft kneaded your ass, making you moan at the feeling. “Is this all for me?” He chuckled softly to himself. He already knew the answer but he just wanted to hear it directly from you.

You nodded, some hair falling in front of your face. “Yes, baby. All for you.” You proceeded to wiggle your ass again, letting Bucky have the option to slap at the supple skin and run his cold metal hand on it to soothe the burn.

With each second passing by of seeing you all ready for him, his cock hardens and gets tight within the restraint of his pants. Eager but impatient, he zips the fly open and grabs his cock out, fisting his shaft while pre cum dripped from the oozing tip.

“This beautiful pussy is all mine.” Bucky cooed softly. He eventually gets on his knees on the floor and with his free hand, plays with your clit while diving his tongue straight into your folds. You fisted the sheets underneath to contain yourself, feeling the stripe of his tongue trail your wetness and sweet scent of arousal. With his other hand, he kept jerking himself off. He was usually good at multitasking, pleasuring you and himself.

“Yes, Buck… use that tongue on me, baby,” You mewled underneath your breath. It took so much energy to not thrust your hips back for him to take more in his mouth. You knew if you did, he might just stop and leave you without cumming and that was a risk you weren’t willing to take. Though, you did spread your legs wider for him to have easier access and by doing so, a wider range of his coarse beard rubbed at the inside of your thighs, giving off a slight burning sensation that sent shivers down your body. “Mhm… it feels good.”

Bucky continues to lap up your juices and prod his tongue into your entrance. Within seconds your walls squeezed around the muscle, indicating your release. A pressure formed in your abdomen and with a guttural moan, you released all over his tongue for him to lick up while you breathe raggedly. Some of your juices had coated his tongue and beard, making you groan from seeing the dirty sight but your attention was diverted to his cock in his hand that was being brought to your lips.

“You taste so sweet.” Bucky mentioned, rubbing his still hard cock on your plush pink lips, spreading some pre cum on it to make it seem glossy. With no time to waste you take him in your mouth, sucking excitedly at the tip and tasting the saltiness of his cum. He threw his head back, one hand behind your head to guide you as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft.

Since he was long and thick, you took what you could in your mouth. You were choking lightly as he hit the back of your throat, using your hand to take the rest of his length, along with fondling his balls. Bucky grunted at your actions, pushing your head to keep you still on his cock. With the difficulty of breathing, you tried to maintain it by inhaling and exhaling through your nose. Part of your eyes even watered the more he kept you there. But when he does release you, you’re quick to pull off him with a slick of spit trailing his dick to your mouth and coating your chin. Your lips were even swollen and he had the urge to kiss you and praise your sinful sight right then and there.

“My pretty princess.” He chuckled softly, trailing his metal finger on your chin. You go back to sucking him, wanting to milk him of his cum. Just as he was close to doing so, he pulled out, denying you with a tut. “Now now princess, I want to cum in that tight pussy of yours.”

His dirty talk brought a smile on your face as you obliged. Remaining in a doggy position, Bucky went to take you from behind but not before getting his phone from the bedside table to film. He pointed the camera down on himself as he rubbed his maddening-red tip on your slick slit before pushing in fully, settling inside your throbbing walls to let you adjust to his massive size. “Oh, Buck!” You whined loudly. “You’re so thick!”

It caused Bucky to feel a jolt straight down there. Once begging for him to move, he does so at a feral pace, pounding straight away at your cervix. “I’m going to pound into you so hard, babydoll. You won’t be able to walk for weeks.” You attempted to meet with his thrusts but couldn’t, allowing him to just grip your hips and use you as he pleased, as if you were a rag doll.

Still moving his cock in and out of your walls, the camera eventually captured himself filling you up to the brim, a throaty groan escaping his lips as you begged for him to fill you up with his thick and creamy seed. “Oh Buck, p-pull out and push it back in.” You plead. He followed your order to do so. Once pulling himself out fully, your pussy clenched to let a gush of the white substance spill out before he pushed it back in with his tip.

“I want to spill my cum in your fucking pussy. Make you pregnant with my babies.” He spoke lowly, already thrusting in again with one hand pressing under your belly to emphasize that you’re full of his cum and bulge. Your pornographic moans that beg him to do it was all of a more reason that Bucky loved you. He loved that he was in control of you.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Tight.” Each time he hits your cervix matched with the syllable of his words. He set his phone propped up, letting it record as he once again spills inside you, filling your hungry cunt yet again.

“Mhmmm… look at all that cum.” You gasped as he pulled out. A large glob slid down your inner thighs and dripped onto the sheets below. Sexily, you scoop it up from between your legs and without breaking eye contact from Bucky, you take his cum in your mouth, swishing it directly before pushing it between your lips to let it moisturize the soft skin.

“Dirty. Dirty girl,” He pointed out. He scooped some more from your vagina and brought it up to your lips to take. “Tell me how I taste, sweetheart.” Sucking on his flesh fingers, tongue licking all over to clean it up, you replied that he tasted good—a bit salty and bitter but not so intolerable.

“That’s good sweetheart. I think I have to fill you up again now.” Nodding maddly, Bucky flipped you on your back and grabbed you by your ankles so he could be closer. Pushing in once more, he concentrated on shooting more of his load inside you rather than letting your orgasm, which you were surprisingly more than fine with.

His hands roamed all over your body rather than resting at your hips. They pulled at your hair, groped your breasts, slapped your ass. Whatever Bucky thought of doing to your body as a means to get himself off, he did. Once rolling his hips into yours, his hips stutter as he lets his potent seed inside your cunt, filling up your canal before pulling out and letting it drip. From what you could tell, he had let out a lot more of his thick load now than before into you which began spilling out of your dirty hole like a faucet.

You giggled as you cupped your hand underneath your hips to catch his load. “Mhm… look at all this cum.” You brought it up to your mouth, swishing the liquid before once more spitting out for Bucky to see as it trails your body and over your breasts.

With the video already rolling for half an hour, Bucky decided to let you do your thing. He had laid on his back on the bed while you went on top of his thighs to do a reverse cowgirl position. Letting him slip in, a loud squelch sound was audible by how wet your pussy was.

Bucky’s hands guide your hips as you begin riding him fast. Even though your breathing was becoming uneven, you kept going until you could feel his cock throbbing full of release. You leaned forward, hands on his legs while your ass bounced on his pelvic area, it was much more of you grinding at this point since you were just anticipating for him to cum again.

“F-fuck!” Bucky yelled loudly as he gripped your hips, keeping you still while he shot his cum deep inside you once again. You honestly couldn’t recall how many times he had spilled inside your abused cunt but it was around four. Your mind felt foggy as Bucky pushed you away, seeing himself ooze from your sopping wet hole as it covers his own balls. “Wow princess, look at how full you are.” He teased. His fingers stuck into your pussy, in the process of keeping it plugged.

“Hmmm… maybe we should’ve gotten you a nice plug to keep it there.” You suggested. You looked back, hooded eyelids as he nodded approvingly.

“That’s what my cock is for then.” He smirked.

Throughout the rest of the time, he made you cockwarm him while keeping his sticky load in there, much to your protests for wanting to clean up. “We’re staying like this until I know that this belly of yours is swelling with my babies.”


	4. Mr. & Mrs. Slavin (Agent!Bucky Barnes x Carter!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission for @writing-what-writing / @book-dragon-13 song prompt challenge!
> 
> I chose the prompt (song) Feeling Good by Michael Bublè for Bucky Barnes
> 
> Summary: A criminal organization, HYDRA, has plans of world domination and it’s up to James Barnes and YN Carter to infiltrate their base at an art exhibit. Though the problem doesn’t just lie in stopping the organization, but to be convincing enough as a fake married couple.  
> Just how hard could it be to pull this stunt off?
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Bloody themes, Angst, Fluff, and Smut
> 
> WC: 9,043 words

“You’re late.” A stern voice announced as you walked into the conference room.

Those were the first words you’ve heard coming from your superior’s mouth, Nick Fury, and it was already off to a wrong start in your first _ real _ mission. You silently took a seat at the furthest end of the table where Fury was presenting the mission to another person in the room: James Barnes.

“Five minutes,” James added with a scoff as he looked at his golden watch, his back turned away from you but his voice clear as day. You sighed deeply but remained silent. The only reason you were late was that your trainer, Steve Rogers, had kept you longer than usual for training and feedback.

“I thought you would arrive early since this is your first mission, Ms. Carter. I expect that this doesn’t happen again?” Fury asked with a raise of his eyebrow, wanting you to reply with a satisfactory answer. You affirmed with a nod before Fury turned—as if the situation never happened—and went back to his slideshow presentation to give an overview of the mission.

Just then, you had heard James say something under his breath and by the way, he had groaned loudly, you could tell he was upset and annoyed. However, you didn’t bother to ask him to repeat it, knowing that he’ll just make a snarky remark.

“Now as I was saying, HYDRA’s base relocated to France and is posing as an art exhibit. What we need is for the two of you to pose as a married couple on a honeymoon and get us intel on them. I have all the information in this folder,” Fury picked up the manila folder to show before sliding it on the glass surface towards James. “You both set out for tomorrow night. Good luck and this meeting is dismissed.”

While James flipped through the contents of the folder with a shocked expression appearing on his face, Fury shut off the projector before leaving the conference room with quickness, as if he had somewhere to go, except it was so that there could be no room for you both to argue or complain with him.

“Married. God, this isn’t what I signed up for.” James sighed aloud with a shake of his head in disappointment. He spun in his seat while a glare played on his face before briefly informing you of what’s in the folder. “We’re posing as a married couple by the name of Jack and Rose Slavin from New York.” He then got up, walked over to you, and tossed down the folder with a loud  _ smack!  _ You flinched from the noise but did not let a single peep come from your mouth.

This just seemed to make James dissatisfied. He forcefully grabbed at the top of your chair and spun it so you were facing him before lowering himself to your eye level and gripping both hands on the armrest, essentially trapping you. “I want to make one thing clear, YN. You may be a Carter but you’ll never live up to the legacy that your mother made as an agent here in SHIELD.” That surely dug deep into your skin. James let go before walking out of the room, slamming the glass door behind him.

You let out a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding in. After calming yourself just a bit, your fingers curiously danced around the manila folder before opening it and looking at what you might be dealing with. There was background information of the fake ‘picture-perfect’ couple, Jack and Rose, but it was just a facade that you and James had to put on. Their description sounded like it was straight out of a fantasy world and the further you read on, the more it appealed to you that you wanted a life like theirs in the near future.

But for now, you had to convince a whole terrorist organization that you and James were madly in love.

  * ●●



The jet ride was eerily quiet between you and James; both of you had sat far apart in the large cabin despite Fury’s orders to get to know one another and bond. However, James refused to have a conversation with you until necessary, and that meant when you both set foot on France’s soil.

So to keep yourself busy, you had read through the files over again to get familiar with your character. Though, that didn’t stop you from occasionally stealing glances at your partner. James had worn a dark, rustic, Paul Smith two-piece wisely dressed with a crewneck adorned with brown Appleton leather shoes and a golden band on his ring finger. You, on the other hand, contrasted his dark outfit with an all-white look: promenade dress, large floppy sun hat, opened-toe heels, and a giant 24k gold ring with a precious white cut diamond.

You suddenly heard a soft knock and both you and James looked up to see the co-pilot standing in front of the cockpit with a large smile on his face. “Bonjour madame and monsieur, we’re landing in ten minutes.” He announced with a tease of his terrible French dialect. You graciously dismiss him with a thank you while James rolled his eyes.

He got up from his seat and passed where you sat to reach the small open bar and you discreetly watched as he poured himself a scotch. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass before downing the drink in one gulp so he could ease himself. Just as he felt you were staring, he shot a look at you but you had already hidden behind the papers.

You couldn’t help but recall his words from the day before: that you wouldn't live up to your mother’s legacy. Those words hurt surprisingly a lot more than you thought to judge by the fact that you let it embed in your brain so easily. Peggy had been one of the best, if not the greatest agent to SHIELD. She worked hard in her training and was the first woman to have founded the agency along with Howard Stark and Chester Phillips. You’ve always admired her passion for work, the strength she radiates, and always looked up to her as a great mother figure.

By now you hadn’t realized the tears that streamed down your face. You wiped at them roughly with the palm of your hand, knowing that you might have just ruined your makeup. You retrieved your small handbag from beside you on the open seat and got up, making your way to the small bathroom so you could fix yourself up. You didn’t care if James saw you nor did you fail to see that he was in slight worry to see your running mascara because it wasn’t a good sign.

As you placed your bag on the counter, you leaned over the sink and stared at yourself in the mirror. Other than your mascara running, your eyes themselves were red and stinging by how you tried holding back tears. You briefly closed them, and let them escape by picturing Peggy standing in front of you with a large smile on her face. Your mother didn’t deserve to die the way she did; a gunshot by a dishonorable man. Once opening your eyes again, they were moisturized and in no time, would return back to normal. You just went on to fix the mascara and tried not to envision her body in the casket which had been a part of your memory since you were six years old.

You left the bathroom just in time when the pilot put up the seatbelt signal. You made your way back and buckled into the seat while opening up the sliding window to capture your small view of France. It was spectacular. You had let out a gasp at the scenery before descending onto the runway where other planes were parked for refueling. Once it was at a full stop, you had retrieved your stuff from the overhead compartment just as James had too, then left in a car to be taken to your five-star hotel.

  * ●●



“Puis-je avoir un nom?” [Can I have a name?] The receptionist asked as she mindlessly typed on her computer.

“Rose et Jack Slavin” [Rose and Jack Slavin] You replied in French with a beautiful accent. You had fluently learned the romantic language along with Tagalog, Romanian, and Spanish. Now since you’re in France, it was time to put the learning to good use.

“Puis-je voir une identification madame?” [Could I see some identification ma'am?] The lady was relieved that as a tourist, you could still understand her. You dug into your purse with James looking around the hotel entrance and observing the tourists that entered and employees that came to-and-fro the doors. After finding it, you gave her your passport. She had given it a glance before looking at you and smiling. “Bienvenue en France, madame. Vous êtes réservé dans notre suite de luxe et voici vos clés.” [Welcome to France, ma'am. You are booked in our deluxe suite and here are your keys] She had handed them to you, allowing for you to take it. You thanked her with a politeness in your voice before letting James know that you were both good to go. A bellhop had come around to assist you with the bags and led you to the room.

Upon arriving, you opened the suite doors to a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. You were in awe as you walked closer to the window, admiring the infamous structure standing right before you in the soft glow of the rising sun. While watching as your face contorted into a grin, James had helped unpack the bags and gave a tip to the bellhop before letting him go his own way.

“Wow…” You breathed out after a few moments of staring into the distance. You then spun on your heel and went to retrieve your luggage to put in your room but noticed how James was in a panic.

“YN. There’s only one bed.” He informed you while pointing inside the room. Your heart dropped at his words and had you running to see for yourself. He was right. There was a single bed in the middle of a rather large room.

James ran his hands over his face tiredly before looking out into the room from where you both had entered. There was a couch that wasn’t as inviting but it’ll make do for now.

“I’ll take the couch. You can have the bed.” A part of you wanted to deny and let him have the bed or to even share but another part, a bigger part, just let you take what he had offered. You weren’t going to complain either since this might be his first and only gentlemanly action he’ll pursue during the entire mission.

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” You replied softly, casting a stare at your shoes in nervousness.

“And about that,” James waited for you to look at him but you didn’t so he continued on. “If we don’t want to get suspected as agents, we better start calling each other by our given names and start acting  _ civil _ with one another. Okay?” It was like he was trying to make an arrangement with you even when it was already established. Nevertheless, you obliged, looked directly at him, and gave in to mock his question.

“Of course,  _ husband _ .”

  * ●●



After settling into the glamourous suite, you and James went over the mission once more before burning the files and traces of your fake identity in the fireplace. The day was coming to an end and before the two of you could retire into sleep, you went to ask James about spending time in France after taking a shower. You came out of your room in a thin nightgown while James was in a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

“Jack,” You began, subconsciously stating his fake name in case the room  _ was _ wired for some reason; if not, you still did it to get used to playing the act of being a new person. James perked his ears up at you from the fireplace, the last bit of paper was engulfed by the flames. “Since the auction party isn’t until three days, why don’t we go out and explore France?”

“Do you think this is a vacation,  _ Rose _ ?” James asked with agitation laced in his voice. He got up and stalked towards you, letting the fire continue to heat up the rather cold air that was surrounding and raising the hair and goosebumps on your skin. “This is a mission. We need to stay focused.” He then whispered into your ear.

You rubbed at your arm while rolling your eyes at him. “So what if it is, Jack? We need to learn to get along with each other and what better way than to tour this romantic city? Anyways, Fury paid for the excursion and I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” You weren’t sure how the burst of confidence came about but you enjoyed having the say into James’ adamant thought.

“You,” James gritted his teeth but paused. He stepped back from you to give space and sighed out loud to reclaim himself. “Fine. Where are you thinking?”

“Well first, there,” You jutted out your chin—into the night—in the direction of a lit-up Eiffel Tower. James followed your gaze and let you continue. “And possibly Arc de Triomphe and Notre-Dame.” You didn’t fail to get James’ attention back on you with your French accent. He looked genuinely impressed.

“Okay. We leave tomorrow morning for the tower. Good night, Rose.” James moved past you to sit down on the couch. You curtly nodded before retreating to your own room.

But only after you mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. “Husband.”

  * ●●



_ Tour de France premier jour [Tour of France day one] _

Upon waking up, you and James ate breakfast in your respective beds before getting dressed and hitting the road to get to the Eiffel Tower.

When you both arrived, the tower was crowded with many guide tours and tourists. Though, you paid no attention as you passed by them, walked under the structure, and admired the beauty of it in person. James trailed behind you, remaining expressionless at the sight as if he wasn’t impressed by such a large structure constructed in 1887.

It was until someone had bumped into him that he backed away with disgust appearing on his face. A young teen was running and pushed James out of the way and before he could say anything, the young teen briefly looked back with a smirk and continued to break out in a sprint. “Désolé vieil homme!” [Sorry old man!] James had no clue what he said but you had walked back up to him with satisfaction on your face from viewing the tower.

“What was that about?” You asked in wonder after seeing the situation. James scoffed without verbally answering you and patted at his arm to dust himself from where the kid bumped him before glancing down at his wrist.

“Fuck!” He growled. “The kid stole my watch!” James frantically searched around for the teen but with the crowd of people surrounding him, it made it impossible to see where he ran off to. You couldn’t help but shamelessly snicker at James' anger for the pickpocketer.

“What? You think this is funny?”

“I’d like to think so.” You replied smartly. He rolled his eyes and rubbed at his empty wrist of the stolen gold watch.

“Well, it’s not. That was $2,000 dollars.” He mumbled with frustration leaving his lips, making your eyes widen at the expensive price. Why would anyone want to pay that much for something whose job is to only tell time? “But it’s  _ fine _ . Now, are we done here?”

You knew better than to say no to James. He was clearly upset about his watch and had his mood soured for the rest of the day. However, you could only infer that he made the investment to buy the expensive watch, rather than getting it as a gift from someone because clearly by the way he reacted to it being stolen, it seemed to hold only monetary value to him. You whispered a no and the two of you went back to your hotel. 

At least you got to visit the Eiffel tower.

  * ●●



_ Tour de France jour deux [Tour of France day two] _

James’ sour mood had dissipated the next day during your second-day tour in France. The two of you were visiting Arc de Triomphe and after viewing it, ate at a nearby cafè. The two of you were eating outside since the weather was perfect with the sun out, watching as cars and people passed by to attend to their normal business.

  
Though, you couldn’t help but hear a conversation from the table beside you where two women were eye-fucking James. You had heard them in their French language and they were talking sexually about his looks, making you annoyed. James paid no attention; he had no reason to because he couldn’t understand French as you did.

“Regarde-le. Il est très sexy.” [Look at him. He’s very sexy] One lady spoke to her friend across from her. They happened to steal more glances at James but he just dug into his food.

“Imaginez le séduire,” [Imagine seducing him] The other lady began with a soft purse of her red lipstick-stained lips. “Et je peux l'avoir pour moi.” [And I can have it for me] She let out a laugh, tilting her head back while her other friend joined in. You suddenly had enough of the two women talking about your husband, Jack.

You turned to the two, leaning in your chair towards their direction with a soft smile that they had returned. James saw this and was confused until you rapidly spoke in French in an angry manner. “Excusez-moi, madame, j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de parler de mon  _ mari _ comme s'il était un morceau de viande,” You paused, showing of the glistening ring in their direction for emphasis that James was fakely taken. “Et oui, il est très sexy. Je vais lui faire part du compliment.” [Excuse me, madam, I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about my  _ husband _ as if he were a piece of meat. And yes, he is very sexy. I'll let him know about the compliment.] Both women were surprised at your French and immediately began apologizing and getting up from their table to leave. They gave one last shaming glance while you waved. James frowned at your actions.

“What was that about?” He asked, sipping some water and wiping the remnants that spilled from his mouth with a napkin. You returned back to eating your food but explained while scooping some into your mouth.

“Those two ladies really had a thing for you.” You simply answered, making James blush.

He took another sip of water and emptied the glass before settling it back on the table where it was just full of ice. “So you’re jealous?” He teased, making your eyes shoot up to his face. He had a smirk on display, making you want to kick him in the shin but you refrained when the waiter came by to refill his glass.

“No. I’m playing along with our characters.” It wasn’t exactly lying. Maybe you were a bit jealous but this mission and your ego were far too great to keep in mind than to submissively admit to him of your harbored feelings—which you were sure aren’t even there in the first place.

“Mhm okay. It’s okay if you’re jealous, Rose.” James had flirted, making you so much more prone to kicking him underneath the table.

However, you countered him. “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.” Your voice raised slightly higher. You were getting annoyed by his back and forth game that he had going on and by how adamant you weren’t going to change your answer, his next response was different.

“Fine. Why don’t we go back to the hotel,  _ wife _ ?”

-

The night was almost coming to an end and both you and James had not brought up the event after returning back to the suite. Since there was still an hour before you went to bed, you decided to indulge in a drink by the drink cabinet that was generously placed in the room. You grabbed two glasses in your fingers while holding the liquor in another and walked over to James who was sitting in front of a chess set.

“Drink?” You asked, pouring the liquid into both cups and handing one to him. He had shaken his head due to concentrating on moving his white queen to capture a black rook. You put the bottle on the table and swallowed the contents of the drink before taking the other one since you didn’t want it to go to waste. “More for me then.” You managed to mumble into the glass before emptying it.

With two glasses in your system, you thought it wouldn’t hurt to take another swig since the liquid gave a sense of relief when it burned at the back of your throat. You gave yourself a generous amount and downed it all in one with James giving you a quick glance.

“How about we dance?” You proposed. All of a sudden the liquor was becoming liquid courage for you to become all care-free. James only denied you further and went back to his game. You groaned at how boring he had become and returned back to your room, left the door open, and walked over to the radio to turn it on. You recognized the French song that came on: _Dernière Danse_ by Indila. The song was a bit depressing since its lyrics translated into a theme of despair and sorrow but from what you understood, the person just wanted to dance.

And that was what you were going to do.

You turned up the music loud enough for James’ concentration to be taken off his game. He had shut his eyes tightly but didn’t bother to tell you to turn off the radio. You pranced around your room, spinning on your feet and also singing along to the lyrics that you quickly caught onto. A bottle was still grasped in your hand and you had put on your sunglasses despite being indoors.

You then slid into the room and swayed to the music towards him. James had since opened his eyes and tried to think of where he would move his next piece but was clearly distracted by the music. He then got up and turned, having enough of whatever it was you were doing.

“Okay, we’ve had a day. Why don’t we retire to bed?” He suggested, but you shook your head and took a drink straight from the bottle.

“I’m going to need a partner.” You responded back with a smile dancing on your lips. He just stood there and you had no choice but to grab at his hand. You put down the bottle, began moving closer to his body, and forced some movement out of him in beat with the song. He was stiff but something in you knew that he could dance but just didn’t want to.

Your hands had now held both of his wrists and made him clap stupidly; he was loosened up in his arms and let you control his movements and because of it you made him slap himself, causing him to tense up and look at your sternly.

“Mhm…” You moaned softly, “Sorry, sorry. My fault.” You apologized, trying to hold in your laughter. You then continued on with the small dancing and when James was least expecting it, slapped him on his other cheek with his hand before spinning away and letting out a laugh.

Behind you, James growled. “Don’t you make me put you over my knee and teach you some respect.”

As kinky and enticing as that sounded, you only tossed away your sunglasses somewhere behind you and charged forward at James. He didn’t expect you to act this way nor did he think you were that strong to knock him to the ground but you somehow did. Loud noises came from the thud of his body hitting the ground and as the song changed into something more upbeat, James tried to fight you off of him but failed countlessly as he didn’t want to hurt you.

Your training with Steve really played off because, by the time Bucky was able to get up, you had him pinned again and again and again until he was back to square one: on the ground but this time, with the furniture messed up all around you both. You didn’t realize that the two of you made this big of a mess but that was for the maid to clean up later on.

You had gripped onto James’ shoulders while your legs wrapped around his torso, trapping him under your body. Just then, you felt yourself slowly becoming more tired with your eyelids drooping; your hand slipped off his shoulder to hold the ground, bringing your face closer to his, just inches away from his lips.

Your soft gaze glanced towards them before lowering your body further by maneuvering onto your elbows beside his head. Just as your lips hovered centimeters away, you thought of how close you were to kiss him and he did too, gripping your waist to steady your body.

Yet, your body tilted and the corner of your lips brushed past his own. Your head nestled into his neck so that you were basically laying on top of him and he had questioned what just happened. However, small snores left your mouth and in an instant, James picked you up and carried you to the bed like you’re a child. He pulled back the covers and softly placed you, making sure to cradle your head as he placed it on the pillow. “Good night, YN.” He whispered as he pulled away, about to leave the room but felt a tug at his wrist and looked back at how you held on. He thought you had something to say but with your eyes closed and how you were fast asleep, he just let it go and returned back to his couch.

  * ●●



_ Tour de France jour trois [Tour of France day three] _

You didn’t have a clear recollection of last night but you and James silently agreed to not bring it up. In fact, you were embarrassed to find out what you had done and by not knowing, it helped the two of you to let go of the situation so it doesn’t come between the two of you. And maybe once the mission is over, it’ll be a story for the two of you to laugh about.

Today was the last day of freely touring France before the actual mission. The two of you were planning to spend the day at the Notre-Dame Cathedral since it was another attraction you’ve always wanted to visit.

As you arrived, you both toured the area and ate at a nearby restaurant before walking around some more. You noticed how James had become more comfortable and kinder whenever you were in his presence. It was safe to assume that it might mean he was getting used to playing as a married character with you.

What made tonight in the city of France stand out from the rest was that you and James had toured around and roamed the life-filled streets for a longer time while also greeting French residents. You both had your fun embracing the culture in all aspects during the three free days you’ve been in the country. You tried the food, met the people, and visited the attractions. It was like you and James forgot that you had a mission going on in just less than a day.

After a day well spent, you went to take a shower and get changed into pajamas as James waited for you so he could also clean up. He had gotten his nightclothes from his suitcase and was quickly alerted by his phone from an unknown caller. He picked it up and spoke into it. “Hello?”

“Jack Slavin, how are you?” The voice greeted. James immediately picked up on the familiarity of the male voice and associated it with Fury.

“Good good.”

“And Mrs. Slavin?”

“She’s great,” James answered in honesty. He was glad to have agreed with the idea of you both visiting around France. Lord knows what would’ve happened if you stayed in the hotel and bored yourself to death.

“That’s good. Remember you have that art exhibit tomorrow. I want some good  _ pieces _ that you bid on, alright?” James could decipher the meaning behind his message. He knew what Fury wanted and was going to do his best to get it. The two men exchanged goodbyes and right on time, you had informed James that he can use the shower.

He thanked you before entering your room and into the bathroom where he would clean himself up. You had rested on your bed with a small French travel guide and skimmed through the information that explained all the places that you can visit within the country. After Bucky was finished, he realized he had forgotten his clothes on top of his suitcase. He was busy talking with Fury that once he was done, he didn’t retrieve his clothes. “Fuck.” He grumbled as he dried his long brunette hair. Though, he wasn’t about to expose his junk to you and so he did what he could with what he had: he wrapped a white towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

“Hey Jack, if we ever-” You looked up and nearly choked on your spit at the sight of James’ body. He was  _ ripped _ . His muscles bulged from his skin all over his body and you wanted to drool at the sight. You felt your cheeks burn and embarrassingly looked away.

“Sorry doll, I forgot my clothes.” He apologized with a smile, having watched your reactions. In some sense, he found it cute that you were flustered at the sight of him. Just as he left your room to put on his clothes, he re-entered your room.

“And what was that, Mrs. Slavin?”

You were relieved to see he was fully clothed and you composed yourself to speak without stuttering. “I was saying that if we ever come back here, we should tour here,” You showed off the travel guide page to show a colorful picture of Côte d'Azur, also known as French Riviera.

“It’s pretty.” James complimented as he now sat on the bed beside you. He had one leg hanging off but more than half of his body rested on the mattress with his head leaning against the headboard. “We definitely should.” He returned the book to you and you could not help but grin. How did you not realize it now? James for sure was handsome but his eyes were electrifyingly blue. They seemed to make you do the unthinkable because next thing you knew, you had asked him a question that you would otherwise never ask.

“Why don’t we sleep together?” As soon as those direct words came out of your mouth, you had tried to clear up the odd tension it might ensue. “I-I mean like you know, you’ve been on the couch and I heard it can be really bad for your back!” You tried to reason.

James only laughed at your attempt to reiterate yourself but assured you that you were fine. “Look, YN. It’s fine. I’ll actually have to take you up on that offer because even if we’ve spent $1,500 a night in this hotel, the hotel couldn’t invest in a comfy couch.” That made you laugh and feel good.

“Alright. Well, I’m thinking of going to bed then.” You sighed, sinking down further into the bed and laying on your side facing him. James did too and pulled the covers on himself. His warm body beside yours gave off heat that you didn’t know you needed and once more your body unexpectedly huddled closer to his. He blatantly wrapped an arm around your waist and held you close to his chest.

“Are you ready for this mission?” He whispered to you. You nodded. The two of you then began to talk about random things; anything that came to mind.

It was until James started talking about himself that he revealed some key information to you. His name was James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and only a few of his inner circle was able to call him by the nickname.

“...and you know, after we come back, I wouldn’t mind if you called me that,” Bucky noted, finishing his sentence. You flashed a smile at hearing the new information and that you were suddenly becoming closer to Bucky.

“Bucky…” You repeated him, letting the name roll off your tongue. He enjoyed hearing how nice it sounded coming from your lips; it ached him to hear you say it again.

“Alright, sweet dreams princess. We have to get up early tomorrow.” Bucky spoke. He removed his hand from your waist and moved it to push the strands of hair behind your ear. Hearing his pet names for you gave you goosebumps but you fairly enjoyed how natural they sounded for you.

“Okay.” You breathed out as you brought your left hand to caress his bicep. Bucky smirked at the notion and saw the wedding ring that adorned your ring finger. He propped himself on his elbow to give you a kiss on your forehead. You had closed your eyes to embrace the soft feel of his lips on your skin and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

You both were in deep.

  * ●●



_ La Mission [The Mission] _

Tonight was the night.

You and Bucky had gotten prepared for the fancy art exhibit party (more so for HYDRA). You wore a scarlet red dress with a thigh slit to stand out from the crowd while Bucky wore a navy blue suit and tie that slightly matched his eyes.

You busied yourself by styling your hair and doing your makeup when Bucky exited the bathroom with a nicely trimmed beard. “How do I look?” He called out to you and outstretched his arms to show off his look.

“Handsome, Mr. Slavin.” You teased as you went back to add the final touch of applying dark red lipstick. In the mirror, you saw Bucky hover over your body to check you out, and you got a whiff of his Hugo Boss cologne.

“And you look beautiful.” He gasped as he got a good look at you. A small part of him wanted to kiss you but he restrained himself because you might think it’s weird. Though, you were a fake married couple after all.

“Thank you.” You rasped out before packing away everything and getting up. You were done and so was Bucky. You both had enough time to arrive at the exhibit on time. The only thing missing was for you and Bucky to get your weapons. Bucky had a hidden holster in his suit while you stuck your own pistol into your thigh holster that would be accessible by the opening of your dress.

“Shall we, Mrs. Slavin?” He then asked as he extended his arm to you. You graciously took it and the two of you left the suite to take a ride to the exhibit. A small part of you was nervous but as long as you and Bucky stuck together, then you should be fine. Anyways, if you did happen to be in trouble, you knew how to fend for yourself.

In about half an hour, you both arrived at the large event and entered with ease. There were many guards around and you suspected that they were a part of HYDRA and from your worry, Bucky has eased your attention from them by reassuring you that this was a mundane task and you both would come out just as fast as you came in.

“Let’s go to the bar. We’ll probably recognize our target from there.” Bucky had a point. The bar was set in the middle of the floor and would give a large view of exhibit goers at the auction. You gripped at his hand as the two of you weaved through the crowd of people. “Keep your eyes peeled, Rose.”

You quickly scanned your surroundings once reaching the bar. You knew that from the folder—before it was burned—you had to look for: classy, tall, gorgeous, and blonde in a woman who also has a stuck up attitude and the topping on the cake: rich as hell. That shouldn’t be hard to do.

Except it was much harder to do.

After ten minutes of looking around the art exhibit like a lost couple, Bucky finally caved into the search and excused himself to the bathroom. “I’ll be back, doll. You stay put.” Bucky winked at you and you blushed as he brought up your left hand and kissed at the ring. You would’ve been confused at his actions back then but now, you think he’s treating you like a queen.

He left quickly and at one moment you had him in sight, the next moment he vanished.

-

Bucky reached the bathroom before getting stopped by a young woman who was impressively taller than him. He looked up at her and recognized who she was but didn’t react when she acted all cheery like she knew him.

“Oh wow, you’re very handsome.” The woman spoke in a Italian accent. She uninvitedly placed her red manicured hand on his bicep and flirtatious bit her lip while feeling it. “Are you married?”

He observed how the woman was looking at him and had his own idea of what to do. He had finally found her: Victoria Vinciguerra. He discreetly slid off his golden band and slipped it into his pocket before giving her a million-dollar smile and a shake of his head. “Oh no, no.” He falsely chuckled.

“Oh really?” She looked at him with amusement. “And what is your name?” Victoria stuck out her hand and without a second thought, Bucky lowered his head to take her hand and kiss on the knuckles, similar to what he did with you.

“Slavin. Jack Slavin.” Bucky revealed. Victoria pulled her hand away with satisfaction and hooked her finger under Bucky’s chin to tilt.

“Nice to meet you, Jack. Why don’t we go somewhere else for some  _ fun _ ?” She whispered, her intentions clear for Bucky. Bucky didn’t know any better; he was too naïve for Victoria and could have a missed chance of fishing out the information that he needed for HYDRA. However, he went to follow her anyway, not sure where he was going but noting that it was far from where the actual event was happening.

You, on the other hand, had twirled the olive in your martini while waiting for Bucky. He was taking too long in the bathroom but you assured yourself that he was fine and probably had some stomach problems. At least that was what you liked to hope. You couldn’t wait any longer and abandoned your spot to go search for him. You couldn’t find out how Bucky knew where the bathroom was and spotted a nearby couple to ask them.

“Hi, excuse me. Do you know where the bathroom is?” You asked. They shook their heads but one of them responded.

“S-sorry. No Anglais.” [S-sorry. No English] The man replied. You switched and asked the question again.

“Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des toilettes?” [Do you know where I could find a restroom?] The couple’s face lit up and they pointed behind you and let you go on your way. As you made it past the people, you finally entered the hall of the bathroom and was reluctant to go inside the men’s room and check if Bucky was okay.

But before you could decide to enter, you heard a woman talking to one of the suspected HYDRA guards who stood at the end of the hall. It was an odd place to be guarding you thought. “Avez-vous vu Victoria? Elle est censée s'annoncer dans quelques minutes.” [Have you seen Victoria? She's supposed to be announced in a few minutes] You moved away from the door, risked walking closer to them where a water fountain was and took a few long sips to hear what their conversation was about.

“Elle est avec un homme.” [She is with a man] The guard grunted. The woman looked exasperated as she nearly threw her hands in the air.

“Qui est-ce cette fois?” [Who is it this time?]

The man shrugged but gave a vague description of the man and you were very suspicious because if you weren’t mistaken, the mystery man sounded a lot like Bucky, might even be Bucky. The woman gave her guard commands and the two of them exited the hall, passing you. You sighed of relief but was wondering what Bucky was doing with Victoria.

You walked down the hall where the guard stood and upon looking right, noticed that there was just a solid wall. Or was there? You walked up to it and scanned around for any cameras which happened to be none. Upon further investigation, you tapped on the wall and guessed that this was hollow. On the other side had to be a room where Victoria was. If only you could just get it open.

As if on instinct, you heard a small dinging noise come from you. It echoed off the walls and you looked down at yourself to see where it came from. It dinged again. “The heck?” You questioned with a crease in your eyebrows until you looked at your hand and brought it up to your ear. It was the wedding ring on your finger.

When Bucky had kissed your ring, he activated a tracker that would let you know where to find him if he was lost or kidnapped. It used a signal that when near his own ring, could notify you when you’re close to him with noise. And now the noise was loud.

You suddenly panicked that Bucky might be stuck behind the wall. You began smacking at it until your hand hit one spot that activated a secret button. Suddenly the wall slid away and you were surprised to see Victoria and Bucky in bed and her doing  _ unimaginable _ things to the man who was  _ supposed _ to be your husband.

They didn’t even realize that you entered in because their moans were embarrassingly loud. You had drawn your gun and pointed it at Victoria’s head while quickly shutting back the wall, trapping you inside.

Your face filled with horror seeing Bucky in bed with another woman but your heart clenched tightly in your chest. Were you really falling for this man?

You pushed all thoughts and memories of Bucky out the door, including the one of last night where you both slept together in bed. Anyways, it was just a kind gesture you had done for Bucky since his back was hurting from the couch, it was never meant to escalate into something more between the two of you.

“Mhm…” Victoria moaned shamelessly as she bounced on Bucky’s cock. You were so tempted to silence her by lodging a bullet in her skull. Unexpectedly, you felt your cheeks become wet which came from the tears that you didn’t know were spilling from your eyes. You continued to point the gun at her head but it was shaking violently, your aim going completely off.

“Get the  _ hell _ off of him.” You growled as you were finally able to speak. Victoria abruptly stopped and turned her head to face you. Her makeup and hair were disheveled.

“Hm… a threesome?” She suggested towards you, looking up and down at your body. She was clearly not bothered by the gun in her face. Bucky had tilted his head up and his eyes widened when he met your face. Guilt rested heavily upon his chest when he saw you were crying because he had been caught in this compromised position.

“Fuck you. Tell me what I need to know about HYDRA.” You growled, scampering towards her and gripping at her hair. You pressed the gun underneath her chin and lightly placed your finger on the trigger. Naked or not, you didn’t care about either of these people in the bed anymore. This was a mission you were going to complete.

“Okay okay… it’s over on my desk.” She tilted her head back to notion at a mahogany desk on the other side of the room. You weren’t sure if you could even trust Bucky but you walked backward, not taking your eye off her nor your gun. “You know, I think I get it now.” She suddenly said aloud, still cockwarming Bucky. At least she had the decency to cover herself with the covers.

“And what’s that?” You scoffed. Your back hit the desk and you moved aside to open the drawers. Luckily they weren’t locked and it made it easier for you to find the HYDRA-patented atomic bomb that they were going to construct. You grabbed at the blueprints and before you could take it out of the drawer, you heard a gunshot.

“YN!” Bucky yelled, exposing your real identity. You fell to your knees, with scarlet red blood seeping into your dress. However, because the dress’ color was similar to blood, it blended in making it difficult to see where you got shot. Otherwise, you could feel the pain coming from your stomach.

“So you do know her?” Victoria smirked as she got her suspicions answered, holding a gun in your direction. “My theory was correct. You both are working together.” Just as she tried to shoot at Bucky, he had pushed himself up and turned over, using the blankets to wrap her body and somehow entrap her in the sheets. You weren’t exactly sure what was happening now due to the extreme blood loss that made your vision go blurry but the last thing you saw was a naked Bucky wrapping something around Victoria’s neck and you hit the ground, the darkness inviting your body in.

  * ●●



_ “YN…” _

_ “Wake up, YN.” _

_ “Please don’t leave me…” _

Your eyes fluttered open but immediately closed due to the blinding lights from the room you were in. As your eyelids opened again and adjusted to the brightness, you couldn’t recognize where you were at. You tried to push yourself to sit up but groaned in pain at the feeling of your stomach.

“Easy there, YN.” A deep voice commanded you. You turned your head to see Nick Fury standing beside the gurney you rested on. Oh, how happy you were to see him.

“Boss.” You smiled or at least attempted to. You were so full of drugs that your smile was lopsided.

“Well done on the mission,” Fury complimented. “You’ll be recovering for the next few weeks but because of you and James’ work, we were successful to stop HYDRA from advancing in their plans on creating nuclear warfare against the nations.”

Despite the entire sentence, you managed to only react to  _ his _ name. “Oh… that’s good.”

Fury chuckled. “You don’t sound too happy, YN. You saved millions of lives.”

“It’s just-how’s Bucky?” You asked, being straightforward with the question.

“He’s good. He’s in training with Steve Rogers. Did you want to see him?”

You recalled when Bucky was submissive towards Victoria, how he was charmed by her beauty. It made you self-conscious about yourself. “I… ye-yeah sure.” You answered with hesitation. Fury curtly nodded before walking out of your hospital room. You fumbled with your hand and noticed that the wedding ring was still on your finger.

You looked at the object dejectedly and pulled it off before placing it beside you on the table. The memories it held were too much for you to think about at this time.

_ Knock! Knock! _

You were taken away from your thoughts when you peeked at the door to see Bucky. You allowed him to come in and he shyly approached you. “Hey, Mrs. Slavin.” He joked. You returned it with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes and Bucky noticed it. He felt a pang of the same guilt enter in his chest.

“These are for you.” He removed a bouquet of roses from behind his back and handed them to you. You let out a gasp and took them in your hand, smelling its sweet scent.

“Wow. Thank you, Bucky.” You spoke. Bucky looked at your empty hand and pointed at it.

“Where’s your ring?” You weren’t sure why he was asking because he didn’t have his own ring but you answered him anyways. You pointed beside you to where the ring rested on the wooden surface. “Why aren’t you wearing it?”

You remained confused at his questions but riddled him with your own in a sarcastic manner that you didn’t mean to let out. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Then tell me why did you have sex with Victoria?” You let out harshly. You placed the roses beside you before crossing your arms and looking in front of you where your toes peeped from the thin white sheets. Bucky sighed beside you and pulled a chair to sit.

“I’m sorry, YN. God knows how bad I felt to be seduced by that temptress rather than you,” He reached for your hand and took it in his rough ones. You had no intention of pulling away. “When it was her, I imagined that it was you on top of me.” He confessed, almost silently. You rapidly turned your head at him.

“What?” You inquired, completely appalled by his words. He nodded with you but it wasn’t what you meant. You wanted to hear him repeat himself.

“I’m so in love with you, YN. I-I’ve always liked you when I first met you in SHIELD but I was mean to you because agents can’t have feelings but then we had this mission together and now I almost lost you because of those feelings.” Bucky lowered his head into his hands with tears slipping down his face. You attempted to console him by caressing his cheek, your hand rubbing through his beard.

“Bucky…” You began dryly. He looked up at you, clearly in despair, but hopeful at what you might say. “I-I love you too.”

Relief filled both of your chests at one another’s exchange of affection. Bucky shot up from his seat and leaned in to press his lips against yours, ignoring the SHIELD Code of Conduct. You didn’t care either because you allowed the kiss and even made it more passionate by holding the back of his head and deepening it.

Once pulling away, Bucky rested his forehead on yours and stared into your eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that for.” He whispered softly.

You smiled back, this time it reached your eyes. “I think I have a good guess, Mr. Slavin.”

_ The End _

  * ●●



_ Contenu bonus [Bonus Content] _

Once you were discharged from the hospital, you and Bucky wasted no time to get down and dirty with one another.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Bucky panted tiredly in your ear while he thrust his cock into your tight walls. “You feel so good around my cock.” 

You responded with moans leaving your lips as you tightly gripped the edge of the table. Yep, Bucky took you on top of the conference room table without shame. However, you didn’t care because all you could wrap your cloudy mind around was cumming and Bucky. The two of you were naked and your back was rubbing against the cold glass.

“H-harder!” You moaned, meeting with Bucky’s thrust. He laughed at you but listened intently and lifted your leg over his shoulder so you could feel him hit deeper in your cunt.

“Say my name, baby. I can feel you clenching around me.” He groaned, using his free hand to rub at your clit. The stimulation jolted you and made you whimper his name.

“Bu-bucky! Yes, Bucky.” You wantonly moaned.

“Oh fuck!” He kept pumping himself inside you. Lewd noises filled the room with his cock disappearing into your folds and his balls slapping against your skin. However, you were a lovely sight for sore eyes seeing how wrecked you were underneath Bucky’s control. “I can’t get enough of you, doll.”

“I’m so close!” You yelled aloud. Bucky was repeatedly pounding at your g-spot.

“Cum for me, doll.” He commanded. The coil in your stomach that had held you together finally snapped and your orgasm came crashing like a wave. Bucky continued to lazily thrust, chasing his own orgasm and you helped milk his cock when bottoming out into your cervix and emptying himself of his creamy, sticky, and warm load.

“Wow…” You sighed heavily as he pulled out. You had tried pushing out his cum but it was really deep inside you.

“Why don’t we continue in the bedroom, sugar?” He seductively spoke, dressing himself up while also helping you get off the table. His juices mixed with your own was suddenly spilling out of your sore pussy and smothered your cunt and thighs.

“We can once I get cleaned up.” You replied with a lazy smile. You had no choice but to wear your underwear over your dripping pussy and the feeling of wearing underwear filled with Bucky’s cum elicited more dirty thoughts towards him. You wanted him to fill you up again.

“What am I going to do without you, YN Carter?” Bucky sighed, clearly deep in love with you. You knew just how to respond and kissed him after you redressed.

“Come on, Barnes. We’ve got a  _ mission _ to complete.”


	5. Escape Room Proposal (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write a Sebastian Stan x reader imagine where they do the marvel escape room together and seb proposes at the end because they’ve been together since 2011 because they met on captain America first avenger

Everyone was in on it, except you.

Mackie, Wright, Cumberbatch, Russo, and your boyfriend all had something up their sleeve during the escape room challenge but you’re the victim that they’re going to play it on.

Though, it’s rather harmless. In fact, it might just be a good life-changer for you. This was the time that Sebastian was willing to propose and what better way to propose than during an escape room?

-

Marvel had contacted the two of you along with everyone else to do the video as a way to promote the new up-coming film, _Avengers: Endgame_. You agreed happily just as Sebastian did too but what you didn’t realize was that Sebastian had been talking to Joe Russo about his plan to propose to you and had everyone in on the plan. Everyone was supportive and wanted to help Sebastian. They came up with an idea that once all of you escaped, he would pop the question and hoped you would say yes.

Now it was time for the challenge. You had stuck close to Sebastian while entering inside the room, scanning the area to see all things Marvel related.

“I’m already not liking this.” Sebastian spoke into the room, his hands in his pockets. If only you knew that his fingertips were softly grazing the velvet box you would have questioned why he was smiling so widely.

“Same here.” You replied, hearing the others follow behind you. Once everyone was inside, the doors were locked and Letitia let it be known that this was serious and that time was ticking.

“Someone’s locking us in. It’s for real.”

All of your scrambled to look for some clues to get yourself free before the forty-five minutes were over. You all were at different parts of the room, playing around with the artifacts.

As you spent five minutes searching, a voice came over from Joe Russo.

“You better check your drawers, Sebastian.” The director explained, watching from his screen at all of you. You turned to see Sebastian fiddling with a box and a lock and Anthony pointing at him.

“Sebastian. Take your pants off, dude.” He spoke calmly but was in a joking manner. You had chuckled at the interaction, which turned to laughter when Sebastian teased the camera by pretending to pull down his pants.

Getting back on task, you all were starting to get somewhere. Everyone was solving the puzzles and getting the cards that had pictures of the infinity stones on them. You even had the power stone card in your hand, placing it on the table in the middle of the room.

“Here. I’ve just found another one. There you go.” Sebastian cheered, handing the card to you.

“Nice one, hun.” You replied with a smile while Anthony added on.

“Damn, you’re good! Man, you’re good.”

Eventually, everyone found the cards and noticed that each one had a number. It was a combination.

“What’s the combination?” You asked Benedict while jogging over to the box that Sebastian was messing with a while ago.

“3-9-1-5.” The team replied as you dialed in the numbers. The lock combination worked and you were able to open it. Inside was a decoder and a Thanos statue nearby had started to rotate, showing a laser that pointed across to a stack of books in a bookshelf.

Letitia was quick to move the books and you all started to piece together everything.

“Try the keypad. Code’s 3-6-2-9.” Sebastian announced. Benedict punched them in as well and all of you paused in silence, waiting to see if you were right and you were! The success showed through the bookshelf that Letitia was beside had opened. It was a secret passage which might be the your freedom.

“Yeah!”

“We did it!”

“There it is!” All of you cheered and exchanged high-fives but it was soon cut short by Joe again.

“You’re not done yet.”

“What?” You and Leticia asked in unison.

“There’s another room?” Someone else asked but you weren’t sure who. You all went through the bookcase and observed again. 

A lot of marvel posters with the characters were plastered on the wall with a mannequin hand sticking out. You came to a realization that you had to match the rotating arms with the actor’s hand in the picture.

“It’s all about hands.” You told them, already twisting a hand to match Scarlet Witch’s picture. Everyone followed suit until your noticed one hand was missing. Sebastian went back into the first room and pointed at where it was as Letitia was the last to turn it.

Nearby, a small wooden post had risen and displayed the numbers 4829 and you quickly put them in a lock nearby that gave a key. You all finally ran back into the second room and tried the key on the door, with only ten seconds left on the clock. If your heart wasn’t pounding before, it definitely was pounding now.

With a subtle click, the door swung open and you were met with Joe on the other side with a proud smile on his face.

“Yeah! You did it!” He greeted you with high-fives and smiles. You and Letitia had hugged it out while Benedict and Anthony did their man-to-man hug.

“We did awesome, guys.” You gasped, hugging at Sebastian. Just then, you congratulated Benedict and Anthony, thinking that this was all over.

“But... we do have one more surprise for you, YN.”

Hearing you name come from Joe’s, you were confused and turned around to see his gaze cast down instead of your face. You trailed your eyes to see your boyfriend on one knee while digging into his pocket for the ring box.

“Sebastian Stan!” You shrieked, your own hands going to cover your mouth to contain your excitment. He had opened the box, showcasing a beautiful diamond ring.

“YN MN LN.” He replied, a huge grin so wide that it hurts. “We’ve known each other since 2011 during _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and that first time I’ve met you, I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?”

Everyone around you cheered again to encourage you to say yes. Happy tears fell from your face but your nodded vigorously, even bending down to hug Sebastian around his neck.

“Yes! A million times yes!” You told him as he hugged you back with tears as well. Everyone was in awe and the entire team was happy at the two of you in this moment.

“Get it, Stan!”


	6. Push-ups & Kisses (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Seb doing push-ups and reader is under him. Seb gets a kiss everytime he goes down (not a dirty reference) then Seb got horny and soon having a makeout with reader and getting caught by the Marvel cast

Your boyfriend Sebastian groaned aloud from learning that he had to do 100 push-ups for warm-up before filming on set. You watched him flop onto the floor, making you laugh and sit beside him. “Hey. For every push-up you do, you’ll get a kiss. How’s that sound?” You asked, offering an incentive in order for him to follow.

Sebastian lifted his head and agreed. “Okay. That makes this much more bearable.” You chuckled and laid on your back as he positioned himself on top of you in a push-up position.

He was already halfway, meeting your lips with his own. You had been the one to keep count of his activity.

“Good job, babe. Just 49 more to go.” You encouraged. He goes down on you again, this time avoiding your lips and kissing on your cheek. Then it was your eye. Then your eyebrow.

You couldn’t help but giggle as Sebastian kissed all of your face with much passion as the preceding one. Eventually he shifted himself lower, kissing at your neck.

“You’re so beautiful. You know that?” Sebastian mumbled, pressing a light kiss to your collarbone which caused you to moan lightly. He chuckled, asking you what number he’s at now.

“29.” You whispered. Sebastian grunted in annoyance that he had so many left to do.

“Fuck it. I just want to make out with my girl.” Lowering his body, his weight was on top of yours as he began kissing your lips with fervor. You had responded by kissing back, completely forgetting about his warmup and just carding your fingers through his hair.

Though, all good things must come to an end. Anthony Mackie had walked in on them with Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson beside him. “Sexy Seabass is getting it!” He called out, making you push your boyfriend off of you in embarrassment.

“Oh shut up, Mackie!” Sebastian retorted, rolling off your body and laying on the mat. “We filming yet?”

All three of Sebastian’s co-stars were chuckling. “Yeah! Didn’t mean to interrupt the little scene you two had going on.” In response, you and Sebastian gave him the middle finger, producing much more laughter.


	7. Versace On The Floor (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Versace on the Floor played alongside the neon flashing colors illuminating the dance floor.

While couples were out on the floor, swaying to the melody, Bucky had been looking at you on the other side as you watched alone with a soft smile on your face.

And suddenly he overcomes with a burst of confidence to walk over to you and as he does, he takes your hands in his own and leads you straight to the middle where everyone parted.

"I've always loved you, YN." He whispered. You laid your head on his chest.

"I love you too, Bucky."


	8. Not You. Only Her (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Bucky never lets anyone touch his things or stuff like that and then reader just does whatever she wants (they can be dating, your option), which leaves everyone shocked

“Put that back! It’s not yours, bird man.”

“My name is literally on it, Rogers.”

“I don’t appreciate you taking my things, Nat.”

Sam, Steve, and Natasha always had their fun with taking Bucky’s belongings. The man was very possessive of them and had every right to be. After all, HYDRA had taken everything away from him.

-

One day, while trudging into the kitchen with Bucky’s large sweater wrapping your figure, you were greeted by the three Avengers who were having breakfast.

“Hey Nat, Steve, and Sam.” You replied back, standing on your tippy toes to grab a box of cereal only reserved for Bucky. You could tell because it had his name written all over it with a death note taped in case anyone wanted to eat. (However, you paid no attention to it)

“Uh… is that Bucky’s sweater?” Sam spoke up, making you turn around to see the Avenger with a puzzled look. You sheepishly looked down and nodded.

“And is that Bucky’s cereal?” Natasha piped up while pointing to the box in your hand. “If I’m not mistaken, I’m pretty sure he put a warning for anyone taking his food.”

You let out a soft ‘oh’ in confusion. Had Bucky never shared any of stuff with his friends but you? Just as you were about to explain, Bucky had walked in, greeting everyone and eventually you with a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Mornin’ YN.”

Seeing Natasha, Steve, and Sam’s jaw drop made Bucky laugh at them. “She-she’s using your stuff, Buck.” Steve explained, slightly worried yet puzzled at what just happened. Bucky let out another laugh at them, hugging you into his side.

He replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders in a manner that didn’t care you were using his things. “Yeah. She’s the only one who gets to use my stuff. Not you. Only her.”

Once more, everyone looked at each other with shock. They wondered how in the hell someone like you could use Bucky’s things. But it was clear when he clarified that you both were dating.

“That’s still unfair.” Sam whined. Bucky rolled his eyes and let you follow him out of the room with his cereal.

“Life isn’t fair, Wilson.”


	9. You Wish You Were Me (Mob!Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: In high school, short and shy Reader was being bullied. Now years later, Reader’s bully tried to get with mob Seb only to find out Reader is dating the hottest and dangerous guy out there.

“Look at that little slut. She’s so quiet that I sometimes forget she isn’t mute.” Your bully, Sandra Gainer, spoke to her nearby friends with a sneer “What a shame.” Laughter erupted from those who heard, including you but you kept hidden with what you felt safe in the fabric of a large hoodie.

You had just answered a question that the teacher called on you for, getting it right but as someone who was shy and short, you’ve always been targeted by the most popular girl in school.

Sandra never let the bullying stop. Her goal was to make your four years of high school miserable and in that case, she’s on track. You were already a senior and excited to get the hell out of there and be as far away from her as possible.

On many occasions you could tolerate her snickers and sneers but the comments that hit you the most are when they come from her friends. She had influence and could get a whole crowd of people to say mean things whether it was about your height, your looks, or how you’re genuinely shy.

“So short and weak. I can’t imagine anyone dating her or loving her.” That comment stung like a slap. You remained hidden, enduring their comments as well as ignoring them. You never had the urge to fight back, just praying that you’ll make it through another day, even when you think you won’t.

_Four years later_

“Stupid bastard always trying to buy me a drink and when they do, they just so have to spill it on me!” You cursed out loud to your boyfriend, Sebastian. The two of you were at one of the bars he gave protection to, or owned (there really wasn’t a difference as a mobster). He chuckled at your attempt to clean the shot that an oaf so carelessly spilled on you.

“Babe, it’s fine. At least you controlled your temperature unlike last time.” _Yeah. Last time_. Apparently getting drinks spilled on you was a recurring event. The last time that Sebastian was talking about was when you pulled out a gun on a poor guy, threatening his life for ruining your expensive Oscar De La Renta outfit. If it wasn’t for Sebastian stopping you, you would’ve made a bigger dress on the $4,000 piece.

After high school, you’ve changed a lot and for the better. You had met and fell in love with a mobster and grew to be confident, beautiful, and strong with his help. In some cases, even though you’re short, you were still one of the scariest people out there. Messing with you was a death sentence, and for Sebastian he thought it was hot to see you as this totally different person.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” You grumbled, excusing yourself from the bathroom but not before Sebastian asking for a kiss. Just as you did leave, Sebastian was being approached by a young female who wasn’t as pretty as you.

“Hey there, handsome.” The woman giggled as she sat beside your boyfriend. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, wondering who this woman was and how she had the guts to talk to him.

“Hi.” He replied back smoothly, taking a sip from his glass. He let the alcohol burn his tongue while the woman subtly pushed her breasts up, trying to entice him.

“The name’s Sandra. You’re Sebastian right? Super hot mob boss and such?” It was cringey. Sandra had tried to be flirty with her movements and her face but it wasn’t going to cut it. Just as Sebastian was going to try and say he has a girlfriend–you–he was caught off by another female voice.

“Sandra Gainer.”

Sandra spun in her chair to ask who was calling for her and was met with you, arms crossed and at the standing level of her sitting level.

“Oh look! It’s been so long since we last met, YN. But it seems that things never changed and you’re still short. Now if you’ll leave me with my boyfriend-”

You nearly laughed out loud at her. She really thinks she can bully you know? No. You watched as she tried talking to your boyfriend again but he kept rolling his eyes.

“Sandra I swear to god if you don’t leave my boyfriend go I will blow your goddamn brains out and hack your body for the dogs.” Emphasizing your words, you pulled your gun from your suit holster and let it click when you pulled back the trigger. Sandra was shocked, looking at Sebastian who only nodded.

“It was nice knowing you, Sandra. My babygirl happens to take charge of me.” He chuckled. Obviously that wasn’t true. He was dominating like 60% of the time but because you were both equally angry at the same things, you happened to also be dominant in the relationship too, specifically at the sex aspect.

Sandra visibly gulped, profusely apologizing to you and Sebastian for the intrusion. You kept your gun pointed at her, telling her that if she ever set foot again in the bar and talked to your man, you’ll drag her to the pits of hell and make her suffer for all that time in high school.

“My beautiful Satan.” Sebastian chuckled once Sandra left the bar. Your growled, putting away your gun in its holder before furiously kissing him on the mouth. He wrapped an arm around you, holding on since he knew how frustrated you were.

“What can I say? I can’t have that bitch take away what’s _mine_.”


	10. Baby Bucky 1 (Baby!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey girl shits been really bad lately in the world and I think the fandom needs some cheering up so I was wondering if u could do bucky x reader(established relationship) where they are messing with the time machine (the events of endgame didn’t happen) and tony turned bucky into a baby and every avenger is obsessed with the cuteness of him and reader takes care of him. Like can I get extra funny and fluffy🥺😭🥺❤️❤️bucky starts crying when sam picks him up😂

“I dare you to stand behind the van.” You smirked as you looked over at the buttons of the control panel while Bucky took your dare easily as he walked to the back of the van. The doors were open, showcasing a time machine that Tony was working on. Technically you and Bucky weren’t supposed to be in that part of the compound but that didn’t stop you both from wanting to check it out.

“Tony’s a fucking genius.” He observed as he peeked further into the van to view the time machine. Pretending you were Tony, you slightly mocked him by saying smartly dumb things in an—attempted—deep voice.

“I’m Tony Stark. This is a time machine and with the use of quantum mechanics of time travel we can go back or forward in time. Two times two is four.” Bucky let out a howl of laughter at your impression, causing you to join in and suddenly without a second thought in mind, you started messing around with the buttons until…

“YN!”

“Huh?!”

You were startled to hear a young child’s voice calling for you. Looking past the control, from where Bucky originally stood, was now a little baby sitting that oddly looked familiar.

“Bucky! There’s a baby here and he’s so adorable!” You gleamed as you walked over to the child to pick him up. However Bucky didn’t reply which you thought was odd but as soon as you picked up the child, you instantly recognized him. It was Bucky.

You let out a gasp. “Oh my god.”

“YN!!!” Baby Bucky giggled as he wrapped his little grubby arms around you, both metal and flesh. As much as you enjoyed the thought of having a little Barnes running around the compound in future’s time, you didn’t expect that it would be the man you wanted to have kids with.

You began to question yourself as to what happened until you came to the conclusion that you playing around with the buttons ultimately led to Bucky turning into his baby self. Figuring you couldn’t turn him back without the help of Tony (and the fact that you wanted to show him off as a baby before you do turn him back) you started walking with him in your arms back to the compound where the rest of the Avengers were.

-

“No way.”

“He’s so cute!”

“Did you really turn Barnes into a baby?”

Steve. Natasha. Tony. Those were the different responses to Bucky as a baby. Bucky had been clingy with you but you didn’t mind. He was awfully adorable but very _very_ handsy which you made sure to constantly move away his hands as he was interested in your boobs quite often.

“Yeah. We may have played with the time machine…” you replied as Tony shook his head.

“You know that’s restricted access! I-“

“WAAAAAAA!!!”

The moment Tony raised his voice, it triggered Bucky to cry which stopped the billionaire from continuing further with his scolding tone. “You’re lucky he’s cute. Can we just keep him like this?”

“Yeah. For a bit.” You spoke with a frown. “But then you’re helping me turn him back into my Bucky.”

“Our Bucky. Our.” Steve whispered. Tony sighed but agreed while Steve walked over to you, wondering if he could hold baby Bucky.

He took him gently in his arms, smiled happily in his face, and looked over his features to assess him. “Despite the arm and long hair, he really does look like how he looked as a baby. In the photographs.”

You smiled at hearing that. Sadly you’ve never seen pictures of Bucky in his childhood but the memories he was able to retrieve told most of the story. Soon enough, everyone else started coming into the room after hearing Tony talk about baby Bucky.

Natasha was the next to hold him. He was quiet, constantly looking around for you as he felt more safe in your arms.

“You know, when Tony said baby Bucky. I thought you and Barnes had a _baby Bucky_.” Sam laughed as he went over to see for himself. As soon as Bucky saw him, he leaned forward into Natasha’s body, looking away from the man teasing him.

“He’s cute, YN.” Sam admitted. “Can I hold him?” He asked Natasha. She obliged, handing him off to him while Bucky fought about and screamed. Though Sam was able to hold him as Bucky started wailing again.

“No! I want YN! YN!” Bucky whined. After a few more seconds of Bucky not wanting to stop, motherly instinct took over you as you got him back in your arms, allowing him to stop crying by your soothing voice.

“Wow he really does not like you.” Steve laughed at Sam who flipped him off.

“Okay. I think that’s enough of baby Bucky. Could we change him back?” You asked Tony as he nodded.

-

After Bucky was returned back into his normal self, you asked him what it was like.

“Fun actually. It was nice getting carried by you.”

You rolled your eyes at the former super soldier, thinking his answer was going to be serious and along the lines of ‘it helped me relive my childhood and remember what it was like being a kid again.’ But no.

“But I do think we should have a kid, YN. I think we’re both capable enough to take care of one. And suddenly after being a baby I just really want to have one with you.” He pleaded.

You snorted at his confession but gave a nod. “Okay fine. I’ll let you make a baby in me.”

That was all he needed to get going.


	11. Baby Bucky 2 (Baby!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I JUST READ YOUR BABY BUCKY FIC AND I WAS WONDERING IF U COULD DO A SIDE CHAPTER OF THE STORY WHERE BABY BUCKY AND READER GO TO THE GROCERY STORE TO BUY BABY FOOD AND READER GETS HIT ON SO BUCKY THROWS A TOY AT HIM😭😂😂😂when he becomes an adult he threatens to go back to the store to beat his ass for trying to feel up his girl😎

He turned into a baby again.

Yep.

And this time, Tony’s machine broke which meant that Bucky was going to be a baby for much longer, probably for a few days or until Tony can fix it.

So in the meantime you decide to go grocery shopping with your boyfriend to buy him baby food.

You have since adapted to baby Bucky since he was more tolerable around you because well… obviously he was your boyfriend. But it didn’t stop you from dressing him up in soft baby clothes or giving him a toy to have just in case.

As you were pushing around the cart with Bucky babbling on about something, you eventually made your way to the baby aisle, finding the food immediately.

“Ew…” Bucky wrinkled his nose as he held tightly at his winter soldier teddy bear. “I don’t wike it.”

You sighed, grabbing some familiar brands to look at. “I know, baby, but you have to eat this until Tony fixes the machine. I would be a terrible mother to feed you plain food or no food at all.” Bucky whined yet again but eventually gave in when you started putting the food into the cart.

“Hi excuse me, miss?”

Looking up, both you and Bucky see a tall and fairly handsome man before you.

“Yes? How can I help you?”

The man smiled at you, completely ignoring Bucky as he proceeded to ask for your name which you hesitantly gave.

“What a beautiful name, YN. I was just buying some stuff but I couldn’t help notice how beautiful you were so I was wondering if I could take you out on a date?”

Bucky had been glaring at the man ever since he started talking to you. Just as you were about to respond, he became fussy, trying to kick at the man but failing as his short legs couldn’t reach him.

“No! No. No. No. No!!!” You thought of covering his mouth but that didn’t seem appropriate. But you couldn’t think of how to calm him down quickly enough.

“I don’t wike you!” Bucky screamed. The man seemed to be uncomfortable, laughing nervously as both ends of the aisle crowded to check out where the screaming was coming from and why. Eventually you said no, apologized, and pushed Bucky as quickly as possible to avoid any more embarrassment.

Though that didn’t stop Bucky from chucking his teddy bear at him.

“James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes! Why in God’s name did you do that!” You scolded. The man chuckled before walking up to you and handing back the bear.

“So… no date?” He confirmed.

“Sorry but no. I have a very childish boyfriend to take care of.” You replied, mumbling at the last bit that only Bucky’s super hearing can pick up.

At last you bought what you came for and left the store. “I don’t wike him. I want to be a big boy now.” Bucky huffed in anger. You laughed as you buckled him in the booster seat, the groceries beside him before getting into the car.

“You’re so cute, baby.” You laughed out loud.

Bucky rolled his eyes at you. “But you’re _mine_.”


	12. Shit Talk To My Face (Mob!Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm craving some kinda violent or trash talking Seb fighting to protect his girl. Like the opposite of our teddy bear Seb. Can you work your magic, with a little bit of smut??

“Can I get you a drink, beautiful?”

You turned in your seat at the bar counter to see a man trailing his eyes up and down your body. You rolled your eyes in disgust and turned away. “No.” You spoke firmly.

The man played offended, gasping that you denied him. “Come on. I’m offering you a drink and giving a compliment. You could at least be a little grateful.” He mumbled as he flagged down the bartender.

“Just get me a whiskey and whatever the lady is having.”

Just as he said that you had swallowed the rest of your drink and slammed the glass down harshly. “Do you not know what ‘no’ means?” You asked annoyed.

“I could ask you the same thing about the word ‘grateful’.” He scoffed, getting handed his drink while the bartender hesitantly slid one to you. You decided to accept it and drink. “Ah see, good girl.”

His comments made you boil but you remained cool and collected. Your _boyfriend_ should be here any minute.

“So tell me,” You began, playing along with him. “What’s your name?”

The man seemed prideful. “Joseph Halen. How about you, beautiful?”

“YN. YN LN.” You introduced. He smiled and repeated your name, trying to say it back sexily but not quite working out.

“Why don’t you and I get out of here? My apartment’s just a couple of blocks from here.”

“Hmmm…” You pretended to ponder in thought. “No.”

Joseph’s face dropped. “No? Are you fucking stupid? _Bitch_.”

“I have a boyfriend asshole. Anyways, I already said no so you shouldn’t be the one getting mad at me.” Once those words left your mouth, Joseph forcefully grabbed at your arm, making you glare at him.

“Oh, you’re going to get it good,” You growled dangerously low. Suddenly, as if on cue, your boyfriend strolled inside the bar with his men behind him. “He’s here.”

Cocky, Joseph kept his arm there and scoffed once more. “So? You just fucking drank the drink I paid for and now I want you to pay me. If you can’t do it in cash, _I’ll take another form of payment._ ” Of course, he was alluding to sex.

“Payment huh? You think my babygirl’s a slut?”

The low voice of your boyfriend behind Joseph made the man spin around to meet his face. “Who the fuck are you?” Joseph inquired. Sebastian smirked, stepping up so his face was inches from his.

“I’m Sebastian Stan.”

The name reverberated in the bar and upon hearing it, the bargoers went to a chilling silence to see what the commotion was about. Clearly everyone except Joseph himself knew who Sebastian was and how powerful he is.

“Now you didn’t answer me. Do you think my babygirl’s a slut?” He tilted his head slightly.

“And a bitch-”

Before he could finish, Sebastian pulled a gun and cocked it in Joseph’s face, pushing his cheek onto the bar counter with a quick maneuver. “Fucking finish that sentence right now!” Sebastian screamed. “I dare you!” Everyone had screamed and began to run out of the bar in terror.

The color is Joseph’s face drained when he felt the cold barrel of the gun press against his temple. He was in deep regret now. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, man. C-come on d-don’t do this.” He begged, already finding himself crying.

Sebastian was furious with this douchebag of a guy harassing you. “I could blow out your fucking brains right now but that won’t be good with my girlfriend standing by me. She’ll deny me of sex and god, I love her pussy. Though, I must say you have a good choice in women,” Sebastian chuckled when you hit him in the arm, disgusted by his profane use of the female anatomy. “Take this as a warning and never come back into _my_ bar. In fact, you better leave this town, or else my men and I will hunt you down and not hesitate to kill you. You should know that I run this city and the people here _fear_ me.”

Sebastian holstered his gun and released his grip on Joseph. “Th-thank you.” He spoke, before scrambling out of the bar, nearly tripping on his own two feet out of fear. As he continued running, Sebastian turned to you with a smile.

“Hi, baby. How are you?” His quick change in expression caused shivers down your spin. How was he so good at this?

“Good now that you saved me.” He leaned down and kissed your lips, making you groan by how needy it was.

“God all this talk and now I’m hard.” He whispered after pulling away. “Alright! Everyone!” He alerted in the bar. “My girl and I will be upstairs in our… _room_. Nobody bothers us.”

You and your boyfriend scrambled upstairs and barged into the bedroom, quickly stripping off one another’s clothes. Once naked, he pushed you on the bed and wanted nothing more than to enter inside you.

“We’re skipping the foreplay, I want to cherish my princess.”

Luckily, you were just as wet. Seeing Sebastian be so rough with Joseph made you want to experience that type of dominating side of him in bed. He rubbed his hard member against your slit, the precum mixing with your juices to be used as lube.

“Come on, Seb.” You whined. He pushed in rough and quick, making you whimper at the contact of your walls being stretched. “Fuck!”

Sebastian thrusted at such a feral pace, his tip hitting at the base of your cervix that some small part of you was scared he might… rupture it. However, he didn’t seem to care.

“Nobody. Treats. My. Girl. This. Way.” His words coordinated with his thrusts. You reacted like a ragdoll, moving in time with his thrusts.

“Seb! Seb! Oh fuck!” You moaned loudly. He smirked and raised your leg over his shoulder to thrust deeper, now pounding at your g-spot, his other hand pressed on your stomach to feel the pressure there.

“So fucking tight. Keep screaming my name.”

You kept mewling his name until the moment of your release where you heavily gushed over his cock. He had pulled out, releasing all over your stomach and chest.

“Holy shit.” You breathed out tiredly. “Th-that was new. This whole rough side of you.”

Sebastian didn’t know whether to take it as a good sign or not but either way, it had him in worry and apologizing. “Oh god, baby I-I wasn’t too hard on you? Right, I’m sorry-”

You interrupted him, pulling him in for a kiss full of passion to assure you were alright. “Oh god Seb, it was perfect.”


	13. Long Gone And Back Again (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

“I’m on Tony’s team, I hope you can forgive me.” You tell your boyfriend as you pull him into a kiss. You put the cuffs on Bucky and pull away, looking sadly into his eyes as this wasn’t the fight that you were supposed to be caught in the middle of.

“I hope you can forgive me too, doll.” Bucky replied with a weary smile. Suddenly you felt something latched on your own wrist and you look down to see that it was the same cuffs that you had put onto Bucky. You look at him in shock and he tilts his head in innocence. You curse underneath your breath but it turned into a smile as you saw your boyfriend running with Steve to the airplane.

“Of course I can.” You mumbled.

-

“You have my respect, Stark. When I’m done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you.” Thanos spoke as he looked down at a vulnerable Tony Stark. His breathing was compromised and blood dripped out from his mouth. You had one more stone left and it was with Dr. Strange. You could all do this. Just one more trick.

Thanos was about to close his fist with the glowing stones to kill Tony and the rest of you but before he could, Stephen interrupted.

“Stop!” You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was just as in pain as Tony and nearly the rest of you but that didn’t stop him from doing something unexpected. “Spare his life… and I will give you the stone.”

Thanos pointed his fist at the mystical arts master, “No tricks.” He commands. Stephen reached into the sky and grabbed the green and glowing stone which flew into Thanos’ hand. He took this stone and placed the second to final piece of his accessory. The energy emitting from it caused him to wince but he was able to handle the pain.

“Don’t!” Tony yelled but Stephen looked at him sorrily.

“One to go.” He grimaced. He then left and went to Wakanda to retrieve his last stone. The Mind Stone. Near the end of the fight, no one was winning util Thor came in with Stormbreaker aimed for the mad titan. He stuck him in the shoulder, digging deep with pure aggression.

“You should have… You… You should have gone for the head!” Thanos grumbled while raising his gloved fingers to snap.

“ _NO!_ ” Thor screamed. Suddenly Thanos was gone and everyone questioned his disappearance. That was until everyone started disappearing from Wakanda and from where you were on Titan.

“Tony, there was no other way.” Stephen mumbled before turning into ash.

Suddenly the web-slinger noticed that he didn’t feel right. “Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good…”

Tony tried to remain calm but you could hear the trembling in his voice which made you hug Peter. “You’re all right.” He replied, trying to calm him.

“Don’t go, Peter.” You say with tears in your eyes. You let him go so that Peter could talk to his mentor and father-like figure.

“I don’t know what’s-I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t…” Peter fell into Tony’s arms, clutching him tight while beginning to cry. “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go…” And soon enough all the was left was his head and the words that he spoke, “I’m sorry.” Until he dusted away into the wind. You look at Tony and suddenly fall to your knees. Your feet had disappeared into ash and you groaned in pain.

“No not you too, YN.” Tony pleads as he makes his way to you. You look up with tears and fear.

“I’m so sorry. Tell Bucky I love him.” Tony tried to hug you but you met your faith as you became ash. Nebula looked down at him, her voice pained from Thanos’ victory.

“ _He did it_.”

-

Bucky was alive along with a majority of the others but he couldn’t believe it. He was worrying about you and he didn’t know where you were except for the fact that you were stuck in space. He was worried and he never had admitted to you that he love you. The last time the both of you met was at the airport in Germany but that was it. You both departed and never kept up with a long-distance relationship, yet the both of you never had broken up either.

Everyone was regretful. Pained. Confused. Angry. They were back at the Avengers tower and on the way, a weird calling device was in their hands and it activated some sort of call that no one was able to find the coordinates of. It stopped and James and Bucky notified Steve and Natasha in another room. Everyone headed back to the room to check it out.

“Whatever signal it was sending, it finally crapped out.” Bruce sighed.

“I though we bypassed the battery.” Steve asked, his new look of a beard growing on his face making him look older.

“But we did, it’s still plugged in. It just-it just stopped.” James points out, making Bucky nod silently.

“Reboot it. Send the signal again.” Steve commands.

“We don’t even know what this is.” Bruce reminded them, pointing at the unfamiliar device.

“Fury did. Tell me the second you get a signal, I want to know who is on the other end of that thing.” She says while looking at Steve for approval. She then turned around and behind them, a young unfamiliar female stood behind them.

“Where’s Fury?”

-

Tony was about to die, he had been talking into his badly damaged helmet and he had been very skinny from the twenty-two days he was on board the Benatar. He wasn’t the only one though as he was with Nebula but the two were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Then, just as Tony close his eyes, a bright light illuminated the ship and he forced the open, seeing the bright glow of a presence that he could only assume was God. But it wasn’t. It was Captain Marvel and she had found the two and was making her way back to Earth with the ship so that they could be on ground.

Steve, James, Pepper, Natasha, Rocket , and Bruce stood outside in the field where Captain Marvel was setting the ship down. The back opened and Pepper and Tony reunited. Rocket and Nebula held hands in silence and Tony was in tears as he saw Steve.

“I lost the kid.”

They then were inside and talked about the events. As they were all talking, before Tony got pissed at Steve, Bucky had been anxious.

“Wait Tony,” He interrupts. “Have you-have you seen YN?” Tony went silent and he covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

“She-she wanted me to tell you that she loves you.” Bucky felt his heart drop in his body. That must’ve meant that you had been dusted. Bucky excused himself from the conversation and went straight to his room and there he cried all night.

-

_Five years later_

Something in Tony Stark made him want to bring everyone back. He reunited with Steve after he didn’t want to partake in anything Avengers related anymore. Bucky was still depressed but him and Natasha had counseled one another. He missed you, he longed to hold you and kiss you but you were gone and he need to do as Steve once said, “Some people move on, but not us.”

Now after Tony and the rest designed a plan to get the Infinity Stones. Scott, Tony, Steve, Professor Hulk, and Bucky were one the way to 2014 New York for the Time, Space, and Mind Stones. Natasha and Clint were at Vormir for the Soul Stone. James and Nebula went to Morag for the Power Stone. And lastly, a very fat Thor and Rocket went to Asgard for the Reality Stone.

Steve and Bucky were together, they were going to retrieve the briefcase that contained the space stone from Loki’s scepter. Bucky had been beside him until Steve told him to hid and meet him at the bottom floor. He was confused but he listened and started to make his way down through a different way. Steve received his scepter after whispering, “Hail HYDRA.” To the group of Hydra posers and they believed his scheme.

“I got my eyes on Loki.” A young version of Steve spoke into his comms. The older Steve groaned as he put down the scepter case and get ready for a fight. The two engaged in combat and luckily Bucky was there but he didn’t jump into the fight, he was kind of fascinated to see the two Steve’s.

“I could do this all day.” Young Steve mumbles cockily with determination. Older Steve said, getting up from his position after he was pushed back.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He replied tired of his young version of himself. The two continued to fight and because of young Steve being strong, he was able to bring himself down and put him into a headlock.

“Bucky… is… alive.” Steve forced himself to get out. That got young Steve to let go in hesitation. As soon as Bucky heard his name, he popped out from his hiding spot and headed over to him while a young version of you started screaming.

Steve knocked young Steve out, making him lie on his stomach. You weren’t fearless but you made your way to the young Steve. Trying to wake him up.

“That is America’s ass.” Steve joked with Bucky but he was so in shock as he looked at you.

“Y-YN?” Bucky questioned as his heart started racing from not knowing what to say or act.

“Ye-Yeah? Who are-are you?” You question, slightly concerned that you had no clue who the man was or how he knew your name.

“Buck, now’s not a good time—” Steve had begun but Bucky cut him off as he walks over to you and gets you to stand. You hesitated but Bucky was being gentle with you. You noticed the metal arm on him and was still confused.

“I’ve missed you.” Bucky whispered while grabbing your head and pressing a kiss on the top of it. You began to freak out and Bucky looked at Steve, who shrugged apologetically and the two made their way outside of the building with the scepter. You weren’t even an Avenger yet in 2012, it was the events after the Battle of New York that made you work with the superhero team.

“I feel like I know him.” You mumble, slightly blushing at the man with the metal arm.

-

“On your left.” Sam made an entrance and everyone on the battlefield that was once the Avenger tower was now exiting portals. Bucky turned to look for you and he saw you with Stephen and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Suddenly you appeared and Bucky couldn’t help but run to you with the biggest smile on his face. He smothered you in kisses and you pushed him away, wondering what got him so happy.

“Buck! It’s been only five hours.” You laugh.

“Doll… it’s been five years…” He says, his voice changing into a serious one.

“Hey, so that makes you, eighty-three years older than me now instead of seventy-eight?” You whined. Bucky rolled his eyes and kissed you hard on the lips, not wanting to let you go. In the moment, he was extremely desperate.

“I never told you this but, I love you. I love you so damn much,” He slowly got onto his knees and pulled out a ring box and you covered your mouth in surprise. “Will you marry me?” You smile with tears escaping your eyes and you nearly smack him on the arm.

“Idiot! We are at war. But of course I will!” You quickly take the ring and place it on your fingers and smooch him once more. Those who were nearby had been in awe and you returned your focus on Thanos; determined to kick his ass.


	14. Gym Instructor 1 (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

“Who’s that?” Sebastian asked Don as he walked passed you from behind, watching as you squatted while holding a dumb bell close to your chest. You had been mouthing to yourself some lyrics from a song that you were listening to and Sebastian looked at how focused you were.

“Her name’s YN. She’s new and one of my assistants.” Don replied. He had given you a quick look before turning back to Sebastian who was paying close attention to your ass. “She’s single.” He informed him, making Sebastian look away.

“Wasn’t asking.” He mumbled with a small smirk on his face that he kept hidden from Don’s view. Though, Don knew him well enough that Sebastian had been single for too long and just came up with the idea to set the two of you up.

Just as you were finished with the squats, you bent over to put the weight down giving Sebastian a nice view of your ass in your shorts. He wiped at his lip with his wet tongue before averting his eyes again, trying not to get so turned on.

However, you made it distracting when you stood up, suddenly stretching your body and showing off more of your curves. Don watched as Sebastian kept sneaking peeks and not paying attention to doing his own workout reps.

“YN!” He yelled out, just loud enough for you to hear. You turned around feeling shaken until you see Don and a friend.

You pulled out an earbud, stopping your music from your phone. “Hey Don. Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Sebastian smirked at your worry.

 _‘Yeah. With that ass.’_ He thought. Don shook his head and motioned for you to come closer which you did.

“YN, meet my friend Sebastian.” You nodded and gave a smile while extending your hand to the handsome man in front of you. He gladly took it and with a firm grip, shook your hand back.

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian.”

“Likewise.” He responded before pulling his hand away. You took a step back, tilting your head while you tried to figure out how you recognized him.

“Sorry, you just look really familiar. Do we know each other?” You spoke up. Sebastian was just about to speak up but Don cut him off.

“Yeah. Pretty famous guy out on the screens. It’s Sebastian Stan.” He informed you, making your eyes widen at the fact as you now recognized the name.

“Sebastian Stan? My, my. Why didn’t you tell me your training my childhood celebrity crush?” You admitted cheekily. Sebastian had a shocked look on his face hearing that you had a crush on him.

“I’m not. You are.” Don answered, chuckling at you. You looked confused, wondering what he meant so he elaborated on it. “You’ll be training Sebastian. It’s about time you start teaching too.”

You were honored. It would be your first time to teach and your client was an extremely hot actor who you used to have a crush on. Suddenly the feelings of being a horny teen came back.

“Wow. Sounds good. Thank you, Don.” You spoke before looking at Sebastian. “We start tomorrow. Actually, send me your schedule. Ask Don for my number.” You winked at the blue-eyed man before walking away, your hips swaying in the process.

“I like her.” Sebastian admitted to his friend in a whisper, making Don laugh as he clapped him on the back.

“Come on. Get back to work and then I’ll give you her number.”


	15. Gym Instructor 2 (Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

After Don gave Sebastian your number, you and Sebastian had texted non-stop despite the communication between you both was supposed to be for training purposes.

However, Don didn’t mind if you had a relationship with your client as long as everything was mutual and he technically was the guy who planned on setting Sebastian up with you.

So now you were at Don’s fitness gym and working out with Sebastian. He had been flirting with you whenever the two of you trained together and you couldn’t stop blushing at his comments. He had also thrown in a couple of jokes, making you laugh at his genuine personality.

“Come on, Sebastian.” You encouraged as you looked at your watch, seeing the time was already at thirty-seconds. “Just half a minute left.” Sebastian had been maintaining his pull up position for a full minute to work on his upper body and he was doing really well. His muscles shook from how focused he was trying to stay in the position and you couldn’t help but gawk at them. They were huge and you wondered how it would be feel to touch them when you both fu-.

_Ring! Ring!_

You got transported out from your dirty thoughts and stopped your watch while Sebastian jumped down from the hanging bar. He rubbed at his arms, letting them relax after enduring the good workout.

“Alright. What’s next doll?” He asked, watching as you cheeks turned red at his nickname for you. He loved seeing the way you became all nervous but he knew you liked it a lot.

“Well… it seems you have free time to do what you want.” You replied as you looked back at your watch. During training sessions, you and Sebastian made a compromise that he could use half of your session to do whatever he wanted as long as it was fitness related and he had done all the other workouts you assigned.

Sebastian smiled at you before speaking in a low voice. “I think I have a really great workout that we can do. Think of it as a couple’s challenge you see on Instagram.” You didn’t realize that he was implying sex until Sebastian moved closer to your ear and told you to meet him in the men’s locker room. 

Your eyes widened as he started walking away in the direction of the locker room, not looking back at you. You bit your lip as you started playing the situation in your head. Sebastian was actually going to fuck you…

After a good moments passed, you also walk to the locker room and enter without getting caught. You then saw Sebastian motion with his head to enter the largest bathroom stall with you and you can’t help but smirk. Public bathroom sex with him? This definitely was a great workout challenge for you both to try.

“So what is this workout that you want to show me?” You whispered to him as he faces you. He returned the same smirk you shared with her earlier.

“It’s pretty rigorous doll. I’ll just have to teach you.” He replied before kissing you deeply. On instinct, you raise your hand and went to cup his cheek.

“Mhm…” You groaned once he pulled away to catch his breath. He then commanded for you to strip from your athletic clothes (which wasn’t much) as he did the same. Once bare for both of you to see, Sebastian lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around him. His hard on pressing against your ass.

“Fuck me, Seb.” You whined desperately as you grew wet from his actions. Sebastian smirked and pushed you against the wall to help with stability before using his hand to guide his hard cock at your entrance. You felt him rub his tip before pushing in, making you bit roughly at his shoulder to contain the loud moan you wanted to let out.

“God… you feel so good and tight around me.” He whispered into you ear while thrusting. Squelching noises filled the room as he cock buried deep inside you, pounding at your good spot.

“Hard-harder, Seb.” You continued to plead. Sebastian listened and pounded into you faster and harder. He kept hitting at your g-spot, making your orgasm start to build up.

“I can feel you clench around me, prinţesă.” He chuckled darkly. His hand slithered down to your cunt and rubbed at your bundle of nerves, setting your orgasm to release. “I want you to cum all over my cock.”

Just as you let go, a thin sheen of sweat covered your body and Sebastian continued to thrust as he wanted to let go inside of you. He did, letting himself coat the inside of your walls before pulling out and help you stand on the floor. Cum dripped from your thighs and you leaned on Sebastian for support.

“That was a pretty good workout.” You admitted jokingly. Sebastian laughed at you, the two of you now getting dressed up and hoping you both didn’t look suspicious.

“There’s more challenges I want to try.” He replied cheekily.


	16. Y-You’re Not Jealous? (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

Today was the day.

 _Endings, Beginnings_ was finally out for everyone to watch and while on quarantine with your boyfriend Sebastian, you both decided to watch the film together (even though he had seen it already at the premiere)

Initially, Sebastian was excited to see the film with you but now that the time has come that the both of you are going to watch it, he suddenly became nervous at what you might think of him and his co-star, Shailene Woodley during some of the steamy scenes. He was scared that you might be jealous.

-

As the film was already half an hour in, he had watched your reactions closely when Frank and Daphne hooked up for the first time.

“Holy shit!” You gasped with excitement, suddenly squirming beside your boyfriend on the couch. Sebastian was confused at your reactions but continued looking at you as you bit at your closed fist.

“Yes… yes yes yes!” You continued on, not caring to look at your boyfriend’s shocked expression.

“Y-YN?” He had asked with confusion, “Are you-you actually _enjoying_ this?”

The steamy table sex scene wasn’t over and you had kept your eyes on the screen while slowly turning your head to face him. It wasn’t until the scene changed when you finally looked at him. “What?” You asked, not actually hearing what he had asked.

Sebastian’s heart thumped. He repeated his question for you to be staring at him with wides eyes.

“Are you actually asking me that Seb? This is fucking GOLD!” You exclaimed. It made Sebastian smile widely and blush at your words.

“Why are you asking?” You then inquired.

He chuckled softly before responding, hiding away some of the guilt he had from the start. “Just thought you would be jealous. I would have never thought you would react like this.” You gave him a soft smile and cupped at his cheek.

“Jealous? Never Seb. This stuff is amazing and I respect what you do. I trust you.”

His heart swelled once more at your kind words and he leaned into your face to capture your lips onto his. After pulling away, you had bit your lip to contain your smile.

“Let’s keep watching the movie. I don’t want to miss more steamy sex scenes.” You suddenly whispered.

Sebastian had let out a boisterous laugh at you. “Why don’t we just recreate them?” He suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Mhm… I mean we can…”


	17. Let Go (Lance Tucker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Tucker shares a memory with his girlfriend…

Lance looked down at his phone shockingly before looking up at you sitting on his bed. He had been sitting at the corner edge of it while scrolling through the news and saw that a report on a local car crash had caught his attention the most.

“Babe, did you hear about the couple that got killed in a car crash? They said that only the guy survived.” He spoke, turning to look at you in distraught. You looked at his with sadness in your eyes.

“Lance… that was two years ago.” You explained, continuing on “You need to let it go. It wasn’t your fault.”

Lance could almost laugh at you. What were you talking about? “No, it just happened last night–” He looked down momentarily before bringing his phone up to show his screen to you.

Except you weren’t there anymore; it was just the lonesome room that seemed to capture in the illuminated screen, shining in the direction where you had just been.

“Y-YN?” He called out loud with a stutter, getting up from his bed and looking around the room for you. He didn’t see you.

 _It wasn’t your fault, Lance_.

_Please… just let me go._


	18. Treat (Professor!Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

It was just another normal day.

Or so you thought.

You came into Professor Stan’s classroom with the fuel for learning all about space. However, somehow you ended in an odd position that led you into being half naked in front of your teacher with Professor Stan pressed up against his mahogany desk.

It all started when you were just paying attention to the board and taking all the notes he had been writing. He explained about if there could be life on Mars after analyzing NASA’s data on Mars exploration. You’ve been focusing for almost the full class period until he caught you off guard with his stares.

You had decided that a short skirt and nice blouse would be your outfit for today with no intention for distraction but you didn’t realize that it would attract the teacher. Sebastian has been staring at you ever since he finished writing on the board, your legs had been slightly spread so he could see the color white panties that you had worn. He smirked but couldn’t think much about it due to being in a class full of other college students and he couldn’t be hard. No, not in front of them.

“So moving on from Mars, did you all check the news lately?” Mr. Stan announces to the class. Everyone remained silent for a moment until your hand shot up. You had read the news from during your research for his class. (Because he assigned that he wants a seven-paged essay about something space related and you had no idea what to write about until the news came up). Mr. Stan smirked for a brief moment before pointing to you. “Go ahead, Ms. LN. If you get it right, I might just treat you.” You suddenly felt your heart pounding. What treat!? You just hoped that what news you read was real and nothing fake especially for how ridiculous it sounded.

“O-ok. Just recently there was an asteroid called [2019 OK](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.washingtonpost.com%2Fnation%2F2019%2F07%2F26%2Fit-snuck-up-us-city-killer-asteroid-just-missed-earth-scientists-almost-didnt-detect-it-time%2F&t=YWNmYWZiZTc2MjZlMDBhZGNmZTdiNzM5ZTM4MzllZDhiZDRkMWY5YSw1ZWU3N2ZhOGY4N2ZiNTk4ODk0ZDVmYWMxOTRkYzQ3N2VjODZjYWI0) that almost collided with Earth.” Mr. Stan was impressed. Out of all thirty or so students, only one knew the event. He smirked again and replied that you were right. He suddenly had a plan for how to treat you.

After he complimented you on your knowledge, you couldn’t help but blush profusely. You checked the clock for when class will end and it was just five minutes left. Thank God. You couldn’t handle how hot he was, which by the way, you’ve noticed from the beginning. But you would always be able to ignore him and the slight feeling of want from your hot Professor.

“Class is dismissed! Don’t forget about the seven-paged essay that I assigned. It’s due tomorrow.” Everyone had begun to pack up as you did too. That is until, “Ms. LN, I was hoping that you would stay after class so I could discuss something with you.” His voice was almost a lot deeper than before, but you didn’t know if that was your mind playing with you. As soon as the classroom was clear except for you and Professor Stan, you walked up to his desk with a nervous feeling that you might have been in trouble for no apparent reason.

“Professor Stan.” You addressed him. He was watching you but sat at his desk with his feet propped up and his arms cradling behind his head. You noticed that his polo shirt was extremely tight around his arms, almost as if they would bulge out and rip at the seams.

“Ms. LN.” Sebastian said again, he smiled at you which you could almost melt at. Then, from sliding his feet off the table, he walked in front of his desk to face you. “Would you like your treat now, doll?” His husky tone and the look he gave you, gave you an idea of what he wanted. You nodded eagerly but he shook his head.

“Words, doll or I don’t know if you really want it.”

“I do. I want it. I want you, Sir.” You begged and the moment you gave consent, he lightly pushed your body back so that your hip was against his desk. He attacked at your neck and you let out a moan. “God, fuck. Yes Sir.” You let out while tugging at his hair.

One of his hands had wrapped around your waist as the other one trailed down from the valley of your breasts to your clothed core. He rubbed at it and felt the oncoming wetness that would soon soak the fabric. “Mhm, babygirl. Is this all for me?” He smirked as he pulled away, his lusting eyes boring into yours.

“Yes, Sir.” You stated firmly. That was all he needed before he decided to prop you atop his desk, he had torn off the skirt and let it fall on the floor beside him. He had already cleared most of the stuff but he got on his knees, his body in between making sure that your leg was spread enough so that he could kiss at your core. You groaned and leaned your head back as the feeling was amazing, but how good can it get?

Apparently wayyyyy better. He drew the white fabric aside and delved into your pussy with his mouth. He sucked harsly on your clit and you moaned at the sensation. You mind was getting fogged up and you couldn’t think straight. “Yes, Sebastian. Fuck, yes!” You screamed as he starts inserting a finger into your tight hole. You squirmed at the feeling but he held you down by placing one of his strong arms across your waist. You slightly looked up and watched as he ate you out, it was beautiful and really hot at the same time.

“Sebastian, fuck Sir. I-I’m going to cum. Please Sir, let me cum.” Once he felt your orgasm approaching from after repeatedly licking and fingering you, he decide to let you do so. He pulled his face away from yours for a bit.

“Cum for me, doll.” He mumbled before attacking at your pussy again. The feeling in your lower abdomen let go and the wave of your orgasm hit Sebastian perfectly. He licked up your juices and moaned as he pulled away to kiss your real lips, which you tasted yourself on.

“Babygirl, mhm you taste so sweet for me.” He groaned in your ears. You pushed yourself up from his desk and did your best to get up before slowly kneeling in front of him. He raised a brow but noticed your hand moving to his pants. You unbuckled the belt and opened at his fly where his thick bulge formed. He caresses your cheek as you eagerly pulled out his throbbing cock.

You didn’t even say anything before diving for his cock. You licked the precum from the pink tip before trying to adjust yourself to fit all of his thick and long cock into your mouth. He groaned at the feeling and latched one hand around the back of your head, helping guide you further down until the tip of your nose was against his pubic bone.

“Fuck, I love this pretty mouth of yours, doll.” You began stroking him with your mouth, making sure to hollow your cheeks out to give the best blowing he ever had. He seemed to like it as he now put both of his hands on your head and forces you to swallow him whole. He assaulted your mouth but you didn’t care because of how good it felt. In fact, it turned you on even more. You hands rested against his thighs and he jerked his hips into your mouth, making you close your eyes as some tears that formed started to fall.

“Look at me.” He growled like an animal. You do and see how he’s desperately trying to get himself off on your mouth. You let your tongue slide on his underside and the feeling on his pulsating vein made you want to smirk as he groaned loudly at the feeling.

“When I cum in this mouth of yours, I want you to swallow it.” He demanded, still thrusting in your mouth cavity. You do as he says when he spills his load, making sure to milk him before swallowing the warm and saltiness of his cum that slowly trickled down his throat. After opening it and seeing it was clear of his cum, he helped you up and made you sit on his desk again.

“Now the final part of your treat, babygirl.” He tore off you panties and placed them in his shirt pocket, while he smirked. You were giddy as he ran his hardening cock against your folds. You buckled into his but he pulled away.

“Please, Sebastian. Sir, fuck me until I can’t walk.” You begged without caring. He liked the request and immediately rammed himself into yours without the need to stretch you. He let his thrust hammer at you in high speed while you felt crazy from his fucking.

“Shit! You feel so god damn tight around me. Fuck!” He grunted. He hovered over you laid body and attached himself at your neck after pecking you on the lips. His other hand had toyed at your covered breast. “God, you’re a dirty slut for me, baby. I can’t believe this pretty pussy is mine to explore.” The sultry in his voice made you roll your eyes into the back of your head.

“Mhm, more. Faster please, Sebastian.” You command and he listens. He tried to pick up the pace and with each faster thrust he was hitting your g-spot. “Fuck! Yes there.” You say as he lifts a leg to hit your spot at a different angle. He enjoyed hearing you moan his name like a prayer from your filthy mouth and he watched as his cock kept coming out of your slick before diving back in. It satisfied him that he could have you under this affecting, all hot and sexy for him.

Once he felt your walls tightening, you knew you were going to cum again and he did too. He whispered for you to let go and you screamed in pure bliss as a strong orgasm came over you. He had released his load as well, letting it clash with your tight walls until he was empty. He pulled out with a feeling of satisfaction as he tucked his limp cock away. You had begun to sit up and yelped at how sensitive your pussy was.

“I-I wasn’t to hard was I?” He questioned nervously, nearly getting over his harshness with you from when he pounded relentlessly. You let out a tired laugh, your eyes slightly drooping.

“No, no. I just feel so—raw.” He laughed at that and leaned forward to peck your lips which you indulged.

“Good job in class today. I’m glad that it was you who answered because I don’t think I would want this with anyone else but you.” He laughed again, making you do so as well. He helped you from his desk and made you lean against him for support because of how jelly your legs felt.

Just as soon as you were able to walk, though a sore feeling coming along, he whispered in your ear before letting you leave. “Don’t think this is a one time thing doll, if you answer right again, I’ll have to gift this pretty pussy of yours but if you fail, I’m punishing you.” The thought of how he’ll punish you made you shiver, but nevertheless a devilish grin appeared on your face. He cupped your bare pussy, which shocked you.

“I’m not giving you your panties back, doll. I want that cold breeze to hit that area for me.” He winked, making you whine. He leaves you be and you leave feeling tired but happy at the same time.

He grinned as he saw how you loved all of this. Little did you know, he was going to make this a difficult class for you.

Not that you were complaining…


	19. The Doctor Is Here To See You (Doctor!Bucky x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader going to the doctors because her boyfriend is a dick and getting Doctor Bucky’s attention. Reader and Bucky soon develop a secret relationship and Bucky fucking her whenever shes at the doctors (most times shes not actually hurt 😉)

“Fernando Sucre!” You yelped at your boyfriend as he punched you, not meaning to hurt you but actually doing so. You had fallen on your knees in the middle of the boxing ring to grip your face and felt the stinging from when his fist collided with your skin.

“Come on babe, it wasn’t even that hard. If you weren’t so busy staring at this handsomeness, you would’ve been able to deflect the move,” Fernando replied, rolling his eyes as he roughly lifted you at your forearms to make you stand. You pulled away and showed the purplish-blue bruise that now littered your face.

“It’s hurts! Could you stop acting so ignorant once! Fuck!” You groaned, your cheek hurting more from how much your facial muscles moved. “You know what? I’m going visit the doc’s and make sure you didn’t break my face!” You continued to hold at your face with a softness that your _boyfriend_ could never learn to give. 

Fernando only scoffed, whispering “What a baby” It was a good thing you didn’t hear it or so help you god that you might’ve run back in the ring and killed your boyfriend right then and there.

As you walked into the medical bay, you gave a light knock at Doctor Bucky’s office door. The soft “come in” of his voice penetrated the door and you entered to see him looking through some documents.

“Hey, how can I help you-” Bucky looked up to address whoever and once he saw how hurt you seemed, he jumped up in his seat. “YN! What-what’s wrong?”

You gave a small laugh but winced at the pain. “Hey Doc. That’s what I was hoping you could help me with,” You joked, which Bucky didn’t find funny. Instead, he walked over to you and removed your hand from your face with his metal arm, a sight that fascinated you because with a disability like that, sometimes the dream of being a doctor couldn’t be possible.

“Let’s go into the other room,” He mumbled as he guided you to his other room across his office. You sat on top of the observation table that he patted and gave a closer look at your face. “So what happened?” He asked as he began to shine a light into your eyes.

“Agent Sucre accidentally punched me.” You answered straightforwardly. You didn’t want to admit that he was your boyfriend because as SHIELD agents, it was against the code to date your other colleagues.

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed. He started to do more things to you which you couldn’t understand until he finally explained himself. “Luckily, you don’t have a concussion.” It was a relief to hear.

“But the bruise? Nothing broken right?” You asked nervously. You watched how Bucky once again used his metal arm to inspect and softly touch your face, which as he touched the icky color, made you flinch.

“Woah, sorry YN. Though, you seem fine. I think Agent Sucre gave you a good punch but nothing’s broken. I’ll give some ointment and you should be good to go.” You nodded and watched Doctor Bucky leave momentarily. You had waited on the table until he came back to apply the cream.

“So Doctor, I was just wondering, how’d you become a doctor after… that?” You inquired about his prosthetic. You didn’t want to sound inconsiderent so you tried to play fair with your words but Bucky seemed to not care, only pushing it aside like how he did with the hair in your face.

“No worries, YN. I was in the army when I lost my arm but after being discharged, the government funded my arm and paid for medical school. It was definitely hard but not impossible.” He smiled as he rubbed the Neosporin onto your skin. Once he closed up the tube, he stepped back and helped you off the table.

“Wow… that’s awesome.” You replied cringely. It wasn’t the best response but Bucky had been kind to not let the situation get awkward.

“It is indeed. It was good seeing you, Agent LN. I hope to see you again but on different circumstances.” He joked, attempting to get you to smile. You did so, feeling a slight jump in your chest that you couldn’t quite tell what it was.

You left Doctor Bucky with a wave and walked back to see Fernando again but this time, you couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky.

-

It was starting to become a routine.

Your oblivious boyfriend couldn’t see it now but it definitely existed; a relationship between you and Bucky. Every once in a while you would need to get a ‘check-up’ from Doctor Bucky but even those once in a whiles became more frequent to the point where you visit Bucky everyday in secrecy and lie about it.

Right now was one of those occasions.

You weren’t hurt. You just told Fernando that you had to go somewhere and being a total douche that he is, he just let you go without question (but you weren’t complaining). All he really cared about was himself, his face, and his body. It was really annoying when he was always narcissistic with you.

You entered Doctor Bucky’s office with a smirk and lightly kissed him on his stubbled cheek as he busily wrote down prescriptions for his other patients.

“Babe, how are you?” He asked, turning his head slightly so his lips could match with his.

“I’m good, but I’m a little hurt. I was wondering if you could check me out?”

Bucky knew what you were alluding to. He quickly and eagerly put away his things and led you to the other room where you got up on the observation table. “What is it, doll?” He asked curiously, playing with your little game.

“I’m aching badly down there,” You whispered, reaching out for Bucky’s hand and grabbing onto his metal one. You sexily let it roam your chest and stomach until it reached at your workout shorts where he playfully cupped your sex.

“Here?” He fake gasped. “It’s protocol to check it out if you’re okay with it, babygirl.” He replied softly. You whined at his cold touch and let him proceed at pulling down your shorts to reveal your black lacy panties.

“Naughty girl,” He let out breathlessly as you spread your legs so he had a view of your clothed cunt. You smirked at him and cupped at his cheek, leaning in to capture his lips on yours again.

“Please… Doctor… It hurts so bad.” You whined.

Hearing your moans turned him on so much; he felt his cock tightly press against his slacks. “Alright doll. What do you want me to do?” He slowly pushed your underwear aside and waited for your response.

“Examine me in anyway you like, Doctor.” You responded and in an instant, you felt him stretch your hole with his cold metal digit. You threw your head back, softly hitting the wall behind you. “Mhm… like that.” You groaned.

Bucky followed suit and entered another finger that he pushed in and out of your wet sex. He curled his fingers and you felt him reaching at your g-spot so effortlessly. He grazed it which caused a moan to escape your lips.

“As pretty as those sounds are, I need you to be quiet doll.” Bucky commands, knowing how thin the walls are. He wouldn’t want any of the nurses to come in and see the two of you in such a compromising position… but the thought of being seen had you hornier than ever.

As Bucky’s continued pushing his fingers in roughly, he felt your walls clench his fingers tightly, signaling your release. “Cum for me, doll.” He mumbled and on cue, the sticky white susbtance coats his fingers. “You taste so sweet.” He complimented as he sticks his fingers into his mouth, sucking on your juices.

You bit your lip at his actions and your walls involuntarily clenched at nothing. Though, you ached for more than just Bucky’s fingers and waited _more_.

“So is everything okay Doc?” You asked. You batted your eyelashes and Bucky nodded in approval.

“Everything’s good. Though, I just want to check something else out because I might know how to make the ache go away.” With a play on his words, Bucky opened his zipper to show off his raging hard on which peaked from his brief. He pulled them down and his cock slapped at his stomach you could almost water at the sight of the length and girth.

Quickly, Bucky reached nearby to grab himself a condom which he rolled onto his length before resuming with you. Best to practice safe sex while he was at it too. You adjusted your position with the help of Bucky so he could guide himself to your entrance. Since you were still dripping in your slick, it lubed Bucky’s dick enough to push his tip inside, and eventually the rest of himself.

“Oh god yes!” You whimpered as he stretched you whole. Bucky didn’t move until he knew you were adjusted and once you gave the signal, he began moving his hips to thrust into your core.

“So tight… god I love how tight you feel around me.”

“De-deeper.” You pleaded out to him. Bucky listened and lifted your leg over his shoulder so he could hit deeper into your vagina. You could feel his cock ramming into your cervix and you were on the verge of crying from how good it felt.

Bucky kept at his feral pace until he could feel you close to coming again. He used his hand to rub at your clit, making harsh circles to stimulate your release.

“Oh, Bu-Bucky! I’m so close!” You told him, whimpering as he kept thrusting deeply. Bucky was on the edge too once he felt your walls clench him tightly.

“Darling, cum for me.” He panted into your ear. His sexy voice and last thrust into your cervix was enough for you to release all over his cock. Bucky had released too into the latex and once he felt himself soften inside you, he pulled out and discarded the dirty plastic.

“I feel much better, Doctor Bucky. How do we know if this is the last time?” You asked innocently but yet, so tiredly.

Bucky tucked himself back into his pants and helped you get dressed as well. “We don’t. That’s why you’ll have to come to me everyday until we can fix it.” He replied with a smirk.

You definitely weren’t complaining.


	20. Netflix & Chill (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sis! I’ve been having a really bad week and I hope you could do me a favor like Bucky x reader smut. Just Netflix and chill😉Thank you!😘

365 DNI.

It was a movie you kept hearing mixed reviews about.

A mafia-like movie with an odd love story sounded interesting so you gave it a shot for your movie night with Bucky.

Grabbing the popcorn and plopping onto the couch where Bucky was, you sat at the furthest end just to make sure it wasn’t awkward. Anyways, you two were only friends just watching a movie and nothing more.

Unfortunately, that’s not what you wanted but you took what you could get.

“Here’s some popcorn.” You passed off the bowl before reaching the remote to set up the movie. Once clicking it, you and Bucky were in for a whole ass ride.

-

Many scenes later, you had come up to the shower scene.

And somehow you and Bucky moved a bit closer together, already towards the center of the couch.

Watching as how Massimo grabbed Laura’s neck, you clenched your thighs, hoping the blanket across your lap concealed it. Though for Bucky, he had smirked because he did see the small movement.

“Want some popcorn?” He teased, making you look at him briefly.

You replied, stuttering. “O-oh sure.” And grabbed some of the kernels to stuff in your mouth.

-

The fucking boat scene.

That’s were you and Bucky lost it.

How could you not? It was literally a porno.

You really regretted playing the movie. With a deep red blush on your face, you looked over at Bucky and began to apologize for the movie and that you didn’t expect any of the scenes to be ‘this explicit’.

But Bucky, who had been watching the scene, looked over at you with a nervous chuckle. “No it’s alright. It’s um… kind of hot.”

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, you kept looking at him. “Really? You think so?”

Bucky had nodded and you noticed that he moved his hand over his crotch area—a sign that he was definitely hiding some serious case of a hard-on in there.

Gaining a huge wave of confidence, you may have trailed your hand over his legs before moving his own hand to palm at his crotch. He looked at you, eyes widened, before moaning at the contact of your touch.

“Fuck…” He let out a growl in his throat. “You don’t know how badly I wanted to fuck you everywhere in this room just like Massimo and Laura. I feel like this movie is to torture me.”

Hearing at his words, you devilishly smiled at him while peeling off the blanket to reveal his raging hard-on peaking through his sweats. “Maybe I want you to fuck me everywhere in this room.” You whispered, already pulling down his sweats with the help of him.

Bucky continued to groan before prompting you to take off your clothes. The movie was long forgotten, continuing as background noise while you stood completely naked in front of Bucky before getting onto his lap and sinking on his unsheathed length.

“Fuck… you’re so thick!” You whimpered as he stretched you fully.

“Princess, you’re so tight.” He answered back. He let you get used to the size of him before letting you bounce on him as he held at your waist, giving extra support. Then, with one hand, he squeezed at your nipples while his mouth took the other.

“Fuck, Buck. It feels so good.” You wantonly moaned as you weaves your fingers through his hair.

Just as you were about to cum, Bucky could feel it.

“Cum for me, doll. I want to feel you squeeze me.” You do just that, your walls clenching around him as you let go of your orgasm with a load scream. Following after, Bucky came inside you, some of his load leaking out from your entrance.

“Holy shit. That was amazing.” You laughed.

Just as you’re about to get off, Bucky tutted you and moved you to lay on the floor with a pillow under your back. “We’re not done yet. I still have 29 more surfaces to fuck you on, babygirl.”

And you did as many as you could, long after the movie had finished.

It was already your 10th surface and he was pounding into you from behind at the counter. Noticing the movie was over, he gripped at your hair to pull it back so he could whisper in your ear.

“Look at that. We’ve been fucking so much that the movie already ended and that was an hour ago.” He chuckled. You could only moan as your legs shook violently due to an on-coming orgasm.

Bucky held at your waist, making sure you wouldn’t fall as he kept going at a feral pace (his stamina is ASTRONOMICAL). “I hope you’re not tired yet. I want to make sure you can’t walk for all of next week.”

Well fuck. That was a promise he’s willing to keep.


	21. Thank You For The Help (Professor!Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Seb dating College Student Reader. Reader and Seb were having a intense and heated make-out after class and then Reader's best friend comes busting in the class saying a teacher or the principal was coming in Sebastian's class (her friend (can it be a he and he be gay?)is the only one that knows of their relationship). Seb and Reader thank her friend for saving their relationship

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Wish you graduated already, baby so we don’t have to keep hiding us.” You professor Sebastian, mumbled against your lips as he proceeded to roughly mash his lips on yours in an intense make out session after his class ended.

With as much fervor, you kissed back with your fingers messily tangling in his hair and tugging at the ends which elicited a guttural moan at your actions.

Soon enough you heard the familiar knocks that pulled the two of you out of your lust-filled daze.

“YN! Honey, you better stop with that mess because Principal Stark is coming.” Your gay best friend Klaus Hargreeves, spoke as he quickly closed the door behind him before walking over to the two of you.

You were quick to distance yourself from your professor and make sure that the both of you looked like you _didn’t_ just crazily make out by fixing your top and him fixing his hair.

“Knock. Knock. Hello Mr. Barnes, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything-”

As soon as Mr. Stark announced himself, he paused upon seeing you, Sebastian, and Klaus all pretending to discuss about the upcoming test.

“Mr. Stark! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Sebastian chuckled softly. Mr. Stark opened his mouth before closing it, happily waving off the entire situation that he intended on coming for.

“Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that you’re a great teacher. Sorry for interrupting the discussion!” After that, Mr. Stark left, leaving all three of you to let out a laugh of relief.

“That was a close one.” You mumbled, covering your face while Sebastian thanked Klaus for the help.

“T-thanks for coming through. _Again_. I really can’t thank you enough can I?”

Klaus shook his head jokingly. “Well… there is one way that you could. Omit me from the test?” Giving you a look to see what you thought about the idea, you nodded in agreement with a smile as Sebastian agreed too.

He smiled, definitely to tease you as the words came out. “Congratulations on getting the highest score before taking the test.”

You frowned in shock. “Hey!”


	22. Come Back To Me (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the situation will include mention of attempted suicide. If you or anyone you know is going through hard times, please contact the number depending on what situation you are in.

Sebastian was beyond homesick whenever he wasn’t beside you. He loved you with all his heart and always made sure you knew it. Even during his time of filming, he made sure to make as much time as possible to call you, text you, send you memes (or as he pronounces them as ‘me-me’s), and almost every other way he can shower you in affection.

You were just the same way, always missing Sebastian’s warm arms wrapped around your body, his kisses, and missing his actual smile. So the only way you could survive was only resorting to social media pictures and the ones that he sends. He brightens up your smile even on your worst days.

Currently Sebastian was filming for the movie, The Devil Of All Time, where he played as some cop. He wouldn’t tell you the full details of the plot but instead, he revealed to you who was in it. Bill Skarsgård, Robert Pattinson, even the person Sebastian “hated” Tom Holland were some of the A-listers. Of course it was a joke between him, Tom, and Anthony that the entire fandom obsesses over which you couldn’t help but join in on. Though as Sebastian’s girlfriend, you were still on Tom’s side, always making fun of Sebastian while he playfully feels betrayed that you would take the side of his enemy.

_Ring! Ring!_

I jumped slightly when I heard my phone ringing. I quickly grabbed it from nearby and swiped to answer, not paying attention to who called me.

“Hello?” I asked into the phone and I was soon pulling the speaker away from my ear when I heard yelling.

“Hi babe! I miss you!” Sebastian yelled. I gushed over his cuteness and put the phone back to my ear.

“Jeez Sebby, I’m going to go deaf if you keep yelling like that.” I laughed. “And I miss you so much.”

“I wish I can see you right now. I am seriously homesick.” I rolled my eyes which Sebastian could obviously not see.

“Even if we’re two minutes apart, you call it homesickness.”

“Well, that must mean that you’re my home.” I blushed intensely and was glad that Sebastian couldn’t see myself right now. “I can tell that you’re blushing, sweet cheeks.”

“Shut up.” I lightly mumbled. “I can’t believe you.” Sebastian only laughed loudly in reply. “So how’s filming going?” I then asked. He finally calmed down and told me.

“It’s been great. Tom was an annoying lil’ ass but you already knew that.” He jokes. I roll my eyes.

“Hey, go easy on him and you’re a more annoying ass.” I say, repeating him.

“I’m your ass though.” He teased. Suddenly Sebastian had to go. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later. See you soon babygirl.” I said goodbye and we both hung up. I felt all alone again.

I forgot to mention that it had been two difficult months of Sebastian not being with me or to console me.

Some people can be real jerks, you know that? Each time I struggled to fight the urge of just ending all the pain that I experienced. I was even more afraid and struggled to tell Sebastian about it because I was worried that he would find each lie that someone said as the truth.

In New York, it was already late at night and I was about to go to bed, but before doing so, I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills that were beside me on the nightstand.

## (WARNING BELOW, PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE)

I entered the bathroom and had both the bottle and my phone in my hands. I got into the tub which was dry for my convenience and brought my legs up to my chest. I opened up my phone and specifically Instagram.

Oh how much I _missed_ the comments.

I began scrolling on some posts of Sebastian and I that I saw on my feed and smiled lightly, but then I would click the comment section and slowly go through each message and read all the rude comments.

“STG, I have no idea what Sebastian was thinking when he hooked up with her.”

“I can’t take her hideous face.”

“Damn, Thanos should’ve snapped her out of existence.” I looked down at my bottle of sleeping pills and gripped it tightly in my hand before popping off the cap. I knew I would regret it but I need something to cope with my pain.

“You’ll be happier without me, Sebastian.” I whispered as I poured a couple of the pills in my palm. I continued to scroll through more comments and each one that I read had gotten worse and was a reason that convinced me on why I should take the pills.

“Can you just kys?”

“She should’ve never met Sebastian.”

“What does she have that I don’t?!?”

The will to live.

-

It was currently dark when Sebastian reached New York. The city was still just as busy as it was in the morning and with the light pollution, it was harder to see his apartment complex from high in the sky.

“She’s going to kill me.” Sebastian laughs at himself. He was lucky enough to get a small week-long break from the director so that he could see his girlfriend. He was carrying a white teddy bear, a bunch of red roses, and also a heart-shaped box of chocolates. He knew that you would be sleeping but he also knew that you would be happier seeing him after the two months that you were both apart.

Sebastian was on his way to his apartment, he was beyond excited that when he was out to grab his keys, he fumbled with it and dropped the key, along with the bear and chocolates that was clutched between his chest and arm.

“Damn it.” He mumbled. He picked up the key and inserted it, unlocking the door and then picking up the items. He entered inside his dark apartment and was surprised to see that you weren’t asleep in bed.

“Huh.” He sighed. Thoughts were now flooding his head as he tried to imagine that you were fine. 'Was she cheating on me?’ Was his first immediate thought.

Sebastian placed the items on a table and immediately went to the bathroom to get himself freshened up. Just as he entered the bathroom, he swore that he had never been so scared. There you were, laying in the bathtub, with a bottle of pills splattered on the floor and your phone open and illuminating the dark room.

“YN! YN!” Sebastian began freaking out. He entered the bathroom frantically and immediately began to look for signs that you were still alive. He check for a pulse at my neck and was partially relieved to feel one. He then remembered that since it was an OD, he had to force me to puke out the pills.

(WARNING OVER)

“Please don’t die on me, I need you.” Sebastian continuously repeated. He put me on my side and stayed with me. He was shaking as he moved my hair away from my face and used my phone to call 911.

“Hello, 911. What’s your emergency?” The operator asked. Sebastian then yelled his address into his phone.

“My-my girlfriend just OD on sleeping pills, I need help now!” The operator did so, sending an ambulance while also guiding Sebastian in following directions which he had previously followed. As I was on my stomach, my body felt the urge to throw up, which I did.

“YN! Help is on the way.” I was suddenly hearing Sebastian’s voice. “Just breathe, ok?” I couldn’t see him as I was facing the tub only. I tried to move but he only stopped me in the process. “And don’t move, either.” I tried to speak now, but thought it was best not to so instead I listened to him and just let myself work on my breathing.

_1_

_2_

_3_

“Hello! New York Paramedics, open up!” A male voice called out. Sebastian lightly patted my back before leaving me to open the door. I could hardly make out their conversation but I felt relieved because I was alive.

“Ok, can you help me get her onto this?” I still couldn’t see but Sebastian nodded, grabbing my legs and whispering 'you are alright’ into my ear, and despite all the loud noise, his words were the only sounds I could hear. Soon enough I was being lifted and placed onto something hard, strapped onto the board and then lifted again by the paramedics. Sebastian was alongside me the whole time, even convincing the paramedics to ride with them so that he could keep me comforted.

“I’m right here, YN.” Sebastian spoke over the loud sirens. My hand moved a little against the restraints so that I can hold his and he took note, rubbing soothing circles on the top.

“I’m so sorry, Seb.” I croaked out. My throat was burning from the bile that I had thrown up earlier but we just pulled into the hospital.

“It’s alright, I’m even more sorry. I should’ve stayed with you.” I lightly smiled and shook my head.

“It wasn’t your fault. I-I was going through hard times with social media.” Sebastian nodded, he knew from my open phone earlier exactly what I meant. He saw the mean and evil comments that some people left about his girlfriend.

“I saw, I just wish you told me YN.” Sebastian admitted quietly. I was now being transported into the hospital on a gurney, Sebastian next to me and lightly jogging to catch up.

“Hey sir, you need to stay behind the doors.” One of the nurses spoke, stopping Sebastian. He stood while the gurney passed through the doors that read, 'Medical staff only.’

“I can’t that’s my girlfriend.” He declared. “I need to make sure she is ok.” The nurse remained calm and tried to gesture for Sebastian to sit.

“She’s in good condition because of you. We just need make sure she’s stable and then you can check on her.” She then left him alone as she was being paged. Sebastian took a seat in the waiting room but kept fidgeting a lot. His legs were jumping and he played with his fingers. Suddenly he figured that he needed to do something about this. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, his hands becoming shaky as he put in his passcode and opened the Instagram app. He opened the camera, so that it was facing him and made sure he was on livestream. He hadn’t used live in a while so it took him a while to start it but when it did, he saw the first person, then the next, until over a million people entered his livestream.

“Hey everyone,” Sebastian greeted. He put on a tired smile and received wonderful comments from his fans. “I haven’t been on here for so long.” He then chuckled sadly.

“The reason I am is to address an important issue that concerns me and has deeply affected me. I am still shaken up to be honest and being in this hospital gives me the chills. I am fine by the way but this is about YN.” Suddenly tons of comments had asked what was happening.

“Cyberbullying is a big no for me, and when I found that YN was a victim from it. I could’t believe it. I am ashamed that a ton of you have been rude to her. I just don’t see why any of you think that it’s ok.” He croaked out. His eyes were becoming teary and he had to wipe it with his hand. “Today I was supposed to surprise her but she surprised me.”

“She’s going to recover in the hospital and is doing fine when I was with her but you all need to respect my decision that I am with her. She is beautiful and amazing. She’s sweet and I love her.” Sebastian then looked into the camera, as if he was looking into the souls of those who were watching.

“I love YN. Thank you all for listening and thank you all for the get well wishes. It’s good to know that many of you care about us.” Sebastian was crying by now, the tears falling down his cheeks. He quickly made sure to turn off the camera and was relieved that many of his fans were kind to him during his time of vulnerability. He looked down at the ground and let his tears fall freely. He then saw some shoes approach him and he looked up at the same nurse from before.

“YN has requested to see you, Mr. Stan.”


	23. Change For The Better (HTTM!Blaine x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok I got a request. Blaine from Hot Tub Time Machine runs into reader and the boys on the mountain when they ski down the slope. Blaine is mean to her (since she hangs with de bois✌🏻🤪) because he has feelings for her and she had enough of him hurting her heart so she tells him off then storms off. Blaine feels bad and does something fluffy when he runs into her after punching Lou (that scene when he was like “you gonna cry titty baby”. Sorry that was bad but I like clichés 🤘🏻🤪

On top of the black diamond hill it was you, Nick, Adam, and Lou overlooking the steep snowy ski path. All of you were excited.

“It tips down. Tips fucking down right away.” Lou lets out breathlessly as he spoke to all of you. He was indeed right, the drop was just at your feet so the more you lean forward, the higher chance you’ll start riding through the trail.

“Let’s ride!” You exclaimed. Putting on your goggles, you were the first to go with a bunch of howling following after as Lou, Nick, and Adam joined you.

“I feel alive!” Nick screams as he flies through the air while you were ahead and dodging trees. You laughed at them, loving that this was what your childhood consisted of.

Still riding down the hill and approaching the last one, you started to prep yourself before reaching the base of the hill where skiers meet people. You were supposed to stop to avoid endangering the others who were passing by.

On the other hand, Chaz and Blaine were on snow patrol duty. Both men leaned against their snowmobiles, arms crossed and glaring at the four of you making loud noises and laughing.

“Hey, it’s YN” Chaz pointed at you and your friend group.

Annoyed, Blaine replied. “I don’t care. I don’t get why she’s hanging with them limp-sticks.” Soon enough you, Nick, Adam, and Lou reach the bottom of the slope with eagerness. Though, due to all of you needing to stop, a giant kick up of snow hit both of the snow patrol guard’s bodies.

In disgust, Blaine stands up and headed over to them. “Hey. This is the type of shenanigans I don’t allow on my mountain.“ He yelled at everyone but you all didn’t pay attention as you were still busy high-fiving one another. Suddenly you all began to take off your goggles and just as Blaine was going to push Lou, voted against it once he saw you were looking at him.

“Hey… do you need something, Blaine?” You asked, the first to divert from the conversation. Blaine gulped at seeing you, thinking that you were the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on and he cursed himself silently for always having his heart beat faster around you.

“No-no.” He stuttered. Suddenly everyone surrounded you to listen in, nervous as they recognized Blaine as the frequent tormentor in their childhood.

“Okay good. We should get going now.” You spoke just as you’re turning away to your friends. Growing red from embarrassment, Blaine spoke up once more to play it off.

“Yeah. Get the fuck off of my mountain. You’re scaring these people, y’know?”

You turned to look at him dramatically. It was like everything around you was still. Nick, Adam, and Lou all had to stop you before you attack Blaine and scratch out his eyes.

“Hey YN, calm down. It’s not worth it. He’s a pussy.” Adam tried to reason.

It seemed as Blaine heard that to which he rolled his eyes. “I’m a pussy? Look at your friends, shit cakes. You’re all pussies.”

Breaking past all the men, you trudged through the snow to face Blaine who looked down at you. “So what? I’m a pussy because I have one but you’re definitely not getting any, fucker.” You were frustrated and stormed off, leaving everyone in shock. It made you angry at the fact that you ever liked Blaine but the keyword is ‘liked’. He was arrogant, an asshole to your friends, and always made snide comments at you that has since made you hate the snow patrol guard.

“What are you looking at?” Blaine asked Lou with a taunt. Lou flinched before following after you. Just as everyone left, Blaine let out a frustrated cry. “Fuck! I can’t stop being such an asshole.”

“Why does it matter? You don’t like any of them?” Chaz questioned.

“No,” Blaine replied, rubbing his face tiredly. “But I’m in love with her.”

-

After Blaine punched Lou and called him a ‘titty baby’, you helped him up with a disappointed look at Blaine who looked slightly guilty for the action.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You snapped as he looked around nervously, finding everything interesting but you. “Look at me.” You say once more as he meets your eyes.

“I-”

“YN, it’s fine. Let’s just go.” Lou mumbled, not wanting the deal with Blaine anymore. You reluctantly agreed since Lou was in a lot of pain and began to leave before you hear a meek voice behind you.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Blaine repeated. “I-I’m sorry. That I pushed you. You need help?” He directed towards Lou.

Before Lou could say anything, you did the talking for him. “You’ve helped enough.” But that didn’t stop Blaine from jogging towards you both and wrapping one of Lou’s arms over his neck to help walk him to the nearest clinic.

“What are you doing?” You scolded. “We don’t need your help.”

Blaine ignored you and instead spoke for himself. “Look YN, I really really like you. I never actually meant to be mean and then I kept doing it anyways after I realized how much I liked you but I was scared of those feelings and felt the need to be tough and shit.”

Lou heard the confession and almost laughed before stopping as his nose was hurting a lot from the facial movements. “But now I want to make it up to you-”

“After hitting my best friend?”

“I-well yeah. I apologized though! You accept it, don’t you uh…”

“Lou.” Lou whispered.

“Lou!” Blaine repeated with excitement.

You sighed and shared a look with Lou who painfully smiled but affirmed that you should say yes to Blaine and give him a chance.

“Fine. You’re taking me out to that buffet they have with the really good jello _and_ you need to stop being an asshole to my friends.”

“It’s a deal, YN.”


	24. Motorbike (Mob!Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can we have something with mob bucky and his bike?

Coming out of the strip club you danced at, your mobster boyfriend Bucky was happy to greet you.

“How’s my sugar plum doin’?” He questioned, leaning against his Harley wearing all black. You bit your lip at the sight of him; his dog tags hung from his neck above the black henley t-shirt and a clad leather jacket wrapped his muscular frame.

“Doing alright. Another fight broke out between the girls.” You sighed but kept up a smile. You walked over to him, watching how he stood up and outstretched his arms for an embrace.

“Mhm… I gotta teach how to keep those girls in check.” He chuckled, knowing that as the owner of the club, he’ll need to place some more rules for his dancers. He couldn’t see your face since it was buried in his chest but he knew you were rolling your eyes playfully. Just after pulling away, Bucky spoke up once more. “Why don’t we go out for a ride?” Nodding, Bucky helped you get situated on the back of the vehicle. He let you wear his helmet and made sure you were holding on tight before revving the engine and taking off.

Zipping through the busy streets full of cars, the ride was relatively short when Bucky stopped in an unoccupied dirt road off the highway (is this even true? Let’s just pretend). He put the motorbike in park before letting you get off.

“Where are we?” You chuckled, taking off the helmet. Bucky doesn’t say anything, only motioning for you to sit in front of him this time and facing his body. You raised an eyebrow but do so, settling between the handlebars and his chest.

“You look so pretty, baby.” Bucky mumbled, staring into your eyes intensely. He leaned forward for a kiss and you moved in, attaching your own lips to his. “I bet you’ve never had sex on a motorcycle.” He teased against your mouth.

You shook your head, making Bucky grin. He prompted you to lift your skirt, showing off a pair of scarlet red lingerie that made him groan from the sight.

Within a few moments, Bucky took his cock from his jeans and you gasped when he tore your flimsy underwear off. “Buck!” You whined, seeing the expensive fabric in shreds. Bucky doesn’t care, only assuring you that he could buy you another pair.

He was just getting impatient to fuck you.

With his help, he guided your hips so you could sink on his cock, fully unsheathing his length into your soaked cunt. Bucky chuckled at your whines and grasps to hold onto him as you were being stretched out.

“You okay, doll?” He questioned. You quickly nod and he bucked his hips into yours with force. Wanting more, you had bounced on him, feeling his tip strike deep at every crevice.

“So-so good.” You stuttered, holding onto Bucky for balance. Since he was strong, one leg was able to keep the two of your balance even with the bike stand. He had to make sure that your actions wouldn’t lead to tipping both of you over.

“Keep fucking that tight pussy on me baby. I wanna feel ya cum.” Bucky grunted. Eager enough you do, sliding up and down his thick shaft. In just a few times, his tip hits at your g-spot, making your toes curl and your orgasm to build up.

“Such a good girl. I wish I could’ve seen you dance today in your pretty lil’ outfits but ya know how work is.” Suddenly, he feels your walls constrict around him.

“Cum for my baby.” He commanded deeply. You let go, slightly shaking in your legs as your juices coat him. The two of your were satisfied and after your state of euphoria, you tiredly lay on Bucky’s chest to catch your breath.

“Thank you, Bucky.” You mumbled, playing with his dog tags.


	25. Not-So-Good-Girl (Mob!Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ass is horny for Mob!Seb coming into my bedroom in the middle of the night through my window and pounding me so hard with a breeding and marking kink. - Blythe

Your father was a pastor and your mother was a missionary.

But your boyfriend was in a mob syndicate as a boss.

Yet, that didn’t stop you from being innocent with a hint of rebellious side. Some days after mass you would find yourself on your knees praying to a whole different God out there.

That God being the savior in your life: Sebastian Stan.

You never wanted your family to figure out who you were with because if they did, they may have sent you far away to get your sins cleansed since dating a mobster was everything that went against their preachings.

But Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore. He was getting mad with how you couldn’t be with him all the time. He had tried to convince you to tell your parents so he could show them how much he’ll care for you and even offered to just take you away.

But you said no and only settled for seeing him whenever you said you could.

Though one time Sebastian took it in his own hands to get you after not seeing you for a whole week.

Slipping inside your window at night, he could hear you were fast asleep by the soft inhale and exhale of air coming out of your nose. He admired your sleeping figure. He guessed that it was hot underneath the covers by noticing your flimsy nightgown and the covers themselves were bunched at your waist. He internally groaned when he saw twin peaks of your nipples outlining the fabric and it took a lot in him to not fuck you right then a there.

So instead he carefully walked up to you, his fingers traced down your cheek before abruptly cupping at your mouth with a seal, making your sit up and try to scream.

“Shhh, shh baby. It’s only me.” Your boyfriend assured. You let your eyes adjust in the night and squint to see the moonlight coming from your window reflect off his features, confirming that it was indeed Sebastian. He removed his hand from your mouth once he knew you were calm.

“What are you doing here? I-I told you that we could see until tomorrow by the lake-”

He interrupted you, his voice soothing. “I just had to see you babydoll. You know how much I missed you.”

And you did too. Your fingers weren’t enough to help you get off whenever you thought of your boyfriend.

“I just want to bury myself inside this sweet pussy and kiss the hell out of you.”

If only you knew that he actually meant more.

Huffing out, you agreed for Sebastian to join you in bed as long as you both were quiet. He agreed, stripping off his clothes while joining you with his cock in hand, pumping to get himself going. It didn’t take much since he was half hard but as he hovered over your frame, he pushed up your nightgown to expose your bare cunt to the cold air.

“Not wearing panties… dirty girl.” He tutted before bringing his oozing tip to your entrance. His lips latched onto yours, effectively shutting out your moans as he pushed himself in.

Letting you get adjusted to his thick length, once you gave the signal to go, he does so at a fast pace. Luckily your parents bedroom was on the floor above yours and far away so they most likely couldn’t hear.

“Oh Seb… you feel so good.” You moaned softly, gripping on his biceps to keep yourself situated as he was now pounding into your pussy like a sex-crazed animal. You desired for him to ruin you in anyway he planned.

He lets out grunts and groans. “You’re pussy is tight for me, princess. Might just have to fill you up with my babies. You like that? Being filled with my babies and shit.”

By now you were also moaning slightly louder than you should have, telling him that it was exactly what you wanted. It gave more of a reason for him to cum inside you, thinking of how you would look in the future with a swelling belly.

“Fuck, doll. If that’s what you want. I’ll pump this pussy full of my seed then.” He chuckled lowly while relentlessly pushing in and out of you. One hand that held at your waist moved to your stomach where he could feel his bulge pressing. Smirking, he leaned his face down to start kissing, sucking, and nipping at your burning skin.

You let out wanton moans of pleasure with Sebastian praising you and making you feel good. He kept whispering how you were his, marking all over your body with what will later become bruises by the morning time.

If your parents had saw, they would most definitely think you were attacked by a demon.

Meanwhile, you arched your back as Sebastian angled himself to hit deeper. His tip kept brushing at your g-spot, making your legs shake violently as you could feel your orgasm bubbling in your core.

“Seb… I-I’m so close.” You whined. He was busy kissing your neck, sucking a splotchy red-purple bruise on your skin.

“Okay baby… let go for me.” He breathed against your cheek, his warm air dancing on your skin.

A moment after he gives you the okay, your walls clenched around his shaft, making him groan as he tried to thrust in your walls for his own release. Once he does, the feeling of your walls milking ropes of his seed filled your cunt. Sebastian’s hand had found its place around your neck, keeping it there while he emptied himself inside you, only letting go when he pulled out to watch your cum dripping out the whole.

Without a second thought, he scooped it up with his fingers and pushed it back in, plugging it in. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to fill this pussy with cum. I want to see you with our children, sweet cheeks.”

Looking at you, your eyes were drifting closed by trying to stay open. Once again with the moonlight shining through, he could clearly see bruises litter your body like a sinful sight.

“You’re such a good girl. So glad you didn’t let me hold back on you.” He leaned forward to kiss your lips. “I’ll see you next time.”

And just like that, he’s gone.

How were you going to explain _this_ to your parents?


	26. On A Mission (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you amazing human being who does gods work on the daily🥰🥰I have a request if u don’t mind, Bucky and reader are on a stakeout mission in a van and things are getting boring and Bucky being the needy whiny sub we all know he is, begs for that goood lovin’ and it be great if u could put in a praise kink, cunnilingus, and hair pulling kink if you’re comfortable with those🥺thank you so much!!!

“Anything?” You asked Bucky for the fifth time already. Despite constantly asking him since the beginning of the stakeout mission, he seemed calm and control to the point where he doesn’t seem annoyed everytime you ask the same question.

“Nope.” He replied softly, trying to listen in on the frequency their device was playing at. He could not hear a single thing coming from inside the HYDRA base.

You groaned for what was—again—the fifth time. You’ve been waiting for over half an hour, bored out of your mind that nothing happened so far on the mission. Not to mention that the mission you were called for left you feeling high and dry since you couldn’t get off on time. Stupid Steve for asking you to join all so suddenly.

So there you were, beside Bucky who intently was on the lookout for anything he deemed suspicious, while you were busy clenching and unclenching your thighs to help relieve some part of you.

“You alright? Why do you keep doing that?” Bucky suddenly asked. You reacted at his words by turning towards him, cheeks growing hot since you realized he knew what you were doing.

“N-nothing. It’s nothing.”

He didn’t buy it. Clearly, by the way you read his frown on his face. It’s like he must’ve known you were sexually frustrated because just a second later a devious smile was planted on his face.

“How long?”

Still growing hot, you tried to suppress them by holding your cold hands to the area in a subtle way. “‘How long’ what?”

“Since you got laid.”

How unprofessional to be asked such a personal question. How even more unprofessional for you to answer.

“…five months.”

Bucky seemed to not be surprised but it made sense as he explained he hadn’t gotten laid for many decades. You wonder how he has all that control to keep it tucked in. You wonder if he has painfully hard rage ons.

“We could help each other, you know? I doubt the base will have anything for another thirty minutes but that’s if you’re up to it.” He smirked. “And I’ll throw in another special. You can have all the control.”

Damn was he good. Such an enticing deal that was too good to give up. Even that stupid smirk on his face was enough to reel you in and have you both on the floor of the van, taking off clothes until completely bare.

“God I can smell how sweet your pussy is.” Bucky grunted. You smiled, receiving it as a compliment before pushing him to lay further until he was completely flat. “You gonna ride me, doll?” He asked curiously.

“Mhm. Not in the way that you’re thinking though.” You replied back with a laugh. You made your way to his face. “I wanna sit on your face, Bucky.” And ever more eager than before, he gets your cunt to hover his mouth for him to taste.

You leaned forward to hold yourself while Bucky held onto your thighs to make sure you stayed completely still as he went down on you like it’s nobody’s business. He flicked at your clit, delved into your entrance, and prodded inside with kitten licks and frequently kisses to your cunt.

“Oh fuck… look at you Bucky. You’re so good to me.” You moaned out. One hand already moved towards his hair, happily tugging at him to elicit a moan that vibrated against your clit. Feeling his mouth on you did so much more than what your pathetic vibrator could do. So much stimulating on every part of your pussy and the merely thought of it was helping you get off faster.

“You like eating me out, baby? All of this is for you, Bucky.” Hearing your words, Bucky’s even more determined to make you cum. He upped his skill and there you are just whimpering and whining like crazy over his skilled tongue.

“Mhm… I’m-I’m gonna cum Bucky- _fuck_!”

You easily let go, completely drenching Bucky’s chin and lips. As you get off him, he looked over at you, slowly licking off your juices with lust in his eyes.

“I like what you do to me, YN.” He whispered at the confession.

With that, you waste no time but to pounce back on him, wanting to get a feel for his thick cock plunging into your pussy.

“I like what you do to me too, Buck.”


	27. Good F*cking Sex (EB!Frank x Destroyer!Chris x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is just playing these bad boy characters lately and who wouldn’t love a steamy threesome with them?

Two men stood at the end of your bed.

“Fuck… look at her.” Frank whispered in amazement as he took a puff of his cigarette. Chris had lightly chuckled, licking at his lips at the sight of you all tied up, naked, and with a ball gag resting inside of your mouth. Your sex was glistening for the two men to both see and both of them had felt their hard ons pressing against their jeans.

“She’s a pretty kitten. An obedient little girl.” Chris mumbled as he stalked closer to you. He hovered over your body from the side of your bed and traced from your breast down to your stomach with his finger. The touch sent shivers down your spine, making you your pussy clench around nothing.

“I can’t wait to have my cock inside this delicious pussy.” Frank had now put away his cigarette and softly rubbed at your clit. “God… she’s soaked.”

Whimpers left your mouth along with spit that coated the gag and your chin. Chris smirked at the sight of you and imagined how you would look once you’re fucked out and begging for the two men to stop. You were going to get so dominated tonight.

“Don’t worry baby. We have all night to show you how much we love you.” He reassured, caressing your soft face. You looked up at him with doe eyes before looking at Frank who was plunging two thick fingers into your hole.

“MHM!” You moaned, biting onto the gag. Chris had chuckled before leaning down and latching onto your nipple, lightly biting at it. You had tried to pull away from the restraints, wanting to hold both men’s head right where they were pleasuring you.

Chris’ free hand fondled with your other breast while Frank kept lapping at your juices and thrusting into your sex, hitting at your g-spot. He kept hitting at it to the point where your orgasm was building up. You clenched tightly around his fingers which led him to your release.

“Cum for me, babydoll.”

You let go of your orgasm all over his mouth and fingers and feel how both men move away from your body. You suddenly missed the feeling of their mouths on you but didn’t tell them that.

Though, they were quickly discarding their clothes and throwing it around your room without a care. Once they were naked, your eyes nearly flew out of your sockets at the sight of their large cocks.

‘ _How is that supposed to fit?_ ’ You thought with worry. Frank saw it and walked over to you, guiding his cock to your lips with the precum leaking from his tip.

“Don’t worry baby. Just suck.” He commanded softly, pushing away your hair from your face as you strained your neck for him to remove the gag. He did so, letting it rest on your neck before angling his body more so you could take him into your mouth.

You licked at the precum before lightly sucking at his tip.

“Oh yes…” Frank grunted as he threw his head back from the pleasure.

You then felt Chris parting your legs. He had positioned himself in-between them and rubbed his tip into your folds. Though, you could only let out a hum when he thrusted in since Frank was deep inside your mouth and into your throat.

“You like this baby? You like being fucked out like the whore you are?” Chris asked demeaningly as he thrusted inside you, hitting at your cervix with his tip. He was ruthless at his pace which caused tears to spill from the side of your eyes.

“Oh she definitely likes it.” Frank answered for you. You had removed your mouth from his length and innocently nodded in agreement.

“Good girl.” Both men praised. You took Frank’s cock again after he forced you, letting your tongue run down the vein on the underside of his length. He tried holding the noises in, looking up at the ceiling as he continues to fuck your mouth, wanting to cum in it.

“Fuck… you’re so close…” Chris grumbled. He gripped at your hip tightly which would probably leave a bruise for the morning after but in that moment, none of you cared. You were being filled up just like how you wanted.

Once again, your orgasm was building up. Chris had been nudging into your g-spot with fast and rough thrusts. He could feel that you’re so close to letting go but he wanted to cum with you.

“Wait for me doll. I want to cum with you.” He spoke. Lewd noises tried to leave your body but you obliged at his request. After a few more sloppy thrusts, he wanted the both of you to cum.

His cum painted your walls white while bottoming deep within your cunt. He didn’t want any of the white substance to leave out.

Frank had continued to give in to one more thrust before emptying himself in your mouth. You had done your best to take all of him in your mouth without swallowing until he said you could.

“Let me see. Open up.” With a slight sense of shame, you opened your mouth for Frank to see and he lightly patted at your cheek.

“Swallow it doll. Every last drop.” You did so, tasting the sweet and salty cum coat your throat. You hadn’t realized you closed your eyes in the process but once opening it up, you feel your restraints being loosen by Chris.

You were about to sigh of relief since you thought it was done but Chris tutted you. “Don’t think we’re done yet, YN. Frank didn’t get his share yet.” He winked.

‘ _Well fuck me.’_ You wanted to say but decided to keep your mouth shut. You knew that being smart with them wouldn’t end well so all you had to endure was Frank in another mind-blowing orgasm.

But were you really complaining?


	28. Detention (Professor!Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History Professor Seb watching over reader as she got detention (on purpose). So Seb decides to teach his girl some manners. (Anal(optional) and breeding kink involved?)

“I said no phones during detention.”

Almost jumping out of your seat from being startled, a warm breath tickled your neck as you slightly look over to see your History professor, Mr. Stan, looking down at your lap where the illuminated device was.

“…I-”

“No excuses. Give it.” He outstretched his flat palm, after making a ‘give me’ motion. With a harsh sigh, you gave it to him and rolled your eyes, not caring if he saw.

“You’re a brat. You know that, right?” Professor Stan chuckled darkly. “First it’s sneaking out of my class, then it’s using your phone during detention, and now you’re being a little disobedient brat.”

About to roll your eyes again, Professor Stan grabbed at your arm, yanking you up from your desk which caused you to whimper before pushing your upper body onto the hard plastic surface.

“Ow!” You yelped as he pinned your arm against your back. You struggled against his hold but it was nearly impossible since if you did try to move, it could dislocate easily.

He chuckled once more, spreading apart your legs with a rough tap on your heels. “But fuck… I think I know a way to finally get to tame you, kitten.”

Hearing his words sent a shiver down your spine and a jolt to your core. You nearly cursed to yourself for wearing a skimpy skirt but for your professor, he thought it was a miracle. Lifting the material up, he trailed his finger down your underwear before pushing aside and rubbing at your clit.

“Oh god… Mr. Stan…” You moaned momentarily.

“Such a bad kitty.” He tutted. Just as he kept rubbing circles on your clit, you were just about to let go before he pulled away.

“Mr. Stan!” You whined once again from the loss of contact.

“Nuh-uh. Bad girls don’t get to cum,” He growled at you harshly. “Now I want you to take my fat cock into your tight pussy and I’m going to fill you up until you’re dripping with my cum and swelling with my babies.”


	29. How Innocent (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a bucky x innocent reader smut? I’m a sucker for these!!

“So like this?”

Bucky bit harshly onto his flesh hand as he looked down at the sight of you on your knees with your face just inches away from his throbbing cock. You had been stroking his shaft while wanting to see if he approved of your actions–which in this case he did with a stiff nod.

“Mhm… like that princess. C-can’t believe you’ve never done this before.”

You let out a laugh. A light one that was in between teasing and a sort of ‘yeah, I guess’ that had Bucky wondering just how innocent you really were.

“Okay… use your mouth. Suck the tip.” Bucky directed. With your doe eyes looking up at him, they went straight to his leaking tip and you slowly took him into your mouth. Bucky’s groaning filled your ears like a heavenly hymn that you wanted to hear on repeat.

The reason the two of you were ever put into this situation was due to the fact that you’ve never been with a guy before. And because Bucky was your friend, you had asked what ‘giving head’ was and wanted to try it with him.

He definitely spit his coffee out during that conversation.

But eventually he came around to the idea.

So there the two of you were, just a few seconds into licking and sucking his tip, Bucky’s metal hand weaved into your hair on the back of your head and pushed down making you take more of his length to which painfully widened your jaw.

“I can always teach your more on the basics, princess. As long as it’s with me.”


	30. Metal Fingers (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I need this as a Bucky moment (gif will be included in the fic), maybe its like the beginning of the relationship he’s all sweet, doesn’t use his metal hand and the reader is like nope I will not accept this
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Warnings DNI if under 18+: Smut, metal arm kink, explicit gifs (hope it doesn’t get flagged 😭), language

Sex with Bucky was like heaven on earth.

In which, he pounded his rough cock in your tight pussy into oblivion and you _loved_ it.

He could be rough at times with you, especially after a long mission but at the very beginning of your relationship, Bucky was extremely soft and cautious when he made love to you, especially since he was scared of holding your body with his metal arm.

But this one time, you were starting to get sick of Bucky not wanting to use his metal arm (his excuse being that he doesn’t want to hurt you). But how could he go parading it around, flexing it and not use it on you? It was completely unfair.

“Doll, you can’t be serious. You know I don’t want to hurt you.” Bucky groaned, having gone over this conversation multiple times in the last few weeks. He laid on his bed, flesh arm covering his forehead while his metal arm was at his side. It could only go so far before he caved but he put it off as far as he could, however you were a persistent one.

“Bucky, babe. I know you would never hurt me.” You tried to reason, already growing wet just by the look of his metal plates shifting as he moved the metal arm to bring over his stomach. _You wanted those metal fingers to be inside you_.

“Maybe another time.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and ready to drown out your whining. You let out a ‘hmph’ and get in bed with him, taking a nap beside him. He _always_ said that; ‘next time’ or ‘another time’ but you realized there would be no next time unless you took action. That was until you had a plan.

_Maybe when he falls asleep, I could fuck myself on his fingers…_

You bit your lip happily with closed eyes as you played how the scenario would look. You just needed to wait until he was fast asleep.

-

After what seemed like an hour, you opened your eyes and subtly looked over to Bucky–his eyes were shut and his chest rising and falling in rhythm. You smirked and as got off the bed as quietly as you could, you lift up your flimsy nightgown (you had no underwear) while grasping his metal fingers, hoping he wouldn’t wake up by the movement.

Though, Bucky was a pretty heavy sleep when it comes to him being tired so you didn’t have much to worry about.

Suddenly, with your free hand, you bunched up your nightgown in against your chest while using your other hand to position his hand underneath your wet, dripping cunt.

With a few beats, you lowered yourself, trying hard not to let out any noise that could disturb Bucky since his fingers were icy cold. The stretch of his middle finger against your walls was _perfect_. It stretched you nicely and without doing much, was able to hit at your g-spot.

“O-ohhh.” You whined, slowly bouncing on his middle finger, pleasuring yourself on the wonderful piece of metal that Bucky was adamant about. It was long and slender and you cursed at yourself for not doing this sooner because it felt so god damn amazing.

Meanwhile, Bucky stirred awake to hear soft moaning and something on his left hand. He opened his eyes to see the most _sinful_ _sight_ : you, with eyes clenched tightly and biting your lip harshly, while pumping Bucky’s metal fingers inside your pussy.

His pupils grew dark, he would’ve been mad at you for going against his wishes but now, now he wanted to teach you a lesson about his fingers and how dirty of a slutty brat you were being.

“Fucking my fingers, doll?” He asked, voice low. Startled, you opened your eyes to see Bucky with a devious smile. “You just wouldn’t listen to me.”

Without stopping or breaking eye contact from him, you push your pussy further into his digits, allowing his knuckles to get swallowed by your walls. “I’m not made of glass, baby. Anyways, you were never going to use your fingers so I decided to.”

“Might just have to punish you for being such a bad girl.” Just as he said that he removed his metal hand from your womanhood but before you could whine, with a swift motion, he pulled you onto the bed with you on your hands and knees, facing away from him.

“B-Buck!” You yelped. He chuckled and leaned forward, the covers falling from his body and covering his lower half.

“I’m going to punish you for using my fingers, doll. So take what you can get.” Without another word, he put his metal fingers back into your hole, making you clench around the metal. Bucky playfully bit at your ass, leaving an indent of his teeth marks while he furious pumped inside.

“Y-yes!” You groaned at the pleasure. After a few jolting motions of his fingers, he dared himself to put another finger, and another. He was stretching your walls with three of his thick fingers, causing you to moan like crazy. “Bucky, fuck! Your fingers feel so good!”

Bucky kept pounding his fingers inside you, abusing your cunt like it was normal sex–but instead of his cock, it’s his fingers. His flesh hand toyed with your bead, rubbing rough circles to stimulate your orgasm.

And as he felt your walls clenching, he had you on the ropes. You chanted his name like a prayer, begging him to let you cum and as you were just about to let go…

“No.”

“Fuck!” You screamed in frustration. The sudden loss of Bucky’s fingers had you defeated. You fell onto the bed, ashamed and on the verge of crying from denial. Bucky slapped at your ass, wishing he hadn’t did what he done but knowing you didn’t listen to him, he had to teach you your lesson.

“Like I said, bad girls don’t get to cum.”


	31. Sexual Tension (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a request for you: Reader is SEB’S assistant. She lives with him. They’re quarantined together. Sexual Tension ensues. Do with that what you will. Enjoy 😈🖤

You didn’t expect to be _here_.

Here as in Sebastian’s expensive New York City apartment.

You had been stuck with him in quarantine for a month since you couldn’t go back to your own home. Travel was forbidden even though it was a short distance.

So Sebastian had offered for you to stay with him. Completely harmless and very kind of him to do that for you. Right?

W R O N G.

Sure he never did anything wrong to you except the only crime he constantly commits is showing off that sexy abs of his every time he gets up in the morning or after a shower. He walked around like he owned the place.

Which he did.

And what made it even worse was the sexual tension that ensued. Sometimes he brushed past you, his hands lightly feathering your hips and ass when he has to get by.

Or when you both watched a movie together on his infamous couch that Anthony Mackie has boasted about. (Sebastian said that he was a liar and never slept over at his place). And he would cuddle next to you.

Sometimes he would be bit of a flirt too, making you fluster like crazy. You didn’t expect him to act this way but maybe he was touch starved–because for sure you were.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” Sebastian joked as he heard your feet pattering on his floor to the kitchen. He turned around, pan in hand while scooping out scrambled eggs onto a plate before pushing it towards you. It was toast, bacon, and eggs.

“Thank you.” You replied softly, still tired from last night. You both had a movie marathon for watching the Avengers movie and it didn’t end until three in the morning. It was eleven right now.

Sebastian took a seat beside you and began eating his creation as you did the same. It was silent between the two of you but not awkward. It hadn’t been since the first couple of days you stayed with him since you both got along with one another well.

“It tastes good?” He asked, suddenly speaking up. You nodded, shoveling another bit of the eggs. He smiled at you, proud of himself for doing so. You then began to have a nice conversation, talking about your past.

It was calming to say the least. You’ve learned about his struggle with self-image, how he wanted to be an astronaut, and his earlier years in Romania. Even some more personal matters that he hasn’t shared with anyone, making you feel extremely special.

-

Talking away on your phone, you had called your friend to make sure she was okay but the topic always changed to be about Sebastian. While staying stuck with him, you may have admitted to her that you were starting to like him and she would make fun of you and encourage you to make a move.

“Have you told him yet? _”_

This may have been her twenty-fifth time asking you that but each time your replied no, making her frustrated.

“Why not? It’s been a month! You could have been with him by now.”

You sighed, voice lowered to make sure that he didn’t hear you from the guest bedroom. “I can’t do that! What if he says no? Then I would be stuck with a guy who doesn’t even like me and that’s just cruel.” You replied back.

Your friend proceeded to lecture you on how that wasn’t going to happen based on the observations you told her. She even told you that Sebastian _had_ to like you back or else she would not follow quarantine rules and drive over to where you are and fight Sebastian.

You laughed at that, feeling slightly better. “It’s so crazy to stay with him for so long. It feels like I’m some crazy character in a movie and I’m just waiting for the plot to thicken,” Which you also added. “And that probably involves me actually admitting to him that I like him.”

As you both kept talking for a couple of more minutes, you eventually ended the call and get ready to take a shower.

Humming to a random tune in your head and the sound of the water falling, you didn’t hear the bathroom door open. It was until you felt something, rather someone, against you which made you startled and quickly turn around.

“Sebastian!” You screamed as you didn’t expect the man in front of you. You quickly attempted to cover your body while accidentally looking over his naked form. “Wh-what are you doing here!”

He chuckled at you, moving forward and trapping you against the wall with his arm and face close to yours. “Don’t act so surprised, princess. I know you got feelings for me. Heard you on the phone.”

Shocked and embarrassed, you looked away but was immediately brought to look at his face by his finger curling underneath your chin. “I-I’m sorry, Seb-” You tried to say but he shut you up with a kiss to your lips.

As weird as it was to kiss him in the shower, completely naked, it deemed advantageous for what happened next. If you know what I mean.

“I like you too, YN.”


	32. Punishment (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u do a one shot where bucky finds out you were using sex toys while he was gone in a mission and punishes you plzzzz?

“No toys. No touching yourself. Those are the rules when I’m gone.”

But fuck the rules. Right?

There you were, three days after Bucky left for a mission (and told you not to pleasure yourself) on the bed with a vibrator in one hand teasing your clit and your fingers thrusting in and out of your hole.

You were just on the verge of cumming, already trying your best to suppress your moaning despite the fact that very little people were in the compound.

Suddenly as you feel yourself about to let go, loud footsteps approached the door with a laugh that you recognized.

“Yeah. You go sleep, Steve. You look like shit.”

Your eyes widened and a quick debate whether to keep going or not filled your mind. But if you chose the latter, it wouldn’t matter because by the time Bucky opened the door you would’ve been A) naked, B) to slow to put your toys in there designated area, and C) lying to Bucky that you played with yourself which would ultimately result in a much harsher punishment than the one you’re going to receive now.

So much for that impending orgasm.

Bucky has entered the door with a cheerful hello and smile that soon turned upside down. You had since turned off the vibrator and sat in the bed all guilty.

“I’m sorry-“

“I don’t want to hear it, baby girl. I gave you a simple set of instructions and your sweet pussy couldn’t take having my cock for three days?” He tutted at you with a disappointed shake of his head. “Such a bad girl.”

“But three days was so long…” You whined. Your exposed nipples hardened alongside the goosebumps that raised across your skin as Bucky was already coming towards you and picking up the vibrator.

“Maybe I should’ve locked your toys away and tied your hands to the bed. Huh?” You weren’t sure if it was rhetorical or not so you just sat there, behind Bucky as he looked down at the soaked toy. “Huh?” He repeated, expecting an answer.”

“Y-yes. Yes.” You lied. It was enough for Bucky and he got you to lay over his lap.

“Now you’re going to take your punishment doll. Metal hand. Thirty spanks with fifteen on each cheek and an extra on that disobedient pussy of yours.” You obliged as he smoothed over your skin before giving it a smack. Automatically you began to count. This wasn’t your first rodeo of not following Bucky’s orders.

“Twenty-twenty eight… twenty-AH nine! Thirty-AH!” By the time bucky finished, your ass was red and stinging with the presumption that you’re not going to be able to sit properly tomorrow. Your eyes burned from the tears you tried to hold on but failed. Meanwhile you felt your legs open wider and Bucky’s metal hand stroked your folds before smacking your cunt harshly. You shifted forward uncomfortably and the pain that tingled through was turned into pleasure that you tried to hide.

“You take your punishment so well, princess. But I’m not done with you yet.” Feeling defeated and your head hung low, Bucky explained. “For using this vibrator I’ll edge you for hours and make you not cum until you’re a whiny, crying mess just begging for my cock. And when that’s over, I still won’t fuck this tight pussy.” The toy flicked on and Bucky rested it on your clit, causing you to groan

“Stay tight doll. This is going to be a long night.”


	33. Telling Bucky/Sebastian You're Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, can you fucking imagine trying Sebastian/ Bucky you're pregnant.

**Bucky Barnes**

  * He’s the winter soldier ffs
  * At first he’s like “nope nope f*ck this”
  * And you’re kind of scared because what if he leaves you?
  * So you’re literally on the verge of crying because of it
  * But you try to tell Bucky that he’ll be a good father
  * He doesn’t believe it at first
  * He thinks he’s going to hurt you and the baby because of his past
  * But when he sees you crying, his heart nearly tore apart
  * He’s kind of panicking at this point
  * “Okay baby, we can do this. Shhhh. I’m not going to leave you and our child.”
  * He’s pulling you into his arms and holding you tightly
  * “I don’t know how I can be a father but I’ll do my best.”
  * You looking up at him reply that you have no idea either
  * “As long as we have each other than we can do it.”
  * “I just can’t believe you have my child. Right in _there_.”
  * As Bucky said that, he had pulled away and moved his metal arm to touch your stomach.
  * It was so meaningful.



**Sebastian Stan**

  * Sebastian is freaking out
  * “YOU’RE PREGNANT?”
  * Him pacing around while frantically speaking Romanian as he tries to comprehend
  * “Let me see it again.” He’s pointing at you for the pregnancy stick and for sure it hasn’t changed from when it was initially marked ‘positive’
  * “We’re going to have a kid!”
  * You’re relieved that Sebastian’s freak out moment was now turning into excitement.
  * “Yeah! I-I’m so scared though.” You replied wearily.
  * Sebastian’s looking at you with confusion on his face.
  * “How come?”
  * You pointing out that you’re both first-time parents
  * “We’ll learn! Oh my god this is such great news. I have to tell Chris and Anthony!”
  * You beginning to feel proud of having Sebastian’s kid and laughing as he texts his friends in a groupchat.
  * “Chris said congratulations.”
  * “And Anthony said ‘finally’.”
  * You laughing at Anthony’s response
  * “We’re going to be such a happy family.”




	34. Turn On/Turn Off List (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian seems so shy in some of his interviews, I can’t believe he admitted to liking light S&M on Watch What Happens live! What do you think some of his turn offs/ turn on’s might be?

**Turn ons:**

  * When you’re the one who’s dominate
  * You could push him against the wall and roughly kiss him
  * When you suck his fingers
  * Or grab his hand and let it wrap around your throat
  * When he’s the one to have control
  * Sexting and just getting him hot and bothered (it works well when he’s doing something somewhere else)
  * Dirty talk
  * You wearing a dress
  * Or being naked
  * OR WHEN U TELL HIM UR NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH
  * Or like… when he’s driving and you’re teasing him by putting up your hair thinking he’s going to get some good head
  * Cuddling him
  * Showering together
  * Watching movies together (especially if they have steamy sex scenes… like _The Bronze_ )
  * OMFG IMAGINE ASKING HIM TO RECREATE THE SEX SCENE IN _ENDINGS BEGINNINGS_
  * Just in general, you both would exchange fantasies 😂
  * Somehow making him jealous
  * Making eye contact in public (that shit will make him go crazy)



**Turn offs:**

I’m kind of iffy on doing a whole turn off list because uh… we are not about to put down our lovely people 😤💘❤️✌️


	35. NSFW Alphabet: Sebastian Stan & Bucky Barnes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you should've done this earlier. NSFW alphabet for Seb and Bucky!

## Sebastian Stan

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Oh damn… I’d expect Seb to be a whole softie after he dominated the fuck out of you. He’ll be making sure you’re okay and if he was too rough with you. He also clean you up if the two of you made a big… _huge_ wet mess

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

I’d imagine Seb would have to love your ass. He’s definitely an ass man if you followed me and @bubbabarnes conversation… 😂

For you, it’s totally up to you what you like but I’d assume it’s his between his dick or all of him depending on how horny you are

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

OKAY he’d love to shoot his load deep in your cunt. Occasionally he’ll let it coat your body or make you swallow it if you’ve been bad

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He won’t admit it but he’ll get off at your noises. They’re so pornographic and loud that it just sends a jolt to his cock 

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Oh he’s experienced… he knows every inch of your body ;)

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

Oh probably when you’re on top. He loves it when you ride him.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

He’s more serious at times of desperate need like when he’s been gone from shooting after a couple of months but there are times where he’s goofy with you

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Doesn’t shave it all off but he’ll manscape

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

If he goes slow he’ll be pretty intimate, cherishing your body like a house of worship

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He does it only when he’s far from you, but otherwise he’ll prefer the real deal: you

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Breeding for sure. Degrading, marking, spanking, cockwarming, daddy, bondage

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He’s a pretty conserved person so I’d expect him to mostly do it in his apartment but maybe if he’s feeling frisky he’ll do it on any piece of furniture in his home.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

You doing anything OMG. This man is just so incredibly infatuated with you that simple tasks could turn him on. (It could range from cooking, to cleaning, to showering)

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

I don’t think Sebastian would be against trying something new

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves giving and receiving. Simple as that. Especially with his skilled mouth, he could have you cumming by that alone.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

ROUGH, FAST! ALMOST BREAKS THE BED AND YOUR CERVIX AND BACK

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

He’d enjoy them during parties or other extravagant events where you would have to dress up. He’d find you so beautiful that he needs to let go in order to help function for the rest of the time.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Yep! He’d want to make you scream loudly for him that you wake up all of New York

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Considering he works out a lot and probably does cardiovascular endurance exercises, he can probably go multiple rounds. 3-5 maybe? 

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He’s into using toys on you and getting you to cum

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He loves teasing. He’ll tease you until you’re begging and crying for him to fuck your brains out

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Occasional grunts and groans leave his mouth but never are they screams and shouts and let it all outs

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

I stg he’d probably make you wear a bullet vibrator just cause he loves the control he has over you

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

MANS MORE THAN AVG THO

HAVE U SEEN HIS PHOTOSHOOTS AND THAT ONE GIF IN EB

YOU CAN’T TELL ME OTHERWISE

7-8 INCHES

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

This man has endured so much training from Marvel and irl that I bet you he’s got a pretty high sex drive

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Won’t sleep until he knows you’re asleep

##  **Bu** cky Barnes

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

He’s got to make sure you’re alive because you become so tired that you kind of just… lay there. He’ll be sure to clean you up too

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He loves your hands. They’re small and dainty and he finds them to be so nice to feel all over his body

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

With the serum… I got to say that his seed is _potent_. His seed is _shooting for days_. He can just shoot out a lot… what can I say?

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He loves when you wear his dog tags. They’re his little handle when he’s railing you from behind, gripping at them so he could bring your body to his (like it’s a collar!)

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s a player from the 1940′s! Yet… that doesn’t mean much when he hasn’t had good pussy for almost a century especially since sex has evolved so much but he has his ways

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

G-whiz. Since he’s packing some serious meat, your leg over his shoulder allows for some serious thrusting magic

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

He’s definitely serious

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He’s keep himself clean down there

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Oh he’s _very_ intimate. He’s so passionate even when rough, he’ll kiss your body and make sure you’re feeling very loved at that moment

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Bucky does it whenever he’s on a mission that involves being away for more than two days. He can’t stand being away from you

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Sergeant, spanking, choking, edging, knife play

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere and everywhere… the worst had to be in Tony’s lab

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Seeing you train becau

se you’re a badass and can take down a majority of the Avengers

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

At first it was choking because you wanted him to use his metal arm but with Shuri getting rid of his trigger words and after a lot of convincing and self-image love, it only remains as bondage. It reminds him too much of Hydra

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

As much as he loves a good blow job, he prefers to eat you out like it’s his last meal on Earth

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Oh he’s fast and roughhhh

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Into quickies especially when Tony throws his usual Stark Gala’s

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Yep, he’s willing to try and get you to squirt for him with just his fingers

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Super soldier serum? Stamina? You do the math sis.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He hates toys. He hates you using toys even when he’s away from a mission. If he finds out that you’ve used one, you’ll be getting a rough punishment

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Bucky is such a tease… he’ll edge you so much and for so long that your legs are shaking

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He’s pretty quiet since he was an assassin

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Even though Bucky’s not one to share, he’s open to the idea of sharing you with Sam and Steve

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

OH GOD IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE

HE’S PACKING PACKING YALL

9-10 inches???? :0 He can break your pussy with that if he unleashed his power

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Definitely highhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. He could go for so long without being tired and it’s crazy. It’s pretty much your call when you can’t take it anymore

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He could fall asleep easily after he’d done with you. You’re already dozing off anyways by the time he’s pulled himself out


	36. Mission Accomplished (Dark!Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are okay with this, dark bucky x naive reader? bucky and reader always had protected sex, then bucky drugged reader (somnophilia and finsihing in reader?). also one day bucky gave reader a glass of milk which was a little thick ;) (buckys cum) then reader became pregnant. reader was confused but thought it is a blessing in disguise. thank you if you make this ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But ummmm… warnings are needed ig even though I don’t really do them 😂 If you’re not 17+ years old you should definitely not be on my blog and I will have to block you. But anyways: dark!Bucky, somnophilia, drinking, mentions of cum, protected/unprotected sex, drugging, mentions of rape
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE NOT INTO THIS

You didn’t want to get pregnant. Neither did Bucky want you to be pregnant. So it obviously worked out in your loving and caring relationship whenever it came to those steamy moments with one another–which is that you both didn’t have to worry about starting a family yet.

Bucky and you were careful to make sure you practiced safe sex as he always kept a condom on him before fucking you into oblivion.

However all of that may have been a lie to hide something more dark in Bucky.

-

After one night in bed, Bucky tied off the condom before throwing it into the waste basket nearby. “I love you, doll.” He whispered while pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. “I’ll get you some water and we can go to bed.”

“But I’m not thirsty, Buck. It’s okay just come into bed.” You tiredly let out a laugh as you patted his spot beside you. Bucky refused, insisting that you needed to drink because the activity you just did together was very draining so you obliged.

Bucky made his way to the kitchen with a smirk on his face as he got a glass of water. But before he brought it up to you, he opened one of the kitchen drawers to grab what he calls a miracle: a sleeping agent that will easily make you drowsy enough to be knocked out. It was pretty much a date rape drug but he wouldn’t call it as such. No. It was a miracle drug that would do miracles for him and you both.

Mixing in the powder until it dissolved, he went back to hand you the drink. You swallowed it all before handing the glass and feeling its effect taking control quickly. But not once did you think anything of it. As soon as Bucky set down the glass on the nightstand, you were knocked out as told through the soft puffs of air leaving your nose and the close of your eyelids.

“So naive.” He whispered to himself about you. Slowly but carefully peeling off the covers from your naked body, he waited to see if you had any movement but because of how strong the drug was, nothing happened.

You stayed still as Bucky had his way with you. He pulled out his hardened cock from his boxers and jerked at the tip softly before trailing it to your entrance where he pushed in.

“Fuck… but you’re so god damn beautiful, doll.” He chuckled breathlessly. His cock throbbed in your walls and ever so slowly did he start thrusting himself inside your entrance. Every once in a while his hands would trail from gripping your hips to playing with your breasts.

Through it all, you never did much as only let out soft moans. Bucky ate them up like a dessert as he let out grunts and groans of his own at the pleasure he gained from fucking you in a deep sleep. He wished you could feel how his thick vein on the underside would feel on your own walls and the noises you would make from how good it feels.

“So tight and good for me. Just want to fill your womb with babies.” He continued, now moving his metal hand to wrap at your throat. You didn’t react but Bucky was on the verge of his release. He continued thrusting inside you, picking up the pace until he stopped abruptly and deeply within your cunt to settle his load in your cervix.

He laughed at hearing the soft whines and the clenching of your wall as it milked him dry. “Mhm… even asleep you’re still turned on.”

Once his cock went soft inside you, he pulled out to see a stream of the warm, white liquid drip from your entrance. With the pads of his thick metal fingers, he scooped it up and pushed it back inside your hole to plug in.

“Can’t wait until you’re pregnant, princess.” He mumbled while his other hand caressed your face softly before leaning in to kiss your soft lips.

-

Not even a week later did you realize that your period was late when it never was. Wondering why that was, you decided to go visit Doctor Cho about it.

“Could you pee in this cup for me, YN?” Dr. Cho handed it to you and led you to the bathroom before giving privacy for you to do your business.

Minutes later you enter back with the liquid in a sealed cup and she took it with a smile. “I’ll be doing some quick tests to see what’s the matter. I’ll be back.” Nodding, you let her leave the room as you took out your phone to text Bucky.

YN: Hey babe. Do you want Chinese food tonight? I can pick it up at the restaurant you like

Bucky: Sure, babe. Where are you anyways?

YN: Shopping

Bucky: Okay. See you

Just as you sent the text, you knew it was a bad thing to lie to your boyfriend but some part of you was worried that if you told him the truth–that you were at the doctor’s office–he’ll wonder what was wrong with you.

At least your suspicions was correct as Dr. Cho came in not even ten minutes later bearing shocking news. “Congratulations YN! You’re pregnant!”

“Pregnant?” _How?_

“Yes! Exciting news to share with Bucky.” She continued on before handing you a slip of paper with the test result. You look over it with shock and many questions in your mind that you had no answers to. Bucky always wore a condom so how was this possible?

“Okay… th-thank you.” You replied as you crumple the paper and place in your bag. With a hastened ‘goodbye’, you left the office frantically to return back home where you debated on whether to tell your boyfriend or not.

Reaching the shared apartment, you saw your boyfriend on the couch watching tv.

“YN. You’re back.” He smiled as he slowly got up to walk over to you. “You didn’t pick up Chinese though?” He questioned as you mentally cursed yourself for failing to get an alibi.

“Decided that we could cook instead.” You lied. Bucky could tell something was up but didn’t bother to ask about it which you luckily thanked the Gods about. Though he led you to the kitchen where he wanted you to try something.

Reaching into the fridge before pulling out a glass full of white liquid, he offered it to you. “It’s milk but with my secret ingredient. I wanted you to try it.” You take it without hesitation and sip it, liking the taste but noticing how it’s much thicker than actual milk.

“Hmmm it’s good.” You admit as you continue to drink it. Little did you know, it had Bucky’s cum which contributed to the thickness of the liquid. But of course he wasn’t going to admit it. Nevertheless could you actually tell it had bits of him in the milk.

“It is. Isn’t it?” He chuckled deviously. “Can’t tell you the secret ingredient or I might have to kill you.” He joked, half-serious depending on if you would lash out if he told the truth. Yet, you made no attempt to pressure him into telling you, only opting to finish the liquid and put it into the sink.

“Good girl. Here, let me take you’re purse-”

“No!”

As Bucky reached for your purse, he tugged on it with wonder as to why you were so protective of it and pulling back. “Come on, YN. You’re hiding something-” He tugged again.

“No. I’m not.” This time the last tug left the bag to fall from your grasp and all the contents spilled out onto the floor. Everything Bucky recognized except for an unfamiliar white sheet of paper that he was too quick to grab.

“What’s this?” He asked while unfolding the sheet. He analyzed the contents while you stepped back, slightly afraid of what Bucky might say when he learns the truth.

“I’m pregnant.” You spoke nervously. You were hesitant about telling him in the first place since you had no ground explanation as to how protected sex led you to have a child growing inside you. You took every precaution seriously, especially Bucky.

“Oh?” Bucky replied. It was hard to pick up on his tone of voice just from one syllable but you quickly bent down to fetch the other items you dropped in order to avoid how pissed off he could be.

You didn’t see the devilish smirk appearing on Bucky’s face as he learned at the good news.

If only you had any clue.

Mission accomplished.


	37. I'm Going To Regret This And I Am Not Joking But I'm Drunk For Real (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal Drunk Drabbles 1

You’ve never gotten drunk before.

So when Natasha and Wanda forced you to go to a bar instead of letting you stay in the confinement of your room, you reluctantly agreed. Anyways, you were probably only going to sulk around about your ex boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, despite having ended on good terms and remaining as friends.

The three of you had entered a bar at around 9 at night where it was just getting fun with the music playing and that’s when Wanda and Natasha had started to order.

“We’re getting shots. Rum.” Natasha told the bartender who nodded and began to pour Bacardi into the little shot glasses before handing them to you.

You had already told the ladies beforehand that you’ve only ever had whiskey and some wine so when you took a shot of the rum, you almost coughed due to how much it burnt in your throat. The taste lingered there for a while before it eased and suddenly you’re not afraid to admit that you liked it.

“So what do you think? Any good?” Wanda asked curiously.

You nodded with a smile at both women. “Yeah. Surprisingly not bad.”

And you went on to order some more.

About an hour in and 3 or 4 shots (in all honesty idk how much I drank cus we didn’t use shot glasses) you had been dramatic, funny, and a flirty drunk.

Though, the only downside to it was that you were texting your ex boyfriend with no filter as the words you said in your fuzzy mind transcribed to text. God it was embarrassing but you were thrilled as all hell.

YN: Hi Buckyyyyy

Back at the compound, Bucky heard his phone chime with a notification. He saw it was from you and immediately went to answer, knowing you were at a bar.

Bucky: Hey YN. How’s the drinking?

You had texted back not even a minute later explaining how you really like Bacardi and Bucky quietly laughed to himself due to how you typed it.

YN: It’s funnnnn cus Nat and wan have me some rum and now I feel like jack sparrow cus it’s good and I like it

And suddenly he saw another text from you.

YN: Tell me why I suddenly have the urge to call you daddy

Bucky’s eyes widened. Reading through your text repeatedly he was confused and with feigned innocence asked what you meant.

Bucky: Daddy? Like father? Or…

YN: Daddy daddyyyyyyyy

Suddenly his heart felt like it was beating loudly in his chest. Just how much did you have to start being so… confident? So care-free?

Bucky: Well then. Just how much did you drink, YN?

YN: Idek. Though not a lot. I’ve never been drunk before but it feels like I am.

Bucky: You definitely are 😂

YN: Daddyyyyy I’ve missed you

Once more as Bucky read that, he suddenly felt a twitch down there. Needing to relieve himself before it got worse, he used his metal hand to careful unzip his pants and wrap his hand around the shaft.

Bucky: You’re so drunk. Can’t believe the day you’re all drunk and I’m not even with you.

Bucky: When this is all over are you calling me daddy still or just Bucky?

Being the flirty drunk you are, you didn’t even have an ounce of hesitation in your answer.

YN: I meannnn what do you prefer? You like being called daddy?

Bucky: I certainly don’t mind, doll 😉

Bucky stroked himself, already imagining a scenario where you’re on your knees and begging him—your daddy—for you to please him.

Sometimes he wished he never broke up with you.

And for the rest of the night you had called Bucky as daddy over 28 times. Which of course, he had kept count.

Which lead to teasing the next day of course but the two of you got together again.


	38. I Am Drunk Again So Here Is A Fic That Has The Title of A 2000s Fall Out Boy Song (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal Drunk Drabbles 2

YALL LETS FO SOME DRUNK WRITING OKAY HERE WE GOOOOOOI

So this’ll be a smut prompt for Bucky? Yes okay [@/loser-alert](https://tmblr.co/mTXbdLzeAdC_hQLsODR12YQ) [@/imagine-docx](https://tmblr.co/mDgPCsW5ciOmrX4SnAshA3w) shout out to u both cus y’all really seeing the weird side of me right now lmao IM EXPOSING MYSELF TO SEB RN CUS I TEXTED HIM ON INSTA LIKE A DUMBASSSSDDSS

Okay stfu YN you got this. Oops I mean Mary

-

“Fuckkkkkk you’re cock feels so good inside me, Bucky.” You moaned out loud as you bounced on his cock. He smiled up at you, watching how you boned off his dick real good like a pornstar.

“You like fucking yourself on my cock, pretty baby?” He questioned with a smirk. “Want me to cum inside that tight little cunt of yours?”

You nod vigorously, grinding down on his suddenly to get your release since you felt it approaching. Bucky continued to lean back as he let you take your control.

Meanwhile, something happened. I don’t know what happened but I just added this for suspense. Back to the story.

Bucky loved eating you out after he came inside you so deep. “You’re gonna be pregnant with my babies, sweet doll but I have to fill you up continuously so let’s fuck you harder and faster next time okay?”

You agreed with whimpers and whines escaping your lips. You couldn’t form coherent words but it doesn’t matter. What was I doing again?

Oh okay but like wooooo I’m so happy for Seb still

Oh okay but damn imagine fucking Bucky. Like I mean I can cus y’all write that shit a lot but it’s so good like my kitty CLENCH

I’m done someone take my phone away. I will regret all of this by morning time but won’t delete it 💀💀😂😂 anyways like have fun y’all especially you, Sebby boo m, but make sure u safe okay dude cus the virus still out there mannnn @imsebastianstan

“Yeah baby you’re so tighttttt”

Divioogowodofofkeeof

_This user no longer exists_


	39. Still In Love...? (Ransom Thrombey x Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ransom happens to impregnate the family’s maid, instead of caring for her, he disregards the situation which leads for a huge mistake but a chance of redemption in the future.
> 
> Warning: Threesome and mentions of abortion

“You knocked up the maid?!” Richard aggressively questioned to his son as he gripped the sides of his white knit-sweater, pulling Ransom close to his face.

“Nothing new, ain’t it?” Walt grunted as he stood from afar while pointing his cane at the pair fighting. Joni covered her mouth with her manicured hand in shock and couldn’t believe the conversation that was going on between father and son. If Jacob hadn’t been on his phone, she would have covered her poor son’s ears for the amount of profanity that was soon to come out of everyone’s mouth.

“Always ruining the family image!” Donna had growled with poison dripping along her words. “He just can't seem to stop catching attention to himself after Harlan...”

Linda had been drinking while watching her family unfold in arguments. What Donna had said was true though. It was nearly a year after her father died and while everyone suffered without the inheritance of Harlan’s fortune, they managed to survive on their own through her real estate business. While everyone kept yelling at each other and Ransom kept pushing his father back, Linda finally stepped between the pair in a surprisingly calm manner.

“She’s still here. You can’t marry her but I’ll give her options about the... _child_.” Her voice almost seemed hesitant as she didn't know what to call it. Richard released his hold on Ransom after he pushed him away once more.

“Fuck. Do it. I don’t care.” Ransom replied as he brushed at his sweater. “Get her out of here too while you’re at it.” Ransom told his mother with an annoyed tone. Linda said nothing more as she headed away from the family. Everyone had become silent as she strayed further until she reached your bedroom.

Just after Harlan’s death, the Thrombey’s hired you to care for the family, more so to ‘babysit’ Linda’s son. When you were first contacted about the job, you literally thought it was just an adamant young boy that you had to deal with until you came to visit the family and saw that it wasn’t Jacob (who happened to be the youngest), but the trust fund baby himself. Hugh Ransom Drysdale.

The house had thin walls. You sobbed as you could hear the family’s argument about your situation. Even Ransom's words stung like a metaphorical slap to the face. Recently, about a day ago, you had admitted to Ransom that you were pregnant with his child. It was a stupid choice when you thought that maybe he’ll care for you and that he loved you, but now a day later, he’s backstabbing you and trying to get rid of you.

“YN? Honey?” Linda sweetly-spoke behind your closed door. You sniffled while wiping away the snot and tears on your uniform sleeve. She allowed herself in even without a direct answer and walked towards your bed before sitting beside you with a soft smile.

“Li-Linda.” You replied with shame. You wished you weren't there to hear the family argue over your pregnancy. Linda adjusted her glasses before looking down and gently bringing her hand to rest upon your thigh.

She breathed deeply before starting. “$3,000 for an abortion and leaving.” She answered calmly. You were aghast by her words and even held at your stomach where a young baby was growing inside of you as a reaction.

“Excuse me?” Linda removed her hand and played off that everything was going to be fine with money. After all, they still had some fortune.

“It’s enough money for you to get rid of it and have left over. You know my son can't take care of you-”

Your blood began to boil at her words. _Abortion. It._ This baby growing inside of you was a human being and deserved love and support. Linda and her family only want it gone because she knew it would damage their family name just as if Harlan’s death and murder accusations hadn't already.

You slid your legs to the other side of the bed and stood up quickly. “Keep your money. I am not getting an abortion!” You yelled at her. How dare she try to pay you for giving up a life? Linda had stood up as well and as you made your way to the door, she moved to block your exit.

“$4,000.” You frowned at her statement and moved past her, which she allowed you to pass. Your footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and as you came into sight of the family, they had stopped mid-way through their conversations.

You paused before cursing at yourself for not taking your car keys from your nightstand beside your bed. You were quick to turn on your heel to reach back for them except for the fact that Linda was in front of you with the key ring hanging from her finger.

“Needing this?” She questioned before you grumbled and snatched them from her hand. You stomped over towards the coat closet as Linda stood by her family with her arms crossed and a blank expression. You grabbed your white puffy jacket and hastily made it to the door, just trying to leave.

“Did she agree?” Richard questioned as he whispered into her ear. The room was silent enough for you to be able to hear and you couldn't help but get angry about it again when you had slightly opened the door.

You eyed Ransom who couldn't look away. His expression mirrored the same as his mother’s and you stuck up your middle finger at him. He didn't react but you addressed the question with clarity.

“No. For a matter of fact I didn't accept your bribe for me to get an abortion!” You yelled before swinging the door open and leaving the house with no care that you possibly won’t be receiving your check. You made your way to your car and started it. In the moment, you hadn't truly planned out your future. With no money to your name or to care for your child, it would be difficult but as you pulled away from the Thrombey residence, you knew you couldn’t regret your choice.

-

_One Year Later_

“C’mon doll, it’s going to be fun.” Your husband had chuckled with reassurance after he told what would be happening. He was going to host a Christmas party in your shared home.

“Fun? Hmmm...” You hummed in response as you carried your daughter in your arms. “I don’t know, Buck.” You replied in a weary voice getting shaky at your husband’s plan.

“Hey, don't worry about it. We’ll get the house staff to set up the party and all that’s left is for us to send out the invitations. It’s easy as pie.” He answered as he makes his way towards you, kissing you on top of your forehead. He had also kissed Clementine on her nose and she giggled while reaching out to squish her father’s face together. “ _Our_ baby is so cute.” He commented with a grin.

His words sent a shiver down your spine. He obviously knew that the child wasn’t his but you couldn’t help but feel haunted by Ransom as Clementine was his child. Shit. She even had the same hair and eye color as her biological father.

However, Bucky had been more than a great father and husband. The two of you met just after a month that you conceived a baby girl. He was an author who wrote numerous bestsellers about war and upon meeting you, he had learned your truth and never judged you for it. In fact, he was the first person to meet your daughter after you had been so protective of her for so long.

You nervously gave in to the idea for the fact that this would be the first party that the two of you would host together. Your relationship was slow and steady, just as you both liked it, and as Bucky popped the question, you were more than happy to become the Mrs. Barnes.

“Alright. I’ll call family and friends over. You should also invite your family over on Christmas.” Bucky was always so considerate. He left you alone to enter his study while you remained on the couch with Clementine playing with the loose strands of hair that fell from your ponytail.

“Will do, baby.” You replied without explicitly mentioning whether it was directed to him or your baby. You smiled at her goo’s and gah’s and kissed her lightly on her cheek. No doubt were you thinking of having another child, but this time with Bucky.

-

Christmas was already here and everyone greeted each other happily with presents and food. Bucky was happy that the house was full of guests and he had introduced everyone to you, even if you met them already at family gatherings. He just loved to flaunt you and his little girl to anyone who would listen.

Everyone in the home was dressed up to some degree. Clementine was in cute white stockings and shoes with a red and black Christmas dress and Santa hat, Bucky wore a Christmas sweater with slacks, and you had on a beautiful sparkling red dress that Bucky convinced you to wear along with the heels he had bought to pair with it.

Just as you handed Clementine to Bucky’s mother so she can play with her, you heard the doorbell ring. You frowned as it was almost seven o’clock, the party had started almost three hours ago. You opened the door widely and panicked when you recognized who was at the door. Ransom Thrombey with a small wrapped gift in his hands.

“Hey?” He greeted with confusion as he noticed your face. He entered in without another word and walked further to where the party was being held. You couldn’t believe that Ransom had not remembered who you were. It wasn't that long ago when you worked for him or got pregnant with his child.

You closed the door before slowly following behind. The scene in front of you surprised you even more. Ransom and Bucky were seen hugging and exchanging the gifts they both had in their hands. As soon as Bucky made eye contact with you after breaking away from the hug, his eyes lit up.

“Darling! Come here.” He motioned with his hand for you to meet his friend. As you nervously walked up, Ransom’s eyes widened. Had he recognized you? “Ransom, this is my _beautiful_ wife, YN. YN, this is my childhood best friend, Ransom Thrombey.”

You had moved closer to Bucky’s side and reluctantly stuck out your hand in politeness. “Nice to meet you, Ransom.” Something that you haven’t exactly told you husband was who the father was of your child. He had asked once but you never bothered in telling him due to his irrelevance.

“The same for you, Mrs. Barnes.” He hated addressing you with a name that wasn’t his. The two of you pulled away from the handshake and Bucky was still clueless that the two of you previously knew each other. He was about to open his mouth until he was cut of by a young voice calling for him.

“Uncle Bucky!” Bucky turned to the voice and saw the young boy that he had also loved so much like one of his own. He excused himself from the two of you.

“See you both around. Love you, hon.” He kissed your temple, ran to the young child, and played around with him. You and Ransom remained quiet even while the rest of the house was lively in music and conversation. You wanted to say something, anything to break the ice but minutes passed before anything could be said.

“So how are you?” Ransom finally asked. You didn’t know why you hadn’t moved away from where you stood before. You could’ve tended to the guests or check on Clementine but instead you stood beside Ransom for the first five minutes. Most likely you wanted him to say something to you.

“Fine.” You mumbled. You said nothing more and Ransom sighed at it. He knew it was his fault for everything that happened and he couldn’t help but feel resentment for his actions.

“Look, I’m sorry YN. I really am for what my family-“

“YN! Oh darling, she’s so cute but I think she wants her mommy.” Bucky’s mother interrupted as Clementine wailed from her grandmother’s arms. You gently take Clementine into your own arms and Ransom could feel his heart ache at the thought of you having a child. Unless...

Ransom took one good look at Clementine and noticed how they were phenotypically similar in terms of hair and eye color. You managed to make eye contact with him and it gave him the opportunity to ask.

“Is she mine?” You nearly wanted to scoff at the question and lie by saying no but instead, you nodded. Ransom’s heart broke even more at that and is coming to terms with what he truly lost. You as someone that he loved, his child, and a chance to start a family. He wanted to reach out and hold her but he restrained himself from doing so. He apologized instead for what he had put you through. “I’m sorry YN. I-I’m so sorry.” He mumbled lowly but just enough for you to hear. You could almost feel yourself rolling your eyes but you didn’t. You cradle Clementine some more before answering back.

“It’s okay, Hugh. I’m happy now.” You smiled without needing to force it. You truly did enjoy your new life. During the months that you were carrying your child, it was difficult and you had hoped that maybe, just maybe Ransom would come by and help. Not one day goes by that you had prayed for something like that and looking back now, you thought of it to be pathetic. Yet, you just couldn’t hold that grudge to him.

Hearing your words, Ransom couldn’t help but still feel guilty. He saw his own daughter in your arms. You were beautiful and he admired you for dealing with his family and himself during the time that you worked at the residence. Now that you’re a mother, he wished he had seen you during pregnancy, he would’ve loved to see your little baby bump and to feel the baby kick whenever it was time. Oh how he wished he can turn back time.

It remained silent again between the two of you. Your daughter was getting tired but something in you felt like Ransom might want to physically be with his daughter. You pick it up through his small mannerisms like he was looking around nervously then back to Clementine. So without a second thought, you walked closer to him and passed her off gently.

“Be careful. Use one arm to carry her body and use the other to cradle her head.” Ransom did so, making sure he was gentle as if he was dealing with a fragile package. He finally got to see his daughter and to really look at her eyes. They were blue just like his and he instantly feel in love.

“What’s her name?” He asked without looking at you. He had been smiling down at his child which you had witnessed. You stood beside him, also playing with her.

“Clementine.” You replied. Suddenly, Clementine yawned and you could see her eyes closing. Ransom whispered a goodbye, wishing to say more than that. An apology and that he’s the father. But he didn’t. Not with you around at least. You took Clementine back into your arms and excused yourself to set her down for sleep, just as you were leaving, Ransom called out for you.

“YN.” You turned on your heel and observed what he had to say.

“Thank you. And I just wanted to say you look beautiful.” You said nothing in return but your smile gave him the satisfaction he needed. Ransom would have taken a picture of you blushing if he could, noticing how cute it was like all the other times he had flirted with you before he turned cold and alienated you from him.

Just as he was going to grab something to eat, he turned to see Bucky standing in front of him. “She’s a real beaut, ain’t she?” He asked, sighing out with love. He’s watching you as your become out of sight until he turns back to his friend.

Ransom didn’t know how to answer. Did it mean you? Or Clementine? Either way, he just shrugged before adding, “yeah.”

Bucky laughs and claps him in the back before wrapping his arm around his side and bringing him closer and pointing to where you just were. “You know, that child ain’t even mine. Some guy knocked her up and left her. She went through the entire pregnancy alone.” Had Bucky know it was about Ransom, he wouldn’t have said a word. Or even judged. But since he’s unaware, he’ll judge and go on about the dickhead as much as he pleases.

Ransom stood there uncomfortably and didn’t know what to say. He picked up on the fact that you didn’t admit to Bucky that it was him who got you pregnant. “Pretty unfortunate.” He mumbled lowly.

Bucky laughed and started walking with Ransom to get drinks. “Well you know what they say, ‘one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.’” He grabbed two whiskey glasses and a packet of Biscoff cookies, knowing that they were Ransom’s favorites. Ransom took them and opened the packet up and placed one in his mouth. “When I first saw her, she was beautiful. Didn’t know she even had a child.”

This should be interesting. Ransom listened to the story while drinking more. He wanted to be careful for he would be driving home tonight. “Then, on our first date, I admitted that I wrote war novels and she admitted that she had a child. I asked who the father was and she said that he was out of the picture.” Ransom frowned and downed the rest of his whiskey. If he was going to get through this story, he needed some more. Or something stronger.

“I know I shouldn’t be talking like this about her but damn does she have pretty lips for giving head. Bucky winked at him and Ransom visibly choked on his fourth cookie. “And don’t even get me started with how we have sex.”

Ransom paused in chewing. He had noticed from the opening to the living room of you standing there and hugging one person that he assumed was a family member. He couldn’t help but also remember how good you felt around him. How good you tasted...

“And then I proposed to her, knowing I want to be with a woman like her for the rest of my life. I hadn’t even planned on getting married! But damn that woman is something else. Maybe I’ll put a baby inside her this time.” He laughed and Ransom swallowed his fourth glass of whiskey.

“How nice.” He sneered. He had pushed himself up from the tabletop he had been leaning on and Bucky laughs again. Ransom could immediately feel his mood changing.

“I thought you could handle drinking, Ran.” Bucky laughs. Ransom shook his head. He suddenly smirked and said something without thinking.

It was a bit slurred but Bucky could still pick up in it. “I’ve had her before you did.”

Bucky’s eyebrow raised as he turned to his friend. “What? What do you mean?” He asked, almost worried.

Ransom laughed and reached for another cookie but Bucky pulls the packet out of his hand. “My cookiesssss.” He whined while attempting to take it back.

“Tell me.” Bucky demanded with a serious look on his face. Ransom always knew his friend was intimidating but in this moment, he didn’t give a shit.

Ransom stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest. “I. Was. The. Guy.”

“The guy?” Bucky asked in confusion.

“Yep.” He answered with popping the ‘p’. “I got her _pregnant_.”

Bucky’s heart almost stopped beating from within the cavern of his chest. So this was the bastard who made your daughter a bastard. He clenched his jaw and wanted to react, he wanted to do so badly until...

“Hey, how are my boys?” You walked into the kitchen and noticed them standing all stiff towards each other.

“Fine.” They both grumbled lowly. You frowned while grabbing a new set of deviled eggs and eggnog from the fridge and before leaving, you went up to Bucky and pecked him in the cheek.

“Don’t kill each other.” You teased, unaware that it was actually what Bucky wanted to do. Bucky managed to calm himself though, resulting in a breathing exercise that allowed him to control himself. You soon left to restock and Bucky opened his eyes.

“You’re lucky your my friend and I’m guessing she forgives you.” Bucky whispered. “If you were just about anyone else, I think I might just kill you.” Ransom nodded, lucky that he didn’t get a face beating to his handsome self.

“I really am sorry though, Buck. You know how I was back then. Hell, I’m a trust fund playboy!” He exclaimed wildly. “My stupidity was what got her in that position. I was upset for no reason but I loved her, Bucky.” He admitted. Bucky scoffed at that. How real could Ransom’s love get? As Ransom said before, he was a playboy. Didn’t care about who he knocked up and that he didn’t save his virginity for after marriage. Bucky on the other hand did. He made an exception with you, of course but something was starting to get to him.

“Do you still love YN?” Bucky questioned. Ransom sniffled a little, unknowing that he had started crying.

“I do. I haven’t been with anyone the day she left. I regretted it so much to not follow after her and to support her.” Bucky’s eyes light up. He started coming up with an idea that would allow all three of them to engage in a relationship.

There would be no going back now as soon as he said it and that’s just what he did. “How would you like to engage in a polyamorous relationship?”

Well. That threw Ransom off guard. He frowned at the question but no doubt was his body screaming yes to the relationship. “Of course YN would need to consent too but if she does, I’ll share her.”

Ransom was unsure if that was a defiling statement to make and that woman aren’t objects (pff Ransom, that’s how you’ve been treating all women) but he nodded his head, almost a bit to eagerly. Bucky noticed and chuckled at his actions. “Alright. I’ll be talking to her about it and hopefully she’ll say yes.”

-

Your entire face looked horrified the moment you were pulled into Bucky’s study and asked about polyamory.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You angrily whispered to your husband. “I’m not fucking your best friend.”

“But you had.” Bucky replied, his lips curling up into a smirk. “Ransom told me about who the father of our daughter is. I know it’s him.”

You frowned at that. When had he spoken- ohhh. It had to be during the time you were restocking food. It seemed to be the most reasonable time for the two to converse.

“Look.” Bucky walked towards you and placed both hands on your cheek, lightly caressing your face with his thumbs. “Ransom still loves you. He regrets doing everything he had ever done to you and he even stopped hooking up with other people and drinking... until today.” Bucky spoke fast with his words. You gently bring your arms up to hold Bucky’s wrists.

“I don’t know...” You sighed. “I forgive him for what he did but there is still a part of me that doesn’t like him.” Bucky nodded before bringing his lips to yours.

As soon as he pulled his body away, he walked over to his door and opened it. There stood Ransom looking nervous as ever. Bucky turned back to you, allowing Ransom inside. You were growing nervously at them. The moment Ransom came in, the entire room’s atmosphere changed along with it. “Why don’t we try a threesome at least? Hmmm doll?” Bucky asked after locking the door and walking back towards you. You felt yourself growing wet at his words. Bucky kissed you again but more roughly this time and from the corner of your eye, you could see Ransom sit in the couch, watching you with lust in his eyes.

“God, we’re going to make you feel good for tonight baby. Alright?” Bucky pulled away with a smile on his face. You suddenly wanted him. Maybe Ransom too for that matter. You nodded at Bucky’s words but he shook his head. “Words baby. We want to hear your words.”

You could feel yourself succumb to Bucky’s desires. “Yes.” You moaned unexpectedly before Bucky looks back at his friend.

“Come on, Ran. Help me clear my desk so you could have some fun.” Ransom got up from the couch and made his way towards the desk, helping Bucky remove the items. Most fell to the floor as the two of them slid it off from its surface. As soon as everything was clear, Bucky gave Ransom the go to do as he pleases.

Ransom stood in front of you and nervously put his hand to your cheek. “You want this, right?” He didn’t need to wait for your answer as you leaned in and kissed him, taking his breath away by your actions. Bucky’s body pressed behind you as he ran his hands all over your body and kissed against your neck. You moaned into Ransom’s mouth because of it.

“I think we’re all wearing a bit much.” Bucky alluded. He stripped of his Christmas sweater and pants and threw the article of clothing across the room. He gave himself room for him to unzip your dress and let it pool around your legs. You had on only a red lingerie set and your heels. Both men gasp in delight at your beautiful figure.

“Still beautiful as always.” Both men sighed at the same time before looking at each other. Ransom was the last to take off his clothing. When all three of you were practically nude, Bucky made his way too laying on his desk.

“C’mere doll.” He commanded as you got up and straddled his body. Bucky unveiled his cock and brushed it up against your covered pussy, making you moan and close your eyes at the feeling. You suddenly felt your jaw getting grabbed at and you’re met with Ransom’s blue eyes.

“Want to suck my cock? Like good old times?” He asked deviously. He had also uncovered his cock from his underwear and brought it up to your lips. You eagerly took the red tip in your mouth and sucked on it lightly. Ransom moaned and gently caressed your face.

You could feel Bucky move your underwear to the side before allowing himself to enter your pussy. You had been dripping in wetness which made it easy for him to slip inside you. He groaned as he thrusted up into you, making you hum over Ransom’s cock.

“Mhm... fuck baby.” Ransom laughed as you did your best to try and suck all of him. Both men thrusted inside of you quickly and you felt overstimulated when Bucky rubbed at your clit with his thumb.

Bucky quickened his pace, making you whine and pull away briefly at Ransom’s cock. Both men shared a smile at what they were doing to you. “I’m going to fill your pussy up so good and let you carry my child.” Bucky groaned. Ransom pumped himself roughly, trying to make himself cum.

“Please... please fill me up.” You whined. Bucky tweaked at your nipples and everything was becoming too much. “I’m going to cum, fuck!” Ransom lightly covered your mouth, not wanting the rest of the guests know where the party had directed too.

“Cum for us.” Bucky cooed as he kept at his fast pace, feeling yourself clench tightly around him. Suddenly you’re letting yourself go, you groaned as you had coated your cum all over Bucky’s cock. Bucky stopped moving, balls deep inside your pussy before unloading all of himself inside you. “God. Such a tight pussy. Why don’t you eat her out, Ran? She’s sweet you know.” Bucky lifted you from his cock and soon you're lying on the dark, polished mahogany desk. Ransom had moved to the other side of the desk and kneeled on the floor, widening your legs to give him access to your dripping pussy.

“What a beautiful sight.” He winked at Bucky before delving into your pussy and lapping up all the juices. He had to fight against your legs for trying too close but he managed to keep the open, sucking around your clit and overstimulating it again.

You whined and Bucky shushed you by kissing your lips. “Stay quiet and be a good girl and then the both of us will treat you. Ain’t that what you want, darling?”

You did your best to quiet yourself. What could possibly be better than have both men trying to make you cum a hundred times over? You had no idea but you definitely wanted to find out.

Your hand trailed through Ransom’s hair and lightly tugged on the blonde strands as he stretched out your pussy with his fingers. “Mhm, she tastes so good.” You bit your lip to contain your loud moans. Bucky could almost laugh at your attempts but suddenly your cumming again into Ransom’s mouth. You felt physically exhausted by the activities but both men were not even close to done with you. Ransom got onto the desk and instead of straddling him, you laid on his chest and with Bucky hovering over you.

“Let’s show our princess what her gift is for being a good girl.”

You weren’t sure what to expect but it came as a surprise when both men entered inside your slightly stretched and aching hole. You were slightly in pain from the amount that they were stretching you, both were long in length, wide in girth, and hard.

“It’s okay, baby.” Bucky calmed you as you could feel tears sliding down your face. Bucky wiped them away and slowly moved in while Ransom moved out. It was a pattern that the two were going to keep up.

“I think she liked being filled up with two cocks, Buck.” Ransom chuckled as the two picked up pace. You whimpered at the rough pace that their cocks were entering you. It felt good and the pain turned into enjoyable pleasure.

“Please... cum inside me both of you.” You pleaded. The thought of you being filled up in both Bucky and his cum made him hard. Ransom kept at his pace, making sure that if Bucky went it, he would be out and vice versa.

“Wouldn’t you like to be pregnant with both of our load inside you?” Bucky asked, suddenly kissing at your neck and marking it roughly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“God, yes.” You mumbled, letting a string of profanity fall out afterwards from how good you felt. You were being stretched to the max with squelching sounds and moans filled the room and everyone’s bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat too.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” Ransom growled in your ear as he bucked his hips up into you. You could feel something warm enter deep within yourself. Suddenly the loss of Ransom’s cock was filled by Bucky pushing up the cum deeper that threatened to fall from your lips, almost pounding your cervix.

“I will too.” Bucky answered, also releasing his warm load inside you. You fell limp against Ransom’s hard chest, feeling tired from the sex. You gave a lazy smile as you let your legs spread when Bucky removed himself from on top of you. Their mixed warm load dribbled out and Bucky smiled at the picture in front of him. You were fucked out and raw to both men’s liking. “Alright. Let’s get dressed. We still have a party to tend too, baby.” Bucky and Ransom helped you up and while you wanted to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, both men stopped you.

“Put your panties on, darling, I want you to feel that cum dripping from your pussy. I want you to keep it in you.” Bucky smirked madly, exchanging a look with Ransom who had mirrored the same look but directed at you. You did as both men asked and adjusted your lingerie. You felt dirty to feel the cum coat and seep through the thin fabric and then drip between your thighs but nevertheless, all of you dressed up and made sure that you all looked like you didn't just have sex.

“You did good, YN.” Ransom complimented you just before you left the study. You blushed but lightly pecked him on the cheek.

“Thank you boys.” You thanked. You looked up at Bucky and gave him an answer that he had been looking for. “I think we can work with Ransom again in the future.” This time, you winked at Ransom and left the study. Both men were surprised but happy that they could convince you.

Bucky turned to Ransom, noticing that he was happy. He clapped him on the back and congratulated him. “Welcome back, Ransom.”


	40. Crazy Living (HTTM!Blaine x Reader)*

“Let’s go ski today, we can’t just stay here in this lodge all day.” Adam whines in his robe as he flops on the creaky bed on his back. They were all at their favorite ski resort and room from 1986 which gave them the classic nostalgic feeling except for you and Adam’s cousin, Jacob who were both not born at the time. Though while you enjoyed you stay because they didn’t bother you, Jacob on the other hand was getting annoyed by Lou.

“Hell fucking yeah! We got to get our ski game on, let’s see if YN and Jacob has their game on.” Lou screeches as he takes up his beer bottle despite it being way too early in the morning. He chugs on the last couple of sips before dumping it on the side making a loud enough bang on the floor but not so hard enough that it breaks. You and Jacob exchange looks on the other hand, rolling your eyes and then looking back at Lou.

“Alright, I’m in y'all.” Nick answers with a shrug as he seemed more tired than enthusiastic. He starts to gear up in his winter gear which the rest of the group follow. You slowly put on yours and once you finished, you turn to look for Jacob.

“I’m just going to use my snowboard, Jacob, did you bring them?” You asked the nerd. Jacob turns to you and is already holding the boards in both hands. You walk over to him and take it. “I knew I could count on you.” You wink at him and walk out of the room following Nick, Adam, and Lou. Jacob is the last to follow and closes the door before he realizes that he forgot his snow hat. He runs back in to retrieve it.

-

The whole crew was on top of the snowy mountain looking down at the crisp white snow that glistened against the sunlight. People of all kind where sliding down or talking to other people further down the slope.

“Let’s do this shit!” Lou yells as he puts on his goggles. He throws his fist up in the air with his ski poles dangling from his wrist and then proceeds to push himself down slope with the poles.

“Oh shit, it’s just like 1986 again.” Nick mumbles under his breath which you still manage to catch. Nick follows with a loud scream that turns into laughter as he follows Lou.

“Come on kids, watch and learn.” Adam now proceeds to accelerate down the slope. You and Jacob are left at the top. You turn to look at Jacob with a wicked smile before putting on you ski goggles.

“See you down there, loser!” You yell as you slide down quickly on the slope. Jacob stumbles to put on his goggles to join.

“Wait up!” After skidding through the snow and past people who were yelling at all of you for being too goofy, everyone starts to meet up with one another before the last hill, you were all laughing and dodging and noticing teens who are in bright colors with an 80’s aesthetic due to their hair and style of clothing.

Chaz and Blaine were both on snow patrol duty and they saw all of you messing around with one another on the last hill. Blaine looks at them with a glare from his sunglasses while Chaz spoke up.

“Woah, what are those boards?” Chaz asks Blaine as they were leaning against their snowmobiles. Blaine looks his expression becomes pissed, arms crossed.

“I don’t care, it’s going up their asses.” He grunts in reply to his friend. Soon enough, Lou, Adam, and Nick reach the bottom of the slope with eagerness. Jacob then enters behind with the men congratulating him. Lastly, you enter and to stop yourself, you shift your weight to the side which kicks up snow that hits Blaine and Chaz in the face. Both were in disgust and Blaine especially was angry. He got up and dusted himself off before walking forward to a group of men and a woman.

“Hey! This is the type of shenanigans I don’t allow on my mountain.” He yells at you but you don’t pay attention as you were busy giving a high-five to Jacob. Blaine walks over to you all and stands up against you, who was unveiled. He pushes you down to the snow and Jacob shoves Blaine back.

“Hey come on man!” Nick helps you up and you dust yourself off while slowly taking off your goggles and hooded jacket while Jacob and Blaine are talking.

With Lou, Nick, and Adam all looking at the new teen, they begin to notice how familiar he was. They began to whisper amongst each other before Lou realizes. (I know this is wrong but it becomes helpful later on)

“Oh shit! We’re in 1986!” You heard him and thought he was crazy. How could you guys be in 1986? “He’s the guy that beat my ass at midnight and you fuckers weren’t there to help a brother out.” Nick and Adam chuckle together, not believing their friend and returning back to Blaine and Jacob arguing.

“Hey, you don’t want to fuck with me alright?” Blaine threatens as he suddenly pulls out a move where his hand makes a cut off slice motion besides Jacob’s neck. Jacob almost laughs at the motion but he makes a joke about his toughness. He looks at Lou before whispering to him but still loud enough for Blaine to hear. “Hey look, it’s the douchebag from Karate Kid 3.” You heard also and began to snicker from behind and Jacob moves away for you to look at who pushed you. You hair was down and covering your now cold ears and Blaine’s eyes suddenly widen and you both get blown away by one another.

“Woah…” You drawl at into the cold breeze. Blaine just looks at you and admires you before speaking up.

“I-I, did I just accidentally push you over?” He begins to turn red with embarrassment as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Uh-uh a little, yeah.” You reply stupidly which makes Adam and Nick exchange eye rolls.

“A little? He DID push you!” Jacob answers with exasperation as he points to Blaine. “This dude is a douche!” You and Blaine ignore everyone in the moment but Blaine continues to talk.

“I-I just want to apologize for that. What’s your name sweet cheeks?” You begin blushing at the nickname that he flirtatiously gave you but you would not fall into his tactics. You had an idea.

“I’ll give you more than just my name if you promise to leave my friends alone.” You answer with confidence which makes everyone look at you in surprise. You smirk proudly and Blaine looks at all four men gathered together standing behind you with a sudden look of disgust, though he gives into the terms.

“Fine, I will.” He replies with what sounded like disappointment and anger. He then points at the men with a glare. “You’re lucky you got your asses saved, especially you punk.” He points at Lou. You turn to the men and hug them before leaving off with Blaine on the snowmobile, he drives you to his lodge.

-

“God, you are so hot. What are you even doing with those losers anyways?” Blaine asks you as he pushes you into his room, making you fall onto his bed as your legs hit the back of it. He kisses you roughly on the lips and then moving onto your neck. You were too busy moaning to answer him.

“Ugh, yes.” You moan. You close your eyes and continue to let Blaine’s lips trail down your neck. On the way to his lodge, you exchanged names and flirty comments so now you knew a bit about him.

“Tell me, babe.” He asks more seriously while nibbling on your jaw. You push him back in order to concentrate and give him an answer.

“They’re my friends.” You reply as you sit up on his bed. He hovered over you and the both of you looked into one another’s eyes. You searched into his and saw his pupils were fully blown, pure lust filling them.

“Mhm, hopefully we become more than friends. You and I.” Blaine teases before making you fall back onto the bed as he pounces on you to kiss you and strip you of your clothes. You oblige and remove the thick jacket and every other article of clothing above your waist expect for Blaine who remained fully dressed.

“I would very much like that.” You reply as Blaine’s lips detach from your now plump ones. He uses his hand to unclip your bra from behind which falls down and he instantly moans at the sight. You tossed your clothes off of the bed to the opposite side of his room and his lips attach to your left nipple while fondling with the right in his rough hands. You throw your head back but hold his head in place, running your fingers through his soft honey-colored hair.

“You be a good girl for me alright?” Blaine whispers as he moves to give the same treatment but to the opposite breast. You nod but he lightly bites on your bud which elicits a slight yelp from you. “Words, sweet cheeks.”

“Yes, Blaine.” You reply as you bit your lip to contain yourself but you failed miserably. Blaine moves back and begins to strip of his snow patrol uniform. You both couldn’t stop looking at one another’s body and as soon as he became fully nude, he ordered you to do the same which you eagerly did so.

“Mhm, so wet for me YN.” Blaine pushes at your chest for you to lay down. You lay in his pillow face up and wait until Blaine does something and as you were going to tell Blaine to do something, you felt two fingers enter your wetness making you shift slightly. He pins you down with his free hand while still pumping his fingers quickly, curling them for a greater action.

“Fuck, yes Blaine.” You groan loudly while fisting his bedsheets. You roll your hips to match his movements so that it can go deeper but with his strong hold on you, it was merely impossible.

“Stop moving.” He snaps before pulling out. “Or I might just punish you.”

You look at him with a glare and huff silently to yourself. “You know for 2019, I hope you aren’t a fuck boy.” You tell Blaine. He only looks at you confusingly as to question what you meant.

“We’re in 1986, hon.” He then replies to you and your eyes widen, you remembered what Lou said and how Blaine remembered him from 1986, well, it’s 1986! You try to play it off, only focusing on getting off on the handsome man in front of you along with trying out new things from your era.

“Well then, I’m thinking of something we can do.” You say with a flirty tone masking your confused one. Blaine smiles and waits until you would say so but your actions got the best of him. You pushed him so that he was laying at the foot of his bed, his breath knocked out from the slight impact.

“Oh I like this, show me.” Blaine laughs, his husky voice making you eager to show him. You trail your lips to his shaft and lightly grab it to place light kisses on the tip while pumping it in your hands. He growls in response and waits until you do more. You then start licking his tip to which he brings his hand to wrap around your hair, you didn’t know exactly if oral sex was something more recent or if it happened in 1986 but you were willing to give it a try. After a couple of more petty kitten licks, Blaine became more sexually frustrated, his cock was hard and he needed release. “Come on, use that pretty mouth of yours.” He snaps which makes you give in and moving on to bob your head on his tip. You didn’t want him to force yourself so you started to lower more of yourself on his shaft, making Blaine moan your name out in appraisal.

“Ah, ah! YN!” He laughs as he takes the fistful of hair and shoves his cock as deep as he could in your throat, luckily you didn’t have a gag reflex but you felt the tears streaming the side of your face as he continues to push your head down with his long and thick cock hitting the back of your throat. You pump whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth and after a couple more languid thrusts, you could feel his cock twitch which signaled his release from your ministrations. You let him cum into your mouth and pull out, your mouth open slack, jaw sore too, to show the warm oozing liquid from your mouth which was slightly drooling down your chin.

“Damn you look so fucking hot, why don’t you swallow for me baby?” You close your mouth and swallow the thickly sweet and warm liquid before crawling up Blaine just so that your entrance was lined up with his soft cock. You lean down and leave a light kiss on his lips before grabbing his cock and lining it up with you entrance, you slide in with ease and groan at your tight hole being stretched slowly to the max. Blaine groans with you and you begin moving up and down on his shaft, moaning at the glorious feeling.

“Uh, yes!” You were only saying as you start moving faster. Blaine jerks his hips up and hits your g-spot which makes you fall forward but you catch yourself with your arms on either side of Blaine’s head. He continues to thrust his hips into yours and you both move into a perfect harmony of thrusting.

“Come on, fuck, just like that, Blaine.” You tell Blaine and he smiles at how you riled up you were but you couldn’t see with your closed eyes. His hands move to your waist to guide you but as soon as he felt your walls tightening around him, he was quick to flip you underneath him.

“Oh fuck!” You yell from the abrupt move. Blaine continues to thrust deeply into you with a snap of his hips while continuously hitting your g-spot. Your whole body was shaking and the feeling of your walls clenching around his cock was getting tighter which would bring your both onto your climax.

“Shit- Blaine. I have to-”

“Cum for me, YN.” Blaine whispers into your ear and with his sultry voice, you release with a wave of euphoria overcoming you. Blaine thrusts a couple of times until he too releases and once he gets over his high, he pulls out and lays beside you feeling exhausted. “That was amazing.” He sighs as he turns to look at you. You roll on your stomach with your arms propped under your chin to look at him and nod with a smile.

“That was fucking hot, baby.” You whisper, feeling slightly tired from the activity. Blaine nods in agreement.

“I don’t think nobody ever had their girl ride them like that, we’ve only had blowjobs, doggy-style, and missionary.” You slightly laughed at him for the response, if only he knew how much sex has evolved and what it’s like in 2019.

“Wow, lucky for you, I can show you more that’s really exciting.” You tease. You suddenly close your eyes with a smile on your face and Blaine kisses you on your temple.

“Can’t wait, sweet cheeks.”


	41. Roommates (Lance Tucker x Reader)

Being Lance Tucker’s roommate had its ups and downs.

Ups were that the two of you were really great friends and got along really well and the downs were that his room was right next to yours and the thin paper walls did nothing to conceal the noises of his one night stand.

So while Lance was ‘giving the gold’, you laid in your bed, music blasting through your earbuds with a pillow covering your face to drown out the moans of groans of both partners.

And just like that, you did your best to sleep.

The next morning you woke up and and was about to make breakfast but as you do, your phone buzzed beside you with a text from Lance.

_Lance: Asking for help. Get her to leave._

You rolled your eyes but obliged because if you were in that situation, you knew Lance would help too. Anyways, this happened frequently so you weren’t fazed by it.

_YN: Alright. Also what do you want for breakfast?_

Not waiting for his response, you leave your room and enter Lance’s, seeing the woman he had his fun with sleeping peacefully. Sometimes you felt bad for them but every time you sucked up your feelings and did as you’re told.

“Hey. Lance told me for you to leave.” You spoke, stirring the woman awake. She sat up, sheets wrapping her body while rubbing her eyes.

“He-he’s gone?” She spoke, voice slightly hoarse. You nodded, already scanning the room for her clothes. When you did, you noticed that many were torn and had no purpose to cover her.

“I’ll be back. I have some clothes that might fit you since yours are shredded.” You went to retrieve some of your clothes and came back to hand to her. The woman, who she said was Madison Engel, praised you for being so kind to her.

“Lance is an asshole. How do you even put up with him?” You laughed softly at her, turning around so she could get dressed in peace.

“I honestly don’t know. I-I guess we just have that easy friendship going,” You shrugged. “I guess I just didn’t let him treat me the way he treats others.” You didn’t want to sound so obtrusive but luckily she didn’t seem offended.

“Thank you.” She replied with a glance down at your clothes. You shook your head, no need for her to do so. She then left the apartment, possibly more happy that you were so nice rather than with Lance letting her go like she meant nothing.

Just as you were in the kitchen, you texted back Lance that she left and he responded that pancakes and bacon sounded good to him. In a few minutes, you heard the door open and his voice.

“Morning, YN. How was she?”

Only paying attention to preparing the food, you replied with your back against him. “If what you mean by that is ‘did she cry? Fight?’ she was actually really lovely. Her name is Madison. Sweet girl.”

Lance’s eyes widened at hearing you. He didn’t expect for you to have a conversation with his one night stand but there you were, talking to her like she was your friend.

You kept going, pouring your batter into the pan with the aroma now filling the air. “Also next time please don’t tear a girl’s clothes, I’ll have nothing in my wardrobe.” Still silent, he was confused at you. You gave your clothes to a girl your barely knew?

You could tell he was thinking a lot due to the amount of silence passing in the air. Deciding it was enough, you changed the topic out of comfort. “Breakfast should be ready soon.”

-

A couple of days passed by and everything returned to normal between you and Lance.

Except he told you that he had to leave for a month to help train his girls for the Olympics.

“I promise I’ll make sure these girls will get gold medals.” He explained, making your frown at him playfully.

You see his prized smirk and could tell he was being serious about it too but in a funny way. “You better. Take care of them too.” Lance was bringing his team to Los Angeles to practice in one of the greatest gymnastics rooms ever built. It would allow for effective training and room to practice in that would help prepare for their performance.

“I will. You take care of the apartment okay?” You rolled your eyes. If anyone was supposed to take care of it, it had to be Lance since he liked to dirty it every once in a while.

“Whatever. Now go, I don’t want you and everyone to miss the flight.” Heading towards him, you stretch your arms and hug him, whispering luck that he and the team is successful.

He hugged back tightly. Usually he wasn’t used to this form of affection but from you, his best friend, it felt nice to be in your arms.

After pulling away, you admitted to him softly. “I’ll miss you.”

He nodded, putting on his shades and grabbing his gym bag. “I will too.”

-

_One Month Later_

In bed with your boyfriend, Max Greene, you had learned that USA Girls Gymnastics team had placed for many gold medals in their events. You texted Lance a congratulatory message and that you were excited for his return back home.

You didn’t wait for him to text back as your boyfriend climbed on top of you, ready to spend a whole night with you.

The next day, you laid on Max’s chest with your hand over his heart as you both slept peacefully. You weren’t expected to wake up until hours later but all of that didn’t happen when your room gets barged in by an unexpected visitor.

“YN LN MY TEAM JUST WON THE GOLD! LOOK! I-”

Groggily getting up in bed, you wrapped your bare figure with the sheets of your bedding to see Lance’s face change from happy to slightly confused.

However you didn’t let that affect your excitement to finally see your friend again after a whole month of not seeing him. “Lancey! You’re back!” You exclaimed, already waking up your boyfriend from the noise.

“Who’s that.” Lance pointed at his direction. You smiled and explained with Max waving.

“My boyfriend. This is Max. Max, this is the infamous gold medalist, Lance Tucker who happens to be my best friend.” Lance lets out a deep exhale of air like he’s jealous, which he seemed that he was.

Over the entire month, he trained his girls to perfect their routines but also confided in them about his feelings for you. In exchange for being so open about it they gave their tips, opinions, and encouragement that Lance should admit his feelings. After a long time to ponder it, he agreed that he was done with being the old Lance and wanted to change, if that meant being with you.

“Hm… okay. Well I have something to show you but it seems you’re busy.” His tone displayed frustration and he left your room with a slam of the door. You didn’t expect it but immediately went to follow after him after changing into clothes.

“Lance? So what is it you wanted to show me. Let me see the-”

Seeing Lance on the couch with his head in his hands, out on the coffee table were the medals. 5 of them.

“Lance… this is amazing. I’m so proud of you.” You mumbled. You weren’t sure why Lance was acting the way that he was but maybe if you encouraged him-

“No, YN. I-I spend so much time learning about relationships from other women and the one time that I wanted to admit to you that I’m in love with you, you’re suddenly with some-some guy!” The frustration poured out of his voice and eyes in the form of angry wet tears. You sat beside him, heart-aching to see him so disappointed in something like this rather than celebrating his win.

“Lance… I-I… how do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you love me.”

Meanwhile, you didn’t notice Max was in the room and silently surveying the exchange between the two of you.

“Because I do. I admitted to the team that I felt this weird feeling in my chest whenever I thought about you, a feeling that I never had since I’ve always been this cocky and confident arrogant asshole.” You nodded, letting him continue. “They said that was the feeling of love.”

“I think he deserves you.”

You turned to the voice and see Max with a smile on his lips. Just as you were about to get up and clarify, he stopped you. “He can give you everything that I can’t. I can tell this guy means well, YN.” His words struck a chord within you. You began to realize that he may have been right. You meant a lot to Lance just as Lance meant so much to you too. Maybe it wasn’t exactly love but your feelings were stronger with him than… dare you say it… Max.

“Thanks, man.” Lance spoke up, wiping his tears on his red tracksuit.

Max walked over to him after hugging you. “Just promise me you won’t break her heart.”

Lance nodded and with a voice of truth said. “I will.”


	42. Sexy And I Know It (Lance Tucker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m prob sending too many reqs but lance tucker with the song I’m sexy and I know it? idk thanks in advance and gl w ur AP bio (at least that’s what i think it was)

There was no doubt that your dickheaded boyfriend was well… _a_ _dickhead._ However, it was because of you that Lance had finally stopped his streak of one-night stands, flirtations with people of the opposite sex, and was able to ease his anger management issues.

You had come home from work and upon entering inside, heard a familiar tune coming loudly from the kitchen. You were awfully tired; being a school teacher and all took a toll on your energy especially since you stayed later than usual to finish grading tests but once you remembered that you would see your loving boyfriend, everything washed away.

“Lance! I’m home!” You announced while putting your computer bag away.

You guessed that he hadn’t heard you because there was no response. You wondered what was going on and once entering inside, you did not regret what you were seeing.

“I’m fucking sexy and I know!” Lance screamed the lyrics while randomly dancing, his back turned away from you. You could smell the aroma of parmesan chicken and deduced that he was busy with dinner, and apparently having his fun with it.

You leaned against the counter, arms crossed and in amusement. You wondered how long it would take for him to see you.

“I’m sexy and I know!” He repeated again, this time backing away and shaking his ass shamelessly to the beat. It took so much out of you to not laugh but you couldn’t let this moment pass. You dug into your jean pocket to take out your phone and began recording him.

“This is how I roll, come on ladies it’s time to go. We headed to the bar, baby don’t be nervous. No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service, watch.”

“Holy fuck.” It was already not even a minute in and Lance still didn’t notice your presence but it surely got crazier. He had ripped off his shirt and began twirling it manically over his head, his naked built body gyrating to the music. You couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much.

“LANCE TUCKER!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, causing him to flinch. You’ve never seen him spun so quickly with sheer terror on his face.

“YN! Wh-what are you doing here!” He asked with wide eyes.

“I live here! What do you mean? And I should be asking the questions like… what the hell was that?” Lance paused the song from his phone, disconnecting it from the speaker.

“N-Nothing.” He replied, trying to play it off coolly. “Just having fun.”

“Shirtless?”

“Mhm.”

You tried not to laugh as you began walking towards him. “Alright Red Foo. I’ll just let you know that you’re sexy and I know it.” You then proceeded to pick up a piece of the chicken and tasting it. It was pretty good. “Oh, by the way, I may or may not have recorded _everything_. Okay bye!” You quickly ran off, dashing to your bedroom to hide while Lance followed after you.

“Oh come on, YN! Delete it!”


	43. A different perspective (Lance Tucker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your birthday and you’re expecting tickets to Disneyland but what you get instead has been more than disappointing

Today was your birthday and you had been looking forward to the day that your husband, Lance Tucker, would take you to Disneyland. He had been a great boyfriend even with his past but after meeting you, he was destined to change himself in order to have you on his own.

Now that the two of you are married, he’s been more than sweet and loving to you. He kisses you every morning whenever you cook breakfast and whispers small “I love you’s” into your ear with every chance he has. His heart just swells up with so much love that even he thinks that it might burst because of how gushy and affectionate he’s been.

Lance enters the kitchen with a smile on his face as he placed three birthday bags on the kitchen table. He patiently waits for you, calling you to inform you of his arrival.

“Lance!” You greet as you walk into the kitchen with a huge grin on your face, the three gifts you see are making you feel more excited to know that Disneyland tickets might not be the only thing he has in store for you.

“Happy birthday, darling.” He says, moving around the table to kiss your soft lips. He had even wrapped an arm around you waist to pull you into his chest. After pulling away, you look back at the bags and ask him the question you’ve been waiting for.

“So… are these the Disneyland tickets?” Lance steps back as to allow you to take one bag to see for yourself. He remains silent as you carefully peek into the bag. What you pull out was something you didn’t expect. A piece of paper read “Rent” and as you say it aloud, you look at Lance with confusion.

“Who pays for your rent for a whole year? I’d say that is a great present. I put a roof over your head, hun.” Lance responds as you raise a brow. You couldn’t really understand why it’s a gift but for sure it’s a blessing. With hopefulness again, you look into the bag and see, disappointingly again, a card. You read out the singular word “Groceries” with a drained expression that Lance was going to lecture you on how he gets groceries.

“Groceries…” Lance can tell you sound bored but he makes it sound like your unappreciative. Not the case.

“Who do you think pays for your groceries for a whole year? Not only do I put a roof over your head but I’m putting food in your mouth!” Nearly on the verge of quitting for the last bag, you somewhat hoped for tickets. At least one for yourself would suffice for your husband was being selfish right now.

You take the bag and pull out the last card, which again, is not the tickets. The last card made you look down at your ring finger. The shiny diamond that Lance bought to propose with was written in the card as “Ring”

“I paid for that ring. Isn’t it enough what I do for you, YN?” Lance asks passively. “I seem to do so much in the house for you but it’s seem you’re unappreciative of me and all that I’ve done for you. I would bring in more bags to show you what else I get for you but these were the main three and I hoped you—“

As if you read Lance’s mind, you talked back to him with a lent up anger in your body. “Hoped I what? Give you the praise that you deserve? I don’t need to tell you to know how much I love you and appreciate all that you’ve done for me. It’s why I married you in the first place.” You look away from Lance, the need to flee the situation felt to real as this was becoming one of your worst birthday experiences. “Did you even buy the Disneyland tickets?” You asked.

He seemed outraged. As if all that he has gotten for you wasn’t enough. “No! I’ve done so much. God, you’re so unappreciative.” He groans as he starts to leave your apartment. A small tear leaves you eye but you don’t dare for it to have such an impact on you.

As Lance storms out the apartment to his car with no idea where to go, he accidentally bumps into somebody on the way out.

“Hey! Watch it!” Lance yells, still feeling the effects of anger that he somehow can’t let go.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man says as he bundles up gifts in his hands. He cradled a teddy bear, a big heart-shaped chocolate box, and in his hands were some yellow daisies in a bouquet. Lance peers at the items as he has a frown on his face.

“For your wife?” He assume to the man. He nods with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah! It’s her birthday today so I got her some stuff she’ll love.” Lance nearly looked disgusted at the man. He wanted to know more.

“But don’t you pay for the rent of your home? Buy the groceries for her, and that wedding ring of hers?” He asks, he posture making him puff out his chest as he looks intimidating. Though the man seemed unbothered.

“I mean yeah, I’ve done all of this things but as I pay the rent, she does everything she needs to do in the house to make it clean for me and a place that makes me look forward to seeing her.” Lance continues his hard glare on the man but he keeps continuing on.

“The groceries mean nothing to me if my wife doesn’t make it into my favorite meal that I would have for every meal of the day.” The man explains again. “Her cooking is what brings out the best of the groceries.”

Lance nods and can admittedly so feel shame upon himself. The man continues onto the ring, what it meant for him and his wife. “The ring may have been expensive but do I never regret such a purchase. A perfect women deserves a perfect gift to display affection on her ring finger. She’s perfect for me as I’m perfect for her and the ring only symbolizes our love and connection we have for each other.” The man gushes as he may have been thinking g of his own wife at home. “Is it your wife’s birthday as well?”

The man’s words brought Lance’s head far out of his ass as he nods timidly. A wave of disappointment finally makes its course to say that Lance made a huge mistake and realizing now, is about to make your birthday one of the worst that has ever happened.

“Thank you. Thank you again for telling me that I’m a huge dick without intentionally meaning it. Sorry for bumping into you.” Lance apologizes as he leaves the man with a smile on his face. Lance gets into his car on goes on a big shopping trip. He had some things he needed to buy…

\- - -

Arriving home again, you were having a cup of tea while Lance walks in with a soft smile on his face and one big bag in his hand. You didn’t look forward to what he had but he placed it in front of you, pushing the bag closer to you.

“Hmmm,” you grunt. “Is this the list you were talking about how you do all of this for me and I’m unappreciative?” Lance sadly shakes his head with the smile wiped off his face. He hoped that this’ll make up for it.

“I think you’ll like this better than my other shitty gifts.”

Without hesitation, you pull out the first item in the bag which was a Minnie Mouse headband. You smile as you look at Lance with excitement in your eyes.

“Minnie mouse ears? I love them.” You gushed as you put them on your head. You look into the bag for the next gift, a t-shirt your size with Mickey Mouse printed.

“Awwww. This is cute, Lance.” You raise it up in order to see the smiling face of Mickey with his name printed above as “Mickey” and below him as “Mouse”.

“Now I hope you like your last gift.” Lance mentions. You didn’t know there was a last gift but you check into the bag and pull out the golden tickets of the chocolate. They were the Disneyland tickets you’ve been hoping for.

“You got the tickets!” You exclaim as you look up at Lance shockingly. He grins as you go up to hug him, wrapping your arms around his torso.

“I love you so damn much.” Lance mumbles into your hair. “I didn’t realize that you e done so much for me as well. I’m still trying to work on not being a dick so much as before.” You laugh as you slowly take off the ears.

“At least you admitted your mistake quickly. I think that’s some great progress.”

He smiles as that as he’s aware that he’s becoming a better person for himself. He was lucky to have you to help him.

“So you ready to go to Disneyland on your birthday?” He questions, already knowing the answer.

“Of course! But as long as you wear the headband the whole day.” You laugh while putting it on his head. He laughs with you, his heart swelling up again to the sound of your joyous laugh.


	44. TikTok Imagine 1: TikTok Dance (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just saw a tiktok and got a idea. Nat, Elizabeth, reader, etc are all drinking and they started doing tiktok dances (like a pro, duhh). The boys come (to wherever the girl are) to see them dancing and Sebastian is having a great time seeing his girlfriend throwing it back. - Blythe

After filming for the up-coming _Black Widow_ movie, Scarlett had thrown a party to celebrate.

It was fun due to the drinking, laughing, and conversing that went among your co-stars. But currently everything changed when all the girls hung out together just as the guys separated into their own little group.

You, Scarlett, and Elizabeth had been talking about TikTok; a crazy yet fun interactive app for people to post videos. You all may have been a little bit drunk at the moment due to the fact that you’re dancing to them. It started off with _Renegade,_ then it was _Say So_ , then _Cannibal_. But what really had you all going crazy was the throwing it back challenge.

“No! You have to have more… _spunk!”_ Elizabeth giggled as she watched Scarlett try to do it in her dress. She was having difficulty due to how restraining it was but she could manage.

“Let’s see you do it then, Liz!” You laughed, encouraging her to do it. She pretended to roll up her non-existent sleeves after handing you her wine glass and while rolling her body to prepare for the real deal, she actually did throw it back.

“Damn!” Scarlett clapped loudly. “That’s was amazing girl!” Elizabeth shrugged it off and took back her wine to sip.

“How about you, YN? Show us what you got.” You didn’t realize that from behind, the boys: Chris, Anthony, and your boyfriend Sebastian were watching you goof off from afar.

“Oh I can show you guys.” You got up with the cheers of your friends and as they put on the audio, you waited for the cue. Once it hit, you threw it back, making Sebastian gape at you.

“Damn Sebastian, come and get your girl!” Anthony yelled, alerting you. You looked over to see them from the far side of the room, Chris and Sebastian’s faces turning red.

“Didn’t expect that.” Chris chuckled, rubbing at his neck before taking a nervous sip from his beer bottle. On the other hand, Sebastian was pretty surprised on how you learned a move like that.

“Whatever that was, it was pretty hot.” He spoke, loud enough for you all to hear. It led to him getting teased by his friends, as well as you.

They weren’t going to live this moment down.


	45. TikTok Imagine 2: TikTok Lights (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

You were clearly obsessed.

The app, that _god damned cursed app,_ has reeled you into buying unnecessary purchases and one of them has arrived today.

“Sebby! I think my Amazon package just arrived. Could you get it for me please?” You called from your shared bedroom. Sebastian had been cooking some dinner for the both of you and he wondered what you ordered but didn’t verbally question you. Once he lowered his fire and made sure that what he was cooking wouldn’t burn at the time he was gone, he made his way to the door where a brown package rested against the door.

“Hm…” He hummed as he picked it up and placed it on the counter. “Ok babe, I got it!” He yelled aloud.

He heard your shriek of excitement and watched as you dashed down his stairs to retrieve it. “Oh it really came!”

“What is it?” He questioned curiously, going to the drawer to fetch you a knife so you could open it. You take it but don’t reply, instead heading back towards your bedroom with a large smile.

“Weirdo…” He huffed before turning back to his food. He’ll just have to investigate later.

-

After eating dinner was finished, he noticed how antsy you had been and asked you about it. “Okay, what’s going on YN? What was in that package that made you really excited?”

You were glad he had finally asked. You quickly got up and grabbed at Sebastian’s arm and pulled him with you upstairs. “It’s a surprise.” Was what you only replied with.

Just as you stood in front of the bedroom door, you made your boyfriend cover his eyes and without complaining, he followed your orders. He heard you enter the room and fumble with something but it wasn’t until you told him to open his eyes that he gasped at what he saw.

The fucking room was like a 70′s disco party.

And there you stood with the goofiest smile on your face.

“What is this?” He asked, pointing at the flashing of red, green, and blue lights. You weren’t sure if you could distinguish his tone as happy or mad but you went to explain.

“They’re LED lights. A ton of people use it and I thought it would be fun to put in our room.” You answer innoncently. Sebastian continued to look at the lights before slowly nodding.

“So that’s all?” You nodded.

“It has more features though. You can change the color on this remote.” You handed it to him and let him play around with it. He checked out each color individually and you saw the small smirk playing on his face. He definitely was thinking of something.

“Why don’t we turn this into a red room?” With perfect timing, he pressed red to transform the entire room with the dark prominent color.

You shivered, not believing he just turned something completely innocent into something kinky… but what could you expect? It was Sebastian after all.


	46. TikTok Imagine 3: Daddy’s Beard (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

“YN! Come here! In the kitchen!” Sebastian called for you with excitement. You came walking in to see your husband sitting on the kitchen stool while coddling your two month year old son, who was smiling at your presence.

“What is it Seb?” You asked, reaching a soft hand to grab at your baby’s hand. He babbled with some spit-up but Sebastian wiped it off with a the blanket wrapped around his son.

“I have something to show you. Film it please?” He begged with a smile playing on his lips. He tugged at his back pocket for his phone before giving it to you. You took it and turned on the camera app, recording what Sebastian had to show you.

“Ok go.” You informed. Sebastian smiled once at the direction of his phone before starting to softly rub at your son’s head with his beard. Within just a few strokes, you captured your son’s eyes starting to drift to a close. Yet, he opened them again before closing.

“Oh my god.” You whispered in surprise. This might be one of the best ways that could easily put your son to sleep if he ever was fussy. You then tried holding in your laughter when your son’s eyelids were coming to a close once more.

And eventually, Sebastian stopped his motions when he noticed he was asleep.

“Did you get it?” Sebastian whispered, careful to not make any jerking movements as he held his son to his chest.

“I did.” You replied, watching the video back again but this time, beside your husband.


	47. TikTok Imagine 4: Kissing Challenge (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

You and Sebastian had been roommates for months now but best friends for years. When you mindlessly scrolled through TikTok and watched the silly content that talented creators made, you also happened to stumble on a challenge that completely related to you; almost as if the video was speaking to you and wanting you to do it.

The challenge looked simple: kiss your guy best friend. That would be easy since you lived with one already and that gave you the idea to do it and catch Sebastian’s attention off guard with it. You took your phone and opened it on the camera to record yourself, talking about the challenge.

“Hey everyone, I keep seeing this friends challenge where one girl kisses her guy best friend and I thought I would do the same. Let’s go.” You stopped recording and headed into the kitchen where you knew Sebastian was cooking some salmon for you both to eat during dinner. 

He had worn a ‘kiss the chef’ apron that you had bought for him on his birthday as a gag gift but he obviously fooled you since he kept wearing it ever since. Upon entering the kitchen, you couldn’t lie that your guy best friend was _hot_. Not to mention a famous celebrity that could get anybody that he wanted but _hasn’t_. So maybe this could be a good (and interesting) way to express your feelings subtly to him since living with him for months without doing anything extreme was killing you.

“It smells good in here.” You complimented as you took a whiff of the cooking food. You carefully leaned your phone against the fruit bowl and hoped Sebastian wouldn’t be suspicion of what you were doing.

“Thanks, hun.” He replied without looking back at you. You then moved to where he was and got in frame for the camera to capture the golden moment. You didn’t say anything to him as you stopped Sebastian from what he was doing by turning his body by his broad shoulders to face you. He had frowned at your actions, about to open his mouth and ask about it until you went on your tiptoes and smashed your lips on his.

Time stood still as you closed your eyes just as he did, even wrapping an arm around your waist to hold you closer to his body. You couldn’t believe this actually worked and as you pulled away, you looked at the camera with a huge grin on your face while it was still recording. Sebastian noticed and smiled at you, pulling you into his body again to kiss your lips once more.

“I hope we can be more than friends.” He mumbled against your lips, making you shocked at hearing his words.

“So-so do I.” You replied with a stutter, suddenly feeling embarrassed and hiding your face into his chest. He stroked your hair and went back to cooking, also feeling happy that you liked him just as he liked you.

(Extra)

“And that kids, is how I first dated your mother.” Sebastian told his children while you rolled your eyes from afar. “TikTok gave her the confidence she needed.”

“At least I did make a move after the twenty years we’ve been friends.” You retorted in laughter. Sebastian blushed at you and scratched at his neck.

“That’s true and I’m glad you did.”

“Please don’t kiss in front of us. It’s weird.” Your oldest daughter groaned, shutting her eyes tightly as Sebastian was walking up towards you. He did so, ignoring his daughter’s request and kissing you while your other children yelled ‘ew!’ out loud, making your laugh.

“I love you, hun.”


	48. TikTok Imagine 5: Cuddle Challenge (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

After living in quarantine with your best friend and actor, Sebastian Stan, for so long, you decided to download TikTok to learn what the hype was all about and to appease your boredom. It was nice that Sebastian was back in your shared apartment and safe instead of somewhere else since you missed him when he was in Prague for shooting a scene in _The Falcon And The Winter Soldier_.

But once you got TikTok, you had endlessly scrolled through the app and laughed at many of the videos but one series of challenges kept on appearing on your for you page: a cuddling challenge.

Sebastian was definitely one for cuddles and you would know that since he loved to do it with you. So, you thought you would have your fun with it to catch him off guard when you’re the first to initiate the cuddle (which you don’t usually do unless you’re sad or need a hug).

You grabbed your phone and opened the camera and started recording yourself to explain the challenge. “Hey everyone. I’ve been in quarantine with my best friend, Sebastian, and I keep seeing this challenge where friends just randomly sit on each other’s lap and I’m not really sure how to explain it but I’ll show you.” You then stopped recording and walked out of your bedroom to go inside Sebastian’s, who had been scrolling mindlessly on his laptop at his desk.

You recorded once again but in secrecy so Sebastian didn’t know but put it on a no-hands mode so that the video could keep recording without you holding it. “Hey, YN.” He greeted you without looking in your direction.

“Hi Seba.” You greeted back with his nickname before going towards him and squeezing your body to sit on his lap. He moved away from his desk and wondered what your were doing until you shifted your ass onto his crotch, making him groan loudly that it might’ve been caught on the microphone. You tried to hold in a laugh at him.

“What’s going on?” He chuckled nervously, noticing how you hid your face in his neck and remained there. You kept silent and didn’t move but he soon wrapped his arms around your body, loving the feeling of your body against his. “Well, this is nice.” He admitted softly into your ear. The video was finished recording and you had explained to Sebastian what was going on. He laughed and wanted to watch the video too.

Soon enough you and Sebastian would cuddle and scroll through TikTok together during time in quarantine.


	49. TikTok Imagine 6: Naked Challenge (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

You weren’t sure how well this was going to go with your boyfriend but you had enough courage to follow through with it. You removed all your clothes in the bathroom, making sure the camera didn’t show off any part of your nude body before talking about the challenge your were doing.

“Hey everyone, I saw this challenge on my for your page and I thought I would have some fun with it.” You whispered low so Sebastian couldn’t hear you even though he might not be anywhere near the bathroom. “It’s pretty much where you appear naked in front of your partner and capture their reaction and since Seb is busy, I’m going to have fun with this.”

You quickly open the bathroom door, still recording with your shorts in your other hand. You walked to your living room where Sebastian had just started walking up the stairs for his “daily exercise”. Just as he was going down, still not paying attention, you threw the shorts at him, hitting him in his face. He grabbed it and showed off the material before looking at you, completely stunned at your figure. He even had stopped walking down the steps or else he might’ve fallen for not concentrating on where he was going.

“What do you want for dinner tonight, babe?” You asked, trying to hold in your laugh but failing miserably. Sebastian smirked at you, looking you up and down.

“You.” He answered back in a gruff tone while playfully biting his lip. He began running down the stairs while you yelped, running away despite being bare and scared. You were going to run into your room until Sebastian caught you, wrapping and arm around your waist while you screamed with laughter. By now the video had reached its time limit and you completely forgot about it when he placed his lips on you.

“Fuck… you’re so hot.” He mumbled against your lips.

Well, let’s just say that the video served its purpose and got a LOT of attention.


	50. Insecurity: Hip Dips (Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 / Reader having slight hip dips and being insecure about them but Sebastian shows and tells Reader he loves them 💞

“Babe?”

“Yes YN?”

“Do I look okay?” You asked your boyfriend, Sebastian, as you showed off your flowing floral dress with a twirl. He looked up from his phone, slightly gasping at the sight.

“More than, babygirl. You are stunning!” He complimented happily, boosting your confidence. He motioned for you to come to him and following his command, he prompted you to sit on his lap while he laid in bed, his back against the headboard. “So pretty.” He whispered, leaning forward to capture your lips in a fierce kiss.

You giggled, brushing your palm against his beard until you start to feel his hands on your hips, making you pull away quickly and with a look of shame.

“Doll… you okay?” Sebastian wondered with confusion growing on his face. You nodded, sighing loudly before getting off his lap. His confusion only grew more as well as a sad puppy look in his eyes. “D-did I do something wrong?”

You were quick to dismiss him, feeling upset at yourself for Sebastian to think that way. He has been nothing except caring, kind, patient, and much more to you. All his attributes made you fall in love with him more. “I-It’s just… I’m insecure…” You mumbled, low enough for him to hear. Your head looked down as he tilted his head and brought your chin up.

“About what, dear?”

“My… hip dips.” You replied, looking into his bright blue eyes. You saw him raise his eyebrows in confusion again and suddenly you felt like the entire thing was stupid, wanting to get off the bed.

But he wouldn’t let you. “Wait wait… baby.” You stop and he asked you about them, making you show what you meant by your hips dips by lifting up your dress.

“Doll… you’re so fucking gorgeous. Your body is beautiful even with hip dips.” He assured you, making you smile softly at him. “If you would…” He paused, an idea forming in his head. “just let me show you how beautiful your hips are…”

Agreeing, you and Sebastian began to start stripping until you were just in a bra and underwear (still slightly covering yourself) and Sebastian in his briefs.

“Don’t you dare cover yourself.” He warned. He put up a finger, indicating ‘one moment’ before turning to grab his phone and do something. At first, you thought it was to take a video until you heard music coming from the speaker.

[ _The Take_ by Tory Lanez](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlYroPe53t0M&t=MjdmODI5MDA1YWZiZTQ3MzUyOTljZmZiYWU0NjM0NWMyZjY2NWJjYSxkbWlnYmpsTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AX73ivbygKeXF7y2tVyLwmA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhailmary-yramliah.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619051697351819264%2Freader-having-slight-hip-dips-and-being-insecure&m=1) came on and Sebastian resumed his sexual moment with you.

_(Take you down I really want to take you down / And how you what I’m about)  
(Can I take you down? Ya body, body, oh Ya body, body up and down)_

Pushing you onto your back, Sebastian dipped his head near your legs, tugging off your underwear so your cunt was exposed. “Beautiful.” He whispered, kissing your inner thighs and paying special treatment to your hips.

_I wanna put you in seven positions for seventy minutes  
You’ll get it babe  
You got a lot on your mind  
And I want to ease it up and lick it and slip it in_

Moaning and whining, you impatiently tell Sebastian to do something since you were needy for him. He chuckled, now moving his mouth closer to your dripping core and licking a strip at your entrance.

“Seb!” You yelled, running your fingers through his hair and tugging sharply. He elicited a vibration that thrummed in your core, making you buck your hips into his mouth. He used his tongue to suck at your clit and pump his thick fingers into your entrance.

_You do a light scream on the ice cream  
When I scoop it and dip it in  
Unzipping her tight jeans, and the feminine hygiene  
Is magnificent_

“Fuck… your tongue and fingers is so good.” You groaned from his combination to pleasure you. Sebastian ate you out like it was his last meal. His tongue prodding your entrance, juices dripping down his chin and coating his beard. He wanted to make you cum in his mouth.

_Tryna show you girl, I’m different  
I get to licking and sticking and licking and sticking  
Until the pussy get too wet and it’s dripping and  
Splitting both them legs like dividends_

He held your legs wide open with his strong arms due to your legs fighting to close as you were nearing your orgasm. You screamed his name loudly before releasing all over his tongue. He lapped it up before moving away from your core and shoving off his underwear so his dick could be seen. “Baby you taste so sweet.” He complimented. He stroked himself softly, pre cum dripping from his tip.

_If it ends up how I want then  
You’ll end up sitting all over my bottom lip baby  
The feeling of fucking you, feelings all up in you  
Make it hard for you to bottle ‘em baby_

He hovered over you, rubbing himself at your entrance before pushing in and eating up your moans with his kiss. He nipped at your lip as he thrusted in slowly, allowing you to adjust. “So tight for me.” He grunted.

_This dick is too big just to swallow it baby  
But still you it like it’s Thanksgiving  
And you gobbin’, gobblin’, gobblin’, gobblin’, baby  
Like what’s a goon to a goblin baby?_

With your groaning for him to go faster and harder, he listened and picked up his pace so it was almost feral-like. The bed kept squeaking underneath from his quickened motions and you were moving against his body like a rag doll.

“Baby! Fuck it feels so good!”

“Shit… this pussy is mine.”

“Can’t wait to fill you up with my cum.”

Your mind went blank; only programmed to let out wanton moans and his name like it was a prayer. Just then, you feel yourself coming close to your orgasm and he let you, following after with languid thrusts and a stutter to his hips.

He made sure that when he came, to hold on your hips and cherish your body like a house of worship. He kissed at your breasts, neck, collarbone, anywhere he could get his lips on. You felt his load fill you up and he collapsed on top of you, making sure to not hurt you with his heavy body.

 _That pussy hotter than the summer_  
June in metropolis baby, no hiding it baby  
She know what it is when I come around, let me take you down

“Fuck… that was amazing.” Sebastian groaned with his eyes closed as he remained tired but well satisfied. His cock was drenched in a mixture of both your juices but he didn’t bother pulling out. Though, some of it has made it through and was spilling onto the sheets below yet, neither of you cared. 

What he did care about though was he made sure to tell you how much he loved your hips–to remind you that you had no reason to be insecure. “Doll, keep in mind that I love every part of your body. Including those fabulous fucking hip dips of yours.”

You laughed, feeling more confident with your boyfriend’s words of encouragement. “Thank you, Sebby. I love you.”

“I love you too, doll.”


	51. The Show (Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Insecurity: Hip Dips

_Trust me_   
_It’s so much better when you trust me_   
_So fuckin’ good, boy, it’s disgusting_   
_Tell me it’s mine or I'ma lose my fuckin’ mind_   
_I need that dick all the time_

Sebastian didn’t expect to be put in this position.

He was slouched on a chair while you surprised him with a lap dance in some lingerie you bought to show off. You did it as a way to repay him for cherishing your body and making you feel loved in your own skin.

_It’s crazy how we didn’t talk for years_   
_But we don’t need to say much to get caught up_   
_My body knows you like you’ve been the only one_   
_Baby, when we’re making love_

You’ve been moving around him, showing off the blood red fabric in front of your boyfriend who had no choice other than to let his gaze linger up and down your beautiful body as well as feeling your hand running down his clothed chest and hair.  
  
 _I’m selfish, gimme all that_  
 _Greedy bitch when I want that_  
 _Hit them splits like an acrobat_  
 _Talk my shit ‘cause I’m so bad_

Now standing in front of Sebastian again, slowly but needy, you’re on your knees for Sebastian while palming up his thighs until you reach his cock, grasping your hold on it to feel him shudder over you. “Fuck… such a tease…” He chuckled softly, making you nod in agreement as you lean in to place a kiss on the bulge. His eyes widened at the unexpected motion but you could see the lust glaze over his eyes.

_With the lights off, you can see me_   
_Feel you right underneath me_   
_You and me back with the repeat, repeat_

Getting up again, the song _Comeback_ was great for you to strip, which you did. Sebastian widened his thighs, trying his best to get himself comfortable even though his cock was throbbing through his tight pants.  
  
 _It’s a comeback_  
 _Miss your loving so bad_  
 _You make me cum so fast, mmm, yeah_  
 _Yeah, and you know that_  
 _I'ma keep this on track_  
 _Glad we made a comeback, oh yeah, yeah_

“Mhm my baby’s been so good to me. I just wanted to return the favor.” You spoke softly. You unclasped your bra, letting the material fall to show off your breasts, the cold air letting your nipples perk. An audible gasp left his mouth, wanting to reach forward to them.  
  
 _Look_  
 _I’m gonna put you in seven positions for seventy—, wait_  
 _We already did it, your wig has been splitted_  
 _Fuckin’ you down on these countertops and kitchen_  
 _I’m lickin’ your neck and I’m feelin’ your spine twitch_

Making your way to Sebastian, you maneuvered your body so you could sit on his thighs. Bringing his face further down by your arms, he takes it as instinct to latch his mouth on your nipple–biting, licking, and teasing the soft bud.

“Feels so good…” You whimpered, combing your fingers through his hair. He gave your other breast attention with his rough hand, squeezing lightly and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

_You wake up and I hit from the side quick_   
_This a trick when I lick from the back of ya_   
_Then my tongue gon’ flip that shit like a spatula_   
_I like it nasty and you like it nasty_

“I’m going to fuck these someday.” Sebastian groaned, lightly grabbing your breasts. 

“I’ll stick my cock right here,” he ran a thumb along your breastbone, “and have you on your knees, licking the tip.” Hearing his words, you move your hips harder on his, rubbing at his hard on with your flimsy underwear.

_Shut the fuck up and come throw that shit at me_   
_I got my tongue in your throat when I’m strokin’ it fastly_   
_And JoJo, you know I don’t play no games in it (Yeah)_   
_I got that type of dick that make a white girl crazy (Oh yeah)_   
_Fuck you lazy, have you sayin’_

Not much to say except you had your fun with Sebastian on the chair. You rode him like there was no tomorrow.


	52. Taxi Ride (Bucky Barnes X Sebastian Stan X Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I know Starkhub is finished but MAYBE you could write this. You know those fake taxi ones, maybe Bucky can be the driver and reader is rider ;) / I’m really horny, so can you write something with Seb? Like kinky, rough, dirtier than Starkhub, really detailed, maybe some dirty gifs, maybe long drabble or a one-shot if you’re down, Dom!Seb and Sub!Reader, and then a soft ending? I dunno. Can you do something like this, love you and your work 💗

You needed a ride.

Unfortunately, you didn’t have the money to afford one.

But nevertheless, that didn’t stop you from trying to hail down a driver who was turning on the same street as you. You flailed your arms over your head, trying to get the driver’s attention.

Upon seeing you, you noticed the driver was slowing down to a stop and you grinned as you walked up to the passenger window, hoping you can put up a nice act that’ll get your a free ride… which was likely not going to happen. If it did, consider yourself lucky as hell for something like that only happens once in a lifetime.

But upon arriving, you noticed that there wasn’t only one person in the cab–it was two! The car window rolled down and you’re met with the passenger.

“Hey doll, need a ride?” A man with short brunette hair and stunning blue eyes looked at you with a lopsided smile. He was absolutely gorgeous and if you hadn’t contained yourself, you might’ve drooled right in front of him by his beauty.

“I-uh no, I see that it’s occupied. Never mind.” You replied, already backing away. Though, the man stopped you and requested for your return which you had followed.

“No worries. I’m not a customer. I’m just getting oriented here with my brother.” The man replied as he leaned back in his seat for the driver to look out at you. Your heart dropped upon seeing him–not only did this guy have longer brunette hair than the short-haired one but they looked exactly the same, they were twins!

“We can give you a ride.” The long-haired man replied, trying to coax you in with his warming smile. Suddenly you shaking your head again.

“Don’t have cash,” You let out truthfully. “Or any money to pay.”

Sebastian and Bucky looked at each other with a knowing smirk which you didn’t happen to catch on. They both looked back at you, Sebastian was the first to speak. “No worries, my brother Bucky and I can give you a ride in exchange for something.”

You heard the low tone of his voice that it sent shivers down your spine. You knew what they were inquiring (you weren’t stupid) and you’ll be damned if you go through with their plan. They were attractive… you had to give them that.

“And what’s that? Hm?” You questioned, raising your eyebrow at the two men. Sebastian got out of the car and opened the side one for you to enter.

His smirk didn’t go unnoticed, nor the tent that’s growing in his pants. Your eyes quickly trailed back to his eyes and you were entranced by it, almost like you would comply if he simply gave you a command. “Simple. Before my brother and I drop you off your destination, we fuck you.” Well damn.

You let out a dry laugh even though Sebastian hadn’t said anything remotely funny. As you went to look at him again–after they nervously averted to the sidewalk–you saw that he was completely serious and eyeing your body up and down. “So what do you say?”

You sighed aloud. “I-I don’t even know you both.” Well it wasn’t a no.

“I’m Sebastian, and the one driving is my brother Bucky.” Sebastian introduced playfully.

“Twin brother.” Bucky added, though from where you stood, you couldn’t see his face.

“What we do know about you, however, is that you desperately need a ride. I think it’ll be a win-win for you to get your ride for free and some pretty steamy sex with the two hottest guys around.” Sebastian winked. He was always a mindless flirt unlike his brother, which made him good at reeling in potential girls. He loved seeing your reaction by the way your cheeks turned bright red, burning madly that you believed you might faint any second. Yet, the more you went over his proposal, the more… appealing it was.

“Okay…” You hummed, finally calming down and letting your face turn back to its original skin tone. “I’ll take up the offer.” With the help of Sebastian, he helped you inside the spacious cab (which you began to doubt that the men were real taxi drivers… they must’ve been into an odd roleplaying situation that includes reeling in passengers for sex due to how casual both men were and the car’s size) with Sebastian sitting in beside you. You expected him to be next to Bucky.

“So where at, doll?” Bucky asked, looking into the rearview mirror to catch your attention. You told him the location to your apartment and began to drive while you felt Sebastian’s hand feeling up on your thigh.

You tensed up at the feeling before hearing him tell you to relax in a soothing voice and to be good for him. His rough hand kept trailing your thigh, while the other began to move underneath your plain shirt and cup at your breasts.

“O-oh…” You lightly moaned. You may or may not have been ashamed of taking up two strangers offers on a car ride–for all you know, they might just have their way with you and kill you–but with the one percent of logic lingering in your mind, you went to believe that this was all harmless and possibly fun for you.

Sebastian whispered into the shell of your ear. “I want you to strip for me, babygirl.” You listened and unbuckled your seatbelt in order to rip off the material you wore until you were left in a bra and underwear. To say the least, it was soaked from the moment that you saw Sebastian and Bucky.

“Wow… such a good princess for us, Buck. I’d say we have ourselves a little whore,” Bucky smirked from behind the steering wheel while you propped your leg up on the seat to allow Sebastian to cup your clothed cunt. “And she’s soaking too.”

You whined from contact as he maneuvered his hand underneath the flimsy cloth, toying at your clit with his fingers and spreading the arousal all over. You wanted so badly for him to insert a digit inside you.

“Please Sebastian… please.”

He peppered kisses at your neck and jaw before pushing his middle finger inside of you, stretching your walls. He slowly pumped his finger in while pushing away the cloth, then after testing the waters, he slowly inserted another finger.

Upon thrusting into your sopping cunt, juices flowed right out and wet your inner thighs. Like a porn star, you let moans and groans escape your mouth to indicate how good Sebastian was pleasuring you.

“Feels good?” He chuckled lowly, curling his fingers inside you and hitting at your g-spot. You gripped tightly on the edge of the chair as well as his arm to keep you from falling at the jolt of pleasure coursing through you.

“So-so good.” You answered. Just as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of you, you were on the verge of letting go. A pressure was building up in your lower abdomen and by the squeezing of your walls, Sebastian could also tell that you were close to your orgasm.

“You don’t get to cum. Not yet.”

In an instant, his fingers drag out of your pussy and you whimpered at the lost feeling. Just as you were about to complain, he quickly shut you up with the taste of yourself on his fingers.

“Suck, slut.” For a man who seemed so kind when you first met him, don’t let it be fooled by his exterior or actions because now you were whimpering underneath his touch–completely wrapped around his finger.

You obeyed at his command and licked and sucked at your wet juices that coated his finger. He smirked at the reaction, capturing a glance at his brother who happened to take a peep every once in a while. He could tell that Bucky was just as aroused by it too. Luckily, they were close to where they needed to be.

Once Sebastian pulled his fingers from your mouth, he began unbuckling his pants before removing them fully so you could see his naked lower half. Your eyes widened when you’re met with the sight of his enlarged cock slapping at the base of his abs.

Sebastian smirked at your reaction and curled some of your hair around his hand before forcefully getting you on your knees in front of him. His own smile dropped as he stroked lightly on his cock before getting you settled in between his thick thighs.

“Such a pretty girl.” His angry-red tip traced your lips, pre cum smearing all over before prompting to open your mouth and take him like the good girl you were. Without a second to ponder, you do so, licking and kissing at his tip before sucking his length, and eventually deep throating him. “Oh fuck!”

You didn’t realize that the taxi had now stopped and Bucky entered inside, also stripping off his clothes and positioning behind you. It was until you felt his length poking the inside of your thigh that you got off Sebastian’s length to look back at Bucky softly rubbing himself at your entrance.

“Look at you doll. Can’t wait until this tight pussy is clenching around my cock.” On instinct, he entered inside your roughly, emitting a loud groan from the painful stretch you felt.

Sebastian impatiently gripped at your chin and made you look at him with a crease in his eyebrows. “You were doing so well princess. Now you’ve stopped sucking. Why’s that?” It wasn’t for you to answer so your timidly took his cock again with sore throat muscles. You did your best with what you could take but opted to use your hands as well to help with the pleasure and to alleviate using your throat.

“She’s tight, Seb.” Bucky grunted from behind, pounding into your aching pussy at a feral pace. His hands roughly held at your waist, bound to leaving bruises for tomorrow. “Fuck…”

Both men began moving in sync with one another; as Sebastian’s cock entered your warm mouth, Bucky was already buried deep in your cunt, hitting at the base of your cervix. Your moaning was muffled but the vibrations made Sebastian shiver under the feeling.

“Just like that.” He whispered, looking down at you while you innocently looked at him with doe eyes. Suddenly, you started to feel a bit frisky and went on to lick his underside, trailing his vein that made him sensitive. “Oh!”

Bucky kept thrusting his hips inside you, his balls smacking your thighs. Sweat formed on all three of your bodies with the stench of sex permeating the air. It was such a dirty sight to see but neither of you cared about it, just thinking of getting off.

Speaking of getting off, Sebastian was the first to spill his seed. He came without warning but pushed your head down onto his dick, making you almost choke on his warm cum that accumulated inside your mouth. “Fuck… take all of that and swallow.” You do as he said as he pulled his cock out of your mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. Saliva mixed with the creamy substance left your lips, making him tut as he wiped it off the corner of your mouth.

He caressed your cheek and moved his face until he was inches from yours. “Good girl.” He mumbled before kissing your swollen lips. Meanwhile, Bucky was still pounding into you, almost on the verge of an orgasm as you neared your own.

“Oh I can feel you clench around me.” He grunted, thrusts going spastic but restless. He’s hovering over you, panting in your ear for you to come and by his husky voice, you let go to feel your orgasm wash over you like a tsunami.

Bucky followed after, bottoming out inside your throbbing cunt and spilling his seed into you before pulling out and jerking the rest on your ass. He admired the sight of his semen spilling from your abused cunt and spilling onto the floor below.

“She’s been good, Seb.” He complimented you, smacking your ass before putting back on his pants. He then left the cab to drive again to your home while you tiredly laid on the floor, naked and weak. Sebastian helped pick you up and get dressed, whispering sweet praises in your ear.

“You did good, sugar. You were amazing.”


	53. Flash (Professor!Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Student Reader flashing College Professor Bucky or Seb everytime he looks at her (they are dating)

The first time Sebastian has ever heard about you was through a college Instagram account that posts videos about college student’s wild lives.

He wasn’t even sure how but Instagram had to be listening to him because the specific video had shown on his timeline the college where he taught at. Thinking it was all harmless, he let the video play to see what his ‘students’ were doing but immediately so, he saw a young girl on top of the beer pong table singing wildly to a popular pop song while lifting her shirt. At least they had the decency to blur out her breasts.

However, it didn’t stop Sebastian from picking up on who it was: YN LN, hottest junior (which you were at the time the video was taken), and total party animal. The chanting had given it away as well as your face being captured by an angle from one of the many cameras the perverts were taking a video of.

It made Sebastian hard just at the thought of seeing you bare in all honesty and he was ashamed to admit it. Luckily he could just forget it ever happened… right?

Wrong.

Because you happened to be in _his_ history class for your senior year. Of all history teachers! Sebastian recognized you the first day. He had wrote on his whiteboard and introduced himself when all of a sudden…

“Hey! It’s YN!”

So yeah, you had a reputation in your school for being a wild girl; far from innocent. You waved your hand at the people gaping at you, loving their attention as you take a seat all the way in the front.

Sebastian turned around, seeing if it really was you and he was shocked but stoked to see it was.

Meeting your eyes, Sebastian almost choked on his spit by how _gorgeous_ you looked. You sat straight, wore tight clothing to show off your curves, and had an impeccable smile like you were actually interested in the subject.

The bell rung and his thoughts were soon interrupted. He went back to his own prepared schedule, introducing himself and going over the syllabus, all while stealing quick glances at you.

And you’ve noticed. You were also slightly attracted to the professor in front of you because who wouldn’t be? He was relatively young possibly still in his mid-twenties with short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a very handsome body to show off his suits.

After almost a week into his class, you asked to talk with him after his hour-long lecture. He was nervous and he had every reason to be since a very out-going girl like you was bound to ask any question without boundaries.

“Professor Stan!” You chirped as you made your way to his desk in the front of the class. Everyone was gone which left only you and Sebastian together. Alone.

“Miss LN, how may I help you?” As he looked into your eyes, he sensed like he knew he was done for. You just looked so… _pretty_ _and inviting_. You came up with a lie, telling Professor Stan that you needed help on the assignment he assigned and he willingly agreed, coming up with an out-of-school plan so he could give extra lessons.

You could tell he was trying hard to keep the conversation vague and quick but you picked up on his interest when you shut him up with an unexpected kiss. Much to your content he didn’t pull away but instead kissed you back.

“I-I shouldn’t-” You shushed Sebastian with your finger against his lips.

“No regrets. I know how you want me by the way you look at me and it’s okay… I’ll be graduating soon.” You whispered seductively. You were already leaned over his desk, your cleavage showing in a tank top your wore. Sebastian gulped, growing red in his face which made you giggle at his adorableness. “Don’t worry… I like you too.” You admit afterwards.

Without a second thought, you flashed your professor, pulling down the top to let your breast spill out. He gasped wildly, not expecting to see such plump beauties before him.

“You know… Professor Stan… I’ve been known to be a wild girl…” You murmured, rolling your nipples in between the pads of your fingers and thumb while Sebastian watched. “Everyone’s seen these assets but not one’s touched them.”

Immediately picking up on your words, Sebastian reached out to fondle them. “They-they’re pr-pretty.” He mumbled, following your same motions which caused you to moan. You climbed on top of his desk, not caring that you’re pushing off his papers as you try to sit on his lap.

“I know.” You smiled shamelessly. You could feel his slacks tighten underneath you and you smirked because of it. “It’s better up close isn’t it?”

He nodded, stunned and not knowing what to say. You cooed at him to suck on your nipples. He listened, having the urge to pleasure you and make you satisfied. He had the gold ticket to the chocolate factory… he wasn’t going to lose his shot now with it.

“God… it feels so good, Professor Stan!” He lapped at your nipples, sucking them and biting them with a tease. You ran your fingers through his hair, gripping at them tightly.

“So beautiful…” He groans, already seeing light marks on your breasts. You whimpered for more but he stopped before it could escalate.

“Wh-why don’t we take it slow first… at least?” He added the last part for good measure. He saw your face of confusion before agreeing to his request. Maybe he was a virgin? As if he could read your thoughts, he clarified. “It-it’s only because I really do like you, YN. I just-I want to take you out on a date.”

Now smiling, you’re eagerly nodding. “Okay! I would like that very much.”


	54. Let Me Show You How Much I Love You (Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous seb Stan saw RDJ flirting with u and when u get home u got in a fight and u just shut him up with a kiss and smut happens✨✨✨✨also we haven’t had dom!reader in a while

“That dress looks amazing on you, sweetheart.” Robert complimented as he goes in for a hug. Sebastian watched as you hugged back tightly but frowned as he saw Robert’s arm wrap around your lower back. “And you’re super beautiful.” He continued, making you blush.

“O-oh thank you.” You replied with a stutter, completely unaware of your boyfriend’s growing anger. You pulled away from Robert’s arm before looking back at Sebastian who was already walking away from you both.

“See you later.” Robert called out cheerily as you walked away, following your boyfriend to ask what that was about. Though, you couldn’t talk to him about it since you were pulled aside by your two best friends, Scarlett and Elizabeth.

“Hey girl!” Scarlett greeted you. She kissed your cheek with her own and admired your dress while you hugged Elizabeth. From afar, you tried to look for Sebastian but he was no where to be seen.

And for the rest of the night it was either you couldn’t find him or that he would ignore you, so definitely something was wrong and you had to find out.

-

“Sebastian, talk to me. You’ve been ignore me this whole night.” You sighed of frustration as you both entered his apartment, kicking off your heels.

“So Robert, huh? Didn’t you see how handsy he was with you?”

That was the first time Sebastian spoke to you during the entire party and even the way he said it was annoyed… or jealous.

You assured him. “Seb, he was just being nice. Anyways I like you so there isn’t nothing to worry about.”

In response, he rolled his eyes at you like he doesn’t believe you before heading towards the bedroom where he can remove his clothes. You, on the other hand, grew annoyed at Sebastian’s idea that you like Robert more than him. You’ll only ever see Robert as a friend.

“We’re not done talking about this. You still don’t believe me.” You followed your boyfriend into the room. He sighed out loud and began to shrug off his suit.

“Look YN, I’m tired-”

Shutting him up before he could go on, you go on your tip toes in order to kiss his lips. Sebastian was initially shocked before giving in and wrapping his arms tightly around your waist.

“You have nothing to be jealous about. I love you, Seb. Only you.” You mumbled against his lips after pulling away. Suddenly feeling a wave of confidence, you pushed your boyfriend on the bed. “And I think I need to show you, babe. You don’t seem to believe me.”

He smirked up at you. “I don’t.”

“Then strip and I’ll show you.” You commanded.

In a flash, the two of you were naked in bed with you already sinking down on Sebastian’s length, hovering over his body. A shudder overcame you as you started to bounce, trying to get accustomed to his massive size.

“Fuck…” He moaned, trying to grip at your waist so he could help. You refused by holding down his wrists.

“No touching.” You replied, grinding harshly on his pelvis. “Need to show you how much I love you.” To emphasize, you leaned forward to kiss his lips before moving to his neck and chest while whispering soft praises against his hot skin. Sebastian kept whimpering, making you love the sounds he lets out.

You kept bouncing on his throbbing cock until your walls clenched around him. “Oh baby… I’m going to cum.” You whined, biting onto his shoulder. Sebastian began sitting up, wrapping his arms around you while burying his head into your breasts. You fisted at his hair before slowing down your movement in order to let go of your release.

“I am too.” He grunted, shooting his warm load into you. Your movements were stilled dramatically as he coated your cervix with his cum. “Fuck… I’m sorry YN. I love you too.” He whispers against your body.

Tired, you kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Seb. I’ll always love you.”


	55. Sext (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian out somewhere important and his girl sending him a booty pic in her undergarments ;)

Like many movie actors at the beginning of film production, Sebastian was doing a table read with his cast mates for a new up-coming film.

He had been reading through the script, gaining constructive criticism from the director who envisioned otherwise the lines he recited for his character.

Just as he was finished with his line, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Mindless to the notification or the fact that his dialogue wasn’t going to come up again until after a couple of pages, he took a quick peek to see what the message was about. But immediately as he saw it was a text from you, his eye bulged out of their sockets due to the content.

Subtly opening the message to get a closer look, a mirror picture of your exposed body sided the photo with your arm covering your plump breasts and the flimsy piece of fabric (as one would call a thong) barely covered your curved ass, which to Sebastian’s eyes, was the main appeal to your sext. Underneath was a comment from you.

_Do I make you horny, baby? 😘_

If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve visibly gulped and shifted his pants to help hide the fact that he was growing a boner. Yet, he couldn’t since he was with a crowd of important people.

“Hey, Sebastian are you okay?” Getting his mind out of the gutter, he quickly tucked his phone away and realized that the lines went through faster than he anticipated and everyone was waiting for him to recite the dialogue.

“Yeah, yeah. Something came up.” _Like the boner in his pants_. He apologized before reciting his lines, doing his best to not sound so flustered. Once the table reading continued, he fished his phone out again, shooting a quick text back.

_Oh babydoll… you’re gonna get punished later on for what just happened now…_


	56. Friends With Benefits (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write something based on the song 'Toothbrush' by DNCE? All fluff please 💞🥺

_Baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Sebastian asked pleadingly from the bed, naked underneath the covers. He propped himself on one elbow to look over at you already getting dress ~~e~~ d. He didn’t want you to leave.

_We don’t need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

“Yeah. Look, Sebastian, whatever is between us will stay like _this.” Friends with benefits._ “And I’m pretty sure me staying for the night is dangerous territory. You know that, Sebastian.” Despite saying all of that, your heart broke because you didn’t want to leave but it was always the same. It was always the same. Sebastian just needed you to warm his bed every once in a while and soon enough he’ll find somebody to replace you. Besides, it was Sebastian’s idea to set up something like this and now you’re suffering because you’re starting to fall in love…

_Stuck in a limbo  
Half hypnotized  
Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night  
Up in the morning  
Tangled in sheets  
We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

One night after partying at a bar with Sebastian had lead to the next day of you two asleep together, tangled in the sheets. The moment playing on your mind in repeat. It also happened to be that moment when Sebastian proposed the idea and you willingly agreed without thinking of its consequences.

_When you’re standing there in your underwear  
And my T-shirt from the night before  
With your messed up hair  
And your feet still bare  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)_

Before you found yourself falling in love, you took staying over for the night for granted. 

You would wake up, slip from his arms, and start to make your way to the kitchen to cook breakfast in his large t-shirt and underwear, shamelessly parading in it but every time you could make it out of the bedroom, Sebastian would wake up and ask ‘would you mind closing the bedroom door?’

And you would always come back for more.

_Baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

One time though, Sebastian changed and you couldn’t tell why. Until you learned that he had found someone to replace you for a bit and the pang of jealousy hit you like a tsunami wave.

“Hey YN, meet my girlfriend, Dinah Rosen.” The pretty brunette beside him was like a model compared to you. She gave a nervous smile and wave and you just put on a forced smile, trying to hold in your emotions.

“Nice to meet you, Dinah.”

“Likewise.”

And then the two began to whisper in front of you, their voices minimally picked up by your wondering ear. They had wanted to go somewhere and Sebastian turned back to you.

“Alright, don’t mean to cut the meeting short but Dinah and I were just going to walk in the park. See you later, YN.” You nodded stiffly and let them go. Let _him_ go.

And that’s when you realized you were in deep for Sebastian.

_We don’t need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

As of now, Sebastian found it pretty painful to see you leave. He had dated Dinah for almost a week before breaking it off and going back to you. It was shocking, to say the least, but it was because he unknowingly loved you too.

Though, he would say the reason was that they didn’t click. Which wasn’t far from wrong, they had many differences that interfered with the relationship but the real deal was that his heart belonged to someone else.

Someone else being you.

_‘Cause I just, I just can’t let you go  
Give me something I never know  
So, baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

As you made your way back home, you plopped on your own bed to hear a text notification.

Groaning, you looked to see who it was and of course, it was the man you spent part of the night with.

Sebastian: Made it home safe?

You began typing back.

YN: Yep. Goodnight

Then, shutting off your phone did you lean back on the bed again and drifted to sleep, wondering how and why you got into a mess like this and what you need to do about it because the heart could only handle so much suffering like this.

_No need to question next time we meet  
I know you’re coming home with me, home with me  
Sweat like a sauna  
Break out the ice  
I know you’re gonna stay the night, stay the night_

After sending you and text and reading the reply, Sebastian laid in his own bed, one arm underneath his head as he longingly looks up at the ceiling. He noticed how you changed, from the slight change in the tone of your voice and that you denied staying over. Before, you never denied it and always slept until morning.

It was admitable that… Sebastian fucking missed it. He missed seeing you in bed and making love but more so, just being with you. In some part of him, he wished he didn’t come up with a friend with benefits relationship but he thought it would be for the best since he was scared before that you didn’t like him in a loving way. Now he was suffering too.

Sebastian sighed aloud and decided to sleep on it, maybe he’ll take a plan of action. He had too.

_When you’re standing there in your underwear  
And my T-shirt from the night before  
With your messed up hair  
And your feet still bare  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)_

Sebastian asked for you to come over again.

Sebastian: Come over ;)

YN: omw

_Baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don’t need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
'Cause I just, I just can’t let you go  
Give me something I never know  
So, baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

You arrived at his apartment and upon arriving, smelled food being cooked.

“YN!” Sebastian exclaimed from the kitchen, dressed in his apron. You greeted him back but what caught your attention was that the kitchen table was set to be like a date. Was he supposed to have someone over?

“What’s going on Seb?” You asked, walking over and noticing the fancy table cloth, plates, silverware, and candles.

Sebastian finished cooking and brought the cooked food over along with a bottle of wine. He looked at you nervously.

“I-I wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I want to stop being friends with benefits.” The words coming out of his mouth made your heart drop and your forehead to crease.

“Wh-why? Someone’s coming over tonight, aren’t they?” He shook his head vigorously.

“No! No, it’s not that, YN-”

You interrupted him, starting to get frustrated. “It’s what? I-I really don’t get it, Sebastian. Please enlighten me.” You crossed your arms.

“YN! Listen to me! I want to end it because the person is you! I-I love you, YN.”

_I don’t want this to end  
And there’s no need to play pretend  
If you stay with me again  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)_

“You what?”

“YN, I love you. We both do because I could sense it every time you left. You don’t want to but you’re shielding yourself, _your feelings_ for me.” Sebastian rubbed at his neck. “So please, YN. Give me that chance to make it up to you. There is no doubt in my mind that if I were to spend the rest of my life with someone, it would be you.”

You felt dizzy from his words. You could pick up on his tone that he wasn’t kidding at his profession of love. You began to break down your hard exterior, heart pounding fast in your chest from all of this.

“So what do you say? We can start off with a date here and I was hoping to make up everything until I can officially call you ‘my girl’.”

The name made you smile. You nodded and Sebastian let out a happy sigh of relief. The two of you slid into the seats and just like that, everything feel into the right place.

_Baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don’t need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
'Cause I just, I just can’t let you go  
Give me something I never know  
So, baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_

It felt good having you around once again and Sebastian wasn’t going to risk a friend with benefits relationship anymore with you. He had almost lost you once, he wasn’t going to let that happen again.


	57. WIRED Autocomplete Interview (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIRED Autocompleted Interview with reader and Sebastian?

“Hi, I’m Sebastian Stan.” Sebastian introduces as he waves to the camera

“Hello, I’m YN LN and we’re about to do a WIRED autocomplete interview.” You answer excitedly.

Sebastian turns to you with a smile. “So let’s get started.”

First it was Sebastian who is given the paper board. Then he hands it for you to hold up so the camera can see.

“Alright we are starting off with ‘who is Sebastian Stan….’” He pokes out his tongue as he rips of the sticker to reveal the rest of the question. “Who is Sebastian Stan in Once Upon A Time?”

“YN? Do you know?” He asks, testing for see if you know your boyfriend well. You rolled your eyes at the camera.

“Of course, Seb.”

“Then who is it?” He asks, wanting you to answer instead of him.

“Jefferson! The Mad Hatter.” He then nods happily.

“Okay okay next question. Who is Sebastian Stan married to?” He explains briefly that he isn’t married but then grabs your hand and raises it. “She’s mine though.” He tells the camera with pride.

Your heart swells with enjoyment at hearing Sebastian say that. You blush profusely and try to hide it behind the board.

“Okay last question. Who is Sebastian Stan dating now?” He doesn’t even verbally answer. He just points at you with a goofy smile on his face. Once being able to calm yourself, you playfully throw the board behind you and is passed your own board about yourself.

“First question is ‘Where is YN LN…’” Before even ripping off the sticker, you answered the half question. “I’m right here at WIRED.”

Sebastian promptly shakes his head trying to contain a laugh as you then pull off the sticker. “Where is YN LN from?”

“I’m from (hometown) but just recently did I move to NYC.” You answer directly.

The next question you answered was about filming. Where were you filming? “I’m not currently filming but for Sebastian and I’s last movie we were at LA for _Endings_ , _Beginnings_.” Sebastian nodded in agreement and once again, the board is passed off to him.

“How old is Sebastian Stan?” 37.

“How tall is Sebastian Stan?” Tall enough to hover over you whenever he stands by your side. In that case, it’s six feet.

You and Sebastian continue to have fun answering the Google searches that _apparently_ everyone was so curious about. It was a great time and bonding experience to learn more about one another.

“That was fun!” You grin as you throw away the last board playfully.

“We did it!” Sebastian spoke beside you, turning in his seat for a high five. You return it and wave to the camera while he winks.

Once the camera goes off, you and Sebastian let out laughters on the set. You both had told funny stories when it came up as a question.

“You actually walked into a door?” You ask, wheezing and holding your stomach.

“Yeah! Those things happen, sometimes for the better.” He scratches at his neck nervously.

Because little did you know, it was _you_ that made him embarrass himself during your first date together.

But he won’t admit it.


	58. Embarrassing Me (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Shy Reader? You can come up with the plot

It was just a normal day in NYC when you and your best friend, Becky (Bucky as you liked to tease her) was out to get groceries at the local supermarket.

Currently, you were in the dairy aisle to get some creamer for your coffee when suddenly, “Oh my god! What is it, Bucky?” You asked as Becky smacked your arm harshly.

“Look!” As discreetly as possible, she pointed over to a figure grabbing a tub of ice cream just down the aisle. You couldn’t see their face so you couldn’t recognize them.

It was until the man straightened up, ice cream tucked under his arm, that he must’ve heard your conversation and looked over to you.

And that’s when realization struck.

It was Sebastian Stan.

You were speechless to see him standing before you, in a f*cking supermarket. He immediately smiled towards you both with that drop dead gorgeous smile. “Fuck he’s coming closer.” You gasped as he neared. You were stiff in your tracks, not knowing what to do.

“Excuse me.”

You and Becky moved away and watched how he opened the cooler to grab a jug of milk. “S-s-sorry!” You stuttered badly. You almost looked you saw a ghost by how drained you look, all the color leaving your face.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked, pulling away with a jug in his other hand. Oh god, this man’s voice sounded like pure sex. It had you thinking, ‘Did I shave down _there_?’

You began to frantically nod, backing away until you stumbled into Becky’s big ass. “Yes sir, Bucky—Lance, sir ummm… yep.” God this was embarrassing! Sebastian tried to look like he wasn’t laughing, still holding his dairy items. You suddenly wished to be those dairy items.

As of you haven’t embarrassed the shit out of yourself, Becky decided to do it for you too! “YN’s got a shirtless poster of you in her bedroom! I’m pretty sure she licks it at night.” Appalled by her statement, that wasn’t even true! You jerked the jerk to the poster but even then, you’re extremely glad she didn’t mention it.

“Shut the hell up, Becky!” You instead hissed out. Sebastian had been laughing out loud by now, making your cheeks grow hot. “She’s joking. I-I don’t—definitely do not do that.” You tried to clarify.

Becky once more shuts you down. “There’s that one time though! I still have a picture of you licking his abs-OOF!” You may or may not have backhanded you friend in the vagina to shut her up.

Sebastian’s laughter faltered and he eyed you, not wanting to meet the same fate. “Alright. It was nice meet you two, Becky. YN.” He had nodded at you before making his way back to his cart but not without looking back at you. He must’ve thought you were crazy. But you didn’t care as long as you got to see that thick ass while he walked away.

You and Becky continued shopping, recalling everything with the interaction until it was time to checkout and with luck by your side, you ended up at the same checkout lane as Sebastian.

“Long time no see.” He joked lightly. He was too much of a boomer to use the self checkout terminals but didn’t mind now that he ran into you again.

“Fuck me.” You whispered, not realizing he heard it. He leaned into you ear, the body heat raising off his skin and onto yours.

“Just say the word, YN.” He said in a whisper.

And like that, Becky had to call the ambulance as you basically fainted, hitting your head into the shelves.

Way to go at your chance of redemption, YN.


	59. Haircut (Sebastian Stan x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, hi! Sebastian getting a haircut because of The Falcon and the Winter Soldier and coming home to reader (his girl) and reader getting hot and tingly ;) plus a little smut?

For the longest time Sebastian had long hair down to his shoulders.

He had to maintain it for _Black Panther_ , _Infinity War_ , and _Endgame._

So when you suddenly see your boyfriend come home after his first day of filming _The Falcon and The Winter Soldier Show_ , you nearly screamed your head off at who the man was standing before you.

“You scared the shit out of me, Seb!” You spoke with terror running in your veins. Your hand held over your chest to calm your fast beating heart. The little shit came inside your apartment to surprise you with the haircut but instead almost gave you a heart attack because of how unrecognizable he was in the moment.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Sebastian replied, coming close enough to pull you into a hug. He tried to hold in his laugh, and once able to, continued his apology. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to surprise you with the new look.” You buried your head into his chest and embraced tightly.

“Well, you look really handsome.” You mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. You then pulled away so you could look up at him. “I-I… what am I going to tug on now though?”

Sebastian knew exactly what you were talking about. You had grown accustomed to gripping on his hair whenever he ate you out (something you both did often) so seeing that your boyfriend now chopped off a bunch of hair, you were slightly upset.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. “For sure you can grip something,” He countered, suddenly averting his gaze behind you to the empty kitchen table. “Why don’t we test it out?”

You could _feel_ the smirk at what Sebastian was alluding to and suddenly, you felt yourself getting wet. “O-okay.” You stuttered.

Sebastian proceeded to carry you, your legs wrapping around his waist while his arms support your ass until he brought you onto the kitchen table and laid you on it. “Did you miss me?” He whispered while leaning down to kiss your lips.

“I do… like your hair.” You teased. Sebastian rolled his eyes once more.

“You’ll like it, babe. Give it time and if you don’t, I’ll promise to grow it out once the show’s done.” You frowned at his promise, not knowing if he was full of shit. But you went along with it anyways. “Now let me show you, doll, that you can still grip my hair.” Sebastian began kneeling until his face was right by your core. He separated your legs away from each other to see you wearing lacy panties underneath his large t-shirt.

“Seb,” You whined. He rubbed his thumb on your clothed clit, rubbing soft circles. Once he knew how wet you got by the bigger wet spot on your panties, he moved them aside and attacked your pussy, licking it like it was his last meal.

“Seb!” You then jerked upwards, propping onto your elbows to see the top of Sebastian’s head as he goes down on you. He was sucking roughly on your clit and you were going to be a whimpering mess.

After a few seconds, he then lapped at your juices. His beard scratching at your thighs that the burn you felt stung but was also pleasurable. Yet, you haven’t tried gripping his hair.

“Seb, it feels so good…” You moaned, finally slithering your hand between your spread legs to grip on his hair. It wasn’t the best but it definitely was gripabble. Sebastian kept prodding his tongue into your walls, making you clench around the wet muscle.

You were on the verge of release but in not time was Sebastian stopping until it happens. He kept lapping at your cunt but hooked his muscular arms on your thighs to keep the open. You continued to tug at his hair, getting him to use his tongue deeper. In addition to that, you felt his vibrations from his moaning into your core.

“Oh my god! Babe I’m so close!”

After a few more of Sebastian’s tongue play, your orgasm gushed over his tongue, dripping down to his chin. He pulled away and you could see the glisten juices coat his beard.

“So it worked?” He questioned with a smirk, noticing your hooded lids as you breathlessly replied.

“Yes. It worked.” You answered, pulling him in for a kiss to taste yourself.


	60. Toxic Relationship? (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Another idea (sorry). Can you write a angsty fluff one where people think Sebastian is in a toxic relationship with reader (his girlfriend) because reader seems really mean and demanding but really reader is dealing with family abuse and depression.

There it was again.

Sebastian was scrolling through Instagram when something caught his eye.

_‘Is Marvel actor Sebastian Stan in a toxic relationship?’_

_‘What’s going on between Sebastian Stan and his girlfriend?’_

_‘Is there a fallout between Sebastian Stan and current girlfriend?’  
_

“No!” He wanted to yell into the screen at all the headlines. He was getting frustrated by the amount of suspicion and assumptions that news sources are trying to stir up. Ever since there was one incident between the two of you in public, it spread like wildfire in the media.

-

What had happened two days ago during a stroll in New York, you had gotten very annoyed rather quickly due to some hard times that you were going through: depression and family abuse. 

The two of you were out and as you tried to calm your mind with your boyfriend, you couldn’t help but get reminded of what your mother said earlier to you on a phone call.

“It makes me wonder how a man like Sebastian could date you. You’re not ever pretty. What do you have to offer?”

What did you have to offer? You weren’t famous, pretty, or rich. The only thing you could give Sebastian was love but would that be enough? For almost all of your life, you faced the verbal abuse of your parents but your mother was the worst which Sebastian knew about and tried to help you with.

“Are you okay YN?” Sebastian asked you, noticing how out-in-space you were. You came back to your thoughts and nodded, trying to play it off.

“I-I’m okay. Yep.”

Sebastian sighed, knowing that you were lying. He continued to press into the matter. “YN. If it’s about your mother-”

“Sebastian don’t even start!” You whispered-shout. It happened to be loud enough to gain the attention of people nearby. “Please. Can we just not do this today? I don’t need you talking about my mother.” You didn’t care that people were gasping at you and the famous celebrity that happened to be your boyfriend because in an instant, you stomped away.

Sebastian took in a deep breath and ran his hands through his face. Just as he was going to follow you, he saw the crowd of people pointing, staring, and recording the situation which hadn’t looked good.

Since the people couldn’t hear everything you said, they must’ve assumed that you were being petty at him but that wasn’t the case. Sebastian internally groaned before heading into your direction where you were already walking back to the direction of the apartment.

“YN! Wait up!”

-

Now that he had his phone in hand with all the rumors, Sebastian saw how you came in with a soft smile and plopped beside him on the couch.

“What are you looking at?” You asked, reaching for his phone. He wanted to pull away, or at least hide it, but he knew how suspicious that would be.

But as soon as you laid your eyes on the words, you were shocked. You haven’t been on any social media due to your mental state and wanting to take a break but seeing that this was the first stuff you saw, you felt on-coming tears flood your eyes. People were thinking that your small heated discussion was some form of toxicity between you and Sebastian.

“Th-they think you’re in a toxic relationship?” You whimpered, already giving back your boyfriend’s phone to run into your shared room and cry. Sebastian gave an sincere look but pulled you in close before you could leave. His thick arms wrapped around your waist to hold you close to his warm body.

“They do but you know it isn’t true. They saw us two days ago and are already making assumptions,” He explained. “I love you YN and no matter what the situation is, I’ll always love you and be there for you.”

You buried your head into his neck. “Thank you, Seb. I’m really sorry that everything isn’t going the best.”

“It’s okay YN. I’ll always be with you.” He whispered back, then pressing a kiss into your hair. “Don’t listen to what anyone has to say because you are amazing and beautiful.”

And that’s just what you have to do; not listen to anyone’s opinion but your own. To your family, the media, and everyone who doesn’t know the truth.


	61. Forget About The Assistant (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey lovely! This one is based off of TikTok from Kouvr and Alex where reader and Sebastian do everything together then Sebastian gets an assistant. Reader gets jealous and now she can’t do everything with Sebastian like they used to. Plus happy fluffy ending too please 💞🥺

You and Sebastian did everything together.

 _Everything_.

The two of you had been best friends since throughout high school and college and ever since he got a stable job as an actor, you still stuck by his side for support.

But things were getting different…

It all started with _her._

Danica Bellows.

She was Sebastian’s new assistant and clearly obsessed with your best friend. She was coming inbetween the two of you and your friendship and straining it by taking his time away.

And to be honest, you’re not afraid to admit your jealous of her. How could someone like her just waltz into his life and steal him away from you?

-

“Seb!” You yelled as you jumped onto the couch beside where he was sitting. He had been typing mindlessly on his phone but looked up at you with a smile.

“YN! What’s up?” He asked, before turning back to the illuminated screen.

You didn’t mind this because you do the same thing and knew Sebastian would be listening to you, so you went on. “Want to do something? We can watch a movie since you’re free.” You explained, already determined that he’ll say yes.

“Oh…” Sebastian began, his voice soft and filled with shame. “I’m actually going to be with Danica. She invited me to go bowling with her.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. “Okay then. What time?”

“Now.”

You felt your heart sink. This was already the third time that Sebastian has turned down plans with you for some assistant he barely knows. Not to mention, her job was to assist Sebastian and not act like they’re dating.

“I’m sorry YN. I promise to make it up to you.” He replied before getting up to change and leave. You let him go with a pang in your chest at how quickly you might be losing your friend of twenty-one years. Just then, you heard Sebastian call out a good-bye before shutting the door behind him, leaving you all alone in your shared apartment.

-

After Sebastian and Danica had countless hours of bowling, the two went their separate ways. Sebastian had come into your shared apartment with a gleam on his face.

“YN! I’m back!” He called for you. Except he didn’t get one back like you usually do. He was met with the silence of the apartment and his face became worried. “YN?” He repeated as he scanned for you.

He walked towards your room where he saw a light coming from underneath your door. He softly knocked on it before hearing your voice for him to enter. “Come in.”

Sebastian opened it and his eyes widened at you. You were sitting in front of the vanity with your hair styled, make up, and a fancy but simple dress. “Y-YN? Where are you going?” He asked with a stutter.

You were just done finishing your mascara before turning to Sebastian, who had a confused look on his face, however you faked a smile in his direction. “I’ve got a date.” You explained happily.

“A date? With who? When?”

“Yes a date. With a guy named Keanu and right now.” You checked your phone time as the words left your mouth and stood up from your seat. “He should be here now.”

Sebastian was completely lost. How come you’ve never told him about the date? Just as you were able to squeeze past his body to leave your room, he grabbed at your wrist, making you spin to look at his direction.

“Hey!”

“Wait YN, just uh-”

“What?” You asked a bit harshly. Sebastian looked at you with a sigh before letting go.

“H-have fun.” _No. Please stay_. He instead wanted to say. Now he felt slightly jealous at the thought of you having fun with someone that wasn’t him. How funny is that?

“I will. Thanks.” Just then, your face softened and you apologized at him. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you.” You walk up to him and kiss softly at his cheek. Before you could turn away, Sebsatian wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Wait… please cancel. I-We can spend time together and watch a movie.”

You tried to pull away, getting annoyed at him again. “Sebastian! Enough of your games! You go and hang out with Danica all of a sudden and just threw me out of the picture. I’m your best friend! Now I feel like being replaced and the one day that I go and meet with someone, you’re just trying to stop me. What do you want from me?”

He looked away, not wanting to meet with your angered expression. “I-I’m sorry, YN. I didn’t know you felt that way. I-I am just jealous that you had a date and I’m beginning to realize that I might be in love with you.”

Once the words left his mouth, your face softened. “I thought you liked Danica.” You wondered.

“She’s alright. I only see her as a friend but I didn’t mean to hurt you when I cancelled our plans and made it seem like you were coming in second.” Sebastian finally looked at you. “But really, if you want to go with this guy, I’ll be by your side like you had been for me.”

You shook your head. “No. I think I’ll just have to cancel. I have a date with this one guy who claims he loves me.”

Sebastian smiled at how you alluded to him. His heart swelled with joy that meant he had a chance with you. “He does. And he wants to do everything he can to get your love back,” He replied. “Now what do you say? Want to watch a movie with him?”

“I do.”


	62. Knives Out (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: i was thinking maybe a one shot where you and seb are watching knives out and he gets insecure when you call ransom hot 🥺 thank you xx

“Come on, come on, come onnnnnnnnnnn…” You whined as you plopped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in your hand. You were waiting for Sebastian to sit with you but he was busy getting a blanket for the two of you to share.

“Wow, babe. Patient much?” He teased, knowing that you really wanted to watch _Knives Out_ ever since it came out on Thanksgiving day. It was currently January and the two of you finally got the time to sit down and watch the movie together.

“Come on, Seba. It’s been almost two months.” You retorted with a roll of your eyes. He let out a chuckle and sat on the couch with you while you put on the movie. Just as the two of you were getting comfortable, he snuggled closer to you and placed his arm behind your head while his other hand took a handful of popcorn.

“Hey!” You gasped, watching the remnants of the popcorn spill from his mouth and all over the blanket. He merely just shrugged it off and shushed you due to the movie starting.

“Come on, pay attention.” He joked making you throw some kernels at his direction.

-

The two of you were basked in the quietness but it wasn’t awkward. It was just that the both of you were so focused on the movie. Harlan had just done the deed after Marta given him the wrong medicine. You had let out a soft gasp from the scene while Sebastian reacted by holding your hand underneath the covers and intertwining his fingers with yours.

As the movie kept going, you finally saw Chris Evan’s character show up. You had let out a soft chuckle at the thought of him formerly playing America’s sweetheart in the Marvel Universe but now as Ransom Drysdale, he was America’s asshole.

“Awww look it’s Chris.” You pointed out, stating the obvious as your boyfriend was best friends with him. He just squeezed your hands without verbally responding to acknowledge you.

Upon watching more of Ransom’s scenes, you couldn’t help but not take your eyes off of him. Chris… Well rather, Ransom, was kind of hot… in your opinion?

Without even fully registering, you had blurted out your thought on him to your boyfriend. “Ransom’s kind of hot.”

The hold on your hand started to loosen and you could see Sebastian turning his body away from you. You suddenly felt bad, not wanting to make him insecure.

“Seba…” You spoke. He remained silent so you called him again with a nudge.

“Sebby…”

“Seb, I’m sorry. You know that I love you.” You spoke once more, trying to make him feel better. His sighed and turned back to you with a sad look on his face.

“It’s okay YN. I love you too. I just got insecure when you said that but I realize it’s stupid because Ransom is a character and well… Chris is Chris.” The soft chuckle he let out didn’t seem to match with his face so you quickly paused the movie while setting aside the empty bowl before sitting on his lap.

“I’m sorry babe… how about I make it up to you?” You replied innocently with a bat of your eyelashes. Sebastian was now smirking and leaned back into the couch.

“Okay baby. Show me how sorry you really are.”


	63. Proposal (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey love! I’d like to request a Sebastian Stan x Reader in which they’re both co-stars and he proposes to her. Oof, a bit far-fetched, I know. Just thought it’d seem really cute, and you’re one of my fav fic writers! You don’t have to do it if you don’t wish to, of course :’D 💕💕

Sebastian was _too_ excited.

And nervous.

He had been dating you for almost 2 years and he’s already decided that he wants to spend the rest of his years with you.

The two of you worked on numerous movies together from _Hot Tub Time Machine_ to the new film that is yet to debut, _The Devil Of All Time._ When he first met you on _Hot Tub Time Machine_ , he instantly fell in love with your personality and beauty. He was entranced with how kind and easy-going you were.

Today, he had a perfect night planned out. He was going to propose with a family heirloom that your mother gave in support. He even asked your father for his hand which, luckily, your father was more than happy to do so. Your family loved Sebastian.

“Sebby!” You called out from your bedroom. He soon walks in with a wide smile on his face.

“Yes?” He asks as you lean against the headboard. You had covered yourself with the warmth of the covers due to last night activities and the sight gave Sebastian a helpless smirk.

“Oh nothing, I just want your cute ass in our bed.” You growl playfully. Sebastian stalks closer to the bed and slowly picks up a corner of the covers, sliding his body into yours.

“Mhm, I should’ve known.” He teases, making you laugh and lean on his shoulder. He kisses the crown of your head and the two of you sit in silence. What you’re thinking, he isn’t sure but he kept replaying different scenarios of how he’ll propose to you.

\- - -

“Shhh…” Sebastian keeps his body close to yours as he guides you. His large hands covers your eyes as you slowly walk to an unknown destination that he has set forth.

“Where are we going?” You question with giggles. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at your obliviousness. Of course you couldn’t see it but he was beyond excited to show you were you’re at.

“It’s a surprise. Just a couple of more steps and then I’ll let you open your eyes.”

Even without seeing, you could deduct that you’re still within the city of New York. Cars honked and people could be heard talking but with no clue in mind, you’re left to wonder where the hell you are going.

“Ok, I’m removing my hands but keep your eyes closed.” Sebastian instructs you. He slowly does as he says and you’re left to shut your eyes as well.

Sebastian steps away and pats subconsciously on his coat pocket for the ring box. He then informs you to open your eyes and the sight you see shocks you.

Not even a foot away, you saw a picnic table set in the middle of Central Park.

“Our first date.” You huff out with a smile curling upon your lips. You turn around to face Sebastian but notice he wasn’t there.

Until you looked down.

He was on one knee, a weary smile on his face as he begins to pull a small, red velvet box out of his pocket. You cover your mouth in surprise as you knew _exactly_ was going to do.

“YN MN LN.” Sebastian began, “Words cannot describe what I’m feeling right now but luckily, I prepared a speech for this wonderful night.”

You remain speechless and with oncoming tears falling across your face, Sebastian continues on with his speech.

“I love you, YN. There’s no denying what I feel for you. I fell in love with you when we first met on the set of _Hot Tub Time Machine_ and when you asked me out, I couldn’t have been more elated to say yes. I was such a chicken to ask you out but I’m glad you see me the same way as I see you. You’ve always been there for me and my appreciation for your support is beyond compare. I love you, YN and I was hoping if you’ll make me the happiest man in the world and _be my wife_?”

As soon as he finishes, you tackle Sebastian to the grass, not caring about either one’s clothes. You smoother him in kisses and he’s relieved that without a verbal ‘yes’, you agree to spend your life with him.

“Yes! To the moon and back, my answer is yes.” You tell him. His smile is basically hurting his cheek but he shows the ring once again.

“Come on, give it a try, Mrs. Stan.”

You take the ring and with a closer inspection, you recognize it as your mother’s wedding ring that you have so frequently admired.

“My mother’s ring.” You slide it on with a perfect fit and you hug Sebastian tightly. “I love you too, Sebastian.”


	64. A Favor (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

You loved New York and its vivid city and energy. You loved the people and the unique style of the buildings. You loved your small coffee shop on the corner of Bleecker Street and the CTA train that would take you to and fro work.

What you didn’t like about New York though was its reputation for celebrities. You would always see them walking around the streets being flooded by paparazzi and it was a constant eye roll initiative for you. Though you could never move away from your home state just because a number of celebrities lived in your area.

The only reason you hated celebrities was because of your parents who were always complaining about the higher status and more social economically wealthy people. They complained that they could get away from any crime they commit because they could bail themselves, that they always think the world is revolved around themselves, that they brainwash their fans into following them, and other ridiculous reasons that you still believed.

You were in Lee’s coffee shop getting your same order of Stan’s doughnuts and a hot cup of coffee to start your day before heading off to work. Your friend, Janice, was with you since the both of you worked together at a bookstore and she always had a knack for celebrities even though she knew how much you hated them. She couldn’t stop talking about them but being the nice friend you were, you just listened to her politely.

“Hey, guess which celebrity I saw today!” Janice sings song in her voice as you both walk over to your normal unclaimed, yet claimed table. You set your stuff down and slide into the chair as your friend does the same on the other side.

“I don’t know, who?” You asked, taking a quick sip of coffee.

“Sebastian Stan!” She exclaimed happily. She took a bite of her sandwich that she bought and you looked at her in a puzzled expression.

“Sebastian who?” You questioned, taking another sip while your friend puts her sandwich down in shock. Her mouth was dropped and she looked at you as if you were crazy.

“Sebastian ‘super hot’ Stan. You know? The guy who plays Bucky in Marvel, Blaine in Hot Tub Time Machine, Jeff in I, Tonya, Chris in The Martian,” You frown at each character mention but she goes on to continue as if one of the names would make you remember. “How about TJ in Political Animals? Jefferson in Once Upon A Time? Carter in Gossip Girl? Lance in The Bronze?” You blinked at her and barely retained the movies or shows that she mentioned. “He has a couple of new movies where he plays Charles in We Have Always Live In The Castle.”

“No, I don’t know him or any of his characters except the Bucky which sounds familiar.” Janice groaned and covered her face in her hands in disappointment but she uncovered it with a small sliver of hope as she knew that you partially knew Bucky. “He’s the guy with the blond hair and American shield right?” You then asked and Janice threw her hands up in the air.

“I give up. Why are we even friends?” She asks, exasperated. You started to laugh and she glares at you.

“I’m messing with you, Jan. I know he’s the Winter Soldier with the brown hair and metal arm.” Janice sighed with audible relief and lightly laughed with you. “And yeah, I’ll admit that he’s cute.”

“Thank god, I would’ve ran out of here because you said that and I know right!” She then moved on and resumes to eating her sandwich. “But anyways, I saw him today and he waved to me!” You rolled your eyes and lean back, barely believing her as you took a bite of your sprinkle-covered doughnut.

“Really?”

“Positive.” Janice answered with a chirp.

“Nice, I bet he gave you his number too and invited you to a party that he’s hosting.” You teased but Janice’s eyes widened and she leaned forward, whispering lowly but quickly.

“How’d you know?”

“What? He actually did that, I was joking!” You exclaimed in disbelief. You leaned forward as well and Janice began to explain the details.

“Yeah, he remembered me when I helped him find a book that he was looking for in the bookstore and he just 'out of the blue’ decided to invite me.” You couldn’t even begin to process Janice. She raised her hands and put air quotes around her words.

“I can’t believe that.” You mutter and she shook her head in agreement.

“I can’t either.” She then smiled widely and looked at you with 'the look’.

“Stop that. You’re doing 'the look’.” Janice tilts her head. “Yeah, you have a look that’s basically all plan-like, that I’m supposed to agree to.”

“But please, just do me a favor! He said I had a plus one which means you can come and meet him and stop being stuck-up on hating _all_ celebrities because they aren’t all the same.” You rolled your eyes at her and cross your arms. You wouldn’t give into meeting a celebrity who was using their riches to host a party when they could instead be using it to help end climate change or anything that would further benefit the world.

“I can’t. Why don’t you ask your other friends?” You inquire, hopeful that she would drop the conversation but she persisted.

“YN, you are my only friend.” She whimpers. You look at her and you see that she was on the verge of crying which she knew was your weakness. The both of you were best friends and had always depended on one another for everything, which meant that she also knew what would make you give in.

“Oh come on Janice. Don’t do this to me.” Her amazing skill to cry on cue made you curse lowly as you see a small tear run down her cheek. She then sniffled and went to dab her nose with her sleeves.

“Please.” She begs lightly, another tear falling down her face. Her sad face also made your heart ache, you couldn’t stand her being sad so you sighed loudly and ran your hands down your face.

“Fineee.” You groaned. Janice then stopped and hovered over the table to hug you tightly, making you sigh but hug back.

“I know you love me. By the way, the party is tonight so find something good.”

“Correction: I hate you the least.”

-

After the both of your shifts were over at the bookstore, the both of you made your way to your shared apartment to start getting ready. She told you that it was casual so you were happy that you could wear jeans and a nice top. Though Janice forced you to add more like boots, earrings, denim jacket, and a scarf to further sell the outfit.

“See? You look amazing tonight.” She compliments you as she puts on her lip gloss. You shrug as you try to play around with the style of your hair. You held it in a loose ponytail to see if it would look nicer than if it did down at your back.

“Keep it down.” Janice answers before you could ask, you do so and release your hair so that it fell on your shoulders. You liked the look and quickly approved of it. Just then, Janice was finished with getting ready and the both of you were on your way to the destination.

“Ok, once we’re there, just at least try to enjoy the party.” Janice tells you as she knocks on the door. You shrugged and the door was quick to open to a tall man with short brown hair and a scruffy beard. He wore a black Hawaiian shirt with white daisy flower prints all over it. He matched with black jeans but wore a huge smile on his face to greet you both.

“Hi! I’m Sebastian. Nice for you and Janice to come.” He moves away from the door to open it wider so that you could enter.

“It’s nice of you to invite us, this here is my friend YN.” You look at him and give a fake grin which he returns with a contagious smile that you almost fell for.

“Nice to meet you, party’s in here.” You and Janice enter the people-filled room and admire the amount of people that you partially recognized, all being celebrities.

“Oh great.” You mumbled as Janice was eagerly pulling at your sleeve like a child and pointing out at the different famous people that she admired. Sebastian led you to a gathering of people and introduced the people to you and Janice.

“Hey, I’m here with YN and Janice. YN and Janice? These are-” He couldn’t introduce his friends since Janice was quick to cut him off and do so.

“Scarlett, Chris Evans, Robert, Anthony, and Paul. It’s so nice to meet all of you.” She gushed, shaking each of their hands after she said their names which you followed.

“Nice to meet you, how’d you meet Seb?” Scarlett had first asked.

“Oh, I met Janice at her work and she helped find me a book. YN is her plus one.” Sebastian explained, putting you on the spot as he gestures to you. You tensed up and tried to relax, thinking back to when Sebastian said your name so beautifully.

“Wow nice. So glad to meet you.” Anthony adds, making the rest nod in agreement.

-

For the next couple of hours, you remained antisocial and on your phone on Sebastian fancy couch that Anthony couldn’t stop talking about after he slept on it a couple of times. You were convinced to ruin the expensive piece of furniture but voted against it, promising to not cause trouble for both you and Janice.

“Want a drink?” You heard a voice next to you and so you looked up to see Sebastian holding a red solo cup and a weary smile. You turn your phone off and reach for the cup but Sebastian sat beside you before handing it to you, making you curse mentally.

“Uh, thanks.” You look into the cup for the substance and took a small sip. It was coke.

“Not one for parties are you?” You were about to respond _'celebrities’_ but noticed who you were talking to so instead you nodded your head.

“No, I am not.” The corner of his lips turn upwards and he looks at you but you were busy looking in your cup as if there was something interesting inside of it.

“You’re not one for us either are you?” That forced you to look at him with a puzzled look to which he elaborated. “We’re some pretty huge celebrities out in the world and you looked at us as if you barely recognized us.” Sebastian admits quietly. You look back at your cup and take a sip before getting up silently to fetch another at the bar. Sebastian follows you and you whip around with a glare until you see your phone in his hand. “You dropped this.” You reach for it but Sebastian pulls back playfully.

“Hey, can I have it back please?” You ask, trying to assert a positive tone but it came out more annoyed than intended. You reach for it again but Sebastian raises it higher.

“Let me take you on a date. You say yes, you get your phone back.” You paused.

“And if I say no?”

“Say goodbye to your phone.” Sebastian saw you roll your eyes but you reluctantly gave in to his scheme.

“Fine, I’ll go out with you.” He hands you back your phone and pulls out his own.

“Then can I at least have your number?” You scoffed and tuck your phone in a safe spot in your jacket.

“Yeah sure but how do you know I’m not lying?”

“I’m taking my chances on you, doll.” You nearly shiver at his nickname for you. You give in and tell him your number and he smiles to himself. “Thank you, YN.”

Maybe Janice was right. Maybe some celebrities aren’t that bad.

-

_Two Weeks Later_

You and Sebastian’s first date led to many others. You couldn’t believe that you let yourself be charmed by Sebastian but you thanked Janice more than you berated yourself and your parents for their one-sided opinions.

The both of you were at a bar which Janice was extremely hyped about which she made you get properly jazzed up for the 'date’. She was happy that your opinion changed on celebrities and that you were accepting another side of an argument to form your own thoughts rather than relying on what your adamant parents have been telling you.

“I’m so happy for you.” Janice says with happy tears coming out of her eyes as she looks at you in the mirror. Her hands were on your shoulders as she was satisfied with her creation and look. “You look fabulous tonight. Go get him alright?”

“I will.” You promised, hugging Janice tightly. You were escorted to the bar with courtesy from Janice and she dropped you off.

“Have fun, call me if you need pick up. I love you!” You wave at her and enter the bar which already had loud music coming from inside. You walked in and the bar was crowded with people dancing, sweating, grinding, talking, and drinking. You made your way through the bodies and try to find Sebastian and you smile when you see his back turned against yours.

That was until he turned and you saw his lips on some random chick.

“I fucking knew it.” You growled. You debated whether or not to leave but your mind told you to confront him and the girl. You stomp over in your heels and tap his shoulder aggressively. He turns around and his eyes widen as he notices you.

“YN! I-It’s not what it looks like!” Sebastian yells aloud, pushing the girl away from him. You get a good look at her and you can see her messed up lipstick staining her and Sebastian’s mouth.

“I can’t believe you. I don’t even know where to begin with you celebrities. What do you want me to say?” Sebastian takes your hands and you try to jerk them but his grasp was tight. “Let me go.” You growled once more.

“You don’t have to say anything, this was my fault. I fell in love with you, not them.” Sebastian says, trying to apologize. “I’m so sorry, doll.”

“No Sebastian, I’ve had enough.” You gently tug at your wrists again and this time he let go and you turn on your heel with tears and looking down at the shoes with your blurry vision. “My parents were right about you famous people.”

“What? Right about us how?”

“You only think of yourselves.” You leave the bar, not even bothering to call Janice as you were partially mad at her. You made your way to Lee’s coffee shop with Sebastian consistently calling and texting you. You look at your phone and ignore all his attempts at an apology. Then your phone rang with a notification and you were almost close to smashing it on the coffee table until you read Janice’s name.

“What do you want?” You huffed in an angry tone.

“Uh-uh, Sebastian’s here because he thought you were but he has a bouquet of flowers, a pack of Lee’s doughnuts, and apparently some of the movies that he was in.” You can lightly hear him sniffling in the background and your heart swelled once again.

“Can I talk to her?” Sebastian asked, Janice hands the phone and he spoke softly.

“Y-YN, I-I can’t even begin to try and make an excuse because I need to own up to my actions. It wasn’t right for me to do that to you. Please-please give me another chance so that I can prove that I’m not self-absorbed.” You felt like crying and you run a shaky hand through your styled hair. You hated how easily you can give in to vulnerable people but you were willing to give it a shot.

“Fine. But can you and Janice pick me up? I don’t feel like walking back to our apartment in my heels.” Sebastian lightly chuckles but the pain was still evident.

“Of course, doll.”

-

Both picked you up and Sebastian gave you all his gifts. He had removed the lipstick stain that you didn’t bother to point out from before but you did hug him tightly which he was thrown off by.

“Oh, that’s what I was supposed to do.” Sebastian chuckles as you pull away and look into his blue eyes. A small smile forms on your lips and Sebastian forced himself to make one, only doing so because he was still mad at himself but when he was with someone he loved, he couldn’t remain sad or mad anymore.

“I wouldn’t say I love you yet but I could say I hate you the least.” Sebastian frowns, unsure whether it was a compliment or he should be offended but Janice whispers to him.

“For us, it’s the equivalent to an ILY.” And with that, he smirked softly.

“Well then, I hate you the least as well, or should I say I love you 3000?”

“Huh?” You ask and Sebastian sighed but kept the smile.

“We have a whole movie marathon to watch tomorrow.” And with that, he leans in and kisses you passionately. You cup his face and he wraps his arms around you waist, holding you tight since he didn’t want to lose you again.

“MY OTP!”


	65. Hold On (Sebastian Stan X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicide of pregnant reader. Read at your own risk.

Just a couple of hours ago, you had posted a picture of a bun in the oven as an indicator to announce your pregnancy. You didn’t tell your boyfriend, Sebastian, yet in hopes for him to find it out on social media along with other close friends and family, along with fans. The simple photo had caught many people’s attention and when Sebastian found out, he was quite angry.

The notification popped up on his phone that you posted a photo on Instagram. He went to open up the app and he’s confused with the singular bun inside of the oven. He consults with the comments on your post and immediately sees words of ‘congrats!’ and ‘you’re pregnant?!’. The second one caught his eye as he scans over more comments on asking if you’re pregnant. Even though you haven’t confirmed nor denied, as Sebastian’s girlfriend, he wants to ask you.

The talk of children rarely came up but you were always fond of starting your own family, of course, whenever Sebastian was ready for it. Though when it did come up, he would mention that’s he’s busy with action and soon after, the conversation would drop and you’ll pretend that it never happened. You too would go on making love and such.

That is until that one moment when you took your pregnancy test, you found out you’re pregnant. You noticed that your period was late and you haven’t thought much of it due to it being not on time; whether the cycle would be early or late. Though when it was more late than usual, you knew you had to do something which slightly worried you because of how often you can recall the conversations with Sebastian. You had a little hope in you that Sebastian might change his mind after you posted the Instagram picture but suddenly, you hear the door of you and Sebastian’s New York apartment _slam_ shut.

“YN?” You hear the booming voice of Sebastian. You can’t help but to suddenly feel anxious at your boyfriend’s greeting. You watch as Sebastian enters the living room as you close your book, seeing him full of distress that you’re not sure if ever posting the picture was a good idea. You just had to wait and see what he says and if he did see the photo.

“Hi, Seb hun.” You reply, your tone shaky that you wished it wasn’t. Sebastian stood across from you and slowly began to pull out his phone, deeply sighing. He opens the Instagram app and points the screen towards you once he pulled up what he wants: the bun in the oven.

“Can you please explain? Are you actually… pregnant?” He sounded shaky as well in his voice. Even the pause made it sound as if he didn’t want the child just as you didn’t hope for. You look at him, watching him intently as he waits for an answer and somehow you build courage to give it to him.

“Yes, Sebastian. I am _pregnant_.” Your words hit him hard and fast like a bullet. Hearing it from you made it much more unreal than a couple of comments that asks the same question as he did. Sebastian takes a deep breath, inhaling through his nose while also closing his eyes. You seem him clench his jaw and the phone in his hand tightly until…

 _Crack!_ The phone Sebastian was once holding slammed into the nearby wall. You, terrified of the loud noise, jumped at the sound and see Sebastian fuming. “I told you I’m busy! I can’t even take of _your_ child. We aren’t even married!” Each word stung like a slap on your face. You begin to tune out Sebastian’s yelling with tears flooding your eyes. You can’t begin to think what will happen next until you hear his next words. “I-I can’t do this. We need to break up.” You feel your heart leap out of your chest and get stomped into millions of pieces by the man you love. You see Sebastian starting to leave, tugging at his hair as you’re trembling on the couch. This was not how it was supposed to go.

(Play song)

The door shut closed just as hard as Sebastian closed it from his entrance earlier. You felt helpless already. You see from nearby the photos of you and Sebastian all happy in the photo albums. You can even recall the photos you and Sebastian posted on Instagram. They all show you and Sebastian showing the love and affection that one couple would share. Everyone loved the two of you together, your relationship making everyone envious due to how well you get along; even getting recognized by media outlets as ‘The best couple of the year’.

Loving and fighting  
Accusing, uniting

You start making your way to the bathroom, wanting to take a warm shower or at least to see how ugly you look in the mirror due to the amount that you’re crying. You feel like the Niagara Falls because of it but who cares? You just lost the love of your life.

Inside the bathroom, you lean on the bathroom sink and look up at your red eyes. Wet tears continue to roll down to your cheeks and you can see how red your eyes and cheeks are. Bad thoughts start to cloud your mind but you push them away, trying to turn on the shower to at least wash the bad thoughts away.

You barely made it into the shower until every little thing starts becoming negative. You had begun to question your thoughts and regrets. ‘Did Sebastian really love me?’ , ‘Why did I have to tell him I am pregnant?’ , ‘Can I just… die?’. The water is running warm water and you had closed the drain so it was quickly filling up. Remembering that you had pills in the cabinet behind the mirror, you open it up and take the bottle. You flip it in your hands and read the label telling you that it was sleeping pills. Without thinking of the consequences, you pour a large amount into the palm of your hands and pop them into your mouth, making sure to swallow all of them.

I can’t imagine a world with you gone  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we’re made of  
I’d be so lost if you left me alone

It’s definitely two sins that you’ve committed (not to make you feel bad, I sowee frens). Suicide and murder. Though, those didn’t come into your mind as you fall straight to the floor. The water was now overflowing and just close to reaching your body. You were going into sudden cardiac arrest and your breathing shallowed.

After the walk out, Sebastian began to come to his senses. He was incredibly stupid to say all of those things because he was in love with you. He might’ve not been ready for a child but he was more afraid to be a father because of how much he was away. He didn’t want you to have to raise his child all the time and he mostly wanted to stay and see his child grow up. Realizing his mistake, he goes back inside the shared apartment but notices something is off. He can hear the sound of the faucet running and he makes his way to the bathroom where water is leaking from the bathroom. Panic rises in his chest.

“YN?” _No response._ Sebastian worries the worst and pounds roughly on the door. “YN! Open the door!” After seconds of no response, he kicks at the door and it swings open on broken hinges but he finds it less important than you on the floor, arms and legs spread out.

You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through

Sebastian runs to your side and shakes you roughly, trying to get you to wake up. He feels how limp your body had been and he tries to grab for his phone in his pocket to only realize that he broke it.

“Fuck!” He screams while holding your body closer to his. He doesn’t want to let go but he does so in order to find your phone and call the ambulance. He makes sure to turn the faucet off and quickly grabs your phone from the sink and calls for help.

I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming “please don’t leave me”

“Please don’t leave me!”

Due to heavy traffic, the ambulance were to come in thirty or so minutes. Sebastian would have better time to take you to the hospital rather than 911′s service so he quickly places you in the car, suddenly crying on how much he messed up.

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life

Sebastian is trying his best to get through the streets but as said before, it was busy. You’re silent and he’s trying his best to hope that you would still be alive even when there was a slim chance that you were.

Sebastian couldn’t believe this was happening and he felt regret and the amount of shock and chill that courses through his bones. He’s trying hid it as he makes his way to the hospital.

A long endless highway, you’re silent beside me  
Drivin’ a nightmare I can’t escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn’t fadin’  
Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones

He soon reaches the hospital and runs in with your body in his arms ‘bridal style’. He’s screaming for help with a rush of nurses and doctors swarm him.

“Please! Please help my girlfriend! She’s pregnant and I-I think she OD on pills.” Doctors and nurse started shouting out technical terms and commands that Sebastian couldn’t comprehend even if you weren’t dying. He drowned out everything and everyone as he saw you being taken from his arms, without a fight, and onto the gurney.

They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, “please don’t leave me”

He tried to follow you into the ER but nurses stopped him. “Emergency Staff only.” Sebastian tried to protest but he knew that it was all his fault. He wasn’t going to give up though.

“Please. She’s my girlfriend and this is all my fault. I need to be with her and make sure she’s alright.” The nurses didn’t give in as they point to the waiting area for him. Sebastian grabs at the tufts of his hair and harshly grabs at them while making his way. More tears escape his eyes as he’s left with replaying how he found you on the floor.

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

“Mr. Stan, we are sorry but we tried our best.” He couldn’t _fucking_ believe it. Sebastian broke down harder as it was the same day of you being admitted in the hospital. He had to wait fifteen long minutes to learn that the entire staff that helped you, couldn’t save you. He felt angry and sadness all in one and it took a toll on him. He collapses onto the ground with his face in his hands as he’s crying. He can’t even process but it was a fight and his words ‘We need to break up’ being the last thing running though your mind. Not even an ‘I love you’. It was an argument and Sebastian couldn’t even apologize for it.

“I’m so sorry, YN. I love you!” He screams in the busy hallway. The doctors and nurse feel pity but they gave him the right for Sebastian to see you. They bring you to your room where your peaceful body lays in the brilliant white room.

Sebastian walked up to you, looking over your body until he reached your face. He tried to remain strong but as he takes your limp hand in his, he can feel the coldness. Your soul left the body and so did his child.

“I’m sorry. I love you and I-I didn’t mean any of that. I wish I came sooner and then I could’ve saved you.” He whispers. Tears brimmed his eyes once again and his eyes roam down to your covered stomach from the blanket. That was his child that you were carrying.

He squeezes your hand tightly, not wanting to let you go. He didn’t want you gone but there you are, _gone_.

I don’t wanna let go  
I know I’m not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let’s go home  
Let’s go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home

“I just want to hear you, wish you woke up,” he whispers, “just telling me ‘baby, let’s go home.” But that won’t happen. He messed up badly and he knew it. He would never get you back.

“I still need you, YN.”

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you


	66. In Just Four Days (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

Day One: Sebastian had been in LA for the last few days for a comic panel at the San Diego Comic Con. You had missed him dearly back in your shared apartment in New York and had hoped to see him soon. The panel would be four days long but today was Sebastian’s first day and he was already enjoying it with the people he’s friends with.

“So my question to Sebastian is, how is YN?” A fan asked him. He sat on stage with his co-stars: Anthony Mackie, Winston Duke, and Tom Holland for the Avengers: Endgame film. Anthony, who sat next to him, handed the microphone and Sebastian spoke, feeling happy that someone had asked him about his girlfriend. You.

“She’s been great!” He replied enthusiastically. The crowd erupted in laughs and he had to wait until it became quiet again. “Really though, I miss her so much.”

Anthony then spoke up, “He really isn’t lying either, he can’t stop face timing her and texting her, it’s making me sick!” He teased Sebastian, eventually clapping him on the back. The crowd had hollered and Sebastian hid his face with his hands to cover the embarrassment.

“Oh wow, so I can’t show love and affection to my girlfriend?” He then asked Anthony.

“Don’t listen to him man, we love YN too.” Tom added making all the fan girls scream. Tom laughed with them while Sebastian raised a brow.

“What’s that supposed to mean, _Holland_?” He questioned seriously, even Winston and Anthony had made shocked faces in a joking manner. Hearing Sebastian’s seriousness, Tom was going to clarify what he meant, though Sebastian was quicker. “I’m just messing with you.” Tom sighed loudly of relief.

“Now we have another question, this one is from?” Winston took the lead and gestured to the next person who stood at the microphone.

“Hi, I’m Juliana and this is for Sebastian also.” Juliana paused for a moment. “I was wondering if we can hear the story of how you and YN first met?” Anthony jumped up with excitement.

“Oh! Oh! I know this one, can I explain it Seabass?” Everyone laughed and Sebastian spoke into his microphone, clearly surprised at Mackie’s behavior.

“Well if you insist, Mack Attack.” Anthony remained standing and cleared his throat. The crowd had gone quiet and was waiting for the story.

_Flashback_

_You and Sebastian met during a family reunion. Your mother was a close friend to Anastasia Soare of the most popular makeup brand: Anastasia Beverly Hills. Soare is the godmother of Sebastian Stan and when you had met her, she remembered you._

_“(Mother’s Name)!” Anastasia exclaimed as she saw her. Your mother left by your side to give the beauty mogul a hug and small cheek kiss. “It’s been forever since we meet, and is this lovely darling YN?” She had gestured to you, you stepped forward so that your mother can introduce you._

_“Ah, this is YN! She was still in studying in school when we last saw each other.” You put on a smile for Anastasia._

_“You are so beautiful and all grown up,” Anastasia stepped forward to give you a hug which you went in for, she then asked you, “How old are you now?”_

_“I’m twenty-six.” You replied making Anastasia look at you in shock. “And do you have a boyfriend?” That questioned made you laugh nervously. You shook your head in response making her even more shocked._

_“Oh my… how could a beautiful girl like you not have a boyfriend?” You shrugged, not knowing what to say. Just then, Anastasia yelled out to someone behind you._

_“Baz! Come here!” Anastasia then whispered to you. “This is my godson and he might be perfect for you.” You wondered how someone could be called Baz until the guy she had called suddenly appeared by her side and your eyes widened when you recognized him as the Sebastian Stan._

_“Oh my god.” You had unexpectedly let out, you suddenly began to feel nervous and sweaty at the same time. “It’s so nice to meet you.” Anastasia let out a small laugh which Sebastian flashed his smile to you so that you could see his white teeth._

_“It’s very nice to meet you too.” He replied, then turning to his godmother and kissing her cheek._

“ _You both should talk and get to know each other, Baz. She’s twenty-six and single, you know?” You both groaned but smirked at each other which made you blush afterwards. You couldn’t believe that you were standing in front of Sebastian, who was not just your favorite actor, but a celebrity crush. You hadn’t noticed that you were staring at him until Anastasia suddenly nudged you, letting herself leave with a devious smirk playing on her lips before she left. You felt embarrassed in the moment until Sebastian cleared the silence from the air._

_“So how do you know my godmother?” Sebastian asked curiously, he had begun to walk away while you followed beside him._

_“She’s my mother’s best friend.” You replied while twirling your hair out of habit. “How do you know Anastasia?” Realizing what you asked, you mentally cursed yourself._

_“She’s my-”_

_“Godson, I’m so stupid.” You slapped your forehead and laughed to yourself while Sebastian had just smiled at you._

_“No you’re not, I get that you’re nervous right now.” He then pointed at your pink cheeks. “I can tell from the amount of blushing.”_

_“I just can’t believe I am here, standing in front of you, my celebrity crush.” You then look away and cover your face with you hands. “Oh god, I just admitted to you that you’re my crush, this is great.” While uncovering your face, you then try to leave so you wouldn’t further embarrass yourself. “I should get going, I’m a mess right now.” You turned to walk to a nearby bar but felt a sudden tug at your wrist, you look down and saw that it was Sebastian’s and he quickly let go. After just feeling his warm skin on yours, you wish he hadn’t removed but you didn’t say that to him._

_“Wait don’t. I think you’re pretty and sweet, besides, I don’t want to be the lonely thirty-two year old with a bunch of fifty-year olds and up not that I don’t like them.” That made you chuckle and agree to hang with him. You then began to start talking which was more about him and his past and acting career._

_“Enough about me, I want to learn about you.” He spoke, cutting his life story off much to your disliking._

_“Fine.” You mumbled. “I grew up in (Hometown) and attended Rutgers University.” Sebastian’s eyes widened as he had a big smile appear on his face._

_“Rutgers? Really? I graduated there in 2004 at the New Brunswick campus.”_

_“Oh wow, I was at Camden.” This made you happier to learn that you and Sebastian had attended the same university, it wasn’t the same campus but it made your heart flutter to hear that you had similarities._

_“You were the Raptors, right?”_

_“Yep, were you the,” you hesitated for a moment. “Raiders?”_

_“Nope, the Knights.” You both then began talking more, finding how much the both of you had in common like that love of certain movies and books, celebrities, and such. By the end of the party when the both of you were to leave, Sebastian had asked you something that you couldn’t believe your ears to hear._

_“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?” Your jaw dropped and he had laughed at you, you then shut it and nod. “Sounds good, can I get your number?” You give it to him while constantly stuttering even though you were able to get through three hours of a conversation with him._

_“I’ll text you. It was nice to meet you, YN.”_

_“It-It was nice to meet you too, Sebastian.”_

_End of flashback_

“And after their exchange, he asked her out to watch I, Tonya.” Anthony finished up. The entire crowd was in awe at the cute story and Sebastian smiled warmheartedly.

“That was the nicest retelling of my past, Anthony.” Sebastian had spoken, placing his hand over his heart. Just then, the rest of the day would still be the comic panel, photo ops, and autograph ops.

_-_

Day Two: It was Sebastian’s second day at comic con and while you were at home, you were with one of your best friends, Brie Larson, who happened to make a plan for you.

“So you said you missed Sebastian, right?” Brie asked you. You looked up from your phone that you had just been scrolling through with a camera roll full of Sebastian photos.

“Yeah.” You sighed. “I do.”

“Well we should do something about it.” She replied with determination. “Comic con is four days long and it has only been the second day.” You were scrolling through your phone again but after you heard her, you looked up.

“So what are you intending, B?” You questioned with a quirk of your eyebrow. Her smile gleamed which scared you because it meant that she had a wild idea pop into her head.

“Ok, don’t hate me but I think this is going to be the best.” She then paused to breathe, speaking rather fast which you mind had still followed her words. “Why don’t you surprise Seb as the Winter Soldier cosplay on the last day?” You immediately shook your head, yelling deliriously at her.

“What! No! Cosplay?”

“What? Why not, you can surprise him. Just think about how he would go crazy to see you in San Diego, for him.” She had manipulated you which made her convincing and you thought about the idea.

“Not going to lie but that sounds awesome.” You laughed. “But what about a costume? We need to make one since Halloween isn’t right now and stores are not selling costumes.”

“And this is where I come in, YN.” You had no idea what she meant but it terrified you in every way. You knew that as her best friend, she would have some tricks up her sleeve which gave you jittery feels, you still contemplated about the surprise idea and with each scenario that you played in your mind, it excited you to fulfill the plan.

You wanted to tell all of your followers on Instagram about it, but you couldn’t because it would obviously spread to Sebastian and ruin the surprise. You would just have to wait and recall it, or have someone record the whole thing for you.

Sebastian, during the time that you and Brie planned, had done his routine which was to take pictures and sign autographs with his fans. Each one had been kind to him and acknowledged you, asking how you were which brought a smile to his face. When it was his break, he decided to call you since he hadn’t for a couple of days because of how tired he was. You respected it and wasn’t mad at him for it which he was grateful for your understanding.

He dialed your number in, remembering it by heart and he put it up to his ear. He heard the slight ring of his phone which made his heart ache since he wanted to hear your voice. It rang once, then twice, then a third time, until…

“Sebastian!” You yelled into the phone. “Oh my god, I miss you so much!” You babbled to him which put a smile on his face.

“And I just miss you so damn much, Sebby.” You had finished. You paused to hear him and he had begun to speak.

“I’ve missed you too, pumpkin. These past couple of days were extremely tiring so I apologize for not contacting you.” He ] heard giggling in the background and a muffled shush which he asked about. “Who’s there with you?”

“It’s Brie! Brie, you want to say hi?” He heard more muffled voices and then heard the Captain Marvel actress.

“Hey Sebastian! I’m keeping YN company since you’re out and about. She misses you a ton and won’t stop talking about you, literally she was recalling that one time you fell during your ice skating date and she couldn’t stop laughing for a whole five minutes of telling the story.” Soon enough you snatched the phone from her.

“Don’t listen to her anymore, Sebby.” You looked at Brie and glared at her which she stuck out her tongue which made you roll your eyes and smile. You could never get mad at Brie or Sebastian. “So how is comic con going so far?” You asked him.

“It’s been exciting! I’ve met so many more fans and a majority had been asking more about you then they had about me. It was so great to hear that they love you.” You gaped at how lovely your boyfriend’s fanbase was extremely kind and caring even if you weren’t famous yourself.

“That’s so kind of them. They all are so lovely and I wish I could meet them for myself.” You had hoped.

“I do too, so we could be together.” Sebastian said softly in the phone. “Hold up, Anthony is here right now.”

“YN LN. How are you?” You heard Anthony’s voice on the line and you replied.

“I’m good Anthony, how about you? How’s comic con?”

“It’s been great, you’ve been gaining a ton of attention during the panels though and you aren’t even here!” Anthony boasts which the both of you laugh.“ Sebastian wouldn’t stop talking about you also, he’s always blushing when your name is brought up in a fan’s question.” You laughed once more, now putting the phone on speaker for Brie to listen.

“What else? I’m guessing something else happened there that you or Sebastian hasn’t been telling me.”

“Oh I was just getting to it, someone had asked him to retell the story of how you both met and I wanted to do it so Sebastian let me and I took the opportunity to retell the cutest story that got all the fans crying.” Brie begun to laugh loudly.

“Woah, that’s pretty extreme,” You joked. “You’re making Brie laugh and cry.” Brie nodded as she covered her mouth to contain herself.

“Oh she’s with you? Tell Captain Marvel that I say hi.” Brie uncovered her mouth to speak, loudly yelling since your phone was further away from her.

“Hey Falcon!”

Suddenly Sebastian was back on the line and he had to tell you that his break was close to being over. You exchanged ‘I love you’s’ and 'Goodbyes’ before he hung up the phone, leaving Brie with a wide smile on her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked her with curiosity. She smirked at you.

“You guys are just insanely cute, like the greatest and most powerful couple of 2019.” She exaggerated which made you roll your eyes at her. “Which is why you need to do the plan!”

-

Day Three: Brie had called the Russo’s to get some costume pieces for the Winter Soldier that they hadn’t used anymore which you were most grateful for. The pieces came on the third day of comic con and you were able to fit in them.

“This looks freaking amazing!” You grinned as you admired the costume. Brie had bought a similar wig that resembled Bucky’s hair. You also wore the black mask and goggles and thought of scenarios to do your reveal.

“Why not ask him a question while in the costume? Then when he answers, you could slowly start revealing yourself?” Brie suggested. You begun to remove the outfit and stuffed it in your suitcase along with pairs of clothing. You packed since you were going to take a flight just in a couple of hours so you could get to San Diego on time.

“I like that. I could ask him about me and have my voice deep or something.” You added which made Brie laugh.

“I like that, it sounds pretty good. Do you think of wearing the arm? You can’t be the Winter Soldier without the arm.”

“Yeah I’ll wear it. I don’t think I need lube for it since it’s kind of tight but it is still easy to put my arm through.” (Pretend it’s an older version of the metal arm and haha lube, you child 😂)

“Oh my god, why not ask him about lube? That would be hilarious.” You looked at Brie who giggled and you rolled your eyes.

“Whatever, Brie. You child.”

The flight was going to be at around 9 PM and Brie was going to take you to the airport at around seven o'clock. It was just thirty minutes away from the airport and the both of you had gotten in her car. The both of you played music from Twenty One Pilot’s album, Blurryface, which the both of you had jammed to. After finishing a couple of songs, the rest of the ride was both you and her singing Monopoly by Ariana Grande and Victoria Monèt. You both sang it from the top of your lungs and got weird stares by some of the people on the freeway.

“Bad vibes, get off of me! Outta here with that fuckery!” You sung, waiting for Brie to continue.

“Treat my goals like property! Collect them like Monopoly!” She finished. Just then, she pulled up at the airport, specifically at your gate which you thanked her.

“Go and have fun! I better see a video of this or something.” She commanded which you nodded back.

“Hopefully. I’m so nervous, I’m pulling off all of this tomorrow.” Brie just waved it off, and made sure for you to not worry about it.

“I already texted Anthony, Winston, and Tom about this so if Sebastian doesn’t let you on stage, they will.”

“You did that?” You asked her, your voice went high-pitched.

“Yeah, I want this to be perfect! And don’t worry, they are in on it and won’t say a word.” It was a little bit relieving to hear that but hearing that Tom was in on it, and knowing that he isn’t good with keeping secrets, then it could affect everything.

“Ok, if you say so. If Tom ruins it though-”

“Oh he won’t, I really made sure that both Anthony and Winston take care of him.” You quirked a brow at her and get out of the car to get your suitcase.

“I just want to thank you again for doing this, I’m so happy that we got all the pieces to pull off this prank.” You hugged Brie as she did back.

“No problem, now go! Your flight is just in a an hour. Have fun.” You do so, rolling you suitcase behind her and giving her the Captain Marvel wave which she did back. You entered the airport and start to check in, after you got past TSA, you checked your ticket and saw what gate your flight was at. You found it and stayed there until the plane arrived.

The plane was on time and you were already boarding first class. You were tired but excited because you would get to see Sebastian after you had been away for a couple days.

-

Day Four: You feel asleep on the plane listening to some more music and during the time you arrive in California, it’s 6 AM. You contact Tom, Anthony, and Winston early so that they could pick you up at the airport, you were now in the airport and saw Winston there in a baseball cap, shaded glasses and a sweatshirt as if he was trying to hide himself in the large crowd.

“Hey YN!” You walk over to him.

“Winston! Where’s everyone else?” You ask curiously.

“They’re in the car but we don’t want to be seen picking you up.” Winston replies, which was logical. If the three all came, somebody could take a picture of you all and ruin the surprise if it blows up on social media.

“Oh, I have’t thought about that, thanks Winston.” You tell him. He leads you out of the airport to a big SUV which you enter in and see the other two actors.

“Mackie, Holland.” You greet them with a tip of your head.

“Hey, YN.” They both say at the same time. Winston then enters the car and sits next to you.

“This is amazing, Sebastian is still asleep.” Tom pipes up. “And I kept all of this a secret.” You laugh at the Brit.

“You better, Brie warned you and made sure that we watch you.” Winston replies, making Tom cross his arms and humph. The driver was on their way to the hotel and you would be putting your stuff in Anthony’s room which was further away from Sebastian’s. It was perfect if you didn’t want to be seen.

“So what’s the plan?” Anthony asks you.

“So while I’m in your room, I’ll wait until all of you leave for comic con and I’ll get there. Since you gave me a pass already, I should get access to the panel and then when you guys see me, I’ll be posing as a regular fan asking Seb a question and hopefully Sebastian can get me onto stage or something. If not, that’s when you come into play.” You spoke, they all understood and agreed to it.

“Sounds good. I’m really excited to see how he will react to this.” Winston spoke. You all arrive at the hotel and got out, while quickly making your way to your rooms before Sebastian wakes up. You were in Anthony’s while Tom and Winston made it to their own.

Since it was morning and Sebastian was awake, he was going to knock on all three doors. You all had beat him to your rooms so when he came around, you hid in the bathroom. The door closes and you wait a few moments for a text from Anthony telling you that it was clear to start heading to comic con.

“We out, see you there.” He texts you. You smile at your phone and began to open up your suitcase to take out the cosplay costume. You began putting it on along with he goggles, mask, and wig. The hardest part had to be some of the straps but you manage to do it all by yourself. You quickly snap a picture of yourself and send it to Brie who responds in seconds after you sent it.

“Go get him! I’m rooting for you!!!!!” She texts you with a ton of exclamations. You tuck your phone in one of the pockets and put on the last accessory: the fake metal arm. Once you are ready, you exit the hotel with stares but mostly a ton of them was compliments about your cosplay. You get to San Diego Comic Con by Uber and upon arriving, you put on your badge which you were let in. You were amazed by the amount of cosplayers you came across and already not even fifteen minutes passes, over a ton of people asked to take a picture with you in your cosplay.

“I love your costume!”

“Can I get a photo?”

“Are you sure you’re not Sebastian Stan?” You laugh at some of the comments and enjoy the time taking pictures with everyone. You see another Bucky Barnes cosplay and some dressed up as Steve Rogers. Most commonly, you witness Spider-Man suits.

“Alright, it’s time for the panel!” You hear your phone ring. You take your phone out and read the message sent by Anthony. You smile under the mask and start heading to the area. A guard was there and you show the badge. He lets you in and you enter with more people flooding around you to get pictures. It took time, but you eventually get to the area and find a nice seat near the front. You see your boyfriend, Anthony, Tom, and Winston all sitting together and all three actors, when they found the Winter Soldier cosplay, they immediately knew it was you under the mask.

“Alright what’s up everyone!” Sebastian began, everyone cheers loudly.

“It’s the fourth and final day of being here and we’re sad to go.” Tom spoke which everyone agrees with light boos.

“We’ll be starting with some questions first so if anyone has any, you know the drill.” The three had specifically been paying attention to you and you enter the line, being the fifteenth person. The first few people were quick but once it got around to the tenth and eleventh person it was slower which made you get anxious underneath the suit. You started thinking of what you were going to say and do. Just then it became the fourteenth person’s turn. Your heart was already pounding in you chest. You could hear Sebastian’s laugh which made you melt.

“Alright thank you, Mina, next we have,” Sebastian began but then exclaimed, “An awesome Winter Soldier cosplayer!” Everyone cheers and you instantly raise your hands to gain more cheers.

“What’s your name?” Winston asked. You attempted to make a deep voice, moving close to the microphone to speak.

“I’m Josh.” You had to stifle a laugh and was thankful that you had the mask so that Sebastian and the rest couldn’t see what you look like right now.

“Well Josh, that’s one hell of a costume. The pieces look legit.” Sebastian compliments. “So what’s your question?”

You clear your throat before speaking with the deep voice. “I was wondering, how do you deal with all of the lube on your arm? Isn’t it too much?” The crowd bursts out in laughs as you had raise your metal arm to show it even though it didn’t have any of the substance.

“Wait, wait. Before you answer Seb, can we get Josh on stage to get a better look of this cosplay?” Sebastian agreed and let Anthony and Winston retrieve you to bring you to stage. You were standing beside Sebastian.

“Woah, even the face mask and goggles look extremely real to what I wore.” You smirk under the mask. It was because it was what he had worn.

“Yeah I know, crazy right? I know a friend.” You spoke in your deep voice.

“I really like all of it, your friend really knows how to find great cosplay costumes. Anyways to answer your question, the lube makes it easy for me to get in there because you know? I got to get in there so I don’t mind it that much except for Anthony who likes to take pride in making fun of me.” You laugh at how ridiculous your boyfriend was but quickly remain in your seriousness.

“That’s great. Also, going back to my friend and how great they can find accurate costumes, it’s because they are in contact with Marvel.” It was now time for your big reveal.

Sebastian had been looking at you as you slowly peeled off the goggles and mask. He put his hands on his head, running his fingers through his hair in shock. Even all the fans were getting confused until you remove the wig to display your natural (H/L) (H/C) hair.

“YN?!” Sebastian yells into the microphone. His blue orbs widen as he took in your figure wearing the Winter Soldier costume in front of him. He pauses for a moment, still processing what just happened.

“Surprise!” He ran to hug you, picking you up and twirling around with everyone screaming and hollering in the crowd. Anthony, Winston, and Tom all high-fived one another. You were full of giggles until he put you back down and leans in to kiss your head.

“Oh my god, you’re actually here!” Sebastian couldn’t actually believe it. You stand before him in his outfit. “So you got the costume because Brie called the Russo’s?” You nod. You then reached for the microphone and Sebastian gives it to you.

“Brie suggested that I cosplay and surprise you on the final day of comic con.” You told the crowd who had been just as surprised of your arrival as Sebastian. He tilts his head in confusion, making him look like a cute but lost puppy dog that many people had said he acted like which almost made you laugh but you contained it.

“And I wanted to thank her and also these three,” You gesture at the actors on stage and Sebastian looks at them as if to say 'you knew this the whole time?’ Which Anthony nods with a smirk. “Who helped pull this off.” The crowd was cheering loudly in response and Anthony began to say something.

“It was real fun and surprising since we got phone calls from Brie telling us about it and then threatening us if we tell Sebastian about it.” Tom nods vigorously.

“And because I’m terrible with secrets, I knew I had to keep my mouth shut or else both of these two and Brie would all gang up on me.” Tom spoke, making all of you chuckle on stage.

“It was an amazing prank. I’m super glad that you’re here with me.” Sebastian turns to you and reached to grab both of your hands in his. You look up into his eyes and blush when you see his huge smile, it was making you melt on the inside.

“This is why I love you,” Sebastian whispers into the microphone. “You’ve been a great girlfriend.” He continues. He pulls at you arms and brings you close into his chest, your lips crashing on his in a passionate kiss. The audience roars with insanity and while in the moment, you wrap your fake metal arm and your real one around his neck as he wraps his arms around your waist. You both pull away and rest your foreheads on one another. You smile up at him and saw the beauty of his which made you love him so much more, as if it were even possible.

“I love you too, Sebby.”


	67. Not Ready For Love (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

Sebastian had been single for the longest time and for him, he’d been relatively happy.

He enjoyed being by himself or with his friends and not having to worry about somebody that could break his heart sooner or later. Though he also thought of himself as a ‘not ready to commit’ kind of guy but his friend, Anthony Mackie, found that as complete bullshit.

He knew deep down that Sebastian was a bit lonely and hoped to find the right person for him.

And that was the mission that Anthony was going to do; he was going to play cupid.

“Yo Seabass!” Anthony called out to his best friend in the coffee shop where they decide to meet up. Sebastian stood up from his seat, and waited for Anthony to come closer so they could embrace each other.

“Mack Attack, how are you?” Sebastian teases, laughing at Anthony as they both realized each other and sat back in the seats.

“I’ve been good Seb. How about you?” Anthony questions. Sebastian smiled at his friend.

“I’ve been good.”

“Have you been seeing anyone lately?” He then asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew that Anthony would bring up the conversation sooner or later so why not now?

“No, I haven’t Anthony. Why do you keep bring this up-”

“Because I care for you.” Anthony interrupts with a smile on his face. He leans in and places his hands crossed and on the table while Sebastian had his arms crossed and his back leaned against the chair.

“No, you’re parenting me.” He retorts and Anthony had to let out a laugh but he goes on to speak.

“Look, I’ve got somebody for you. She’s pretty, kind, smart, and she reminds me of you.” Sebastian uncrosses his arms as he seemed interested with the last sentence. He looked at his best friend as if he was crazy.

“This person reminds you of me?” Sebastian asked to clarify and Anthony nodded firmly and dramatically.

“Yeah, I already said that. Weren’t you listening?” Sebastian felt like sticking up his middle finger at the man but he didn’t. He only crossed his arms again and waited for Anthony to continue which he did. “It sounds crazy but I want to set the both of you up and I’m telling you now that the both of you would be an amazing couple.” Sebastian sighed heavily but gave in, knowing that his friend was a persistent bastard who wouldn’t give up on getting Sebastian to date.

“Fine, when is the date?” Sebastian asks with an unamused tone and Anthony’s face lit up in excitement.

“Tonight.”

-

Anthony texted you in the afternoon telling you that he had a date for you. You rolled your eyes at your phone but picked it up to answer the message.

“Are you serious? Is this another one of your blind dates?” You texted him and Anthony replied with a 'yes’ and the details of the date.

“Picking you up for the date, wear something nice and sexy.” He had replied and you looked at your phone with a curious look. You trusted Anthony, knowing his wife from a while ago during high school and all three of you becoming great friends. You place you phone down and went back to doing your work as an author.

Returning back to Anthony and Sebastian, Sebastian was glad to move away from his relationship status and onto something new but he couldn’t help and think who Anthony was setting him up with. He just knew that he trusted Anthony because they’ve been friends for years.

-

It was already five in the afternoon and you were close to finishing up with a chapter of your book when your phone rung again. You picked it up and peeked at a message that Anthony sent you.

“Date at six, see you then.” You didn’t bother responding but you took note. Once you finished your chapter, you shut off your computer and began to rummage through your large closet to find something decent to wear. You weren’t sure where the date was but you thought that a red simple-flowing dress would be enough. You got ready and took a quick shower, put on makeup and then some nice clothes and lingerie in case there was more for the night.

Once you finished with your entire outfit, you went to find a nice pair of white heels to accentuate your outfit. You put them on and admired yourself in the mirror and suddenly heard your phone ringing from nearby. You walked over to it and grabbed it, answering without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey, YN. I should be at your apartment in a few minutes so I hope you’re ready.” You heard Anthony say and you rolled your eyes playfully.

“Nice to hear from you too, Anthony.” You teased and he let out a small laugh. You both hung up and you went to grab you small clutch purse with all your necessary items and left your apartment to get picked up by Anthony.

“You look gorgeous!” He compliments as soon as you enter the car and you thank him. He then makes his way to the secret destination that you’ve been curious about.

“So where are we going?” You ask him, not recognizing where you were going but the area was busy and full of a lot of typical New York traffic. Anthony only remained quiet but a small smirk was spread upon his face which made you feel a bit nervous.

“So…” You began as you looked out the window. “You’re lucky that I was available.” You spoke as an attempt for small talk but he was still quiet, that was until you saw a huge sign for a fancy restaurant called Lee’s. He pulled up to the curb where valet was and they had opened the door for you.

“This is the place.” Anthony states. “Have fun with your date, the reservation is under Mackie.” You were left out in the open, trying to say goodbye until Anthony left speeding off out in the busy streets of New York. Now you were really nervous.

After a few moments of self talk and reassurance from the kind valet staff, you walk inside and was greeted by an attendant who asked for your name. “The reservation is under Mackie.” You informed them and they nod as they lead you further into the fancy restaurant.

“You already have someone waiting for you, enjoy.” The attendant tells you as they led you to a table where a handsome and young looking man sat on one side of the table. You slowly approach the table and the man looked up and you immediately recognized him as Anthony’s friend.

“Hi-hi,” You mumble as you both greet each other with a handshake. “I’m YN.”

“Sebastian.” He replies nonchalantly and the both of you sit down. “And you look beautiful tonight.” He flashed his pearly whites and you looked away but thanked him in the process.

“Thanks, you look amazing too.” You went for the menu on the table while Sebastian asked you a question.

“So you know Anthony?” You peek from the top and you nod slowly at him before scanning the food items. He then sighs before looking at his own menu and you knew that you had to react fast or else this was going to be a long night.

“So, I’m a huge fan of you.” You began and Sebastian looked up with a surprised look on his face.

“Is that so?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his confused face that he was known form.

“Yeah, I’ve seen a ton of your movies and shows.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.” He replies back and he gave you a small smile in return. “So where are you from because I don’t hear a New York accent on you.”

“Oh, so you’ve noticed. I’m from (Hometown).” He then nods in interest and you added more. “Though I just recently moved here for work.” He genuinely smiled at your response and it caused your lips to form into a smile as well.

“What kind of work?” He questions with curiosity and you began to answer him with enthusiasm due to his peaked interest.

“Oh well I am an author! I’ve written a majority of fantasy books.” You reply with a grin and Sebastian smiled back, already engaged in the conversation with you.

“Wow that’s awesome! What books have you written so far?” You began to mention some of your notable work and Sebastian recognized some of them.

“Oh wow, I’ve heard about all of your books and how much praise they receive but I’ve never actually read them.” He admits and you wave your hand for him to not worry.

“I’ll lend you some of my books if you want to read them.” He nods and thanks you for the offer, by now one of the waiters came and took your order. And as soon as they left, the both of you were invested in one another’s conversations that you had been enjoying the time together. You constantly laughed and explained your likes and dislikes which you came to realize was why Anthony compared the both of you.

“He really said that I remind him of you?” You ask with a look of wonder as you ate your food and Sebastian laughed as he nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah, that’s what he said but now that we met, I could see that we are pretty alike.” Sebastian replied and you couldn’t help but blush at him. You didn’t want to admit but you were having a ton of fun and was hoping that more could happen between the both of you in the future. As soon as the both of you finish your food and wanted to skip dessert, Sebastian paid for the check.

“It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. I genuinely had fun tonight.” You tell the handsome actor and he agreed.

“Yeah, so did I.” He suddenly became nervous and scratched the back of his neck nervously as the both of you went to exit the restaurant. “I was wondering if you wanted to head back to my place?” You turn to him and saw how adorable he was with his flustered cheeks. You agreed and took his hand softly.

“Let’s go.”

-

The both of you ended up doing the dirty when Sebastian merely just wanted to spend more time with you before the end of the night. You both admitted to one another the attraction you felt for one another and when one thing happened, it led to another and so poor Anthony Mackie for not wanting to use Sebastian’s couch that he loved so much.

You were fast asleep in Sebastian’s bed when Sebastian was awake since it became morning. He yawned and noticed that the both of your legs were tangled with one another. He recalled last nights memories and smiled to himself before he reached for his phone and began to text his friend, all while watching you sleep beautifully in his covers with your hair all across your neck and chest.

“I’m in love with her. She’s perfect.” Sebastian quickly typed and sent on his phone. Within just a few seconds after, Anthony replied.

“I knew it!” And the message caused Sebastian to smile. You suddenly shifted in bed and Sebastian tucked himself back into the covers making you shiver from the open air, the then wrapped his warm arms around your waist, instantly making you cuddle closer into his chest.

“Last night was amazing.” You whisper with your eyes slowly opening up to his blue ones. He smiled and kissed your lips lightly.

“It was, I’m hoping for more like this with you in the future.” He replied, not expecting the words to flow easily out of his mouth.

And easily after that day, the both of you married and had a child, you made a book about one another and it was all because of Anthony Mackie and Sebastian _not_ ready for love.


	68. Sweet Love (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

Your little daughter, Georgeta was always a curious child. She was always curious of how you met her father but you would always tell her, “Another time Georgie, you’re too young.”

But now your daughter was seven and she was at a good age to know the story. The wonderful love story. The terrible heartbreak of realization.

“Mommy, can you tell me a bed time story?” Georgeta asks as she yawns loudly on her bed. You scurry to sit on her bedside and nod. She wraps herself under the covers and lays on her side as she patiently waits and listen.

“I think you deserve a new story, darling.” You whisper to her with a smile forming on your lips. “A love story about how your father and I met.”

“Yay!” She exclaims and was careful to not make anymore noise.

-

_Back to the year 2000, First year of Rutgers University_

_You came into the large university building feeling prepared to spend the next four years doing your courses. You had already learned everything there needs to be known about the New Brunswick Campus, who your teachers were, and who was living in your residence hall, someone named Felicia Day._

_The first day of attending class, you were on your way to Chemistry and Biology where your professor was expecting everyone’s arrival to be on time. Not more than a second late. You briskly walk down the halls with your books carried in your arms and you tried to avoid everyone that was in your way. That was until you had accidentally bumped into a man who hadn’t seen where you were going which resulted in you dropping all of your books._

_“Oh, I’m sorry, ma'am.” A voice apologizes. You drop to the floor quickly and began grabbing your textbooks and other school supplies as the other person began to help you. You don’t look at them but you angrily huffed for them impeding on your time. You both get up and you look up to see who did it and the man held your math textbook with a sorry look on his face. You take the book back softly, all feeling of anger leaving your body as you admired the young man with the cerulean blue eyes and slightly blond-brown hair._ (Remember this is 2000s Sebastian)

_Ring! Ring!_

_“Ah, shit. I’m late.” You curse as you say goodbye to the handsome stranger and push past to get into your class. You saw everyone in their seats all the way in the back except for some open spots in the front. Great. The one place that one shouldn’t sit in this class was the front from what you heard._

_“Ms. LN. You are late.” The deep baritone voice echoed aloud in the classroom. You turn with all clutter in your hands to your professor._

_“I’m so sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” You apologize as you slowly make your way to find a seat._

_“Make sure. Now class welcome to the first year of Bio and Chem. This will be a very fun course.” You plop everything on your desk and immediately began taking notes as your professor wasted no time dilly-dallying. He etched on the chalk board and went over the basics of what was to be covered._

_“Nice shirt.” You hear from beside you. You turn to see a red head next to you with her headphones in her ear. You look down to see your shirt and hers and saw the both of you had a fond passion for Fall Out Boy. “By the way, I’m Felicia but you can call me Charlie.” You smile at her and turn back to the professor._

_“I’m YN.”_

_-_

_You found out that Charlie was one of the people who was living in your residence hall, specifically in your dorm. You were both happy and easily connected with one another on some likes and dislikes. You both were on your way to eat lunch at the cafeteria and on the way, you nudged her._

_“Charlie, don’t look.” You command but she does so anyone to where you were looking. “Great job.” You mumble._

_“What? What am I looking at?”_

_“See that cute guy over there? He’s the one that bumped into me and made me late to Mr. Egotistical’s class.” You reply with a roll in your eyes._

_“Oh, you mean Sebastian?” You turn to look at Charlie in confusion._

_“Sebastian?” You question her. She nods and points back to make sure you were talking about the same person._

_“Yeah, blue eyes and short brownish blond hair? We both attended the same acting program together and he was amazing during the Grease production.” She compliments making you take another look. Man, was he no John Travolta but he was making you more interested in him. “We’re friends and we both found out that we’re both attending here.” She then proceeds to call him out and you were panicking._

_“Charlie-”_

_“Hey, Your Highness.” Sebastian teases as he moves away from his friends and makes his way to the both of you. “I knew you were around here somewhere.” He then turns to you and became all nervous like._

_“Hey, I’m YN. We’ve met before.” You greet with a hint of nervousness in your voice. Sebastian shook your hand that you had out and he timidly nodded._

_“Yeah, I’m sorry about making you late. I know how Mr. Burns can be with late students.”_

_“Oh don’t be, if it wasn’t for you then YN and I would’ve never met and sat with each other.” You roll your eyes and spoke up._

_“Actually, it wouldn’t matter since we are sharing the same dorm.” Both you and Sebastian chuckle and you admired his laugh._

_“Sebby!” A high-pitched feminine voice rang behind him. He turns to see his favorite girl, Alicia. “Oh and hello friends.” You just barely met the man and your heart was sinking as you saw him wrap his arm around her waist._

_“Alicia, hey babe. This is Charlie and YN.” He kisses Alicia in front of you and your heart sank even more at the thought that he had a girlfriend. Charlie saw your uneasiness and she excused the both of you._

_“Yeah, nice to meet you, Alicia but we got to go.” She waves a goodbye and helps you from out of the uneasy air that you inhaled. “Hey, you alright?”_

_“Yeah, I mean-no.” You look up at Charlie and then rub your face with your hands. “I’m scared to think that I just fell in love at first sight and now my heart’s broken.” You anxiously admitted. Charlie sighs and brings you to the water fountain where you drink in long sips to calm yourself down._

_“I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.” She mumbles, holding your hair like a good friend. And in the back of you mind you knew something for a fact._

_He was going to be yours._

_-_

_Three Months Later_

_You were still in love with Sebastian and couldn’t concentrate in most classes because of him. Though it resulted in you having to study harder just to keep up with homework and exams so most of your time was spent with Charlie in the library. She tried to snap you out of the crush but you couldn’t since Sebastian’s eyes bored into your vision every time you had your eyes closed._

_Both you and Charlie were also unsure whether or not if Sebastian and Alicia were still together but with time passing, you were able to focus more on your studies and determined to get a degree for a job. It was best to avoid Sebastian as best as you could._

_“Alright, we should get going.” Charlie yawns loudly as she stretches her arms out. She then slams her book shut and placed it on a cart for returned books. You had been tired yourself, almost falling asleep and drooling on your paper work and book pages but you managed to not do so from a high dosage of caffeine._

_“Sounds good. Anyways I’m done.” You reply as you get up and began to pack all of your stuff in your bag with Charlie doing the same. Once you were done, you both head out and go straight for the elevator but she paused for a moment before reaching the closed metal doors._

_“I forgot, I need to ask my girlfriend for something.” Charlie says and before you could ask what it was, she dashed off to Dorothy’s dorm room. You smiled and pressed the elevator button going up. The doors open and you enter to see Sebastian was already there._

_“Oh YN, hey.” Sebastian says as he tucks his book tightly, making sure you didn’t see one of them. You look at him suspiciously but shrug it off as you enter the lift._

_“Hey.” You reply, pressing the floor of your dorm. “How are you?”_

_Somehow, Sebastian missed your presence. He admired you the first time you met and he never wanted to stop seeing you. Though he was a loyal boyfriend to Alicia, he just couldn’t get you out of his head and wondered why you and Charlie had been avoiding him. And yes, he noticed that you would rarely look at him and it made him confused. And recently, he figured out your crush on him as well. He was happy but confused. He loved Alicia but he liked you too and with him in the elevator with his girlfriend’s computer book as a present wasn’t making things easier for the both of you. He believed that you would be jealous and upset so he did his best to be subtle about it._

_“I-I’m fine.” Sebastian replies with sweat penetrating from underneath his skin. He clutched his computer book tighter and though the elevator ride was extremely long and uncomfortable, you both managed to keep talking._

_“Oh, that cool. What do you have there?” You ask curiously, gesturing for the book. He panicked slightly and partially released his hold on the book._

_“Oh it’s my play script, it’s pretty boring.” He lied. He didn’t hand it to you but you saw the word ‘Computer Engine-’ and knew that he was lying. You recognized that the book was for engineering which was what Alicia wanted to major in. You wearily pull away and turn away to not face Sebastian as tears threatened to spill out of your eyes._ _You cursed at yourself for being so in love with him and for having this type of heart-breaking affect on you. Finally the doors opened to your floor and you quickly exit. Sebastian wanted to call out for you and to hug you but he didn’t. He couldn’t._

_-_

_Graduation Day, 2004_

_“YN LN.” Loud cheers filled the university auditorium as you strut down the stage to receive your academic degree. You shake all professors hands and the more notable staff. You heard your family call for you and your friend Charlie was clapping when you came to sit beside her once again in your graduation cap and gown. A few more names were called and suddenly the one that made your heart race was called next._

_“Sebastian Stan.” He walked to the middle of the stage and gave a pose to which everyone of his friends and family cheered. He received his degree and went to sit, his friend Chris Evans also earned his, Alicia, Charlie, and Charlie’s former girlfriend named Dorothy. Everyone received their degrees and remained standing in rows to present themselves with their accomplishments._

_“Now, may the class of 2004 please stand?” Everyone rises up, standing tall and proud with tears matted on their faces just like you. “I present you young adults and geniuses. As a symbolic gesture of your graduation, we invite you to move your tassel from right to left as you’re all officially the graduating class of 2004!” Everyone cheered once again as all students moved their tassels as said so. You and Charlie hugged tightly and the closing graduation song came on, you all exit out of the auditorium but going down the aisle, families cheered and took pictures. You saw your parents and waved at them._

_“We did it.” Charlie whispered to you as you hug her again once you get out of the auditorium. You pull away and see Sebastian behind her with his hands in his pockets as he looked down._

_“We did, hold on.” You excuse yourself as you walk to Sebastian and he looks at you, not expecting to see you._

_“Oh, hey.” He greets. “Happy graduation.” He sadly cheers and you were confused as to why he was._

_“Why are you sad? Aren’t you happy to graduate at Rutgers?” Sebastian smiled and nodded._

_“Of course I am, I’m just upset that I wasn’t with the person that stole my heart and now I may never see her again.” You frown and felt sad too for Sebastian and also yourself but you were more concerned about him._

_“Oh no, where’s Alicia?” You question, looking around through the caps but he forced a smile on his face._

_“We broke up a long time ago, probably two years ago.” Your eyes widen and you look back at him. “I-YN, it’s always been you. I was just so scared to ask you out after I almost made you cry back in the elevator. It made me realize that I cared a lot about you.” Your heart swelled and tears fell down your face. Sebastian reached up to stroke them away with his thumb and you couldn’t help but smile._

_“Oh Sebastian, you stole my heart just as well.” You whisper. “And you won’t ever lose me because I’ll stay here in New York if you do too. Or we can move wherever you like.” Sebastian laughs and leans down to kiss you, you give in and wrap your arms around his neck. It felt right and you felt of fireworks shooting out from your heart. Eventually your intuition was right. He was yours and the both of you have been together for fifteen years, married just seven years ago and had your daughter Georgeta._

-

_End of Flashback_

“Wow mommy.” Georgeta says with shock. “Now I know why Charlie is my Godmother.” You had to laugh at that as that was all your daughter had taken away from the story.

“Yes, she is.” Suddenly Georgeta yells out and points behind you at her door.

“Daddy!” You see your beautiful husband with a tired smile on his face.

“Hey Princess and Your Highness.” He jokes as he kissed you and Georgeta on the forehead. “What’s been going on here?”

“Oh, mommy told me about how the both of you met in college.” Sebastian exchanged his look at you and then his daughter, wondering what kind of drama you might have added.

“Did she now?”

“Yeah, it was sad but I’m so glad that you both are together.” She gushed and you held a joyful hand over your heart as you look at your daughter adoringly.

“Aw, I love you 3000.” You kiss Georgeta’s forehead and tuck her in. “See you later, Princess.” Sebastian says goodbye and you both exit her room to go to yours.

“I love you.” Sebastian whispers as you both go under the bed covers in your room. You look at him, letting your eyes adjust in the dark. You could tell he was smiling at you and he could feel yours.

“I love you too.” And with that, you swiftly move to sit on his lap and smother him in kisses. He groaned and let’s just say…

You conceived a baby boy named Bucky, nine months later.


	69. Study Date (Professor!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write some fluff with Professor Seb or Bucky and College or High School Student Reader please?

First it was just exchanging glances.

Then it was asking for help even when you didn’t need it.

And now it was secret dates that hopefully none of your classmates– _and professor Barnes’ students–_ find out.

You had patiently waited for your boyfriend in the university library as you skimmed through one of your assigned books. It was the one for his class on World War II.

Suddenly you heard a hushed voice beside your ear. It was already recognizable by the deep voice. “Studying hard I see. Maybe I should just leave and come back another time.”

Turning around to meet with the face of your smiling boyfriend, you frowned playfully. “Don’t you dare. I actually need your help.” You replied, already moving your backpack that occupied the chair next to you.

Bucky chuckled, taking a seat while placing some Chinese takeout on the table for you both to share. “So that’s all I am to you? Just your tutor, I guess? I really thought we had a date going.”

You inadvertently rolled your eyes at him while shutting your book and grabbing at the food. “Of course you’re not just a tutor to me but you being able to help me in history is a plus,” Smiling cheekily, you kissed Bucky’s face and thanked him for the food. “Anyways, I just wanted to know what’s going to be on our test so I can study.”

You both began eating, even sharing some of your food from the takeout containers by feeding one another with the chopsticks. “I don’t see why you have to ask me now when later on we could _study together_.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you push his shoulder.

“Oh come on. I’m being serious. I just don’t want to fail your class.” You answered. Bucky had leaned forward to take a bite of your noodles that you offered but before he could, you teased him by putting it in your own mouth. “So will you help me?”

Bucky groaned but nodded. “Fine. Only if we can have fun afterwards.” Once more he was alluding to some steamy sex and because of not being able to have enough of your boyfriend, you gave in with a fake sigh.

“Deal.”


	70. You'll Never Leave Me (Dark!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would dark Bucky or mob Seb be if someone layed their hands (like attacked) on his girlfriend? (I’ve answered this before… partially? Pretty much Mob!Seb is a badass and does not like to be fucked with. So let’s do dark!Bucky)

“Please… just go. He’s not going to like you.” You whispered, trying to save the man from feeling the wrath of Bucky. You had been looking around cautiously, seeing if he was watching from nearby or not. The man scoffed, not moving from his spot.

“Come on sweet cheeks. I can give you a real good time. Just let me-”

You cut him off, moving away from him. “No look. You don’t understand.” The man only shook his head in disappointment and went to lunge at you, gripping at your wrist. You yelped out loud, more scared at the fact that Bucky was going to come soon and see what’s happening with disapproval and this poor man will meet his fate.

“Come on, _bitch_.”

“Let. Her. Go.”

The booming voice of Bucky behind you caused shivers down your back. You stood frozen in your spot, feeling an arm snake around your waist and from what you could make out, it was his metal arm. The man had looked at Bucky, showing a face of disgust at the man.

“What are you going to do tough guy?”

Bucky chuckled darkly, looking down at the crown of your head and pressing a light kiss before whispering in your ear that you were going to be okay. He then released you from his body and stopped in front of you, coming into close contact with the man.

“Woah-woah, hey now!” Before the man could scream and back away, Bucky twisted a knife into his gut and pushed him onto the floor to bleed out in the bar. Scared and in tears, you held in your screams with your hand.

“Bucky… no…” You let out with a cracked voice. You were caught in a dilemma: it was either saving your life and his or saving _your_ life and _not his_. If you had gone with the man, you could have found a way to be free (with the chance of Bucky hunting you down) and if not, just let the man face the consequences, which he apparently did.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to see that, doll.” Bucky hid his bloody knife in his jacket, before pulling you into his body so you could no longer see the man bleeding out and in excruciating pain. “I’ll make sure no one every touches you again. I won’t let you go. _Ever.”_


	71. You Mean More To Me Than Gold (King!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If it’s okay, King!Seb or Bucky secretly having sex with Lower Class (like a slave or something)! Reader behind his fiancée. Seb (or Bucky) found out his fiancée never loved him but he doesn’t care, he loves Reader. Fluffy ending and smut?

He was rich. You were poor.

He was high-class; a king of a great Kingdom. You were nothing more than low-class; a brothel woman.

Yet, here the two of you were together in bed, never destined to have met due to your drastic differences.

Though, it didn’t stop Bucky from visiting you even if he knew the consequences to his actions. If he had been caught in the brothel, most likely his own kingdom would shame him and you.

After a late night venture in exploring one another’s bodies, it always ended the same. Bucky would trace your glistening skin with the pads of his fingertips, stimulating a shiver to run down your spine. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear, compliments and soft praises on how beautiful you were despite not believing it yourself.

“I wish things didn’t have to be like this.” You whispered, snuggling closer into his broad chest. The warmth of his skin radiated off of him, letting you wrap yourself in it and remain comfortable.

Bucky agreed with a silent nod, his fingers trailing to your lips when all of a sudden, his lips hovered yours until the proximity between you was gone. He feverishly kissed at your softly lips; like his chest was growing full of pent up desire and passion.

As he pulled away for your both to catch a breath, his forehead leaned against yours. “I wish I could be with you. _You’re the only real thing I’ve ever touched._ ” Hearing his words, you wanted to remain in his warm embrace, his presence, _his love_. But all of that changed the moment there was a knock on the door.

“Time’s up.”

You didn’t realize the small whine that left your mouth as Bucky moved away from your body to get dressed. He didn’t bother to look at you, trying his best to avert his attention because he knew that if he couldn’t control himself he would find himself in bed with you again like it was a trap… one which he wouldn’t have minded.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky whispered, already heading to the door. He gave you one last look, a look of longing that you had returned before pulling up his cloak to disguise himself in the darkness.

-

As Bucky returned to his quarters where his wife Queen Dot Barnes was, he heard unsuspecting noises… almost female moans and male grunts. Something in him stirred up as he barged in without warning, the scene unveiling before his eyes on the situation.

“Oh!” Dot screamed-moaned as the man on top of her rutted his hips. Dot’s eyes widened as she saw Bucky standing at their door. “J-James!”

With a grit of his teeth, he let it go and started to laugh which scared the two in bed at the unexpected actions. At least Dot had the decency to cover themselves. “This is actually perfect,” Bucky chuckled like it was a joke. “I knew you didn’t love me, Dot.”

Dot looked nervous but was brave enough to admit it. “I-I’m sorry… I-”

Bucky stopped her with a hand, only giving a genuine smile. “It’s okay. I-I haven’t been loyal either. I only ask that the two of you leave my kingdom.” Dot and her lover looked at each other, seeming to communicate with their faces but ultimately agreeing.

“Okay. Thank you so much, James.” Bucky nodded, letting them get dressed before leaving his castle–his kingdom–to start their own happy life. Through it all, Bucky was more than happy. He didn’t feel tied down to his marriage anymore. He felt it in the beginning when he and Dot where just prince and princess. They didn’t feel a love connection for each other, which is why they got along relatively well.

As soon as they left, Bucky slept in a different room that night, but not without planning on the news he had to tell you.

-

By morning, Bucky had to lay low in his village until he reached the brothel where he was greeted by a good friend, Sam Wilson.

“Back again so soon?” The owner joked, making Bucky roll his eyes.

“Just want to see YN again.” Sam obliged, telling him that you were with someone. The blood boiled in his skin upon hearing that. Even though it was your job, he hated how you were being handled by other men that wasn’t him.

Just fifteen minutes of waiting, you were finally done and saw Bucky standing before you. You were shocked. Why should you be? Well, he usually came once every few weeks and in the night.

“B-Bucky what are you doing here?” You asked, voice hush so the others wouldn’t hear that their king was there. Bucky only smiled at you.

“I came to fetch you, my Queen.” Your eyes widened upon hearing that. Did you even hear that right? His Queen?

You looked down, finding the mucky wooden floor to be more interesting than him. “Bucky, you’re being ridiculous. Won’t Queen Dot-”

He stopped you, curling his finger underneath your chin so you would look at him. “Queen Dot is out of the picture. She was also having an affair.” It was surprises after surprises. Bucky explained what had happened last night and that he wasn’t angry because he found love somewhere else, with someone he didn’t expect: you.

“You mean more to me than gold, doll.” He admitted softly. You stared intensely into his blue eyes, searching for any sense of hesitation or lies but finding none. Once pushing away your doubts and giving in, Bucky paid off Sam a huge lump sum of cash for buying you out.

“She’s mine now. Going to make her _my_ Queen.”


	72. Holding Cell (Police!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and her friend did something stupid and now going to stay in jail overnight. Luckily readers boyfriend, Police Bucky, can get reader out, its just all fluff and silliness

“Isn’t this illegal?” You asked while giggling, feet dangling off the edge of the tall building as your friend, Amy Becker, beside you was finished smoking and flicked the cigarette off to fall a good thirty stories below.

“It’s only illegal if we get caught.” She replied with a smirk.

The two of you were always doing illegal things but not once did you both get caught. Well… you couldn’t because if your police boyfriend found out what you were up to, he may as well be the one to put you into jail.

The two of you began talking, remembering all the good times spent together while the New York skyline was in view. What you both were doing was dangerous but also thrilling. “Oh! I almost forgot.” Amy spoke as she reached behind her in the cooler to grab a drink. She got one for herself and hand another to you.

“Beer and sitting on the edge of a building. This is great.” You scoffed while looking at the can she gave. Amy only shrugged and opened the tab before chugging it.

“As long as we don’t get caught, YN. It’s all that matters.” She reminded you. Just as you were close to opening your own can, that’s when you started to hear a voice behind you.

“Freeze!”

“Shit!” Amy cursed under her breath. You and Amy both looked at each other and then back to the officer who had been standing on the rooftop with you. 

“You two are coming with me.” With no escape, both of you decided to listen to the officer, thankful that it wasn’t Bucky. Just as you both get cuffed and thrown into a squad car, it makes its way through the street until you get inside the police station.

“We fucking got caught.” You scowled to Amy as your both being led to one of the holding cells. The officer locked it behind you and spoke.

“You’ll be staying overnight for trespassing a public building.” He spoke, making you and Amy groan loudly.

“That’s bullshit. We weren’t hurting anybody. I want my phone call.” Amy demanded. The police nodded but then walked away, ignoring her. “What the fuck? Now that’s illegal!”

Amy continued yelling while you tried to make her shut up. “Amy! Stop it!” And you thought it worked. However, you were wrong. Amy stopped yelling once she noticed Bucky walking into the station in his uniform.

“YN. YN! Bucky’s here.” She whispered to you, clenching tightly on the bars. You stood there in fright as you saw him too, hoping he doesn’t make eye contact.

“Crap his shift’s right now! Do not tell him I’m here!” You pleaded while putting up your hood and sitting on the cold metal bench with your head down.

“Too late. He’s coming over.” Bucky noticed Amy through the bars and frowned as he made his way to the cell.

“Amy Becker? What are you doing here?” Amy tried to play her cool.

“Got charged for uh… vandalism.” Bucky knew she was bullshitting but he didn’t say anything as he peered at you, but not able to see your face.

“Hmmm okay.” He returned back to Amy. “Actually I have to ask. Is YN with you?” He subtly pointed to your covered figure and Amy shook her head quickly.

“No. No, I haven’t seen her actually.” She plainly lied. Bucky acted along with it and pulled out his phone.

“I’ll just have to call her then. Let her know that you’re in here.” Your heart dropped upon hearing that and as Bucky dialed, you knew you were fucked.

_“I tell him eat the cookie ‘cause it’s good for him / And when he eat the cookie he got good form / He know I don’t ever cheat because I’m good to him / Might gotta have his baby, nurses yellin’ push for him.”_

The ringtone for Bucky played loudly in the police academy with everyone starring. _Good Form_ by Nicki Minaj was the song.

“Fuck.” Bucky groaned as he ended the call, trying his best to ignore his buddies who were now hollering as one dug into the property basket to shut off your phone. “YN what did you do, doll?” You sadly looked up, pulled your hood away from your face, and walked over to him.

“I’m sorry, Buck. Amy and I were just sitting on the edge of a building. That was it. Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” He assured you calmly. “But I will make you stay here for putting that _embarrasing_ ringtone. My guys won’t let me hear the end of this.” As an example, John, had been hollering and making sexual inmate and cop jokes.

“Shut up, will you Johnny boy?” Bucky yelled back. He then let out a small smile. “Let’s hope you don’t have any charges. I’ll see if I can talk to my superior.”

You nodded and watched as he walked away. “Bucky! Wait!”

He turned around to see you pouting and walked back to the bars. “Yeah, babe?”

“Kiss? I love you.” With an eye roll, Bucky didn’t hesitate to peck you on the lips between the bars.

“I love you too.”

Suddenly Amy spoke up. “With an inmate, Barnes? How _Prison Break_ of you.” Amy laughed at her joke. Once more did Bucky roll his eyes.

“Troublemakers. See you tomorrow.”


	73. Destiny (Dark!Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Bucky Barnes makes it final; that you’re his and his only because he thinks it’s destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark fic! I’m new to this and I thought the trope was interesting to read about so I wanted to try my hand at writing it. It’ll probably suck 😂. That being said, this has Non-Con/Dub-Con and smut.

Bucky watched you from afar with the intent of keeping the distance so that you wouldn’t see him. He made himself hidden at the corner of the café with his sunglasses and hoodie, more so drawing risk at himself due to the odd attire indoors.

He watched as you were talking to a guy, most likely a friend by the vibes you gave off. The way you were acting was far to kind for you to be into the person and it just so relieved Bucky to see you finally saying goodbye–after an hour of watching the two of you–with only a wave before walking out of the café you were in. This was Bucky’s cue to get up. He followed just moments after and trailed behind as you walked on the sidewalk to head back home.

_Flashback_

Bucky had known you for _a while_ now. He had met you just a couple of weeks ago; just when you were at the supermarket buying some groceries you had accidentally bumped into him, causing him to drop a bagful of plums and as you profusely apologized, he was about to scold you about being careful of where you look until he sees your face.

He was completely enamored by you. He thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever come across and found it hard himself to get words out of his mouth and apologize. But he did and he thought that it would be the last time he ever saw you. That was until he made it his goal to get to know you more… _but at a distance_.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to find where you live or the places you frequently go to. The first time was still at the grocery, it was when he helped you take your groceries home which he had insisted almost excitedly to do. You were reluctant though but because you did have a lot of heavy bags and didn’t have anyway of getting home except by foot, you took up on his offer and led the way.

You found him to be kind and a gentleman with you. He was also definitely helpful despite how you accidentally made him drop his items but he was forgiving as well. Just as you stopped by your apartment, you take out your keys and open the door before taking your groceries from Bucky, making him stay outside your door.

“Okay, thank you so much for the help…”

“Bucky. Bucky Barnes.” He introduced. That’s right. You went a whole two blocks without saying a word to a complete stranger who could’ve killed you and as risky as it was, it was also relieving that the man didn’t take advantage of it. Maybe not all people were bad.

“Bucky.” You repeated, the name rolling off your tongue with such smoothness that it had the brunette feel a tightness in his pants. “Well then, I’m YN LN.” You introduced right back.

Bucky smiled at you with his innocent pearly whites and you had done the same but with a more pursed smile before giving him a goodbye and closing the door. It wasn’t that you were trying to be rude to him, it was because you were still skeptical of the stranger who you knew nothing about except for his name and a few key observations; like the fact that he was pretty handsome.

Once the door had closed, Bucky turned away with the smile still on display. His felt his heart beating heavily in his chest and felt the adrenaline course through his body with the idea that a new door was going to open; the one that leads straight into your heart.

_End of flashback_

As you finally reached home, you couldn’t help but feel as though you are being watched on the way. It was pretty stupid you might think because who could possibly stalk in the daytime? For sure someone would be called out on it because New York City was a very busy place with people filling every area but then again, your apartment happened to be pretty residential and without many people passing by.

You locked your door behind you and sighed out loud. You probably were just being crazy. While walking, you had used your camera to look behind and saw no one following you and it was slightly enough to help appease your paranoia.

Just as you were about to go upstairs, that’s when you heard the unfamiliar rapping against your door. You couldn’t rule out who the visitor was at your door and after a few moments of staying in your spot in complete silence, you walked back to your door to open it, carefully reaching beside you on the umbrella holder for a baseball bat.

It was such a stupid move and even you could see it but the knocking was getting louder each moment you don’t open the door. Your knees shook in your spot and you carefully placed a hand at the knob, on the verge of twisting it.

“Who-who is it?” You called out nervously with your shaky voice contributing to the fear. You subconsciously removed your hand from the handle to hold at the end of the bat. There was complete silence until you heard a voice coming from the other side.

“So-sorry I didn’t mean to scare you! I have a package addressed to here and needed it to be signed. I don’t want it to sound weird but I saw you enter in so I assumed you were the owner.” The voice sounded oddly familiar. You couldn’t put your finger on it nor what package you ordered but believing the man, you put away the bat and opened the door to expect a package and delivery man. Instead, you see a man with steel blue eyes and a cold smirk with the last thing consuming your mind is darkness.

-

“Mhm…”

“Fuck…”

“Can’t wait until I see your pretty belly swell with my babies.”

You stirred awake to the voice of deep grunting and loud slapping noises. You tried to get up but noticed that your hands were suspended by rope to your headboard. That quickly got you out of your dazed mind except for a lingering pain at your head. You suddenly could recall what happened and your attention turned to the man sitting beside you on a chair with his pants pooled down his legs and his glistening cock in hand staring at your body.

“Finally. You’re awake.”

Your room was dark but it still made no difference when you recognized the man jerking himself off beside you. It was the same man that you met a couple of weeks ago at the grocery. The man you assumed was nice and endearing but still had skepticism about; guess you were right.

“What the fuck?” You growled, trying to get yourself to sit up. At least your legs weren’t tied. “Why are you doing this?”

Bucky was long finished with pleasuring himself to your sleeping figure and was more amused to answer your questions. “Well, you see. I’m not sure how to put it so I’ll make it simple as I can. You’re _mine_.” His voice went baritone, reverberating around the room and causing shivers down your spine.

You were completely disgusted by it and wanted to attack but in this situation, it was nearly impossible. He even created enough distance from your feet if you ever got to use it to kick at him. He was smart but you hoped you were smarter.

“What do you mean yours? You better get the fuck out of my house.” Your serious tone caused Bucky to mock it, waving his hands as if he were scared at you.

“Oh darling, I won’t be leaving anytime soon until you learn your lesson.” Bucky leaned back in his chair, arm crossed with his dick still out for you to see. At that moment, you were slightly scared because of the thoughts of what he was going to do to you were playing over in your mind.

“A-and what’s th-that?”

“That you’re mine and mine only.” He muttered. He then got up, his jeans pooling at his legs while he stepped out of the constraining material. “You know I had watched you for a couple of weeks already? It felt like forever to not be able to touch you, to feel that pretty pussy of yours on my cock. I’d have to say, you impress me because usually I could go longer on stalking but my little friend kept saying otherwise.” Bucky subtly pointed down there, making you look away from him. He walked up to your bed, grabbing at your chin and forcing you to look at him with his cock hovering just above your face.

“Please… just let me go.” You pleaded desperately, seeing how Bucky only smirked at you. He shook his head deliberately, pushing his cock to your lips.

“Open up, doll.”

When you didn’t, this only angered Bucky as he grabbed at your jaw and clenched it, forcing you to open your mouth to let out a scream. He then pushed himself in, feeling your wet mouth coat at his length. You whined, tasting the remnants of cum. He kept thrusting himself as you were only left to suck on his cock. Every time he would pulled back out, it pressed against the inside of your cheek, he snickered and slapped at your cheek.

“Shit! You feel so good…”

He lifted a leg on your bed, giving him an angle to push himself deeper so that he was pounding at the back of your throat. He was ruthless, giving you no time to adjust to his size.

“When I cum into the pretty mouth of yours, I want to see it before you swallow it.” He demanded, now pulling at the back of you head to met with his thrusts. After a couple of more, your tongue dragged at the bottom vein, giving him the stimulation he needed for release. His cum coated your tongue and he pulled out, you kept your mouth open for him to see his load.

“Good girl. Now swallow for me.” You do so, listening and gulping down the creamy substance. The taste wasn’t so bad but that thought that follows made you want to throw up.

“Please…” You mumbled again. Bucky ignored your words and crawled on the bed, parting your thighs so he could be in between.

“It’s good you’re wearing a dress. Were you wearing it for him? That guy at the café?” Your eyes widened as you looked down to see Bucky staring at you with darkness in his eyes. It frightened you. When he didn’t hear a response, he just went in to do what he came here for. He pulled up your dress and stopped at your panties, smirking at the thin flimsy material that barely covered your cunt.

He stripped the material of your body for you to try and kick at him. You then began to scream with all your might until he stopped you by stuffing the underwear into your mouth. He tutted so lowly at you, disappointed at your actions.

“Oh sugar… I didn’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.” He held your legs down before pushing a thick digit into your cunt. It was hard to do so since you weren’t wet so he used spit to lubricate you.

“MHM!” You screamed into the material when you felt the cold feeling of his metal hand start to finger inside you. You involuntarily clenched around his fingers.

“Oh there’s more where that came from.” He chuckled to you before thrusting in another finger while his thumbs plays with your clit. You didn’t want this at all but your body was failing to respond by eagerly taking in his fingers more, accommodating to his minimal thrusts.

Just as he kept pumping his fingers, he hits your g-spot, making you jolt from the feeling and grabbing tightly at the rope, tugging it to try and break free but failing miserably. He laughed at your reaction and wanted to see it again, the pleasure arising from your body. He kept pushing at the spot, curling his fingers on it which made you clench your eyes shut.

“God… so wet babygirl. Can’t wait to feel that around my dick.” Just then, you feel a warmth in your stomach, indicating your release. Bucky could tell just by the way you’re clenching around his fingers. He picked up his pace, making your legs shake at the feeling. He had to hold them down and get you to stop squirming.

“Cum for me.” He spoke, waiting for your sweet release. Once you let go of the barrier that built up in your stomach, he pulls out of your sopping cunt, leaving it empty and clenching desperately at something while he places his fingers to his mouth. He saw as you opened your eyes to see him lick the juices off of his fingers. “You taste so sweet!” He complimented.

After, he lined himself up to you with no protection. You tried to back away but to no avail, Bucky pulled at your legs. “I’m going to fuck you for days… can’t wait to see you carry my children, YN.”

You were once again horrified of his breeding kink but had no time to react when Bucky lined himself up to your entrance and forced himself inside.

“Fauk!” You yelled, tears spilling out of your eyes from Bucky’s length stretching you. He didn’t give you time to adjust just like before and went on to thrust deep within you, just close to pound at your cervix.

“My god! Such a fucking wonderful pussy!” He praised, taking one of your legs and placing it above his shoulder so he could hit deeper. You were now accommodating to his thick size and the new position had him thrusting so deep that it was at your poor cervix, making you moan from the feeling. He was just treating you like a rag doll, tossing you in the bed mindlessly.

“Can’t – wait to – make – your – belly – swell with – my cum… see you all pregnant for me.” His thrusts matched with his syllables and each one became rougher than the preceding one.

Bucky’s metal hand held tightly at your throat, cutting off your circulation just slightly to liven up the experience. It definitely did him a favor because you were about to cum again; your walls squeezing against his cock.

“Bugy…” You whined, trying to say Bucky’s name in a moan but can’t with the underwear covering your mouth. It was hard to breath for you when your airway was blocked and that Bucky’s hand was pressing down at your throat.

“You’re being a good girl for me… I’ll let you cum.”

Bucky continued to thrust into you, waiting until you were on the verge of cumming for him. Once you do, you let out a scream the best that you can as he’s pulling your orgasm for you. It had been a while since you had last been pleasured by a lover and you forgot how intense it could be but as hard as it was to admit, Bucky was one hell of a sex freak.

After your release coats his cock, Bucky keeps thrusting, slowing his pace before bottoming out inside you and releasing his load at your cervix before pulling out completely to see it drip out of your stretched cunt.

Your head rested on the pillow, totally fucked raw and in shame. You were going to be pregnant with a total stranger who had been stalking you. As you tried pushing out the cum, Bucky refused and only used his fingers to stick it back inside.

“Don’t worry if this doesn’t work. There are plenty of more times that we can do this.” He assured you, much to you dismay.

You were fucked; both metaphorically and physically as long as Bucky Barnes was there beside you. He was going to do all he can to make you fall in love with him because in some fucked up world… he thinks that you’re his destiny.


	74. The Long Car Ride (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

It’s already been five hours in the car with Bucky and you were desperately in need for standing up and stretching your legs.

“Could you pull over for a moment? I can’t stand sitting on my ass for this long.”

Bucky, who had been driving, rolled his eyes but immediately obliged as he drove off the lonesome road to stop on the gravel. Since there was no cars traveling at this route from miles away, it wouldn’t have mattered if he stopped in the middle of the road.

Just as you got out, the thought of using the bathroom suddenly made you walk into the cornfields to take a piss after telling Bucky. He must’ve done the same when you got back into the passenger seat, only to find him laying in the back with his eyes briefly closed, metal arm over his forehead. He looked at peace to have stopped but it was cut short by your voice.

“Aren’t we going?”

Bucky let out a sharp exhale of air from his nose in annoyance. “No.” He grunted, making you frown. You rolled your eyes and looked forward, looking out into the distance where the yellow, dry, corn stalks lined up into large rows expanding for many miles.

“Then when?” You asked once again.

“Until I feel like it.”

So maybe your relationship wasn’t so hot between the two of you. After all, the both of you always fought one another over stupid things but that was because he was annoying! But in all honesty, you had been crushing on the super soldier for a while and found the arguments between you two as nothing super serious.

Though, Steve had forced you both to go on a camping trip somewhere by Niagara Falls to finally get you both to ‘become tolerable with one another’. Like that would ever happen. Not with Bucky’s stubbornness.

Suddenly an idea came into your mind. Since you liked the super soldier, you found the courage to actually act up on your feelings. Staying in a car with him for hours had you coming up with random fantasies and now they could finally come true if you were willing.

Getting out of the car, you had entered the back where Bucky was, squeezing to sit on the seat after he had moved his legs. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked while looking at you with a confused expression.

You said nothing as you began to unzip your pants, making his eyes widen. “Okay YN, seriously what-stop!” Bucky had now sat up and tried to shield himself to help protect you of your privacy but you let out a laugh.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” You whispered. Shifting your body, you had maneuvered to be able to sit on his lap in your underwear and shirt which had him beyond confused at your actions. You softly moved his arms away from his face and smiled.

He stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks. “Y-YN…”

Still smiling happily, you took his big hands–flesh and metal–and let it go underneath your shirt to palm at your breasts which Bucky was receptive about. You let out a small whine, your other hand palming at his jeans.

“Doll…”

“It feels good, Buck.”

You felt him harden underneath your touch and smirked at the effect you had on the soldier. After allowing him to unzip his pants and free his length–with your panties pushed aside–you lifted your cunt before sliding down on him, whimpering at the stretch of him in your tight entrance.

“H-hi.” You whispered to him while watching his face contort to pleasure and a genuine smile. Swiftly, you leaned forward to kiss him while your dripping cunt warmed his cock. He moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of how soft they were.

“You gotta move, princess.” He chuckled, moving his hands from under your shirt to grip at the waist. With your own movements, you started to bounce on his cock.

“Mhm… you feel so good, Bucky.”

“So do you, doll. You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to be inside this tight _pussy_.” Hearing him, you trailed down to grasp his metal arm and softly let it grip at your throat, no words indicating that you wanted to be choked.

Nervous about it, Bucky hesitated putting it there for fear he might hurt you but you were quick to keep it at place by holding onto his wrist with soft fingers.

“I want to be a good girl, Bucky. I want to be _your_ good girl.”

Fuck… Bucky ironically might have choked at your words but hearing how serious you were, he used that to his advantage.

“You are, princess. You’re my good girl, okay?”

You nodded.

 _And just like that you continued being Bucky’s good girl_.


	75. Deep (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!reader taking daddy!Bucky and he’s really deep inside her guts and you can see her stomach bulge every time her thrust into her and she starts crying bc he’s so deep and bucky goes “crying will only make my dick harder” plz

“Aw does my little girl like feeling my thick cock inside her?” Bucky taunted as he forcefully thrusted into you. You whined, on the verge of crying as you can basically feel him rearranging your guts.

“I want words, baby. Or you don’t get to cum.”

Now for some reason that really set you off to crying. Bucky was thick and long. _Painfully so._ And in addition to harsh thrusts into your tight cunt and the stomach bulge that is constantly appearing as he moved deeper, you were having difficulty taking all of him and his size.

“I-I love it, d-daddy.” You stuttered breathlessly. Bucky smirked at seeing you with tears staining your beautiful face from the struggle. With his metal arm, it had trailed from your hip to feel at the base of your stomach where he could feel himself fucking you.

“You gotta stop crying princess,” he groaned with a deep chuckle. “It’ll only make my dick harder.”

Unfortunately it only made you _cry_ harder.


	76. Prank Gone Wrong (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Six months after giving birth, you wanted to prank your husband and say you were pregnant again.

After cleaning the bathroom, you had found the same pregnancy test marked ‘positive’ and that’s when the idea came into your head. You expected Bucky to react wildly when he found out the news since you knew for sure that he didn’t want a second child (your own son was unplanned but with convincing, Bucky finally came around to believing he’ll be a great dad. Which he is.) and to test your theory, you tried it.

Sitting on the couch with your son, James Barnes Jr., Bucky had been lifting him up from his lap and made him pretend he was flying over his head.

You admired how James giggled at your husband when he did this and while walking towards the two, you told Bucky you had a surprise.

“What is it?” He inquired, now standing up and cradling his son in his flesh arm while wiggling his metal fingers in from of your baby’s face.

You took the stick from your pocket and handed it over to him, letting him take it and see. “I’m pregnant.” You replied before he even had the chance to comprehend.

“You-you’re pregnant?” Bucky held on to the stick tightly in his palm while holding his son up like he was Simba from the _Lion King_ and doing a happy dance. “James Jr. is going to have a sibling! He’s going to be a big brother!” He exclaimed proudly.

Confused and realizing your plan backfired, you were kind of sad to admit that you’re not actually pregnant. Bucky looked so happy to hear the news and even James was like a bouncing child, almost as if he understood what you just said.

You bit your lip, feeling ashamed to admit but you had too. “Uh… I’m not actually pregnant, Buck.”

With a quick turn of his head, Bucky looked at you, shocked. “What? Baby, you’re joking?” The sad tone in his voice must’ve registered into James because he reacted with a wail, making Bucky mimic it too. “So you’re not pregnant!”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to work on baby number two tonight.” You replied with a slight tease in your voice.

As soon as Bucky heard that, his fake sadness stopped as did James and with a smirk, he looked at you. “Mhm-hm. Yes we are.”


	77. First Everything (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canon about reader being in her mid 20’s and being a virgin and inexperienced when it comes to relationships. So when she finally opens up and decides to let Bucky in, he’s pretty much her first EVERYTHING. First kiss? Yup. First time? Yup. First date? Yup. Everything, how do you think he’d be with the reader?

  * So you’re in your mid-twenties
  * A virgin
  * Never had a first kiss
  * Nor dated anyone
  * Unless the boy in fifth grade who gave you a flower and said he loved you counted
  * But basically you’re inexperienced when it comes to anything relationship related
  * However, Natasha and Wanda set you up with Bucky
  * And eventually the two of you start to fall hard for one another
  * You went on your first date with him to the movies
  * It was extremely nerve-wracking but easy-flowing because the two of you were comfortable with one another
  * It eventually came to a point where Bucky and you had been together for one month and he was surprised when you kissed him after a night of star-gazing
  * You were super nervous and flustered, admitting to him that you’ve never dated or kissed anyone before
  * He was shocked
  * “H-how? You’re so… beautiful and kind.” He’s puzzled but honored.
  * You laughed at him nervously, kind of shrugging because you didn’t know what to tell him
  * “I guess I’m just waiting for the one.”
  * He completely understood and his heart fluttered because he believed you were the one just like you did
  * Later on, three months in your relationship, you became more comfortable with Bucky
  * You wanted to step it up
  * You may or may not have been horny at the time
  * I mean…
  * You couldn’t blame yourself, James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes was looking extremely fine tonight
  * He had just taken a shower, walked into your shared room with nothing but a white towel around his waist
  * You were d r o o l i n g
  * His muscles, abs, and metal arm was on display for you to ogle at
  * He laughed at you
  * “Like what you see baby doll?”
  * You were nodding madly
  * “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” He kept teasing
  * Suddenly you’re standing up and bringing him to the bed
  * He’s confused at first
  * But his eyes widened when you grabbed his metal arm and let it trail your cunt
  * “Y-YN, what are you doing?”
  * “I want you, Buck.” You reply so innocently
  * He’s confused and slightly scared he might hurt you
  * “Are-are you sure? We-we don’t have to do anything.”
  * You’re nodding. “I want you Bucky, I-I want you to be my first.”
  * He’s losing his mind
  * He laid you on the bed, kissing all over your body
  * “I’m going to be slow, okay baby? Make you feel good.”
  * He does. He’s so affectionate and caring that you basically cried 
  * Bucky’s praising your beauty and make you feel loved
  * You make him feel loved too
  * Afterwards everything changed for the better
  * You and Bucky were meant for one another
  * And you kept hyping each other up
  * The Avengers called you the cutest power couple ever




	78. Claustrophobic And Hide & Seek (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're willing to write a headcanon, how about: bucky dating a claustrophobic reader and someone locked her in a very small locker. How would bucky react, or what would he do?

  * When Bucky found out you were claustrophobic, he didn’t shame/make fun of you in anyway
  * He completely understood
  * Because he himself was stuck in a freezer for a majority of his life
  * But that doesn’t mean he was claustrophobic
  * But the idea of being trapped did trigger some stuff
  * But there was one time after training with Natasha that she had a huge hide and seek game
  * You joined in on it
  * Bucky did too
  * He hid underneath the cabinets of the kitchen
  * Natasha found everyone
  * Steve was underneath the couch
  * Clint was in the vents
  * Tony was under his lab table
  * Sam was buried under a stack of blankets
  * Wanda and Vision did a team effort and stuck themselves in the coat closet…
  * But you were no where to be found
  * Everyone was searching high and low for you
  * Literally
  * Tony had suited up and went all over his building to find you
  * Bucky was worried; it has already been an hour that passed
  * “Where could she be?”
  * “Did anyone check the gym?”
  * Everyone went to the gym and looked all over the equipment
  * Bucky went to the locker room, calling your name
  * “H-help!”
  * Bucky hears your scared voice and his heart broke
  * He scrambles to find you and eventually ended up in front of a locker
  * He could see your terror in between the holes you could peek and breathe through. He scrambled to open it up and noticed it’s jammed
  * “YN! Are you okay? The locker won’t open!”
  * “Bucky… I-I can’t b-breath…” Your voice is so low and Bucky’s scared for you. You’re panicking and the air around you is stuffy and thick.
  * “I’m going to get help okay, baby. We’re going to get you out.” Bucky assured you. He’s quick to get his friends attention and they all come in to help
  * With Tony’s suit, it broke open the locker
  * You pushed out and fell onto the floor
  * But get immediately picked up by Bucky who handed you a glass of water to calm your nerves
  * “YN! Are you okay? Why-why did you go into the locker?” He was confused but was more concerned to know if you’re okay
  * “I-Because I was hiding for the game…” You mumbled, slightly in shame.
  * It sounded stupid to say
  * But none of your friends judged
  * They also made sure you’re okay and when you say you are, they leave Bucky to take care of you
  * “You had me so worried, baby.” He hugs you tightly, though he’s quick to let go because he thought it might trigger another panic attack
  * But you wrap your arms around his waist and hug tightly, thanking him for helping you and for saving you
  * You wouldn’t know what to do without him
  * He doesn’t know what he would do without you either
  * “I’m keeping my eyes on you, baby. Don’t want you to get hurt.”




	79. We Knew You Guys Were Dating (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nat dared Bucky to kiss the next person that walks in. At first Bucky said no, then reader (his secret girlfriend) comes walking in... - Blythe

“Okay, Buck. Truth or dare?”

Bucky looked up at Natasha before looking at Sam, somewhat feeling confident to choose dare so it was the answer he went with. “Dare.”

Natasha and Sam looked at one another, giving each other a nod like they had already planned this dare before—this trap—that Bucky has now fallen into. He could tell by the way their smiles curled up almost devilishly.

“We dare you to kiss the next person who comes into this room.” Sam spoke up, pointing from across the room at the only door that lets people in and out of the common room.

Bucky visibly gulped, shaking his head vehemently to turn down the dare. Anyone could walk through that door!

“Nope! No. No. Nada. Never.”

Natasha smirked. “You sure about that? Look who it is.” Then she proceeded to speak louder at the person who came through. “Hey YN!”

Bucky’s ear perked up like a dog. He turned from his seat on the couch to see you in the kitchen waving back at all of them. “Hey Sam, Nat, and Ba-Bucky.” Luckily you caught yourself before saying ‘babe’ instead of Bucky. God you hated hiding your relationship from the team but it was for the best.

“Come on Buck, YN’s beautiful and sweet.” Sam now reasoned. Bucky scratched at his neck while you had now turned away to grab some snacks.

“Fine.” He grumbled. Bucky got up and went to the kitchen towards you. Natasha and Sam saw you both exchange a couple of words before you nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Yes!”

“Get it, Buck!”

The two Avengers cheered you both on until you pulled away, smiling up at your secret boyfriend. “I’m glad you did the dare but we may have put our secret relationship in jeopardy.” You giggled, suddenly not caring if anyone knew or not.

“Ah who cares? I’ll show my girl off from now on. Let’s just tell these fools that we’re dating.”

“Fools?” Natasha spoke up, suddenly behind the two. You both were startled and saw Sam was beside her.

“You didn’t fool anyone. We knew you guys were dating,” Sam laughed. “We even betted on how long it’ll take for you to admit it.”

“And that reminds me… I won!” The red-head assassin gleamed. She stuck out her head to Sam for money which he obliged but with a scowl. Once pocketing the money she was still happy. “I’m going to be rich.” She chuckled to herself before running out of the room. Probably to collect the rest of her bets.

“Well damn.” You and Bucky said in unison. You looked back at each other silently before laughing out loud.

And Bucky went back to kissing you.

“Disgusting! Get a room, you lovebirds.”


	80. Tesla (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Tony Stark being friends with Elon Musk had its benefits.

As a gift to the Avengers for saving the world on numerous occasions, Elon may have gifted them a Tesla car each.

Which meant Bucky had one.

Though, he preferred that you used it because he couldn’t understand how to use any of the features of the car (what can he say? He’s more than a century old for god’s sake). It was self-driving, auto-parking, electric, and had Netflix as well as other cool applications? Hell, Bucky was pretty much fascinated.

But recently, you’ve been getting Bucky acquainted with the car and after numerous lessons, he’s starting to catch on and learning the features everyday. One of them happened to be a romance mode for any of those backseat moments he was planning on trying…

So… one day, after a late night drive in the middle of nowhere, you and Bucky decided to park off the side of the road where you wouldn’t be seen.

“Hey babe. I wanted to show you something.” Bucky spoke, making your raise an eyebrow at him in wonder. The two of you had already been flirting the entire time so it was obvious the two of you are pretty horny at the moment and ready to jump each other’s bones.

“What is it?” You questioned. Bucky told you to go in the back while he set up what he wanted to show you. You didn’t see that he put on the romance mode but as you got into the backseat, you noticed that there was a fireplace displayed on the screen as well as heat blowing in to make the effect more realistic. Bucky entered the back with you, smirking.

“Tesla’s are fucking amazing.” He sighed happily. You laughed, going in to kiss him while straddling his lap. Slowly but surely did music start to queue up, you recognized it as _Coffee_ by Miguel, a great song to have slow sex.

“They are.” You now agreed, readily attacking at his neck as you felt in the moment. Bucky smirked at your actions and by the thought of being marked by you, he was already unleashing his hard member from the constraints of his jeans. You felt it rub at your inner thighs.

“Fuck…” Bucky gasped, rubbing his tip at your entrance after he pushed your underwear away with his flesh hand. You bunched up your dress at your hips so he could easily push into you, unsheathing all of his length as you sat on it.

“Oh… Buck…” You moaned, gripping at his shoulder and arms to steady yourself. He buried his face in your breasts, trailing one hand along your back as you slowly began to bounce on his cock.

He let out soft grunts that sounded beautiful to your ears. “Princess, you’re so tight for me.” He thrusted his hips up, meeting your own actions. He kept whispering praises and pet names for you and you were so in love with this side of him.

“It feels so good, baby.” You moaned, now moving your fingers through his hair and gripping at the ends. The small tugs elicit moans from his sinful mouth. Just as he kept thrusting, he positioned you to arch your back more, allowing him to penetrate deeper and hit your sweet spots. “So good, Bucky…”

Keeping you in that position, you repeated his name like a mantra until you felt your release building up. Bucky could feel it too, the continuous involuntary clenches of your walls around his cock.

“I-I’m so close.” You admitted, nearly screaming from just how close you were. Bucky prompted you to let go, to release all over him with a husky voice at the shell of your ear.

You do, your juices gushing and coating all over his tip as he keeps going for his own release, hugging your body to his with his metal arm. He held onto your tightly, pounding inside you before bottoming out and filling you with his warm seed.

“So-so good, doll.” He stuttered, clenching his eyes tightly as he felt blissed out like you did. He leaned back on the chair while you leaned into his shoulder, your face buried into his neck. The car was stuffy from the heat with your activities and the smell of sex filled the air. No doubt where you both covered in a thin layer of sweat too.

“That was amazing.” You chuckled tiredly.

Bucky smiled, kissing the top of your head. “It was. Let’s do it again.”


	81. Clearing The Confusion (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Mon Chéri 💕 May I request this?: Reader thinks Bucky or Seb is cheating on her with Nat/Scarlett but really Nat/Scarlett is helping Bucky/Seb plan a way to propose to reader

Once again he was on his phone.

You averted your attention from watching _Supernatural_ to see your boyfriend, Bucky, typing away using his flesh hand with a person you don’t know.

“Babe, you’re supposed to watch.” You slightly whined, not wanting to sound desperate. But at this point, it happened so often that you have to tell Bucky to pay attention when instead he’s on that damned phone all the time.

“Yeah yeah okay babe.” He replied, still on his phone but now with a huge smile. It worried you sometimes that maybe… just maybe he was cheating on you.

But you were too afraid to ask. Just as you were about to get up to retrieve a snack from the kitchen, you heard a phone ring—Bucky’s. He picked it up and began talking, looking over at you with a grin as you rolled your eyes and went to get the snack anyways. His face dropped, confused by your actions.

“Okay I’m coming right now.” He hung up the phone and quickly got up.

“Who was that-“

“I got to go.” Bucky announced. He quickly kissed you on the crown of your head before practically dashing out of your shared apartment. You frowned as he didn’t tell you where he was going, nor who he was going to meet.

You were frustrated at this point. Maybe you should have spoken up with him sooner, asked him what was going on to clear the air and your suffering. Or maybe you’re just overreacting and that he had to go out because it was emergency, with Steve or Sam or whatever.

Nevertheless, you go back to watching, trying to not get trapped by fake scenarios of Bucky that’ll end up making you sad. For all you knew, maybe he was just with his friends. Yeah, his friends.

-

An hour later, the gruff voice of Dean arguing with his brother came over the screen. You hadn’t realized you fell asleep, an episode and a half already played through. You sighed, having to rewatch those episodes—until you suddenly remembered that Bucky wasn’t back.

“Okay that’s it.” You grabbed your own phone in front of you and checked that you received no text from Bucky. That was a red flag. You then started to dial Natasha’s phone because she was your best friend and you needed to vent all your problems as of now.

Putting the phone up to your ear, you heard the dial tones until…

“YN! Hey hey what’s up?” She greeted. You were no agent like her but from her voice, she sounded frantic.

“Not much. Are you okay?” You wondered. She told you that she’s fine but you weren’t sure if you believed it.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“It’s Bucky.” You sighed. You ran a hand through you hair, detangling the ends of it from your deep nap. Natasha remained quiet, patiently waiting and just as you were going to continue…

“Is she gone?”

You fucking knew it. That voice, that deep voice of _your boyfriend_ was with your _best friend_! What reason did they have to be together other than to get together!

“YN!” Natasha tried to muffle Bucky but it was too late. You felt your chest tighten and tears formed but you refused to let them escape.

“Tell Bucky I said hi. I knew something was going on.” You whispered. Natasha was yelling on the phone, trying to explain but you were to clouded with disappointment and anger that you shut her and Bucky out. You ended the call and shut off your phone. You were so done—with everything that had to do with Bucky and Natasha.

That’s when the tears started to fall.

-

“Idiot!” Natasha snarled at Bucky who looked so frightened it made her drop it as soon as she started. She did her best to speak calmly. “She heard you on the line and from what I’m guessing, she thinks we’re together in that way.”

“Wh-what?! That’s impossible! She knows I love her.”

Natasha shook her head. “Have you shown her lately?”

Bucky nodded vehemently, but when asked to explain them, he could only recall ever texting Natasha.

“See what I mean? We were too busy planning this proposal that you didn’t have the balance to make her feel loved. For all she knows, she thinks that you’re cheating!” Bucky gasped, hand over his heart at such appalling words.

“It’s now or never Bucky. I think we need to do this before we make more of a mistake.” Natasha reasoned. Bucky agreed and hoped to text you to meet him but opted to use Steve instead when she assumed that you shut off your phone.

“I hope I didn’t screw this up.” Bucky sighed, clutching his phone to his chest after sending the text. He looked down to see Steve had responded and would do as he asked but his attention was on his background: a picture of you smiling while you made a heart with your hands. His heart swelled at the sight of it.

Natasha assured him, patting at his shoulder. “You didn’t. We’ll even clear the air if she’s hesitant but knowing YN, she can’t deny you. You’re a great guy.”

-

A knocking sound was heard at your apartment and you groaned, hoping it wasn’t Natasha or Bucky.

Actually, it was Steve.

“YN! Hey.” The blond greeted nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. You raised an eyebrow then proceeded to usher him inside and close the door, but not before looking into the hallway.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you-“

“Did you know?” You interrupted with and interrogation tone. Steve frowned, trying to act dumb on the situation.

“Know what? I-I just came to tell you that um… you need to wear something fancy like a dress and stuff.” You frowned, wanting to question why Steve was really here but opted not to when his face showed that he didn’t want anymore questions thrown at him.

“Okay fine. Give me half an hour.” Steve gave a thumbs up and watched you leave as you got ready. He sent Bucky a quick message that you agreed and will be there in about forty-five minutes.

As thirty minutes passed, you finished putting on light makeup and got onto putting on flats as a safe option. You didn’t bother asking Steve where he was taking you, it was fairly obvious that it was a party of some sort but… he didn’t look the part.

“Let’s go.” He announced, leading you into the car. Upon driving, not once did either of you speak and the awkward silence was deafening. It was until you arrived at a place you recognized that Steve told you a surprise was awaiting you.

“This was where Bucky and I had our first date.” You gleamed, looking over the grassy hills and pond nearby. Steve chuckled and told you to go which you did, exiting his car.

He sped off and while you look out in the distance, you see lights hanging from a tree that illuminated a picnic setting underneath. You could even listen to beautiful, classic 40s songs playing from afar on what you assumed where speakers.

Somewhere in your mind had you walking towards the scenery, wondering if it’s all real. Upon heading there, you see Bucky emerging from behind the tree, a bouquet of roses in hand.

“YN…” He greeted nervously, handing the flowers to you. You accept them graciously, smelling their sweet scent. You then look at Bucky.

Gesturing around, your arm pointed over at the blanket, picnic basket, and lights. “Wh-what is all of this?” He laughed softly at you, taking your hand and bringing you over to the blanket.

“Wanted to hang with my best girl. I-I know I’ve been distant but it’s for a reason. I’m just going to let you find out about it later though because right now, we should eat.” He was a smooth talker that knew you well because as soon as he said that, your stomach growled.

You both shared a laugh and started eating, laughing, talking, and once done, dancing underneath the shining moon and stars to Bucky’s nostalgic playlist.

“I love you, YN. So much.” Bucky whispered into the shell of your ear, hugging you so your chest was pressed against his.

“So do I.” You replied, swaying with his body. He continued to hum the tune into your ear, making you smile softly at the vibration against your check.

“If it’s okay with you, I wanted to show you why I’ve been distant.” You pulled away and nodded, curiousity growing from inside you. He walked over to his speaker, retrieving his phone and opening up the messages with Natasha.

“Don’t be mad at us, please. I know you heard me on the phone when you were talking with Nat but these messages will clear up everything. I just ask that you read them while turning around.” He handed you the phone and you looked up at him, nodding and following his command. Once your back was turned, you skimmed through the messages.

_Bucky: I love her so much, Nat._

_Bucky: I want to do something special._

_Bucky: I’ll meet you at the planning place._

_Bucky: I got her favorite food._

_Bucky: She loves roses. I’ll get her a bouquet._

You read each of Bucky texts but oddly, you couldn’t connect the dots. You kept scrolling, endless messages from Bucky while Natasha barely texted back—which was very much like her—but the one time you do view her text, you heart nearly leapt out of your chest. The end of the long chain of texts was the key to everything.

_Natasha: Propose to her, idiot_

You slowly turned around, hand covering your mouth to contain emotions but you don’t see Bucky standing in front of you.

Instead you had to look down. “YN LN,” You were in surprise to see Bucky kneeling on one knee in the grass, with a velvet red box placed in the palm of his hand. His voice was soft and sincere. “Doll, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?” On cue, he opened up the box to display a beautiful white diamond on a golden band.

He really was going to propose!

“Yes!” You screamed to the skies above. You tackled Bucky in the grass, not caring at all if either of you get dirty with stains. You laid on his chest, placing kisses all over his face before giving a passionate one on his lips.

“I love you, Buck.” He smiled up at you from your words. With your hands on his chest, he pushed a strand of hair behind your ear with his metal hand and admired you with the soft glow of light illuminating your skin.

“You make me the happiest man on earth, Mrs. Barnes.” He takes your left hand and slides on the ring. You gape at it’s pristine condition and kissed Bucky again, smiling into his lips.

“And you make me the happiest gal, Mr. Barnes.”

_The End_


	82. Gluck Gluck 9000 (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

“What’s this?” Bucky groaned as you backed him up to a wall roughly, keeping him against it while trailing soft lips against his neck.

“I want to thank you for everything.” You whispered back, grazing his ear softly before nibbling back on the lobe. He whimpered softly as you let your hands roam all over his body, one on his covered chest and the other going further south to feel his hardening cock tighten in his cladded jeans. You gave a light squeeze that prompted him to jump at the feeling.

“Well, I would like to see how.” He smirked. You momentarily pushed away to look up at his eyes with the same expression before pulling his face to meet yours. Your tongue dominated his own, sucking the wet muscle and eagerly trying to take off his clothes. Once getting the message, he pulls away and lets you do it with an eagerness.

“Someone’s excited.” He chuckled while breathless. Once shirtless, you began lowering your body, until you were on your knees where your face was inches away from his pelvis. He looked over your tiny frame, lust building in his eyes.

He didn’t anticipate that you would kiss his bulge from the jeans and he groaned at the feeling. “Tease.” He mumbled but not without a devious smile. You winked and began to unzip his jeans before bringing the fabric down, briefs included, until you saw his monstrous size hit at the base of his abs, pre cum already leaking from the maddening-red tip.

With daintiness, you used one hand to take his shaft and softly pump at his cock. His head banged against the wall, thrusting into your hand for more stimulation. “Hold on baby.” You whispered, kissing the tip and licking up his slit like a kitten to take his pre cum. Bucky bit his lip and tried hard to follow your words.

“Come on, just wanna feel you doll.” He groaned once more. You do as he asked and start taking him in your mouth, relaxing your throat muscles so you could take all of his length. Both hands rested on his thighs while you nuzzled on his pubic bone.

“Oh doll, fuck!”

You pull out with a sloppy trail of saliva spilling out, connecting from his dick to your mouth before dripping onto your clothes. You smirked up at him, briefly taking the time to shed off your own shirt and bra so he could see how dirty you were really playing.

Without time for him to comment, you went back on sucking his cock hungrily, saliva pooling in your mouth to help lube it up. Languid noises left your mouth as you bobbed your head up and down.

“H-holy shit!” He was not expecting any of it. You kept taking in all of his length, a good 8 inches total, which hit the back of your throat and caused you to gag if you weren’t careful. Bucky’s metal hand came to hold at the back of your head, pushing you again to keep your mouth full.

Leaving you there for a good few seconds, you had learned to breath from your nose with slight tears spilling from your eyes. He then let go and you push off, another coat of saliva dripping onto your bare breasts. The sight was pure sin and did it turn Bucky on to the max.

“Look at you pretty baby.” He praises, using the same metal hand to caress your cheek softly as he looked into your doe eyes. Your swollen lips grin at him before doing it all over again but this time, you wanted to pleasure him with a new technique you’ve learned.

With both hands on his length, you began pumping his cock with a twisting motion as your mouth went back to take his tip. Bucky was blown away by the feeling, he wants to grab at something, anything again but opted to clench his fists dangerously tight at his side.

Occasionally did your hands fondle his balls too and the small grunts Bucky let out sounded like heaven to your ears. You kept doing the motions, slobbering all over himself just as he loved. It made you so… _dirty_ to see you act this way–hungry to take his cock.

“You like this, Bucky baby?” You questioned, batting your eyelashes up to him. He stiffly nodded, trying to hold back on himself or else he might not handle his urge to take you right then and there on every piece of furniture of the compound.

You let out a soft laugh before going back to your sucking motions. You had produced so much saliva that it was dripping all over yourself and pooling on the floor. With a double hand twist, it has him thinking of how big he _really_ is.

Loud shrewd noises had also began to leave your lips, the volume loudly reverberating around the room. You sounded like if you were a porn star giving her best blow job and it had Bucky on the verge of tears as he was starting to come close.

“I-fuck I’m so close.” He tells you. Though, it doesn’t stop you. In fact, it only makes you work harder to get him to cum in your mouth. You kept licking, pumping, and fondling all on his manhood until his warm load shot into your dirty, dirty mouth, filling it up entirely with the white substance.

“Oh that was good.” He grunted. He waited until you popped off of his tip but that didn’t happen. _You kept going!_ You were having your fun pleasing Bucky like it was going to be his last blowjob (which he hoped wasn’t). It was like, for some reason, you were on a desert and his dick was the last source that you could drink from. Cum spilled for your lips and the rest you swallowed like a thirsty hoe–a bit of saltiness and sweetness to your liking.

“Okay-okay we are done.” Bucky commanded with a stutter, already having enough of your skilled mouth. You didn’t stop. You kept taking his cock until-

“Stop!” Bucky growled, grabbing at the back of your head and pulling you off his cock, face glistening with all his juices mixed with spit. You gave a tired smile, hooded-eyes attempting to look up at his deeply breathing frame and glare. “What in the fuck was that?” His voice wasn’t mad, instead he wanted to learn where you knew how to please him like that. It had to be the best head he’s ever gotten. He never came so much or so hard like that ever before, not even when he masturbated.

“It’s called the Gluck Gluck 9000.” You mumbled innocently. He took one good look at you again, seeing how before you were such an innocent angel and now you were a cock-hungry devil worshipping his body and wanting more.

“Gluck Gluck 9000? Damn…” He breathed out, loosening his hold on your hair before bringing you up on your wobbly legs. His hand was around the back of your neck, bringing it close to his mouth so you could feel the warm breath tickle your ear. “I might just have to Fuck Fuck you up 9000.” He then whispered deeply into your ear, the hint of his voice making you wetter than you already were.


	83. Baking Cookies (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: You baking cookies for the Avengers only for Bucky to lovingly watch you

“You’re staring, Buck.” Steve chuckled as he nudged his friend in the arm. He took a seat beside him on the stool in the kitchen island and trailed his gaze to where you were laughing with Thor while mixing the dough for your cookie batter.

“Yeah… I am.” He smiled in response to Steve’s comment. Never once did he remove his eyes from _you_ ; you were smiling widely which gave him happiness and a fluttering feel in his chest.

“You are so in love with her.” Steve then spoke with a smile, lowering his voice so that you wouldn’t hear. Bucky finally averted his gaze to look at his friend with a blush forming on his face.

“That obvious, huh?” He questioned, knowing how stupid it was to ask. Of course it was obvious. Just before Steve could reply, you had walked over to the two super soldiers after Thor left to tend to some business in Asgard.

“Hey, my two favorite men. How are you?” You asked sweetly. The two looked at you and almost laughed at how cute you looked, especially Bucky. There you stood before them with an apron to help prevent spills on your clothes but your biggest concern should’ve been your face where a large streak of flour covered your forehead.

“What?” You asked, fright appearing on your face. “Why are you both looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, doll. You just have something… here.” Bucky pointed at himself and gestured where the flour was. You groaned out loud and looked down at your hands to see that the flour covered them. You had scratched at your forehead with the back of your wrist before talking to them and now you were embarrassed.

“I’ll be back. I just remembered I have to help Sam train. Save some cookies for me, YN?” Steve asked, getting up from the stool. Bucky looked at his friend with a frown, knowing that he didn’t have to meet Sam. He just wanted to leave the two of you alone.

“Sure thing, Cap.” You responded with a salute as you waved him off. You then quickly turned around and grabbed a towel to wet and wipe off the smudge.

“Hey Buck, want to help me out?” You questioned with your back turned. You could tell that his ears perked up excitedly because he was eager to respond.

“Sure thing, doll!”

You happily directed Bucky on what you needed with a flutter in your chest as you always liked to be with him. He had been extremely kind to you and was always around with a cool presence that made you feel comfortable. Despite not exchanging many words together, you took this time as an opportunity to change that since you were starting to grow a crush on him.

After Bucky washed his hands, he began helping you shape the cookies and place them on the pan. He couldn’t help but steal glances at you while you mindlessly talked to him about anything that came in mind… as long as you weren’t looking at him either than it shouldn’t be awkward.

“Bucky?”

“Bucky,” You repeated. He got out of his own thoughts and tried to play them off.

“Yeah doll?”

You smiled, almost wanting to laugh at how cute he was. “Well… when you’re done staring. Could you put these pans into the oven and put the timer for fifteen minutes?” You had picked up the pans and handed two for him to take while you took the last one. He obliged meekly and opened the door to put the cookies in for baking.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to-”

You interrupted by putting a finger to his lips. “Bucky, it’s fine. You’re so cute. You know that?” You asked playfully. He could’ve sworn that as those words left your lips, his jaw dropped to the ground.

“Y-you think I’m cute?” He stuttered with disbelief. So badly had you wanted to laugh at him because… well damn it he was _too cute!_

“Always have.” Then instantly, you took the chance to kiss him on his lips. It was no secret that you knew he crushed on you. It was pretty obvious in your opinion but you always acted oblivious so he could make a move but you were getting to antsy and he was taking to long.

The aroma of the cookies filled the air and must’ve drifted to other areas of the tower because next thing you know, once pulling away from Bucky, you see all the superheroes with shocked expressions in the kitchen.

“T-they finally admitted their feelings.” Clint gasped.

“I ship them.” Natasha said in awe.

“Are the cookies ready?” Tony asked, disregarding the two of you. “Because I’m hungry.” Steve, who was beside him, shook his head at Tony but was proud at the two of you.

You pulled away to check the timer and hide your wide grin while Bucky was softly touching his lips. He couldn’t believe it. “They’re almost done.” You answered. You looked back at Bucky and saw how happy he had been.

“Will you go out with me, YN? Maybe right now?” Bucky inquired, still eager and wanting to spend even more alone time with you.

“I would love to, Buck.” You began to take off your apron. Once you did, you looked over to the Avengers. “Cookies should be done in a minute. Take them out and let them cool. I’ll be with Bucky. Bye!”


	84. Learn Your Lesson, Daddy (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

Your husband, Bucky Barnes, entered your five-month-old daughter’s pink wonderland of a bedroom with a smile on his face as he sees you on the shag carpet with Becca sitting on your lap. There you were, kissing the top of her head gently as he observed how _sexy_ you looked in the pink minidress and Manolo Blahniks showing your expensive red pedicure.

“Hey Becca.” He greeted her with a happy tone.

“Good morning, daddy,” You replied, even if he wasn’t talking to you. Though, you weren’t going to let your husband get away unless you got a kiss from him like you’ve wanted. “Where’s my kiss?”

Bucky walked over to you both but kisses Becca on her head and takes her from your arms. “Does daddy get to kiss both his girls?” He teased while playing along. You were annoyed that he didn’t kiss you so you rolled your eyes which luckily, he didn’t catch.

“Ohhh no! Daddy doesn’t get to touch mommy for a very, very long time.” You then answered with a serious tone. You leaned back on the chair behind you and parted your thighs widely. The wind gets knocked out of Bucky as he noticed you aren’t wearing _panties_.

He cleared his throat. “Come on, YN, please. You know how sorry I am. I swear I–”

You cut him off. “Daddy shouldn’t waste his time. And from now on it’s going to be nothing but short, short skirts around the house! And Mommy’s so sick and tired of wearing panties, uhhh. In fact she’s decided to throw them all away,” You explained, talking about yourself in the third person point of view to get the point across on how serious you were being. You kept your thighs parted and watched how Bucky put down Becca in her bed and got low onto the floor, grovelling towards you. “So take a good look. You’ll be seeing an awful lot of it around the house, but no touching.”

You lick your lips seductively at Bucky. “What’s wrong, Daddy?” You asked innocently. You popped your finger into your mouth and lathered your spit to make it moist. Bucky could barely speak at your actions.

“C'mon, why are you doing this? I said I’m sorry.” Bucky pleaded desperately. He tried to crawl up more to touch you but you made him stop with your heel pressing on his forhead, preventing further his actions.

“I said no touching.” You said straightforwardly. You weren’t going to give in to Bucky’s apologizes because this time, he made you really mad and you were going to make him suffer. Once your fingers were wet enough, you began to trail them down your body until they hovered over your cunt.

You could see Bucky’s mouth water as you plunged the finger into your dripping sex with a moan.

“Fucking tease.” He growled, wanting so badly to be the one to make you moan and whimper.

“Nope. Torture. You better get used to it daddy or find a way to make mommy happy real fast because she can keep this up for how ever long it takes.” You then threw your head back while you played with yourself. You hoped that he would learn his lesson quicky; what you had said was a lie and in reality, you were needy for sex with Bucky.

Was that a challege? Because Bucky was going to do whatever it takes to have you wrapped around his finger again.

“Alright doll. I’ll make mommy happy.” He agreed with you little game.


	85. Protective (LISADWYII!Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about mob!bucky being super protective over you? i feel like there’s not enough mob!bucky fluff out there 😌
> 
> LISADWYII!Bucky = Life Is Sweet As Dessert With You In It Series

“Buck.” You called, hoping your boyfriend would respond. He didn’t.

“Bucky?” _Silence_.

“Daddy?”

“Mhm, sugar?”

Bucky had his arm wrapped tightly around your waist with your back against his chest. You rolled your eyes at how you had addressed him but turned in bed to face him. His eyes were still closed but it didn’t stop you from leaving light kisses all over his face. He tried his best to hold in a smile but failed miserably, displaying his pearly whites with the corners of his mouth pointing upwards.

“Good morning baby. I have to go to work.” You whispered to him. His eyes shot open and he had propped himself up on his forearms, almost like he was surprised that you owned a bakery that needed to be run.

“Baby why? Stay in bed, just a little bit longer.” He pleaded desperately. He gave you those adorable puppy dog eyes that you couldn’t resist and you just had to turn away from them before you could fall into his trap.

“No, Buck. I have to open the bakery today.” You replied, suddenly looking back at him with a sorry look on your face. He sighed aloud and plopped back onto the bed for you to come up with an idea.

“Hey, since you’re not doing your mob business today, why don’t you come with me? We can spend time together and you can watch how I make the desserts.” Bucky contemplated the thought in his head. He had already seen how you operated your business but he would never say no to spending some time with you and your bakery.

“Ok babe, let’s do it.”

-

Upon opening the bakery, you had directed Bucky to sit at a table so he could watch you start to serve the influx of customers that were lined up at your shop. He was always amazed by how many people you could attract at the bakery and was proud of how successful you were.

You greeted each customer with kindness and always made sure that their visit was up to par. As long as they were satisfied, well, you were satisfied too because their happiness meant they would definitely be coming back again sometime soon.

“Hey Charles, what can I get for you?” You asked with a cheeriness in your voice to one of your regulars. You gave a glance to Bucky and winked at him, making the mafia boss blush. It was so adorable. Bucky may have been a brute in the city he runs but with you, he never acted that way. He was always soft and protective around you but you never minded because you loved him.

“Hey sweet cheeks. I’m thinking of getting two slices of your specialty pie and one of that juicy ass.” He flirted with you jokingly. Though, as soon as you wrote down his order, you paused at hearing his last words but ignored it. You clearly became uncomfortable because Charles knew you had a boyfriend. He had too.

“Okay coming right up.” You mumbled while spinning on your heel and grabbing a spatula to pack the pie slices. You then suddenly heard a loud whistle and turned at the noise to see Charles staring at your ass.

“My my, sugar plum. How about you and I go on a date tonight? I can show you a real treat.” He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You were disgusted but handed him the dessert while he gave you the cash. Just as you were about to take it, he latched onto your wrist.

“Let me go.” You whisper-yelped at him. Charles didn’t listen and slowly reached for a pen nearby.

“Hold on, cinnamon roll. I got to write my number down. How else are we going to communicate?”

“With me.” The deep gruff voice behind you made you spine shiver as you turned to see that it was Bucky hovering over you. “Get your dirty fuckin’ hands off my girl, _Charles_.”

Charles had looked up and dropped the pen and your wrist. “I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t know, Mr. Barnes.” He stuttered madly with a frightened look on his face. Bucky wrapped an arm around your waist and held it tightly before dealing with the man in front.

“Now you know.” Bucky thought of letting it go. He thought of just telling Charles to scram and never come back but that wasn’t who he was. Even with a group of innocent bystanders watching him, it didn’t stop him from what he actually wanted to do.

He grabbed at Charles’ shirt and brought his face closer to Charles. “If you lay another hand on my _girlfriend_ , I swear on my gun I’ll have you dead. You know who I am don’t you, Charles?”

You watched as your boyfriend was scaring your regular and while you would intervene, Charles was and always had been a dick to you. He deserved it. You also thought that this tough side of Bucky was very hot.

“Mr. Barnes-Barnes. A scary-no great man!” Bucky smirked at the answer, let the man go, and pushed him away from the counter.

“I never want to see your face here again. Don’t make me call my men on you.” Charles nodded vigorously before scampering out of your bakery. Bucky had then turned to you.

“Oh my knight in shining armor.” You teased as you cupped his cheek. “What will I do without you?” Before Bucky could answer your rhetorical question, your lips latched onto his. He hadn’t expected it but melted into your dizzying touch.

“Oh god, I love you. You know that right?” He asked once you pulled away. You had let out a soft laugh, a sound that was beautiful to his ears.

“So do I, Buck. So do I.”


	86. Unholy (Bucky x Reader, Natasha x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You happen to be in bed with Bucky but you’re really yearning for Natasha…

_I’m having thoughts all the time, you and I, and they won’t go away  
But I kinda like what it’s like in my mind and I don’t wanna be saved  
Every night, I’m undressed, and with him and I’m thinking of you  
Yeah, I know it’s the wrong thing to do, but I kinda want to_

Bucky kissed your roughly on the lips, pining down your arms with his rough flesh and metal hand. You moaned loudly at his actions, trying so hard not to think about her…

_Say your name while our tongues are tied  
Getting shivers all down my spine  
We’re in bed, we’re in bed, yeah, in my mind_

As Bucky continued kissing you, he suddenly moved down to the rest of your body, biting lightly at your neck, breasts, stomach, until he reached the inside of your thighs. You felt bad for using him like this but you kept imagining that it was Natasha who was pleasuring you, giving you soft kisses across your body.

_Don’t say it’s unholy  
If I let you come hold me  
I know it’s wrong that I want to be here in your arms  
But tonight I’m so lonely_

You wished things were different. You wanted to admit your feelings to the fiery red-head but she had started dating Clint and so you were late which was a highly unfortunate case for you. That’s when Bucky started crushing on you, not knowing that you still liked Natasha and you agreed to date him instead because maybe you’ll find it in yourself too that you liked the handsome soldier.

_Don’t say it’s unholy  
If I let you come hold me  
I know it’s wrong that I want to be here in your arms  
Oh, come on and show me  
Don’t say it’s unholy  
Unholy  
Unholy  
Oh, come on and show me_

“You’re fucking gorgeous… this body is mine to worship.” Bucky whispered, parting your thighs and pushing away the thin lacy material of your underwear. You moaned out loud when you felt his tongue delve into your pussy and licking a nice wet stripe, immediately you brought your hands to grip his soft hair.

‘Natasha.’ You wanted to moan out loud but you couldn’t do that. Not to Bucky; that poor innocent man. You wished it didn’t have to be this way but you were desperate to appease your sexual desires since you’ve pined for Natasha for so long.

_If he knew what I thought about you, it would break his heart  
And I wish that I could, but I can’t make the fantasies stop_

You did your best to keep your moaning minimal not because you didn’t want to bother others in the compound but because you were slightly afraid of saying the wrong name. How embarrassing it would be for you to say another lover’s name while in bed with Bucky.

_Everybody’s downstairs, I can hear them talking through the floor  
So convenient for you to pull me into a room and lock the door_

“I’m going to cum!” You whimpered as you tongue clenches around his wet muscle. Bucky kept thrusting his tongue inside you, even rubbing your clit with his metal finger to bring your over the edge.

You felt your orgasm build up and once you couldn’t hold it anymore, you let go as you juices coat Bucky’s mouth and tongue. He pulled away, his face moving closer to yours to kiss you and give you a taste.

“You taste so sweet for me, doll.” He whispered against your lips. _Fuck._ You regretted this so much but you were too far in this to let go. Bucky then began to take off his shirt, exposing his abs and broad v-line which was a sight you would keep forever in your mind even though it was Natasha’s body you wanted to admire.

_Say you want me and don’t be nice  
Send those shivers running down my spine  
We’re in bed, we’re in bed, yeah, in my mind_

“Like what you see, sugar?” He chuckled. You wished Natasha would say those pet names to you. Though, you pushed away the thought and nod at him, also watching how he pulls down his jeans to show off his grey boxers.

He takes them off too, tossing them somewhere in the room and stroking at his length. Pre-cum dribbled off the tip and he lightly stroked himself to lube up before guiding himself to your entrance.

_Don’t say it’s unholy  
If I let you come hold me  
I know it’s wrong that I want to be here in your arms  
But tonight I’m so lonely_

He pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt you before bottoming out deep within your walls. The stretch was slightly painful but as he pulls out and slowly pushes in repeatedly, you start to feel the pleasure.

“Mhm…” You moaned as he picks up his pace, hitting into your g-spot repeatedly.

“You like that, don’t you baby?”

_Don’t say it’s unholy  
If I let you come hold me  
I know it’s wrong that I want to be here in your arms  
Oh, come on and show me  
Don’t say it’s unholy  
Unholy  
Unholy  
Oh, come on and show me_

You had your eyes clenched tightly as you imagined it was Natasha fucking you with a strap. It was hard though when you could hear Bucky’s rough grunts and his metal hand playing around with your breasts and he continued fucking you at a fast pace.

Once again you could feel your orgasm build up. Bucky kept hitting at your g-spot, making you on the verge of cumming over his cock.

“I’m so close.” You told him in a tired voice yet he didn’t pick up on it. He just kept going until you let go, which you did. Your cum coated all over. Bucky lazily thrusted before cumming inside of you too, painting the inside of you walls white. He pulled himself out, feeling his dick go limp before laying beside you and cuddling into your body. He was going to clean you up but he needed a moment to himself.

“That was amazing.” He whispered to you. You didn’t reply immediately afterwards, not until he had gotten up to go to the bathroom and get you a wet towel. You couldn’t stop thinking about Natasha during the moment of silence and how it must feel to be with her. The thought made you feel wet unexpectedly.

“Yeah. yeah it was.” _How could you be so loveless?_


	87. The Imitation Game (Mathematician!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now you decide: Am I a machine? Am I a human? Am I a war hero? Or am I a criminal?”

Bucky Barnes loved codes. The idea of working to crack them was the thrill that he strived for so when he heard that some of the USA government was looking for cryptologist, he was easily the first to apply. He was a math professor at MIT who also loved to create tools to solve complicated problems.

The year was 1939, which was also the same year that Nazi Germany and HYDRA were both prevalent in committing genocides. He went to SHIELD to work and to try and crack their codes and upon there, he met with Nick Fury who was the head of the secret program in trying to intercept Germany secret messages and trying to decode them.

“Director, I’m Bucky Barnes and I’m a math professor at MIT.” Fury leaned in his office chair and stroked his beard as he looked at the young man.

“And how old are you, Barnes?” Bucky was quick to answer with an eager who couldn’t contain.

“Twenty-two, Fury.” Fury sighed and opened a file that he had that Bucky wrote about.

“And what’s this title that I don’t even understand?” He questions seriously, looking up at Bucky with both of his eyes daringly. Bucky sighs and explains, leaning forward to point at his work.

“It’s just about my plans on cracking the code because I think with my profession and skills they will help us win the war fast.” Fury frowned and seemed annoyed already. He felt that Bucky was wasting his time so he stood from his desk and walked to his office door to open it.

“Maria!” He called for his assistant, not wanting to deal with Bucky and his antics any more. “Maria Hill!” Bucky sat back in the chair with disappointment. Maria came in but Bucky knew what he had to do.

“Enigma.” He mumbles under his breath. Fury paused and shooed Maria to leave until he walked over to Bucky and peered down at him.

“What do you know about it?” Bucky smirked as he remains to look straight at his folder on Fury’s desk.

“I know that you’re looking for people that could crack the code.” He then paused to look at Fury. “Director, I like solving problems. And Enigma is the most difficult problem in the world.”

“Enigma isn’t difficult, it’s impossible. The Americans, the Russians, the French, the Germans, everyone thinks Enigma is unbreakable.” He answers with a glare but Bucky smiles back at Fury as he rubbed his hands in excitement.

“Good. Let me try and we’ll know for sure, won’t we?”

-

_Two weeks later_

Four men including Bucky was accepted into decoding Germany and HYDRA messages that the both have been sending each other. Director Fury was there, explaining what Enigma was and how it worked.

“There are over millions of possibilities to decode-” Fury had begun to state but was cut off by Bucky.

“You need to know the machine’s settings. The Germans switch settings every day, promptly at midnight.” Bucky computed quickly in his head, closing his eyes in the process, and he answered, “over one hundred and fifty million million million possible settings.”

“In fact, over one hundred nine and fifty million million million.” One person said, everyone turned to see an older man with brown hair and sunglasses despite being inside a building. “To be exact.”

“Yes. One hundred nine with eighteen zeroes following.” A blond had added also. The possibility of getting it right was nearly impossible by thought but it drove Bucky to be more determined.

“Ah, well I should get started with it.” Bucky replied as he moves to inspect the Enigma on the table. “I work best alone so everyone else can go home since these people will slow me down.” He mumbles, trying not to be rude when he indeed was.

“Oh not so fast, Barnes. This is your team. Meet Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner.” Bucky frowned as he looked at the men. The man with the sunglasses was Tony, the blond was Steve, and the man with salt and pepper hair with legit reading glasses was Bruce. Bucky internally groaned but he forced himself to smile at his recruits, though failing miserably.

“Fine, let’s get to work then.”

-

SHIELD gave the team a private room to work and to start decoding Germany/HYDRA papers that the organization received early in the morning at six. Each person had a desk and they all began to work on decoding the gibberish words into readable ones but while they did, Bucky went on to design his Barnes machine that could quickly and efficiently decoded all the cryptic messages.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks, looking to see what the mathematician had so far. An etch of the machine was on his desk and Bucky briefly explained.

“This is a machine to decode faster than we can.” He answers bluntly, working on another sketch. Bruce came to inspect and shook his head. “A machine that will allow us to break every message, every day, instantly.” Everyone scoffed, including Steve who was heavy set in doing his work.

“Sounds like a dream but how about we work on this because we have less than a day before the code resets. "Bucky ignored but Tony knew that Bruce was right and they returned to work. Steve, one of the workers was a skinny but smart worker had already decoded a couple of words but it was still some hard work.

"The boys, we’re going to get some lunch.” Steve had spoken for the first time to Bucky. Bucky didn’t respond as he kept sketching but Steve asked once again. “Bucky?”

“Yes?” Bucky grunted.

“I said we’re going to get some lunch.” And Bucky didn’t bother to respond. “Bucky?”

“Yes?”

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“I said we’re off to get some lu-” Steve began but he cleared his throat and sighed loudly. “This is starting to get a little bit repetitive.”

“What is?” Bucky asked as he was still sketching on his paper, not looking up at all.

“I had asked, if you wanted to come have lunch with us.” Steve answered practically annoyed at the mathematician and both Tony and Bruce were watching the exchange silently.

“No, you didn’t, you said you were going to get some lunch.”

“Have I offended you in some way?” Steve questioned, seeming alarmed.

“Why would you think that?”

“Would you like to come to lunch with us?”

“What time’s lunch time?”

Steve was now frustrated at this point. “Come on, Bucky, it’s a sandwich!”

“What is?”

“Lunch.” Steve replied, almost feeling hopeful that he would get somewhere and that they wouldn’t go through that conversation again.

“Oh, I don’t like sandwiches.” Bucky mumbled and Steve inhaled and closed his eyes, eventually opening them and leaving Bucky in silence along with Tony and Bruce. Bucky then looked up and saw that he was alone but confusion overcame him but nevertheless, he didn’t bother worrying about it. For the next couple of hours of the peace and quiet, he was able to get a rough sketch of his machine and was eager to pitch it to Fury so that he could build it.

-

“Director Fury!” He caught him leaving his office and Fury turned around.

“Barnes.”

“Sir, I was wondering if I could get $150,000 for the universal Barnes machine that I am creating?” Fury snorted at the man, shaking his head a big ‘no’.

“That much for a machine that might not work? Hell no.” Bucky frowned and tried again, but more politely.

“Please sir, I swear to you that it’ll work and you can win the war fast.” Fury was about to shake his head but he dropped it and sighed, suddenly considering the idea.

“Tell me what you need.” Bucky was happy and thanked the director before running back to the decoding room where a new day was set to try and break the new set of codes.

“We need someone new here, all four of us aren’t enough.” Steve sighs, working his pen to paper along with Tony and Bruce at the desks nearby. Bucky came in and overheard them, smiling as he had an idea on what to do. He went to work to create his own kind of test that could help bring in recruits.

After a few minutes that he finished perfecting the test, he announced to his team. “Everyone, I heard about this little dilemma and I’ve made a solution for a test that will call out to some very smart people out here, they are supposed to complete it under ten minutes and if they do, they will be a new edition to our team.” Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but he tacked his test onto the nearby cork board.

“A crossword puzzle?” Bruce questioned, slightly intrigued. “Sounds stupid but I think it might just work.”

-

You took your local newspaper and was drawn to the crossword puzzle on the front cover. It’s large black font read 'If you can solve this puzzle under ten minutes, please call STO-6264 for an exciting career opportunity.’ You were immediately set to do the puzzle and determined to do it under the time limit.

Your mind processed each puzzle easily as you were finished filling all the empty white boxes under the ten minutes as asked. You called and they had asked for your name and for you to mail the crossword as evidence. A few days later, you received a call to meet at the SHIELD facility and you were excited. You were happy to be part of whatever the amazing job opportunity you had been seeking and what they were going to offer.

-

_One week later_

“Alright, you are here today because you solved a-” Suddenly the doors of the room opened and there you stood, completely late. Bucky looked up to see you in a blazer and matching skirt that reached before your ankles. You hair was pinned up and you noticed a whole bunch of men staring at you.

“I apologize, the bus was late but anyways my name is YN and-”

“Ma'am, you’re not allowed in here.” A guard cuts you off, forcefully grabbing your arm to escort you out but you protest.

“Actually I am, I solved-”

“Excuse me? Is something wrong?” Bucky questions the exchange between you and the guard. You were hoping for some help but he didn’t seem to give in just yet.

“My name is YN and I solved the puzzle under ten minutes.”

“But are you sure a woman like you solved the puzzle?” The misogynistic guard questions daringly, you glared and fumed at him.

“You don’t think a woman is capable of solving a puzzle?” Suddenly Bucky walked over to you, clearly impatient that he was not being listened too because of the distraction.

“Excuse me, YN?” You turned to him. “It’s ok sir, but please miss, take a seat.” You do so, sitting at the last open desk surrounded by men. “Now, since you all are candidates, the real test is for your to decode what we have given you under six minutes. Good luck lady and gentlemen. We are starting… now.” Bucky started the clock and you went to work to solve the problem.

“Six minutes… is that even possible?” Fury questions as he whispers to Bucky.

“No, it takes me eight.” Bucky whispers back and after a couple of minutes before the six minutes, you solved the puzzle and raise your hand. Bucky looks up and you eagerly get up to show the solution.

“You’re finished?… Five minutes thirty four seconds.” He answers, looking at you with surprise.

“You said to finish under six minutes.” You reply with a snarky remark. Bucky smiled at you and you smiled back. Suddenly the six minutes where up and almost a hundred percent of the people failed… all but you.

“Congratulations YN, you have been accepted to join us on our project.” You frown at Fury and look at Bucky.

“Project? I thought this was a job opportunity.”

“False advertising, it’s actually for those like you with skill to help crack a code.” Fury continued and you were still confused, was there really no job?

“What kind of code?” You question, leaning upon a desk with your arms crossed very unladylike. This time Bucky was the one to speak for the director.

“The one that takes down Germany and HYDRA.” You let out a small 'oh’ and immediately felt anxious to try. You knew this was a dangerous job and you would not put yourself in any harm and so the next time, you won’t attend.

-

_One week later_

“Morning.” Bucky grunts as he enters the room. Parts of the machine already came in and he saw everyone but you in the room. “Where’s YN?” All the men looked at each other and shrugged then looked back at Bucky.

“I don’t know.” Bucky groaned and ran out of the room with everyone wondering where he was going. He exited the building and took a cab to your home and on the way, your parents let him in and he had been talking to them, waiting for your arrival.

You walked up the steps of you apartment and opened the door. You held your bag of groceries and walked in to see that not only your parents were at the kitchen table drinking tea but that Bucky was there with them. “Bucky?” He turned and his expression was unreadable but you knew he was quite upset. “Mom, dad, can I get a few moments with him?” They nod and brought their tea to the kitchen where you saw them listening. You stood beside Bucky and listened to what he had to say or why he was in your apartment.

“Why aren’t you at work?” He questions you and you sighed. You lean back and see you parents listening so you made sure not to enclose the full details.

“I just don’t think everyone likes me at the radio shop, Barnes.” He looked back also and saw that your parents were whispering to one another.

“Oh they will, YN. You match brain and beauty to make them swoon, now please can we get to work?” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the impatient man but you had to give him credit for coming to try and convince you.

“Why are you really here?” You then asked, knowing that everyone would like you at work but because of your parents being in the same apartment, you played dumbly.

“Fine, truth is that I like you, I trust you and you’re our recruit.” He lowers his voice in a whisper. “You could help us win the war.” You nod but still didn’t know whether to join or not. You look at him and decided to give him your thought.

“Let’s go.” You and Bucky returned to SHIELD and he returned to working on the machine. You met with Steve, Tony, and Bruce and they were all kind and helpful. Tony was also a bit flirtatious but you liked talking to him and having the brilliance of the people that you worked with.

In a couple of hours, the clock struck twelve and a loud ding echoed in the room. Steve stood up and swiped all of his papers off of his desk and he yelled out in frustration. “Fuck!” Everyone turned to him but you were frowning.

“Why? What’s the matter?”

“It’s a new day, the code resets and our work becomes useless.” Your eyes widened at Bruce’s statement. You didn’t know that it became that serious. Suddenly you see Steve leave the room towards where the machine would be and all three of you followed to see the Barnes machine.

“You are a piece of shit, Bucky!” Steve yelled as Bucky continued working on the machine. He looked up and Steve moved closer. “You’re working on a machine that won’t even work!” He grabbed a near empty bottle and threw it at Bucky but missed him by just an inch, though it shattered into a million pieces by its impact on the machine. He then tried to go and punch him but Tony and Bruce where quick to pull him back. Bucky covered himself to protect him from the shards and you ran to check if he was ok to see there was no scratch on him.

“No, it will work.” Tony defends and you inspect each part. The all looked interesting as each dial had the alphabet but in a row and column. Your eyes run on the plugboard and noticed that it didn’t seem like it would move very fast so you gave a suggestion.

“It will work, Tony’s right but I suggest that if you run the wires across the plugboard matrix diagonally, you’ll eliminate rotor positions five hundred times faster.” Everyone raised their own eyebrows in surprise and Bucky opened his mouth to reply, his mouth feeling partially dry.

“That-that is not actually a terribly bad idea, Miss LN.” You wink at him and move away making Bucky blush.

“So is it ready?” Bruce questions and Bucky nods with a smile forming on his face.

“It is but once I change the dials, we can test for it which should start tomorrow.”

-

Bucky finished adjusting the machine and swiped his dirty hands on his pants. Everyone including you was working on the papers but suddenly you heard a loud whirring from where the machine was.

“What was that?” You question as you head jerked up. You and Tony exchange looks and he smirks.

“Why don’t we take a look, sweet pea?” You felt yourself blush as he gets up and takes your hand. He leads you with Bruce and Steve following behind to where Bucky was watching his machine get to work.

“It’s working!” Steve exclaimed in disbelief. He walks over to inspect each dial moving in constant clockwise rotations. Bucky laughs and turns around but his smile turned into a frown as he saw Tony’s arms wrapped around your waist.

“Way to go, Einstein.” Tony jokes, congratulating Bucky on being able to accomplish the working machine. “Now we just need to wait for it to decode.” You release yourself from Tony’s hold and went in to hug Bucky tightly. The air left his lungs by the impact of you throwing yourself at him but you couldn’t help contain your excitement. He reluctantly hugged you back and you eased into the embrace.

“You did it, Buck.” You whisper to him and he couldn’t help but put a smile on his face.

“We should celebrate, all of us, at the bar tonight.” Bruce suggests and you look up at Bucky.

“We should, the drinks will be on Tony.” You teased and didn’t expect Tony to hear you but since he did, he looked shocked and disapproved.

“Me?” You nodded and before thinking of leaving, you leaned in to kiss Bucky on his stubbled jaw.

“I’ll see you later.” You walk away, his eyes trained on you as you return back to your desk to work on the papers and the decoding. Steve clasped his hand on Bucky’s shoulder (despite him being much shorter) and he laughed.

“She loves you! A pure ass and she still loves you!” Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce had already left, leaving with you. Bucky slightly shrugs but the more he thought about it, the bigger of a smile he could muster up. Steve and Tony both left him also and all that was left was the loud whirring of a machine and the feel of his fast beating heart.

Eventually when it was five hours of Bucky trying to get the computer to work, he decided to join on the bar adventure with the rest of the team. You led them to a nearby bar where there was a majority of men but you were lucky enough to make a female friend, Peggy Carter, who worked in SHIELD but as an agent.

“You see that young man with the blond hair?” You quickly turn to see that she was talking to Steve and you nod. “I know someone who can help him.” You look down at your drink and smirk, wondering what she meant.

“Oh, you mean physical appearance wise?”

“Yeah, he would make a good candidate too but that’s if he’s up to doing it.” You looked at her and shrugged.

“He might be, I’ll have to ask him.” She gives you a card with the information and you thanked her and moved onto a new conversation.

“So how has the decoding work been?” Peggy inquires making you slightly groan and to take your drink.

“It’s been tiring and the machine that Bucky made hasn’t come up with anything yet.” You reply. Peggy looked back at Bucky who had been watching and when they locked eyes, he looked away.

“Interesting, I bet you’ve already noticed that they always lead their message with 'Hail HYDRA’ and the weather or something.” You slowly shake you head but with the information seeping in, you jumped up, your drink spilling all over the table.

“I know what to do with Bucky’s machine!” You announce and you dashed out the bar, the four men also stood up and ran over to Peggy.

“What did she say?” Bruce asked frantically but Bucky ran out to follow you. You ran into the SHIELD building and made your way through security checkpoints where the guards had been yelling at you but luckily Bucky had your back and vouched for you. You push through the doors and they slam open. You made your way to your desk, riffling through the papers you decoded.

“What’s going on?” Bucky questions with concern. You pull out the paper and began to look through them quickly.

“What if your machine doesn’t have to look through all the words but only a few, the ones that the letters always mentions, you wouldn’t have to search through so many settings.” You say quickly but he was able to catch on to where you were getting at.

“Repeating words. Like predictable words.” Bucky was quick to grab some more copies and to look through. Steve, Bruce, and Tony all came in and were panting and questioning what the hell you both were doing but they didn’t and just ran beside you and asked what was to do.

“Find words that they always repeat, anything from what’s decoded.” You command and they do.

“Here, Six in the morning. The weather is sunny in the morning but raining in the evening. Hail HYDRA.” Bruce read with a shaky voice. The sound of paper rustling stopped and all of you looked at one another.

“There. That’s it, they always send a weather report at six everyday and then that makes three words in every morning report.” Bucky answers and you started to look through another set of papers. “It’s weather and-”

“Hail 'freaking’ HYDRA.” Tony sighs in realization as the words left his mouth.

“Hail 'freaking’ HYDRA!” Bucky exclaimed and you saw it was the morning report and you gave it to Bucky.

“Morning report from today.” Was all you needed to tell him before everyone made their way to the machine so they could reprogram the settings. Everyone plugged in letters of the three words and Steve made sure the power was on a high voltage. Bucky then went to turn them on, flipping the switches and everyone made their way to watch the machine do its magic. You watched the dials rotating and Bucky made his way by you. Everyone stared intently at the machine, waiting for it to stop.

And as anticipation was building, the loud whirring sounds had finally stopped with a cloud click and everyones breath hitched in their throats. The dials all stopped and each pointer landed on a letter. No body moved, swallowed, breathed but everyone stared in shock.

“Oh my god.” Bruce had finally let out and Bucky regained himself as he took a pen and paper to write down the letters.

“Did-did it work?” Steve asked and Bucky finished writing on the notepad. He ran past everyone and made his way back into the room and sat in front of the Enigma machine where he changed its settings.

“I need a new message, from the latest interception.” Bucky pointed as he sat down. You were handed the said letter by Steve and Bruce grabbed a pencil and paper, ready to jot down what was blinked up by the light. You began to recite and Bucky repeated after you with Bruce frantically jotting down. Once you finished, Tony took the notepad and read what was on it.

“HYDRA established a new base, 'is directed to 53 degrees 24 minutes north and aufpunkt (receiving point) one degree west’ and-”

“Hail HYDRA.” Everyone whispered in unison.

“Turns out that’s all the German you really needed to know to crack down Enigma.” Bucky whispered to himself with a large small on his face. You covered your mouth, and felt happy tears wanting to leave your eyes but you didn’t want to cry; not in front of them. You all felt perilous but in this moment, the feeling of victorious was surreal and you all began to hug each other. You hugged the three and moved onto Bucky where he would receive his second hug of the day.

“Yes!” Tony yells as he goes in to hug Bruce and Steve. You all started to laugh because of the joy that erupted and with that, years later you would win the war with attacks that none of the Germans or HYDRA knew about. All of you saved millions of lives and provided statistics to decide on which attacks were necessary only because the Germans and HYDRA could not know that Enigma had been cracked and once the war was over, everyone returned back to a normal life. But you and Bucky had fallen in love and got married to live out the rest of your days.

His machine was never perfected, though it generated a whole field of research into what became known as “Barnes Machines”. Today we call them “computers”.


	88. I’m yours (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

“Such a slut. The minute I came back from getting us food, I see you grinding up on Natasha.” Bucky angrily tells you in your ears. He has dragged you away from the dance floor towards the elevator.

You could see the jealousy in his eyes when they flashed the image of you and Natasha all over one another.

“So what are you going to do about it, _sarge_?” Your voice going deep, eyes full of lust. He was just the same, lust-hungry for you that the tight tent in his pants can confirm. Once entering the elevator while keeping your hands off one another, it was fair game once it closed.

“I’m going to punish you, doll. You have me so ridden up and seeing you with Natasha made me want to take you right then and there on the floor to show everyone who you belong to.” The warm ness in your core starts to develop stronger as the elevator reaches its peak to Bucky’s and your floor. He grabs your wrist and drags you to his room and for you, you were getting excited.

“Take off all your clothes and sit your pretty ass in bed. I’ll be back.” He tells you as he leaves. You do as your told with eagerness to get onto the cool bed. The nice breeze hitting all over your body that the buds on your breasts are perked up. You patiently wait for Bucky, wondering what he’s doing until he comes back with handcuffs and a silk blindfold. You were beginning to feel more excitement for the punishment.

“Good girl.” He coos as he gets onto the bed, both legs straddling your waist. He takes one pair of cuffs and latches it around your wrist while the other is attached to the headboard. After restraining both hands above your head, he leans down to leave marks on your neck before putting on the blindfold over your eyes.

He suddenly gets off of your naked figure and you only rely on sound to figure out where he is. You could sense him at the foot of the bed and suddenly, a loud moan escapes your mouth. He was slowly eating you out. His tongue playing with your clit as one of his metal fingers enters your fold. Your whole body jerks but you can’t hold onto his head as you had hoped.

“Fuckkkk Bucky. Ahh right there baby.” You praise as you jerk your pussy into his face. He moves away, losing all the contact which makes you groan in frustration.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” He tuts. Bucky places his metal arm on your waist to hold you down so that you couldn’t move. “Bad girls get punished.” He then returns to edging you on your orgasm while you can’t move. You try not to in fear of losing the feel of him on your clit.

After a few more kitten licks to your clit, you could feel his tongue delve deeper into your pussy, plunging his tongue out until it goes back in. Your moaning like crazy and the bubble in your stomach is on edge of bursting, which Bucky can somehow tell.

“Mhm, so close aren’t you?” Bucky questions. Even though you couldn’t see him, you could tell he was smirking. You could feel him getting on the bed, meaning that he wasn’t going to let you orgasm.

“Fuck!” You scream as he slaps you pussy and latches his mouth onto your perky bud. “Well you can’t.” He tells you.

“Buckyyyy…” You whine in desperation. You were close to your impending orgasm but he denied you. He lightly chuckles before moving onto the next breast and giving the same treatment.

“What do you want, babydoll?” He whispers as he unlatches from you breast. He kisses your neck while his hands grope your breast. The feeling of hot and cold playing together from his hands.

“Fu-fuck me ple-please.” You plead, wanting him inside you. He kisses your mouth and slowly gets up from the bed. The loud sound of the zipper from his pants tells you everything and once he’s fully striped naked, he enters you raw and full.

“Oh yes! Like that!” You groan as he stretches you fully. He slowly pushes in deeper then starts thrusting his hips back and forth. Your hands have nothing to grasp except the chains of the handcuffs which you hold onto tightly. Bucky is pounding into you at speeds you could never imagine as it makes you feel like you’re in paradise.

“Mhm, such a whore.” He grunts. “Taking in my cock so well. This pussy is all for me, such a pretty view of my cock disappearing into this pussy.” He says in acknowledgment. His dirty praises makes you whimper for more.

“Harder, Bucky. Please.” You beg and he does so, thrusting hard into the deep cavern. The both of you groan and he continues to repeatedly thrust into you, his hands gripping you hips to steady himself.

Once you could feel yourself about to come, you beg for Bucky to let you do so. “Please let me cum. Please.” He languidly takes his flesh hand and lets his finger graze your cheek. If he wasn’t taking you so hard right now, you might’ve flinched for not expecting g his movements but the touch was soothing.

“Cum for me, baby.” He whispers and you let go. You caverns clench around his thickness, as he feels himself pulsating inside of you. He smiles to himself as he continues to thrust lightly as he brings you down from your euphoric state. You keep moaning as you wait for him to release his load. After a couple more pelvic movements, he fills you up to the brim before pulling out.

“Mhm. Fuck yes.” You moan. You could feel the mixture of yours and his cum from your cavern as it drips down to the covers below. Bucky smiles at what he did and leaves you to get a wet washcloth. As you’re alone and it’s silent, you’re almost tired to realize that you’re still blindfolded and handcuffed.

“Rest now, doll.” Bucky says as he cleans the mess up from you. He’s careful to not overstimulate your clit but as he finishes, he joins you on the bed to get rid of the handcuffs and blindfold.

“How was that? Wasn’t to hard on you?” He asks as the both of you get under the covers. You shake your head with a lopsided smile, the tired feeling washing over you.

“It was perfect. I like this jealous you.” You chuckle. Bucky kisses the side of you head and rolls his eyes at your statement.

“You’re mine though.”

“I _’m yours_.”


	89. What Are We? (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

When Bucky first started living in Stark tower because of his best friend, Steve. He didn’t expect to have another greater friend. You.

“I can’t believe you both aren’t even dating. You both are like two peas in a pod and always have cutesy eyes for one another.” Wanda spoke as she crosses her arms while she sat on my bed. Natasha nodded her head in agreement which I shook mine in denial and crossed my arms.

“No, I don’t like Bucky like that.” I practically _lied._ I definitely had a crush on James Buchanan Barnes when I first met him.

“You liar!” Natasha laughed out loud while pointing at my blushed cheeks. “Your eyes even dilated!” I silently cursed at Natasha for her super ability to read facial expression like how she was trained to do. And now Wanda had laughed harder, even clutching her stomach to try and stop herself.

“Ok, ok fine! I admit it. I am in love with the Bucky Barnes. Yet, I don’t even know what I am to him.” I waved my hand, and confessed quietly near the end. “I just don’t want to ruin what we have by confessing my crush to him while he doesn’t even feel the same.”

“Oh he most definitely loves you back. He would call for you whenever he can’t sleep.” Wanda stated. I raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head.

“Well, he can’t call Steve and have him snuggle against him.”

“That still means something, he trusts you a lot. You care for him too, don’t you?” Natasha then asked and I slowly nodded, not aware of what she could say next.

“Then you should also realize that because you both hang out frequently, to the point where it’s just you both 24/7, that a lot can happen. You both have a better friendship than you and I have.” Natasha gestured to me and her, but not in a jealous way. I rolled my eyes at her, not knowing how to respond that.

“And I am positive that you even make him breakfast.” My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks go hot.

“I-I yeah, I do. But we’re just being nice to one another.” I mumbled. Both Natasha and Wanda looked at each other and high five after they got a confession out of me.

“I think we have what we need. We’ll see you later. Presumably with your lover boy?” Natasha teased. She winked and got up from the bed. I smiled, completely failing to contain my happiness as she and Wanda headed out of my room.

“See you later, YN.” They both said. I was left on my bed, alone with my thoughts, and had started to think about the conversation when suddenly I had been interrupted by the sound of knocking. I got up and headed to the door.

“Wanda, Nat, I swear if you’re here to make fun of me again, I will-” As soon as I opened the door, my jaw dropped as I saw Bucky stand in front and not the two Avengers that I had previously spoken to.

“What was that about? And mind if I come in?” Bucky lightly chuckled. I shook my surprise away and pulled myself together, while I moved away from the door so that he entered.

“It’s nothing.” I mumbled. “So what’s going on?” I curiously asked him. It wasn’t common for Bucky to enter my room, usually it was the other way around when I would stay with him for whenever he had bad nightmares.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while since we had.” He replied and I immediately laughed at him.

“Buck, it’s only been an hour.”

“It has been the longest hour.” He replied, drawing out his words. He then walked over to my bed and sat on it. I followed him and sat next to him with enough space in between us. I think Natasha’s words will soon start to get to me.

“So what’s wrong?” I repeated, waiting for Bucky to say something. He only looked down at his metal hand, the hand that he had despised and one I have grown to love.

“I-I just wanted to ask you something since Steve and Tony brought it up and I just couldn’t help thinking about it but, what am I to you?” I was surprised to hear him ask about that. We were in the same situation as I had experienced earlier which I found funny but didn’t dare laugh.

“A-a friend.” I replied carefully, hoping that it was enough for Bucky to not be mad or worried but the frown in his face told me otherwise. “A good friend!” I quickly added to see if that would change but the frown remained.

“Oh, **that was unexpected**.” Bucky spoke quietly. It was loud enough for me to hear but I wondered what he meant.

“What do you mean, Buck?” I asked worriedly though I tried to not make it evident in my voice. Bucky stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

“I-I have a confession to make then.” He lightly chuckled again as his way to uplift the tension, though he was full of hesitation. “And I understand if you don’t feel the same, but here it goes: I think I am in love with you.”

I must’ve stopped breathing because Bucky shook me a little.

“I understand if you don’t like me, YN. I just assumed you did for some moment since we always hang out with one another.” I was still in shock and hadn’t said anything. To many thoughts ran inside of my head and I couldn’t actually wrap my head around the fact that Bucky Barnes is _in love with me_. “I should go now.” Bucky forced himself to get up, his whole mood changing each second to regret but with my body functioning finally, I grabbed his wrist of his flesh arm. He turned around, he gazed onto the ground.

“Bucky.” I spoke delicately, trying to get him to look at me. He doesn’t and so I try again. “Buck, look at me please.” He finally did and he seemed sad but tried to pull it off with a forced smile.

“Yeah?”

“I think I am in love with you too.”

-

Things got heated from there. Both Bucky and I had finally realized that we loved each other, which everyone but us knew all along. Currently I was in bed with Bucky, running my hands through his soft hair as he lightly snored. I smiled at his sleeping figure and even though I couldn’t see his face, I was already aware that he would remain happy and content for the rest of the night. Suddenly I yelped when I feel something cold on my bare skin. I run my free hand over it and it was just Bucky’s metal arm. He wraps it around my waist, pulling me closer to him. When I was just close enough, I kiss him on the lips lightly and made sure not to wake him up.

He was peaceful which made me feel relieved. And because of our night activities, I felt myself getting tired to the point where I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

-

_Three weeks later_

I felt myself panicking when I noticed that my period was three days late. The shocking part was that my period was _never_ late.

“Hey, YN.” Natasha greets as she entered the kitchen. I looked up from my plate of untouched bacon and eggs and tiredly smiled at her.

“Hey, Nat. Good morning.” I greeted as I look back at my plate. I grabbed the fork and pretended to eat when I was actually just playing around with the food. Natasha went to grab a cup and poured herself a glass of water, she placed it on the table in front of me, generating a loud sound that I jerked up to look at her.

“YN, why do you look like shit?” I groaned loudly for Natasha. She looked concerned and was even looking down at my untouched food. “You love bacon and eggs and you’re suddenly not eating them while they’re in front of you. Shocking.” She takes another sip while I remained quiet. Maybe Natasha would use her weird human powers to find out what’s wrong with me.

“I am fine.” I lied. Surprisingly Natasha didn’t push it. She only nodded and grabbed her water before exiting the kitchen. I looked back and when I did, she was at the door, speaking.

“Make sure you check in with Bruce. Ask him about your period situation.” She then left without another word but I was shocked. How did she know? I turn back into my chair and took her words to heart. I grabbed the plate and placed the food in the fridge while I made my way to go and find Bruce.

I wasn’t surprised when I saw him and Tony in the lab. I walked in nervously and the both of them turned to me.

“Hey YN!” Tony greets, his arms out to invite me in an embrace. I walk over to him with a smile and hug him. “What brings you here into Banner and I’s laboratory?”

“I need to speak with Bruce. Alone if that’s alright?” Tony looked back at Bruce who seemed to return to his busy with work and he looked back at me, with a nod.

“Take your time with him, he’s getting frustrated by the second and I don’t need him to hulk out on me.” Tony then left, making a peace sign before leaving Bruce and I alone.

“Bruce?” I asked standing beside him. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

“Hey, YN. How are you?”

“I’m alright. I just wanted to ask you something though, Natasha told me to ask about my period to you and I guess I’m just worried at the fact that my period didn’t come for three days already.” I spoke rather fast. Bruce was quick to pick up on every word as he gestured for me to stay where I was while he walked away from me.

“At least Natasha knows.” He spoke loudly while he looks through a drawer. When he found what he was looking for, he gave it to me which I had looked down at. “I know you may be skeptical, but give it a try.” I took the box and thanked him. I then make my way to my room quickly and headed into the bathroom. Bruce gave me a pregnancy stick and I had followed the directions though I was impatient when I had to wait for five minutes because they felt like the longest five minutes ever.

As soon as the five minutes were up, I grab the pregnancy stick and look at it. My eyes watered a little but I felt a small smile on my face. The pink lines formed a small ’+’ on the stick and I was excited to tell Bucky. I looked down at my stomach and lightly placed my hand on it.

I suddenly recalled the moment we shared three weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_“So now that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend,” I giggled at Bucky and he continued, “I was thinking of having a child. You and I.” I look at Bucky and prop my arms up so that I can engage more in the interesting conversation._

_“Oh really?” I asked. “There might be a possibility that this could happen.”_

_“I know, I want to spend as much time with you and even with our children if we do choose to have any.”_

_“I do want to have children. Especially with you.” I smiled at him. I leaned in to kiss my boyfriend on the lips and was excited when he wrapped his arms around my body and flipped his body so that I was underneath him._

_“Buck!” I squealed._

_End of Flashback_

With the test clutched in my hand, I dashed out of my room to go to Bucky’s so I could tell him the good news. His door was unlocked and I had entered and saw him sleeping peacefully. I needed to be careful in walking him up or else he would find me as an intruder so I slowly and quietly made my way to his bed. I slowly tapped on his leg which was under the covers to give him a sense that someone was here.

 **“Wake up, I need to tell you something**.” I mumbled as I did this. His body reacted by moving a little but then it stopped. I did it again but nudged harder which was enough to get him to wake up.

“Hey!” Bucky yelled loudly. He turned on his lamp quickly and held up his metal hand in a clutched fist.

“Bucky! Bucky, it’s just me.” I spoke calmly, getting him to soothe into my voice. Bucky rubbed his eyes and immediately smiled when he saw me.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” He asked more tiredly. He moved over a bit so that I can sit next to him on the bed.

“I am going to tell you something that will change us forever but for the better.” I spoke. Bucky remained silent and was waiting for me to say something. I felt myself get nervous but I knew that Bucky would love the surprise.

“Go ahead, darling.” I took a deep breath.

“Babe, I am pregnant.” When I exhaled, I look at Bucky who had on the biggest toothy smile I had ever seen.

“I’m going to be a dad?!”


	90. Friends (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Being a new Avenger was definitely difficult. Working with _the_ Avengersfelt intimidating because all the pressure is on you. Currently, I was in Stark tower training with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, who were both difficult to spar with.

“Come on YN, you got this!” Natasha cheered on. My muscles felt tired and my breaths were became shallow as I continued to deflect Steve’s punches.

“Pay attention. Stop slumping. Legs closer together or else this,” It was too late to follow the captain’s orders as he was quick to get low and spin kick my legs out from under me.

“Shit!” I yelped as I fell on my butt hard onto the mat below. I groan and slowly laid onto the mat to relax my aching body. Natasha walked up and I saw her upside down as she looked down at me.

“I was rooting for you.” She spoke, not exactly impressed but still in a happy tone. I roll on my stomach and push myself up into a push-up position before slowly standing up to face her.

“I know, I’m super tired though,” I say before turning to Steve, “Good job Cap.” I mumbled to him but when I looked over, he was fetching a towel from his friend Bucky.

“Well shit.” I grumbled as I looked away. I needed to get out of the training room as fast as I could. Ever since I was admitted by Tony as an Avenger, I was able to become friends with a bunch of my super heroic idols but when I came across Bucky, it was difficult to approach him.

_Flashback_

_“Hey, I’m YN LN.” I announced myself at the table of superheroes. Tony was beside me with his arm around my shoulder like I was his child. He was smiling so proudly as he showed off his new edition to the team._

_“Hey kid. I’m Clint.” Clint introduced. He had on black gear from head to toe but from his quiver of bows, I could easily tell that this was the infamous Hawkeye. He had slightly waved while Natasha, someone who I previously knew along with Tony, had smiled alongside him._

_“I’m Steve, this is my best friend Bucky, also new here.” I looked at the other leader of the team and saw two men. One with short blonde hair and another had long brown hair. Both were cute in my opinion but Bucky seemed a bit intimidating with his harsh stare and blank gaze._

_“Oh, I know the both of you. You were a part of the Howling Commando’s.” I chuckled. Steve laughs and nods while Bucky remained silent once more. I guess everyone felt the unsettling presence because someone else spoke up in the back of the room._

_“I’m Banner. Dr. Bruce Banner.” The last man announced. He wore a lab coat and small round spectacles were perched on the top of his nose. He smiled politely which made me forget about Bucky. I smiled back and thanked everyone for allowing me to be a part of the team._

_Days following after the introduction, whenever I came across Bucky, it was relentless cold stares, silence, and just an unsettling presence. I’ve at least tried to say ‘hello’ to him and be nice but each time, he looks at me like I am the most disgusting thing he has ever seen._

_End of Flashback_

“YN, what’s wrong?” Just as I was about to exit the room, Natasha just had to call me. I stop, my hand already on the handle just needing to be opened. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

I turn back at her and snap at her lowly. “Because _he’s_ here.” Natasha obviously knew who I meant. She had seen both Bucky and I’s awkward interactions before.

“Oh. I’m tired too, let’s go to your room.” Natasha spoke loudly, getting Steve and Bucky’s attention. I tilted my head in confusion but I eventually understood that she was trying to cover the fact that I stated my dislike for Bucky in the same room as him. She was just behind me as I opened the door and before we left, I could see his hard stares.

“Why do you keep looking at her like that?” Steve asked his best friend. Bucky hadn’t realized that he had done it again, which was the whole intimidate act on someone completely harmless.

“Doing what?” He grunted. He sat down on a bench and Steve followed suit.

“Why do you look like you hate her? YN did nothing wrong, not that I know of at least.” Steve replied. He then looked at his hands and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles in nervousness. “I always see you being quiet when you’re around her but it’s an eerie silence.” Bucky just had to smile for a moment, he didn’t know that he acted like this and the thought was funny to him.

“Have I never said a word to her?” He questioned, while he looked at Steve fidget with his hands. Steve shook his head and laughed a little.

“A look says a thousand words but yours wants her dead.” Steve teased lightly which made Bucky nudge his friend with his metal arm.

“That didn’t even make sense punk,” He laughed. “But I guess I’m just nervous being around her, maybe that’s why I maintain the whole HYDRA act.” He shrugged. Steve smiled but because of Bucky’s long hair, Bucky wasn’t able to see it.

“Ok, during dinner, I am making her sit next to you and you better talk just like how you are right now.” And with that, Steve left his friend alone in shock. Just as he left, Steve immediately went to my room to find Natasha just as he overheard in our previous conversation. He had a plan.

“I can’t just figure him out because he’s always so quiet but whenever he’s with you and his friends, Bucky is always so happy and such. I don’t get it.” I groaned to Natasha as I laid on my bed, I rubbed my face in tiredness. I felt the side of my bed dip and look to see Natasha sat herself at the end of it.

“I know. I don’t get Buck whenever he’s like that with you. Even as an assassin, I can’t quite read him well.”

_Knock! Knock!_

I quickly jerked up from my laying position while Natasha stood up. “Who could that be?” Natasha headed to the door and slowly opened it. “Oh, Steve. Hey.” She opened the door wider and I saw his stand by. He seemed to be in such a good mood with the big smile that he had on his face.

“Hey Steve, what’s up?” I asked while getting up.

“Not much, I just needed to talk to Natasha and I heard that she would be here.” I nodded but questioned why Steve was super happy in my mind but when I saw Natasha, she seemed like their conversation would be unexpected.

“Oh cool, I’ll see you at dinner Nat.” I just said before I returned to sit back on my bed. She replied with a 'see you later’ and left my room with Steve. I wonder what they were going to talk about.

I just didn’t know that this was going to involve more than Natasha and their devious plan would be about me and Bucky.

-

It was a couple of hours that passed and I had taken a nice and long shower. I was back on my bed and waited until more time passes so that it would be dinner time.

“Ms. YN? It is already for dinner and Mr. Stark has called for your presence.” FRIDAY spoke in her monotone voice. I got up and headed on down to join for dinner. When I got to the dining room, I was going to sit next to Natasha on the far side of the table while Bucky would be on the opposite side near the middle with him in between Steve and Wanda. That wasn’t the case though when I saw only one seat left, and it was beside Bucky!

“Woah, what’s going on?” I asked nervously as I saw everyone trying to maintain a straight face. I slowly made my way to the seat but before I sat, Bucky stood up and pulled the chair out for me _like a gentleman_.

“Hey YN.” Bucky spoke. My eyes basically widened as he spoke. To me! I had to look behind me, embarrassed enough, to see if he really tried talking to me.

“There isn’t another YN on this team.” Tony yelled aloud, gaining laughs from around us. I laughed along and sat beside Bucky, still kind of nervous on what was happening. It seemed that everyone was in the same place but Wanda and I had switched places. So now I was next to Vision and Bucky. Hopefully we get a new arrangement if all went well so that Vision could still sit next to Wanda. Food was being set onto the table by Pepper and Tony, I remained silent and waited until we could eat just as Bucky had but even before that, Bucky urged himself to strike up a conversation.

“So what’s up?”

“Huh?” I guessed that I wasn’t focused on anything but the food being set. I turned to see that Bucky had talked to me. “I-I mean not much.” I stuttered.

“That’s good, I guess. I saw ya fighting Stevie earlier and you were pretty good.” I accepted his compliment with the color of rose flushing onto my cheeks.

“Thanks, Buck.” I mumbled quietly. I avert my eyes to Natasha who was laughing at a joke that Bruce had said but for a brief moment, she and I connected eyes. She winked and returned back while I felt myself being more confident and comfortable with Bucky.

“I like your hair.” I complimented which was a bit weird. Bucky chuckled which made my insides feel all fuzzy and warm, his smile was cute, his hair was indeed what I liked about him, and even his blue eyes that were so blue, they were like the cerulean blue that resembled the ocean.

“Thanks. I like yours too.” He then looked away, his smile was gone as he looked more serious and even his voice too, only leveled at a whisper. “I just wanted to apologize if you think you hate me. I’ve been pretty rude for not talking to you and always staring. I had to learn that the hard way because of Steve.” I raised an eyebrow and leaned back in my chair, looking at Steve.

“That’s alright, Buck. It’s not your fault.” I replied, still trying to wait until Steve looks at me. I’m guessing Bucky noticed because he just continued on and told the truth.

“Steve made this plan for you and I to sit together tonight. He told me that I still had my whole Winter Soldier act when I’m around you which he thinks is what freaks you out.” I laughed at his statement and agreed.

“Yeah, a part of that is the reason.” Just then, we all ate. Loads of food were being passed around and both Bucky and I reached into a nearby bread basket, our fingers touched.

“So why don’t we start over and become friends?” He grabbed the basket and moved it closer for me to grab. I looked at him and smiled, I guessed Bucky wasn’t so bad after all.

“I would most definitely like that. So friends?” I placed my bread onto the plate and use that hand to shake his. I take his flesh hand and he firmly shook it before releasing and grabbing more food.

“Friends.”

And with that, everyone cheered. Both Bucky and I hadn’t noticed that everyone’s attention was on us. He and I both laughed.

“Finally!” Tony began. “The tension was so thick, you couldn’t even cut through with our weapons.” He once more cracked a joke. Bucky had rolled his eyes playfully and earned a clap on the back by Steve. I earned winks by Natasha, Pepper, Wanda, and an attempt by Bruce who couldn’t do one.


	91. Throw It Back (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, imagine Seb having a TikTok and knows what 'throw it back' means and the dances that have it. So when reader was dancing and was about to throw it back, Seb came behind reader and held her hips, then sat on the couch and continued to watch his girlfriend... like you know what I mean ;)

At first you downloaded the app as a joke but now the jokes on you because you and Sebastian found yourselves to be very _very_ addicted to the app. Especially to the dances.

Since you weren’t very old, you had easily been familiar to all the dances, even attempting to do some of your own which you would post on the app.

So when you did learn one new dance with the ‘throwing it back’ dance move you decided to learn it even with Sebastian nearby.

He had watched from the kitchen, immediately heading into the living room just to get a show. You were practicing numerous times already so he perfectly timed it to when you were actually recording so he could do what he’s always wanted to do from the beginning.

That is to go behind you and hold your hips.

Immediately when he saw the music come on, he began walking towards you until you did the throw it back motion. He was in frame of the camera, immediately grabbing your hips while you threw it back and practically grazed your ass on his crotch.

Unfazed but definitely turned on, you continue to do the dance while Sebastian plopped on the couch, smiling. It was when you were looking more at him that you messed it up and had to record it again.

“Come on babe. Just do that later and throw it back on my dick.” He teased. You rolled your eyes playfully but listened as you went towards him.

“I’ll throw it back on you anytime.” You replied, cheekily biting the inside of your lip as you settled on his lap.

“That’s what I like to hear.”


	92. Naughty Strawberries (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

“Look Bucky! I got you something.” You chirped as you handed him a white box. Bucky took it, and confused, opened it to see the contents.

What he didn’t expect was _this._

“Holy shit.” He let out breathlessly. Inside was ten chocolate covered strawberries with the message “Nut in me”.

“You like it?” You questioned, taking one of the naughty strawberries and popping it into your mouth. The juices cracked through the chocolate-covered shell and dripped onto your chin, making Bucky crazy to see you act this way.

“Mhm I love it, baby. Is this your way of telling me you’re ready for kids?” He cooed softly, tracing his thumb over your skin to wipe off the strawberry. He then proceeded to lick his thumb which you found was extremely sexy.

You nodded eagerly. “Fill me up, daddy.”


	93. Questions We Need The Answers To (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

It was just a lazy Friday night with you and your boyfriend Bucky watching Criminal Minds when suddenly the two of you had begun an interesting conversation.

“Hey YN.” He whispered, softly nudging your side with his elbow under the blanket you both shared. You looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah?” You wondered.

“This is going to sound weird but would you ever let me cum in your mouth?" If you were drinking a beverage, no doubt would you have spit it out. Though instead, your expression widened from your eyes to your mouth hanging slightly ajar from surprise.

“Uh...” You began nervously. You weren’t sure how to answer so you thought of posing the question back to him. “Do you want to cum in my mouth?” Now suddenly you’re curious to hear his answer.

He shrugged, looking back at the TV like this conversation wasn’t important.

“I kinda want to cum in all your holes.” He admitted quietly, just enough to hear over Reid and Morgan’s little banter. You were still looking at him, your surprise now turning into a knowing smirk.

“Why don’t we give it a shot then?”

Bucky returned to look at you, shocked just as you were from earlier. But how could he be when what he said before was much more ballsy than your agreement?

“Wait...” He drawled on. “Are you being serious?” 

You nodded and in addition said. “Yes I’m being serious.” With a smile.

Bucky couldn’t believe it. He just had to know if you were _really_ being serious. He mumbled something incoherent but before you even bothered to ask about it he had you on his lap in a swift move.

“Woah Buck!” You giggled. He quickly began attacking at your neck with bites and kisses while eagerly tugging on your clothing so it could come off. Obliging, you stripped off your clothes as he did the same, exposing his member to you from the confinement of his boxers. Once you were both only in socks and underwear, he pushed your panties aside and rubbed your clit with the tip of his member.

“So fucking wet, princess.” He grunted before thrusting inside you. You lurched forward, your chin resting against Bucky’s shoulder as you tried to gain stability from his harsh movements. You let out moans and groans, all pleasurable and loud for Bucky to hear.

“Can’t believe you’re letting me fuck this pretty pussy, your dirty mouth, and your tight ass.” He grunted, still letting you bounce on his cock at such a feral pace that you felt it hitting your g-spot repeatedly. Eventually as he came inside you, he made you get on your knees to suck off the mix of juices.

“That was one hole, princess. I still have two more to fill.” He winked at you before letting you do most of the work to get him off. You stroked his shaft before putting him all in your mouth, tongue swiping on the underside where the thick vein was most prominent.

He cursed, throwing his head back from how good your mouth felt. He eventually was close and you could tell from the way he was pulsing in your mouth. The next thing you knew, Bucky released his load into you, forcing you to swallow him all with a salty after taste lingering on your tongue.

“Fucking hot, doll. Now I think I’m going to have real fun filling your tight ass up.” Bucky chuckled. You were a bit tired but allowed Bucky pull you up back onto the couch where your thighs were covered from his cum that he allowed to leak out of your entrance.

“Before I fill you up first, let me get something to make it easier. I’ll be back.” 

You were patient to wait. But as he was gone to retrieve lube, you kept a smile on your face as you thought of having Bucky fill you up all over again. Because you love it.


	94. Bloody Nose (Professor!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey bb! So here's a request I thought of while almost going to sleep. College student Reader is super clumsy and she's also dating her professor, Bucky(in secret). Reader kinda busted her lip(by like opening her stuck locker door or something) and it bled a lot so she was clearly late to class, and Bucky didn't see her enter her class(or his class). Bucky was willing to be late(for his own class) so he checked on his girl. He helped her clean up and in exchanged he kept her panties... yeah :)

_I’ll see you in class, princess 😘_

It was a text message from your professor boyfriend that you were looking forward to but so suddenly it resulted in you having an extremely blood nose. 

You hadn’t been paying attention while opening your locker, trying to come up with a flirty response back. Though as you soon realized that class was starting in five minutes and your belongings were still in the jammed locker, you paused on sending one to him while trying desperately to get it open.

“Stupid locker. Always stuck on me.” You grunted, pounding on the metal and wiggling the cage to open. Eventually after a few seconds of aggressively using your tactics, it did open, but with a price.

“Aw no!” You scowled, holding at your nose in pain. You had been too close to your locker when it opened, your strength overbearing that the locker had swung and hit your face accidentally. In particular, it was your nose and the force had been strong enough to make you bleed.

“Damn it.” You cursed lowly. You grabbed your backpack and a textbook with one hand will the other pinched at your nose to control the bleeding before slamming the locker shut. You may as well have been late since you wanted to stop the bleeding first, rushing to the closest bathroom in order to do so.

When the bell had rung in Bucky’s first class, he had been confused to see that the one person he was looking forward to seeing, wasn’t there. He delayed greeting his class, quickly snatching his phone from his desk to send a frantic message in hopes that you were okay. You had to be. You were just with him yesterday and from his knowledge, you seemed to be perfectly fine.

_Princess? You’re not in class. You alright?_

He had sent the message and not even a minute later a response was given.

_Yeah. Bloody nose. Need help. I’m in bathroom near your classroom._

Given your text, he noticed it was frantic and to the point. He quickly got the attention of his classroom.

“Good morning everyone! I actually have to go help a friend right now so please excuse me. Right now it’s 9:03 so given the campus’ ten minute rule, you will be able to leave when it’s 9:13. Other than that, stay seated and sorry for delaying class.”

Before he could hear people murmuring about what’s happening, Bucky had dashed out of his classroom to make his way to the bathroom to help. At first he was a bit iffy to enter the female’s bathroom but given the impression that you really needed help, he pushed away his thoughts and went calling for you.

“Bucky!” You answered. Yet it sounded weird by the way you had your nose plugged with toilet paper. If you weren’t so desperate to stop the bleeding and go to class, you may have laughed at how ridiculous you looked just as Bucky was doing now.

“Oh princess. What have you done?” He chuckled lightly. Striding towards you he began directing you to the biggest stall where he locked it, making you sit on the toilet with you pinching your nose and leaning forward.

“I got into a fight.” You mumbled jokingly, wondering how your boyfriend would react. He did as you expected him to do: by jerking his head and interrogating you about it.

“You did? With who? What’s their name? Where’s their class? I’ll call the dean on them, princess just let me know who-”

You stopped him, lightly laughing at how overprotective he was. “Buck, I’m kidding. I... may or may not have hit myself accidentally with my locker.” You saw his face relax as he looked down and shook his head.

“Aw princess... you had me worried for a bit.”

As much as you wanted to kiss Bucky in that moment, you urged against it and thanked him instead.

“It’s not a problem. I was concerned why you weren’t in class and had to help my girl out.” Your heart fluttered to hear ‘ _my girl_ ’. It fluttered even more when Bucky stood beside you and kissed your head. “Now has the bleeding stopped?”

Hesitantlypulling out the plugs in your nose, you noticed the bleeding had already stopped. You discarded them and went back to gargle and wash off any residual blood that may have lingered and somehow it was miraculous that none of the drops went onto your clothes.

“Okay let’s go to class.” You spoke as you dried off your hands. You turned back to see Bucky looking at his phone.

“We still have three minutes and you owe me. Now come here, princess.” He responded, motioning with his finger and so you did walk back towards him, seeing a playful smirk appear on his face. Just as you were close enough to him, he leaned forward to capture your lips on his while you felt one of his hands going underneath your dress. Pulling away, you looked into his mischievous blue eyes for him to say that he was keeping your underwear as a token. “I’ll be keeping these until we see each other again.” And with that, he tugged the material down until it pooled at the floor.

“Buck...” You whined, obliging to give him the flimsy material even when you didn’t want to for fear of _what_ might happen if you did. “You’re really going to make me go panty-less for the rest of the day?” Bucky balled it up and pocketed it before escorting you back to his class with his arm lightly on your waist. He had made it to class right on time and before entering, he whispered against your ear.

“That’s exactly what’ll happen and if you’re a good girl, I might just fuck you real good.”


	95. VS Fashion Show (Boxer!Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey boo! I was wondering if I could do a one shot of like a boxer!bucky x model!reader(established relationship)and like he goes to one of her fashion shows and after that he eats her out in her dressing room cause she just looked good enough to eat🥵🥵😈

Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show.

It was one of the greatest shows you’ve ever been invited to attend. As a model yourself, you had been given the chance to walk the runway and after sharing the news with your boyfriend as soon as you learned about it, he postponed his match so he could give his support.

But now it was the night of the show and your body was fueled with adrenaline. The Weeknd had been performing _Starboy_ alongside your other model friends and as everyone was in line with their fashionable clothing, waiting to be the next one, you were so close to being the next to strut the runway.

“You got this girl!” Bella Hadid cheered on as you were given the signal to walk. You did so, professionally and confidently. Back straight, breasts out, hips swaying, one heel in front of the other. Just as you had made your way down the lit stage, you caught a glimpse of Bucky in awe at how gorgeous you looked. Subtly winking at him, paparazzi caught the moment between model and boxer.

You eventually made the end of the runway, striking a pose that made everyone take your picture. As you walked back Bucky had been cheering for you, slightly turned on by the fact that your body looked delicious in the clothing.

After the show was finished, Bucky met you at your dressing room where you greeted him.

“Bucky!” You walked towards him barefoot and kissed his lips passionately, still wearing your outfit. He kissed back, wrapping an arm around your waist and gripping tightly.

“Mhm... you did amazing _angel_.” He complimented, smiling. He suddenly whispered into your ear, causing shivers to run down your back. “You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to fuck your pretty brains out after you winked at me but I think I have better plans for us.” Not knowing what he meant, he led you to the cream-colored suede couch where you fell backwards on.

“Buck!” You whined. He chuckled and began undoing the bottom-half of clothes while you positioned your head on the arm rest. You were starting to have an understanding of where this was going when he got the material off to show your bare pussy to him.

“You were so gorgeous in this outfit, doll. Such a delectable body.” He kneeled and kissed up your thighs before reaching your pussy where he began licking a strip at your womanhood. You moaned on instinct, your hands reaching out to grab his hair and keep his mouth there.

“Oh Buck... yes!” He kept licking and sucking, using one free hand to toy at your clit.

“Your so wet for me, god princes,. I love eating this beautiful pussy out.” He delved back into your folds, prodding around and doing the alphabet with his tongue which drove you crazy.

“Fuck! Just like that, Buck. Keep doing that baby I-I’m so close.” You whimpered, jutting your hips so his tongue could go deeper. You felt him humming and all the stimulation you got from down there added to you teasing your nipples was enough to make you cum all over his mouth and chin with ease.

Bucky slurped you all up until you were clean from your orgasm. As he pulled away, you looked at him with hooded eyelids. “That-that was so hot.” You admitted, breathing erratically. You pulled him into a kiss, tasting yourself on his lips.

“And you tasted so sweet princess. I think I’ll want another taste of you when we get home.”


	96. Strip Poker Turns Into Something Else (Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I just had the greatest fucking idea fam like what if bucky x reader playing strip poker and readers winning and then at the point where they’re both naked they fuck like rabbits and maybe Steve walks in without them knowing and kinds watches👀👀he sees the reader doming Bucky and praising him and gets a bit jealous then later he wants a threesome where she doms both of them😎fuck me why can’t I have a bucky of my own😔

Bucky? Only in boxers.

You? Only in a bra and underwear.

~~Hotel? Trivago.~~

You and Bucky were playing a very _intimate_ and _sexual_ game of strip poker where you were winning just by an article of clothing.

“Fuck! I lost.” Bucky groaned as he threw down his cards. It soon turned into a chuckle as you clapped happily, waiting for the reveal that he needed to take off the last of his clothing before he bared all. “You want to do the honors, princess?” He asked, eyeing your gaze on his crotch. Meekly, you crawl towards him with a nod before reaching out to his waistband to pull down and reveal his bulging cock.

“Fuck me…” You whispered under your breath. You knew Bucky was big given that he was semi-hard during half the time you both played but seeing it unleashed in all its glory without the restraints, he was _huge_.

“Wasn’t that the whole point, princess?” Bucky teased your words, officially removing his boxers and discarding it elsewhere. All of a sudden you attack him, tackling him to the ground and kissing his lips feverishly while grinding your clothed pussy on his cock. He moaned in response, though it was easily eaten up by your mouth.

-

Within three minutes after you and Bucky had been fucking each other like crazy, Steve had walked past the game room when he abruptly heard an odd chorus of moans and groans. He backed up and peeked his head in.

He almost fainted at what he saw.

“Mhmmm… look at you being so good for me. Fucking my pussy so good, Buck.” You wantonly moaned. You were on top of Bucky, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

As for Bucky, he had been breathing heavily but seemed to love the way you praised him, giving Steve the impression that his best friend had a praise kink.

“I can feel your cock so deep inside me, Bucky. I can feel you’re so close.” You continued. Bucky’s head slightly lifted up to watch as you kept bouncing on him before knocking softly against th

e floor, letting out a grunt in reply.

“ _Yeahhh_. _Yeah_. Please let me cum inside of you, princess.” Steve had to bite his lip in order to stay quiet. He watched how you leaned forward to capture his lips on yours in a quick peck, whispering something against them afterwards that showed approval to his request.

Steve merely came in his own pants then and there.

You coaxed Bucky to release inside you as you came with him. While pulling off from him, Steve had a view of the cream pie his best friend left. He couldn’t look away when you just spread your legs _like that_. It was a whole load that emptied out on the floor and dripped from your thighs. It was a sinful sight that had Steve wanting to do that to you.

“Such a good boy, Bucky. Now I want you to clean me up, okay?”

 _Holy fuck… it doesn’t even stop there_. Bucky obliged and crawled between your legs, his face hovering over your sopping wet cunt before diving into your folds. He felt like an intruder and somewhat guilty for spying in but some part of him couldn’t get himself to leave you both alone. He was intrigued.

And just like that, he wanted a threesome.

-

Days after Steve had watched you both having sex, he seemed to act weird around you. You had no idea why but you made sure Bucky would talk to him about it.

And that’s how all three of you ended up in the game room again.

This time, Steve was joining in on the fun.

“So you like watching us, Steve?” You chuckled. All three of you were in such a compromising position. Bucky was flat on his back, while your cunt was hovering over his mouth, allowing him to eat you out. You, on the other hand, was sucking Steve off with him on his knees, whimpering at the sight underneath him.

“Yes. Mhm.” He affirmed, trying his best not to reach behind your head and push it down so you could choke on his cock. His hands were behind his back since you had established that Steve couldn’t touch you.

Only you got to touch him like never before. You bobbed your head up and down his length, fondled his balls, and kissed the tip repetitively. He was merely crying from being stimulated that when you gave permission for him to release, he did so quickly, not caring where it went even when you let it aim for your mouth.

Steve hadn’t realized his eyes were closed but once he opened it, he almost choked at what he saw. Your dainty fingers had trailed over the cum that landed all on your face easily scooping it up and licking it off. “Tastes good.” You reply.

Next thing you know, you directed Bucky to use your mouth while Steve entered your pussy from behind. You were in a somewhat doggy position with both men’s cock entering from either side of you.

Bucky had held your hair in a makeshift ponytail while Steve gripped your hips tightly. You had given him the signal to go rough on you and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass so he made his pace fast and rough, his tip constantly ramming into your cervix.

Tears escaped your eyes from choking on Bucky’s cock and Steve’s thrusts. Both men took this chance to dominate you instead, smacking your ass or groping your breasts and in all honesty, you loved it.

“Shittt… look at her Buck. Look at her being a good kitten for us.” Steve chuckled, smacking your ass again. Bucky’s metal arm came into play, wrapping on the underside of your throat as he pushed in, feeling how you took all of him deeply.

“Ain’t she so tight? I love fucking that tight pussy.” Bucky replied back, now grunting as he could feel his orgasm building up. “I want you to swallow my load like the good _whore_ you are.” He then said to you gruffly.

“Can’t wait to cum inside her Steve, I want to fill her pretty cunt all the way up.”

It was like you couldn’t hear them. But either way, you loved the way they handled you. Steve mentioned how he was about to cum and the two of them agreed to fill you up at the same time.

“Fuck! Okay… fill her up.” Steve commanded. In a wave of unison, Bucky’s warm load filled your mouth in the same manner that Steve emptied himself in your cunt. Your own walls fluttered around him, squeezed around him as if you were trying to milk his cock empty.

“Take it all, princess. Be a good girl.” Bucky cheered on. You swallowed him all, bits of cum escaping the corner of your mouth when you tried to take him all. He used his thumb to wipe at it before pushing it back into your mouth to suck off.

“My god. What a sight.” Steve pulled out and spread your pussy lips, watching a stream of white juices drip out with satisfaction. You continued to push more of it out, letting it pool on the floor. “She’s dripping.” Steve observed lightly.

“Th-thank you.” You spoke, tired and on the verge of passing out. Bucky pulled you forward, cuddling you on his lap with your head resting in his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, princess.” He mumbled in reply. Steve sat beside him, leaving a kiss on your head.

“I should be the ones to thank you both. And for you, YN, you were such a good girl for us.”

“Anytime.” You replied. “ _Anytime_.”


	97. Throat Fucking (Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok but throat fucking with dom!bucky❤️

Bucky looked down at the sight in front of him with a devilish grin. There you were, on your knees, just mere inches away from his throbbing cock.

His metal hand reached out to you, softly pulling away your gaze from his leaking tip to his face, in which you saw him smile.

“Come on princess, it’s not going to suck itself.” He whispered, gesturing down there. There was no ounce of impatience in his tone like you knew he would have. So you found it strikingly odd that he was being gentle with you, even as he stroked your cheek with the cold metal.

But obviously you didn’t take it into account once you started sucking him off, in which in a snap of a finger, he had changed to be the dominant guy you always knew to be.

Giving you a few seconds to warm up, his hands immediately wove through your hair, gripping at the base before pushing you further into him, causing your gag reflex to kick in.

“Hold it, princess. You know you can take it.” Bucky chuckled. You followed as he said, breathing heavily through your nose so you could breathe.

And the next thing you knew, he controlled your movements and let your mouth do the work. “Mhm use your tongue. And suck me like you mean it.” He demanded. You positioned yourself to endure Bucky’s constant thrusts into your mouth while using your tongue to lick the vein running on the underside of his cock.

The only thing you ever got out of this was Bucky’s grunting and groaning but in all fairness, you thought those noises were the most beautiful thing you’ve ever heard. So if it meant that Bucky had to control and direct you in order to earn his satisfaction, so be it. He can use you to your disposal.

By now, as Bucky continued fucking your mouth, your jaw ached, tears feel from your eyes, and the light lipstick shade you once had on was now transferring onto Bucky’s cock in a ring shape.

“Fuck. Look at you... so beautiful and taking my cock like a slut.” Bucky grunted. “I. Just. Love. Your. Mouth.” He then added, thrusting and hitting the back of your throat with every word.

You gripped tightly on his tactical pants, trying hard to keep up the pleasure. Fortunately Bucky was close. You could feel him on the edge of his orgasm.

Wrapping his metal arm around your neck, he felt your throat expand to accommodate his size. “It’s like you were made for me to use.” He spoke. “And when I cum, I want you to hold everything in your mouth so that I can see.”

In the last final thrusts, Bucky held the back of your head tightly as he emptied his warm load. You did your best to not choke on the substance but it proved difficult when he didn’t pull out in time, causing you to cough and sputter.

Bucky looked disappointed as he pulled his cock out. As a trail of cum and spit left your plumped lips from his coated cock, you had fallen to your hands and spit out all the cum Bucky had told you to hold.

“Didn’t I tell you to hold it?” You merely flinched from his words, afraid that he’ll punish you. But instead he crouched beside you and kissed your temple, pulling your face beside him with the back of your neck.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.” You we’re finally able to let out. You couldn’t tell Bucky’s expression as you hid your face with your hair but he whispered something in your ear that caused shivers down your spine.

“It’s okay princess. All will be forgiven when you lick up this floor. I don’t want any residue you hear me?” You firmly nodded before adding a squeaky ‘yes sir’ but you knew in some part of you that Bucky just had to make it difficult for you.

It was when he had walked into the white puddle with his boot and with the juices on the sole of his foot, he walked away from you, leaving a footprint trail that you now had to clean up with just your mouth.


	98. Skinny Dipping (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Bucky should’ve seen it coming.

He _knew_ something was wrong the moment he went into the lake naked but because he was alone, he didn’t think much about it. He had already surveyed the area for anyone he knew before stripping from his clothes and folding them neatly on the bench nearby where he then swam out into the distance.

He relaxed in the cold water, treading just a couple of feet above the bottom of the lake before submerging his body again like he was taking a cold bath.

Moments later, there you were, lurking behind a tree from a few feet away while watching your favorite Avenger swim naked. Obviously you had the decency to not look at any part of his body because all in all, you just wanted to steal his clothes from him. You just wanted to commit a small harmless prank on the ex-winter soldier.

Watching how he had dove underwater, now was your chance to grab his clothes. All he had was his red henley shirt, jeans, underwear, and shoes all together on the bench. While taking them, you smirked as you decided to only leave his pair of shoes, wondering how he’ll react when he sees that it’ll only be able to cover one part of his body and not the ‘more important’ ones.

Sneaking away with everything carried in your arms, Bucky remained in the lake without thinking of anything happening around him. When the time came that he did come out, dripping wet and ready to change back, he was shocked to see that only his shoes were spared.

“YN…” He grumbled lowly, already aware of the culprit being you. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he slipped on his shoes. He couldn’t _necessarily_ cover his package. It was unfortunate for him because he was quite _huge_ for him to cover with one hand.

Walking back to the cabin with just his metal arm covering his area, he made his way past his room to yours, knocking quickly against the door.

“Hey I’m coming-” You swung the door open and almost fainted at the sight. “Holy fuck… _Bucky?_ ”

Bucky was leaning against the door, not bothering to cover himself anymore as his metal arm was against the frame and his other hand rested on his hips. He was unsheathed in all his glory with no shame. A devious smile was present on his face, knowing that you would react this way just as he wanted. Two could play at that game.

You did your best as you tried to avoid down there, only remaining to look at his face and wet hair, where droplets fell onto his neck and shoulders. “Uh… enjoy the swim?” You inquired with feigned curiosity.

He nodded diligently. “Oh I did. Yeah. But I’ve noticed that my clothes were missing except for my shoes which the culprit had the decency to leave me.” He briefly looked down at his shoes before looking at your now flustered state. “Was wondering if you’ve seen anyone take my stuff?”

You shook your head. “No. No I haven’t. I was in my room uh-this entire time.”

He knew you were lying because even you could pick up on your change in voice. In an instant, Bucky motioned for you to move with his head and in being compliant, you moved aside where a pile of his clothes was placed neatly on your bed for him to see.

“In your room huh? Naughty girl. Was this your way of seeing me naked?”

You turned and couldn’t help but seeing his nice thick ass before looking at the back of his head with your lip caught between your teeth. “Maybe it was my intention. And it worked.” You replied dumbly. Bucky chuckled before grabbing his shirt and slipping it on, not once looking at you.

“Well then, princess. All you had to do was ask.”


	99. A Twisted Game Of Hide & Seek (Dark!Bucky Barnes x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: OMG this is 100% inspired by @/navybrat817 but dark bucky kidnaps reader and says they’re gonna play hide and seek, and wherever he finds her will be the first (of many) places that he’s gonna fuck her

##  **WARNING!!!**

NON-CON, DEATH, BLOOD, GOREY AF, MURDER, IMPLIED ABORTION PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU’RE NOT INTO DARK BUCKY CONTENT

“The rules are simple sweetness, it’s hide and seek. You know how to play hide and seek, right?” Bucky chuckled softly as he cuts off your wrist restraint with a knife.

You nodded timidly, tears welling in your eyes as you go to rub at the ligature marks made on your skin when you tried to break apart the rope. Then, Bucky kneeled down to cut off the rope on your ankles too, allowing you to peek at the surrounding area, which happened to be all trees, like a forest.

“I’ll be the one to count. I’ll give you half an hour to find a hiding place and when I do find you, I’ll get my treat. Okay?” Bucky stood up, tucking away his knife while a tear had now escaped your eye. As soon as he saw it, he subconsciously lifted his flesh hand, rubbing away at the tear. “Don’t cry, YN. It’ll be alright. I’m going to _protect_ you.”

Not only were you scared for your life, the last sentence that left his mouth had suddenly made you seethe at him. “Protect me? You fucking kidnapped me! You’re going to kill me and dump my body into these woods!”

As much as you were yelling, Bucky didn’t seem to be bothered since he knew he had taken you into the heart of the forest. There was no one around for at least miles on end. But the idea of killing you? Oh god, he didn’t want that. He shook his head with a bow, a hidden smile from you before looking up and flashing his teeth. “Kill you? Dump your body? Sweetness, if I wanted to do that I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

Suddenly you were on your toes. The silence between you both was deafening and all of a sudden you’re ready to break out into a sprint to try and find some help. “It looks like you’re ready to play the game, YN.” It seemed so as Bucky had noticed. The corner of his lip twitched as he suppressed a smile. “Run.” He whispered.

And that’s just what you fucking did. Immediately set out for the direction behind you, you can hear Bucky’s bellowing laughter fade the further you enter the forest. You took no chance to look back, trying your hardest to believe that Bucky will abide not chasing you for thirty minutes.

“Where am I?” You gasped as you tried to find your way around, stopping for a quick breath while trying to assess your surroundings. You could tell that it was just around evening time due to the sun’s disappearance and it was becoming into night. Your goal was to stay hidden past the thirty minutes, hopefully succeeding to which Bucky would have to give up in his search for you. His words of ‘getting his treat’ caused shivers down your body.

Turning left, you start into your jog through the thicket of trees, the adrenaline pumping through your body. You weren’t sure how far you’ve gotten or if the time has succeeded for Bucky to find you but the paranoia was setting in. One look back was your downfall. You had tripped over a rock, causing you to fall forward where you tried to catch yourself with your hands but unfortunately it didn’t work.

“FUCK!” You screamed aloud before clapping your hand over your mouth. You looked around quickly to see if Bucky was around and when he wasn’t, tended to the injury which was a broken arm. It was extremely painful. You couldn’t even move your arm but you knew you had to keep running. Using your other hand to do so, you cradled your arm and kept running once more until you couldn’t anymore and as a result, it seemed like you were just were you started. Everything around you was trees and nothingness. The scenery was all the same from the moment you had been with Bucky.

Tired and aching, you gave out to sit behind a trunk, heading resting against the bark and tears filling your eyes again. You weren’t sure how long it would take for Bucky to find you but as the ex-winter soldier, he had a particular set of skills he was bound to use.

“Wakey wakey, YN. I found you.”

You didn’t even realize feel asleep. Wincing in pain, you shifted your body and opened your eyes to see two eyes staring back at you. Panic coursed through your body and realizing it was night already, you assumed you had been hidden for a while.

“You’re a pretty good hider, YN. I’ll have to admit. It took me quite a while to find you but when I did, oh you looked so pretty to be sleeping.”

Bucky saw as you looked away, shielding yourself and holding on your arm. He frowned, reaching forward to grasp at it.

“C-careful.” You squeaked out as you felt him grip at the wrist.

“Broken? Why didn’t you tell me?” He carefully held it out, watching you face contort into pain which you tried your best to control. You shook your head, knowing he wouldn’t in the least bit care about you.

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” You replied loosely. Bucky let out a huff of air, like an attempted laugh because you were right, he didn’t give two shits about you.

“Mhm. You know this doesn’t exempt you from getting my prize. I’ll let you rest your arm.” You looked at him with a frown before he pulled you into his body, and attempting to take off your clothes. You resisted before Bucky twisted your broken arm, threatening that he’ll break it even more if you don’t comply. You gave into submission and let him take off your leggings and tattered shirt while he lied on the bed of dirt and twigs with you hovering over him, resting on his hips.

“You look stunning like this.” You nearly wanted to roll your eyes. You knew you had dirt and leaves all over you. You hair had to be a mess and anyway Bucky still had called you ‘stunning’. Just then as you were in your underwear and panties, Bucky commanded that you take off his tactical jeans.

“Please...” You begged. “No...” He smirked at you.

“Take it out and fuck yourself on it.” You felt everything drain out of your body as you followed, once he was unsheathed, you hesitantly hovered your entrance over his cock. “Come on, _bitch_.” Bucky grunted before thrusting your hips down, making you yelp at the pain.

Bucky guided you to ride his cock by holding at your hips. You had leaned forward, resting on his chest as your body gave up in its control. At this point you were a hole at Bucky’s disposal and he treated you like a rag doll.

“Fuck... such a tight pussy.” He grunted in your ear. “We should fuck like this. Right under the stars.” Disgusted by his satisfaction, you used your broken arm to reach out in front of you--even it it was extremely painful--panning out for anything you could use to _escape_ this situation. You let out noises, as if you were enjoying it but it was to only conceal the fact that your hand brushing over the dirt would indicate you were looking for something and you couldn’t risk that.

Bucky was now hugging your body, pounding his cock inside you as he’s waiting for his release. With time running out, you reached your hand out to feel something cold and smooth. A rock. You grabbed it as best as you can with the broken arm before switching it off to your other one.

“I-I’m going to fill you up so good.” Bucky spoke, unknowing to your ideas that were building in your mind. He followed through, spilling his seed deeply inside you before releasing your body. “That felt like heaven.” He sighed with relief.

You didn’t say anything, only giving a smile as you looked down at him. “Glad you had your fun, _Bucky._ ” And with that, you bashed the rock on him _once,_ t _wice,_ t _hrice._ You kept lifting the bloodied rock and striking it on his face until it was barely unrecognizable. The last of his body reacting had stopped and once you knew it was over, you slipped off his body, the remnants of himself spilling from your cunt.

You had to get away and you had to make sure you didn’t get pregnant. You can’t bare carrying the child of a captor.

Getting dressed into your clothes, you searched into Bucky’s tactical belt for the knife he had earlier. Finding it, you take it and for safe measures, stabbed into his heart to make sure he wasn’t alive. You couldn’t risk this anymore. You were finally... _safe_.


	100. Serenade (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I saw your requests are open? 😅😅 my birthday is coming up this Tuesday,may I request a Sebastian Stan x Reader fanfic, where reader has a secret crush on Seb but is too shy to tell, on the other hand, Seb heard her sing (but did not know it was her) and fell in love with her voice, and wanted to find her. Reader wanted to try to confess to him but is only able to give subtle hints and try to be always by his side. Eventually Seb finds out that the voice he's been looking for is the reader 😅😅

“You look so cute when you read.” Looking up from the book that rested on your lap, you seemed so lost while staring at Sebastian as you tried to process his comment. From all he said, the word ‘cute’ had stuck out the most. _He called you cute_.

_But it obviously means nothing. He only sees you as a friend._ You thought, however it doesn’t seize the fact that you were blushing and that your heartbeat increased in pace.

“T-thanks.” You replied back, a small smile forming on your lips. Sebastian nodded once when you approved of the comment before getting up from the couch.

“I think I’m going to take a shower and head to bed. Good night, YN.” He spoke. Just as he was going upstairs, something spurred in you to say it back but it was either he didn’t hear it or did he acknowledge silently as he had not once turned back to give you anything in return; like a smile, as you had.

You believed it was the latter. Sebastian probably thought you were being weird for always being quiet around him but of course you weren’t trying to do it intentionally. You were just nervous because as you’ve been sharing his apartment for the past couple of months, you were also starting to grow feelings for the actor.

“Ugh...” You groaned, shutting your book and placing it on the table. Your interest for reading was interrupted and with your head full of thoughts, you were not able to ease back in it so you simply gave up. “Maybe I should just go to bed to.” You mumbled, already heading to your own bedroom. Sometimes you wished you could tell Sebastian how you felt about him but the fear of ruining your friendship always prevented you from saying it.

-

“Hey! There he is!” Anthony hollered out as he flagged Sebastian down to the table where he and Chris sat. Sebastian greeted both men with a hug before sitting at the table, already being handed a shot by Chris.

“Glad you can make it man. It’s been a while since we’ve all hung out.” Chris chuckled, watching Sebastian down the drink in one go. All three men caught up about their lives, shared stories, and laughed for about an hour until they heard an announcement that someone was performing tonight.

“Hey everyone! As we’ve all been waiting for, we have an amazing singer here who wants to perform a love song they’ve written.” The announcer spoke into the microphone. “You know her by voice but not her name, so give it up to our _Angel!_ ”

Voices hushed as someone got on stage but it wasn’t someone that the crowd would expect. It was like this person didn’t want to be know just by the way they dressed, with a big sun hat and sunglasses, despite being indoors in a dimly lit area.

“Hello everyone.” You softly spoke into the microphone. “This song I’m performing is called _Young and Beautiful_.” As the music cued up, you gripped the microphone stand in your hand while the other held at the microphone.

_“I've seen the world, done it all / Had my cake now / Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now / Hot summer nights, mid July / When you and I were forever wild / The crazy days, city lights / The way you'd play with me like a child”_

_“Will you still love me / When I'm no longer young and beautiful? / Will you still love me / When I've got nothing but my aching soul? / I know you will, I know you will / I know that you will / Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”_

Sebastian was in awe of your voice. You literally sounded like an angel straight from heaven by how serenely you hit the notes of the song. But what also got him whipped for you was the lyrics. The meaning behind it was about loving someone for them. He pondered how the singer never performed on the radio.

Just as you finished the song, you got a round of applause by the crowd along with a couple of cheers. Just as you got off the stage, it urged Sebastian to want to compliment you on it. So he had excused himself to use the bathroom before darting towards you.

“Miss? Excuse me?”

You turned around at hearing the familiar voice of the man you had a crush on. Turning around it was confirmed as you recognized Sebastian in front of you and just as you were about to question him, you realized he doesn’t know that it’s you with the hat and sunglasses.

“Um... hi.” You began.

“Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that your voice is very beautiful.”

Sebastian saw how you smiled and for him, he felt like he recognized it somewhere...

“Well thank you. I-” You paused for a moment. _This is_ _it, YN_. _This is your time to admit your crush because god knows that you could never tell Sebastian._ “I actually wrote this song about a guy I’m in love with.” You confessed.

Sebastian nodded. “Well hopefully it works out for you.”

“I do too.” _With you._

-

Days after Sebastian heard you singing, he couldn’t stop thinking about your voice even when he didn’t know it was you on the stage. He even told you about it which made your heart palpitate as he admitted that he wanted to hear that song again.

“M-maybe you should go visit the club again. I bet they’ll be performing there.” You suggested casually. Sebastian looked at you, mouth agape as if you said the best idea ever.

“You’re right! And you come with me, YN. Please! You have to listen to her voice.” Suddenly, you were chuckling but as you saw he was being serious, you quickly shook your head.

“Come on, YN.” _No. You can’t_. _Because you were actually performing tonight! Unless..._

“Fine.” Sebastian cheered before giving you a tight hug, making you hug him back. You now had a plan formulated in your mind. Hopefully it works.

-

You and Sebastian were back at the club, ‘waiting’ for the performance as he found out that she was going to perform again.

“You know, I’m going to the bathroom first. If she’s this good then I don’t want to miss it just because my bladder acts up.” You joked. In actuality, you were going to surprise Sebastian by revealing who the performer was: you.

Making your way to the ‘bathroom’, you actually were getting ready to perform by taking your hat and glasses to wear, along with changing into the same dress you wore the previous time you performed. Then getting on stage with the announcer greeting you to the crowd.

Sebastian noticed you hadn’t returned and just as he was going to find you, you spoke into the microphone.

“Before I start, I want to introduce myself. I think everyone’s curious about who I am.” Murmurs and whispers filled the room in agreement before dying down to let you continue. “My name is YN LN. I love to sing and compose.”

As Sebastian recognized your voice, he was in shock to see you on stage, peeling away the hat and glasses to show off that it really was you on stage. He couldn’t believe it.

_So that means... the meaning behind your song had to be about him_. He deduced. It was confirmed by the way you had looked at him, giving a clarifying nod as if you were confirming his thoughts. Then with heart and passion, you performed _Young and Beautiful_ to the crowd, but only with the intention to serenade Sebastian as you never once looked away from him.

As the song ends for the second time, you walk towards Sebastian, slightly nervous at how he’ll react. But instead of seeing him be angry or upset, he stood up to hug you.

“It’s about me, isn’t it?” He had to know. He wanted to hear it directly from you.

“It is.” You affirmed. Sebastian pulled away, staring deeply into your eyes and before you could register it, his soft lips were on yours in a kiss full of overwhelmed emotions. It was fierce and rough but you accepted it as this was the sign that you wanted. Sebastian loved you too.

He pulled away, forehead resting on yours. “Thank god. I always believed you were too good for me.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “I thought the same. But I’m so glad you like me.”

“Like you? I’m so in love with you, _Angel_.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the nickname. “So, will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?” You asked, quoting the lyrics from your song.

“Of course, YN.” He replied, kissing you once more.


End file.
